Lumière Écarlate
by LazuliEva
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia possède une magie puissante: la magie de la lumière. Sur son chemin elle rencontra une belle fille aux cheveux écarlates et découvrira qu'elle peut trouver une nouvelle Famille ! [ Contient : Yuri et une Lucy différente de celle que vous connaissez ] [ErzaxLucy / Erlu / Luza ] Cette fic suivra l'oeuvre principale sous une différente tournure !(En pause- Terminé)
1. La Rencontre

**Pour commencer cette Fanfic est la première que j'écris alors soyez gentils ( mais pas trop ;) ) j'accepte les critiques car c'est ce qui m'aidera à avancer! Bien sûr cetfic est ErzaxLucy ou Erlu si vous préférez, aussi les arcs ne seront pas forcément suivie l'un par l'autre car je rajouterai des missions qui développeront nos deux protagonistes! Les pouvoirs de Lucy seront aussi différents et elle possédera aussi une dimension de poche si voyait de quoi il s'agit et son caractère sera aussi alors préparaient vous à voir Lucy sous un nouvel angle!**

 ** __Je pense posté tous les samedis et je préviendrai si jamais j'ai un problème! J'espère aussi ne pas faire trop de fautes malgré le fait que je vérifie et relis plusieurs fois pour voir si aucunes fautes n'est faites mais on ne sait jamais!**

 ** __[Avertissement: Yuri et Fairy Tail apartientàHiro Mashima sinon vous vous doutiez bien que Lucy et Erzaseraient plus que de simples amies;) ] _  
_ _Les pensés seront_ _écrits_ _en Italique et aussi les attaques!_**

 **En parlant des attaques celles ci seront écrites en japonais ( je vous demande de ne pas faire attention aux , malheureusement, fautes car je ne suis pas experte en japonais! )**

 __Voilà, Enjoy!

 _ **Lumière Écarlate**_

 _Chapitre 1: La Rencontre_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dorés, été assise près d'un arbre en train de jouer avec un petit esprit nommée par ses soins «Plue». Cette dernière s'amusait comme une enfant après avoir gagné un match contre un autre mage constellationiste et avait gagné une clé d'or: Taurus!

«Regarde Plue! J'ai maintenant 4 clés du zodiaque : Loki, Taurus, Aquarius et Cancer!» _J'espère que tu est fière de moi maman! ._

«Pun Pun ! »

Soudain Loki apparut face à notre mage et sourit.

"Je suis aussi fière de toi Lucy grâce à toi cette clé est désormais entre de bonnes mains " L'esprit du lion regarda sa jeune maîtresse et rajusta ces lunettes.

"Merci Loki !" Lucy se leva et étreignit son esprit et recommença à rigoler de bonheur à nouveau d'avoir eu une autre clé d'or.

"Derien , d'ailleurs tu es toujours aussi magnifique ça te dirait d'aller a un rendez-vous avec moi ?" L'esprit répondit avec des cœurs dans les yeux où on pouvait lire clairement _J'aime Lucy !_

 _Loki ne changera jamais hein ?_ _"_ Je t'ai déjà dit non Loki ! Mais merci du compliment pour mon physique " Lucy soupira , ces esprits étaient parfois vraiment des pervers mais ils étaient aussi de bons amis.

En parlant du physique de cette dernière, Lucy portait des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des chevilles, un pantalon bleu auquel était attaché une ceinture où se trouvaient les clés célestes de cette dernière, un t-shirt blanc avec un léger décolleté avec une veste noire. Une tenue très belle qui montrait ces belles courbes généreuses ( Merci Mashima pour ça ) .

Soudain de nulle part une fine lame tranchante se propulsa des bois et se dirigea directement sur l'esprit mais ayant des réflexes bien développés Lucy poussa ce dernier ne voulant pas voir un de ses amies blessés.

"Lucy !" L'esprit n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà sa maîtresse se prenait un couteau dans son épaule droite et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Loki surpris que Lucy se soit pris la lame à sa place continua de s'inquiéter pour elle. "Lucy j'aurais pu prendre cette lame à ta place pourquoi m'a tu poussé !"

"Je refuse de prendre mes esprits pour des boucliers !" Blessés et furieuse qu'une personne puisse s'en prendre a un de ses amis se releva et chercha la personne qui avait fait sa ! "Montre toi ! Je ne pardonne pas ce qui blessent mes esprits !" Lucy serra son poing droit et déplaça sa main gauche sur la poignée de l'arme et la retira brusquement prouvant sa détermination.

Une ombre bougea dans les arbres mais cette personne semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de sa cachette. Lucy instinctivement équipa son arc avec une flèche et tira rapidement vers la cible. Un fort «Cling» se fit entendre montrant que la flèche avait touché la cible mais aussi du métal. D _u métal ? Pourquoi?_ Très vite une ombre au-dessus tomba sur elle à une vitesse surhumaine, heureusement la blonde esquiva et se retrouva à quelques mètres de son adversaire . Mais quand la mage releva le visage ce fut la surprise qui l'accueillit. En face d'elle se trouvait une belle jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates et aux yeux marrons qui portait une amure qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un chevalier et qui lui conférait une figure agressive et déterminée

Lucy renvoya son arc dans sa dimension de poche et s'exclama sur un ton agressif.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?!" En face d'elle la rousse sembla surprise mais pas dérouté .

"Désolé mais une voleuse n'a pas le droit à des explications !" Le ton était dur et accusatoire.

 _Une voleuse ?! Non mais pour qui elle se prend à m'insulter et de quoi elle parle d'ailleurs je n'ai rien volé !_ Lucy ne fut que plus surprise mais se concentra sur son opposante quand celle-ci s'apprêta à de nouveau attaquer.

"Loki tu peux revenir au monde des esprits, je m'occupe de ce combat seul " Loki fit un simple signe de tête et disparut sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates. _Elle ne doit pas savoir que Loki est un esprit céleste._

Une épée fut invoquer par un cercle de magie rouge et très vite la jeune chevalière s'élança sur son ennemie à une vitesse hallucinante.

 _"Hikari no_ _Shīrudo"_ Un bouclier de lumière vint bloquer l'épée. Lucy profita de son avantage pour lancer un coup de poing directement au visage de la chevalière mais fit arrêter par l'avant bras de cette dernière. Lucy sauta en arrière voulant crée une zone de sécurité entre elle-même et son opposante. _Elle est forte je ferais mieux de me méfier_ .

S'élançant rapidement vers son ennemie, Lucy envoya plusieurs coups mais ils furent tous parées par l'autre mage, reculant à nouveau Lucy décida de jouer sur la distance. _"Hikari no Hashira"_ une grande colonne de lumière sortit du sol pour frapper directement la chevalière. Tombant au sol cette dernière du vite esquiver une flèche de la blonde. _D'accord finit de rigoler blondie,_ pensa la chevalière.

Se rééquipant de son armure Roue céleste elle envoyant une dizaine d'épées que Lucy esquiva et bloqua avec son bouclier de lumière

 _C'était juste je ne sais pas trop quoi faire elle arrive à parer tous mes coups et ma magie peut-être je peux tenter de la distraire._ Lucy sourit et commença à jeter quelque chose vers la mage en face d'elle, celle-ci évita facilement en tournant le visage vers la gauche mais quand elle voulut regarder la blonde elle fut surprise ; cette dernière tenait son arc avec une Flèche déjà installée.

"Je pourrais facilement évitait cette flèche" La chevalière parla d'une voix assurée et regarda Lucy dans les yeux lui montrant sa détermination, mais elle fut vite éphémère quand cette dernière sourit.

"Si cette flèche ne te touche pas..." Son sourire devint plus grand quand la mage en face d'elle ne réalisa pas ce qui avait été lancé derrière elle.

"Celui-ci le fera !" Un coup puissant de hache propulsa Erza ( Vous l'aviez sûrement deviner ) vers Lucy et celle-ci en profita pour lancer un coup de genou à l'estomac de la chevalière .

Allongée sur le sol avec sa simple armure Heart Kreuz Erza fut vite bloquée par un poids sur son dos.

"Bien joué , Taurus !" Lucy remercia son esprit qui avait parfaitement fait son travail et qui retenait ferment Erza sur le sol.

"Tout pour ton joli corps Lucyyy !" Soupirant de la perversité de son esprit, Lucy s'agenouilla devant Erza , celle-ci ne semblait pas heureuse.

"Si tu promets de répondre à mes questions je dirais à Taurus de te relâcher, d'accord ? Après cela bien sur j'espère pouvoir parlait de manière civiliser avec toi ."

"Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux" Erza abandonna voyant bien son désavantage .

Faisant signe à son esprit qu'il pouvait relâcher sa prisonnière , Lucy se permit tout de même de faire attention aux mouvement de la chevalière. Enfin debout Erza regarda la blonde devant elle.

"Alors que veux tu savoir ?"

"Premièrement j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelles et pourquoi tu m'as attaquée , deuxièmement pourquoi m'as tu traités de voleuse ?"

"Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet et si je t'ai attaqué c'est car un gars au sol disait que quelqu'un lui avait volé une clé, je présume qu'il parlait de clés célestes , alors j'ai suivi le chemin qu'il m'avait indiqué et nous voilà ici"

"Je suis Lucy et cet homme était sûrement le gars que j'ai combattu tout a l'heure, je suis entré dans un bar et mage d'esprit céleste ma défié en disant que si je gagnais j'aurais sa clé d'or mais que si je perdais se serait moi qui devrais lui donnait les miennes, j'ai gagné et je suis partis en prenant sa clé donc je ne suis en aucun cas une voleuse de plus cet esprit se sentira sûrement mieux avec moi vu comment il traitait Taurus pendant le combat..." Après avoir fini sa tirade Lucy regarda Erza et sourit.

"Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de voleuse car tu ne le mérite pas si tu t'es battu honorablement alors tu n'es certainement pas ce genre de personne mais je reste toute de même assez surprise. Combien de magie utilises-tu ?"

"J'utilise la magie de la lumière, la magie des esprits célestes comme tu as pu le remarquer et pour mon arc je possède juste une dimension de poche où je peux stocker certains objets mais pas autant que toi avec t'as magie de rééquipement "

"C'est vraiment intéressant sa fait un moment que je ne me suis pas battu comme ça, tu as de très bons mouvements !" La chevalière parlait avec un ton admiratif mais une question lui vint en tête. "Fais-tu partie d'une guilde , Lucy ?"

"Non ça fait seulement quelque mois que je voyage pour trouver l'emplacement idéal pour vivre alors je n'en ai pas encore intégré une " _Un endroit loin du domaine Heartfilia serait bien, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir là-bas._

"Et bien si tu passes un jour à Magnolia tu trouveras une guilde nommée Fairy Tail , c'est rempli de personnes incroyables je suis sur que tu t'y plairais, j'en fais également partie " Erza ne put s'empêcher de vouloir bizarrement cette fille dans sa guilde, pas seulement pour sa force mais aussi car il semblait que Lucy soit quelqu'un qui avait besoin de personne autour d'elle pour brillait. _Sa magie lui va bien je trouve._

"J'en prends note, merci pour l'invitation Erza " Lucy offrit un sourire radieux de cette dernière avant de se retourner et commençait à partir vers une nouvelle ville mais avant de disparaître celle-ci lança un dernier sourire à la chevalière. "Porte toi bien, Erza ! "

"Toi aussi Lucy !"Envoyant un dernier sourire à la jolie blonde, Erza se retourna avec une direction en tête : Fairy Tail .

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu comme je l'ai expliqué je compte posté tous les samedis !

Note: La magie de Lucy est appelé Hikari no mahō et est basée sur la lumière bien sûr ;) et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Lucy peut convoquer ses esprits sans le dire oralement

Les attaques présentent dans ce chapitre sont:

 _-Hikari no_ _Shīrudo: bouclier de Lumière_

 _-Hikari no Hashira: pilier de lumière_

Je ne pense pas avoir fait trop de fautes pour le japonais j'ai vérifié sur plusieurs sites ( pas Google traduction car franchement c'est pire que mieux ) et me suis basée sur "Hikari" et "no" qui signifie "Lumière" et "de" très souvent mais pas dans tous les cas (si quelqu'un si connaît il peut me rectifier xD )

Voilà je vous dis la prochaine, Sayōnara !


	2. Fairy Tail

Comme promis voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Note : je pensais aussi à parfois publier le mercredi si j'ai de l'avance car j'avoue être impatiente de vous dévoiler cette fanfic.

Et merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Fairy Tail_ **

Après quelques heures de trajet dans le train en direction de Magnolia, Erza arriva enfin à Fairy Tail avec un simple sourire, poussant les portes elle fut vite accueillie par les luttes de ses camarades. Elle reconnut vite deux voix qui se distinguaient bien des autres.

"Tu cherches les problèmes sale pervers !"

"Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer l'allumette !"

"Euh...les gars peut-être vous feriez mieux d'arrêter..." Une voix hésitante au fond de la guilde proposa.

Gray et Natsu furent vite paralysés quand ils sentirent l'aura sombre près de l'entrée . Les deux mages se retournèrent lentement et croisèrent le regard agacé de la grande Titania. Très vite les deux hommes se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté de la guilde encastrée dans un mur.

"Si je vous reprends à vous battre vous allez le regretterez...Compris ?!"

"Aye Sir!" Les deux hommes répondirent en parfaite synchronisation.

 _Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-la..._ Erza s'assit tranquillement et Mirajane lui proposa très vite son dessert préféré.

"Alors comment s'est passée ta dernière mission Erza ? Pas trop de problèmes ?" La jeune barmaid commença une discussion tandis que les deux garçons se remettaient de leurs émotions

"Bien, ce fut plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'ai terminé la mission sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à..." Erza se surprit a rougir en repensant à la jolie blonde et à ses mouvements très...habiles.

"Jusqu'a ?" La barmaid sembla confuse de voir la grande Titania avec les joues rouges.

"Avant de partir pour la gare, je me suis battu avec une fille et pour l'avouer, elle m'a bien surprise car elle était très douée et intelligente, j'ai malheureusement baisser ma garde et elle m'a battu grâce à ça..."

"Vraiment ?! Quelqu'un t'as battu ?! Je veux la combattre !" S'exclama un certain Dragon Slayer qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

"Tu crois vraiment avoit une chance contre elle si elle à vaincue Erza espèce d'idiot ?" Le mage de glace ricana se rappelant de toute les fois où la Reine des Fées l'avait vaincu.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas battus je parie que je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant ! Erza bat toi contre moi !" Le Dragon Slayer impatient de tester sa force vola vers son opposante mais fit vite arrêté par un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

La guilde entière rigola de la défaite rapide de Salamander .

"Natsu tu sais bien qu'Erza est beaucoup trop forte pour toi !" Happy s'exclama en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.

"Je lui ai proposée de passer à la guilde, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle en prendrait note donc je pense ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance de la recroiser." Titania sembla déçu et ça Mirajane le remarqua et sourit discrètement.

Après que Natsu fut enfin calmée, la guilde retourna à leurs différents

travaux. Mirajane elle, se concentra sur notre Erza et sourit préparant déjà un millier de questions pour la pauvre Titania. Celle-ci remarqua d'ailleurs le regard insistant de son amie.

"Un problème Mira ?" _Quand elle sourit comme cela ce n'est jamais un très bon signe..._

"Oh juste je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait, était-elle belle Erza~ ?" Le ton taquin pouvait largement ce faire entendre dans la voix de la barmaid.

"Euh...Eh bien, elle était belle pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" Des couleurs rouges revinrent à ses pommettes en repensant au beau corps de cette fille aux cheveux blonds. _Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ? Et pourquoi elle se met à sourire comme sa d'un coup ?! Oh Mavis j'ai peur de ce qui va arrivait maintenant..._

"Oh rien juste pour savoir, ça pourrait être intéressant de l'avoir dans la guilde" _Et aussi pour te voir rougir comme ça_ , amusée par son amie Mirajane sourit bien plus large.

"D'accord... Je vais aller à Fairy Hills je pense qu'un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal..." _Pourquoi il fait si chaud ici ?_

Enfin sortit de la guilde, l'esprit de la chevalière continua à penser a la blonde. _Lucy... C'est vrai qu'elle pas mal je présume, belles jambes longues et fortes, taille mince, visage d'ange , une poitrine assez impresion...Stop ! Non mais à quoi je pense là ?! C'est quoi mon problème je suis rentrée il y à peine une heure et mon cerveau commence déjà à faire n'importe quoi ! Ça doit sûrement être la fatigue, je rentre, me douche et je vais direct me couchait , sérieusement._ Une nouvelle l'image de la blonde apparue dans son inconscient. Erza se frotta la tête et accéléra le pas ne voulant plus penser à toutes ces choses.

 _En espérant que demain mon cerveau ne déraille pas à nouveau..._

* * *

 _*Le jour suivant dans une ville non loin de Magnolia*_

Lucy esquiva le coup d'un bandit et reprit une posture de combat. _Plus que cinq ça devrait aller._ Lucy leva son bras et placa sa paume face aux bandits.

 _"Kōsen"_ Plusieurs rayons de lumière se propulsèrent vers deux des bandits, les mettant hors combat. Rééquipant son arc, Lucy décocha deux flèches dans les épaules des bandits qui restaient encore debout. Le dernier des bandits, lui, trembla de peur quand il croisa le regard de la constellationiste, prenant ses jambes à son cou, il s'enfuit quand un dernier regard d'avertissement lui fut lancer. _Pitoyable, attaquer pour s'enfuir après et abandonner son nakama..._

Lucy reprit sa direction principale : Le train en direction d'Hargeon

* * *

 _*_ À _Fairy Tail *_

Erza regardé le tableau des missions voulant se changer les idées mais surtout ou plutôt sortir du boucan que faisait, encore une fois, Fairy Tail !

Une requête interpella le regard de la belle Titania; un village demandait de l'aide par rapport à un étrange monstre à corne qui terrorisait leur village. _Pourquoi pas..._

Sortant de la guilde, Erza partit en direction de la gare.

Une fois sorti, un homme aux cheveux roses écoutait attentivement ce qu'un membre de la guilde lui expliquait.

"Sérieusement, tu penses qu'il sait quelque chose a propos d'Igneel ?!"

"Et bien il disait qu'il était Salamander alors peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose..."

"Où est-il ?" Natsu était maintenant impatient de rencontrer ce gars pour savoir s'il savait des choses sur son père adoptif.

"Hargeon mais ne te presse pas ces infos ne sont pas sû... Natsu attend ! Ce n'est même pas sûr !" _Celui-là alors il en fait toujours des tonnes..._

 _"Le train en direction d'Hargeon est arrivé chers passagers, le prochain arrêt sera à la ville de Magnolia."_ Une voix annonça

 _Magnolia, hein? Peut-être devrais-je y passer après avoir visité cette ville, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des appartements pas trop chers là-bas. Hmmm ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour recommencer, de plus c'est assez éloignait du domaine Heartfilia, même si je parie que père se fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut arriver à sa fille, depuis le décès de maman il n'y a plus que l'argent qui l'intéresse. Et lui qui voulait me mariait à des hommes, tch... une preuve en plus qu'il ne savait rien de mes préférences._

Les pensées de Lucy furent interrompus par des cris de fan-girls surexciter. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_ Lucy se dirigea vers le regroupement et se fraya un chemin sans trop d'effort. Un homme semblait être l'attention de ces jeunes filles. Son regard dériva sur les bagues de l'homme et si Lucy n'aurait pas tant de maîtrise dans le domaine magie elle se serait faite avoir par le charme magique lui procurait ces bagues.

Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose a propos de l'utilisation de magie interdite, une voix vint l'interrompre.

"SALAMANDER !" un garçon tenta de percer la foule de filles mais fut vite balayé et le soi disant « Salamander » s'envola en annonça qu'il organisait une fête sur son bateau. Bien sur toutes les filles crièrent de joie sauf une certaine blonde qui alla rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux roses.

"Salut, est que ça va ?" Lucy regarda le jeune homme avec amusement qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Arhh ! Il s'est enfui j'ai même pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions sur Igneel !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui il est ! On aurait juste perdu notre temps avec lui" Lui rassura Happy.

"Igneel ? Comme Igneel le dragon de feu qui a disparu en X777 ?" Lucy sembla curieuse.

"Tu le connais ?! Dis-moi tu sais où il est ?" Natsu réagit immédiatement au nom du dragon.

"Et bien tout ce que je sais je viens de te le dire... Es-tu Natsu ? C'est toi le vrai Salamander pas vrai ? Le Dragon Slayer de feu, non ?"

"Oui c'est ça je suis Natsu Dragneel et toi ? Tu dois certainement être une mage car tu ne semblais pas affecter par le charme magique"

"Tu as l'œil à ce que je vois mais oui je suis une mage d'esprits célestes et ma magie principale est la Lumière et je me nomme Lucy." Lucy lui adressa un sourire

Soudain le ventre de Natsu émit un son assez bruyant montrant son appétit. Et comme une bonne personne Lucy l'invita au restaurant car elle était très amusée par le Dragon Slayer et Happy.

* * *

"Alors tu penses rejoindre une guilde ? C'est intéressant !" Natsu parla entre deux bouchées de viande.

"Oui je pense bientôt en rejoindre une ." Lucy regarda Natsu finir son repas. "Je vais y aller, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Natsu, qui sait peut-être qu'on se reverra bientôt" Lucy lui offrit un sourire et se leva pour partir et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Happy et le mage de feu la remercier grandement du repas.

* * *

 _*Désormais sur le bateau du **Faux** Salamander*_

 _Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu sur ce stupide bateau ? Sûrement car il m'a proposé de me faire rentrer dans Fairy Tail ? Il doit croire que je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est..._

"Tiens voilà un verre." Le faux salamander sourit à la belle jeune fille blonde devant lui.

"Merci" Lucy prit le verre et jeta le liquide au visage avec un sourire. "Mais je préfère les boissons sans drogue, si c'est possible". Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand l'homme commença à devenir rouge de colère mais avant qu'il puisse lui lancer un coup de poing un certain Dragon Slayer débarqua du toit et l'envoya volé dans le mur.

"Ahah ! Je t'ai enfin trou...*bruit de vomissement* oh non … j'avais oublié...mon mal de transport." Natsu s'effondra au sol en virant au vert.

 _Peut-être devrais-je ramener le bateau sur la rive mais...comment ?_ Lucy réfléchit mais trouva vite une solution _. Bien sûr ça pourrait marcher._

Courant dehors et sautant dans l'eau Lucy tira sa clé céleste.

"Ouvres-toi porte du Verseau : Aquarius !" Aussitôt une sirène apparut

"Encore toi ?" Le mépris était marqué sur le visage de la sirène

"Tu n'as qu'un seul invocateur je te rappelle !" E _lle le fait exprès je parie !_

"Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?"

Ignorant l'insulte Lucy lui demanda de ramener le bateau sur la rive ce qu'Aquarius fit sans tarder et en entraînant sa maîtresse avec la vague.

Une fois sortit de l'eau Lucy eut droit au regard amusé de son esprit.

"Ne m'invoque plus pendant une semaine, je pars en vacances avec mon petit ami, tu sais ce que tu n'auras jamais" la sirène disparu laissant Lucy la bouche béante et avec un léger énervement.

Ce retournant cette dernière remarqua le combat de Natsu et du faux salamander ou plutôt Bora si on devait le nommer.

"Personne n'a le droit de souiller le nom de ma guilde compris ?!" Il envoya volait Bora à plusieurs mètres ravageant plusieurs maisons au passage, remarquant la mage de la Lumière, il décida de la rejoindre.

"Tu ne fais pas dans le discret toi, hein ?"Lucy lui fit la remarque en regardant la moitié, _ou plus,_ de la ville détruite.

"Ahah, ouais désolée j'ai tendance à m'emportait " Natsu expliqua en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua quelque chose au loin."Oh merde ! Voilà l'armée! Viens Lucy on s'en va !" Prenant la mage par le bras Natsu courut à toute allure en direction opposée de l'armée.

"Hey ! Attends-tu m'emmènes où là ?"

"ÀFairy Tail bien sr je suis sûr que mon maître sera ravie d'avoir une mage comme toi dans ses rangs ! Tu verras c'est génial là-bas !"

 _Et bien on dirait que le destin veut définitivement que je rejoigne cette guilde, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi !_

Avec ceci nos deux jeunes mages se dirigèrent vers Fairy Tail !

* * *

Quand Lucy est arrivée à Fairy Tail elle fut tout de suite accueillie par une grande lutte entre membres mais celle-ci fut vite calmée par le Maître lui-même. Une jeune fille aux cheveux nommée Mirajane était venu la voir et lui avait amicalement fait rejoindre sans soucis la guilde, Lucy avait décidé de mettre sa marque sur sa main droite et de choisir la couleur écarlate pour honorer la fille avec qui elle s'était battue. ( Comme par hasard c'est écarlate;) )

Durant les quelques jours, elle remarqua vite l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse de Fairy Tail. Rien qu'en aidant la Natsu a retrouvé le père de Roméo, Lucy avait remarqué que tout le monde s'entraidait et on ne laisser jamais tomber son nakama et Lucy avoué beaucoup aimer cette ambiance chaleureuse.

Et pour conclure le tout, elle avait trouvé un petit appartement non loin de Fairy Tail à seulement 70 000 Bijoux! Lucy en était fière !

* * *

Un jour Lucy mangeait tranquillement dans son appartement, Natsu débarqua par la fenêtre et lui proposa de faire équipe avec lui pour un travail qui demandait, je cite : « Une servante _**blonde**_ » et bien sûr elle accepta car il fallait qu'elle paye son loyer.

Nos deux jeunes mages se dirigèrent vers le train, dans lequel bien sur Natsu tomba malade, Lucy en fut encore amusée ce rappelant de ce qui s'était passée à Hargeon.

La requête était de détruire un livre du nom de "Day Break" car l'homme qui avait demandé de l'aide disait que ce livre était une honte pour sa famille. Aussitôt dit les mages partirent en direction de la maison du Duc Everlue. Malgré la beauté de notre héroïne, celle-ci fut recalée au poste de servante, ce qui l'énerva particulièrement. Mais avant de pouvoir détruire quelque chose Natsu le fit lui-même

En recherchant le livre, Lucy se posa la question de pourquoi vouloir absolument le faire détruire le livre au lieu de simplement laissé là où il était. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle trouva le livre recherché et se moqua du commentaire de Natsu disant qu'il avait trouvé un porno dans les étagères mais son rire pris fin quand deux membres d'une guilde avaient été embauchés pour les combattre et les empêché de voler le livre.

"Natsu je te l'ai laisse, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose." Le ton montré bien que c'était une commande et Salamander s'exécuta sans rechigner . E _n même temps je lui demande de faire la seule chose qu'il aime : se battre_

 _J'avais raison ce livre n'est pas ce que l'on croit, je plains l'auteur qui a été forcé d'écrire ce livre mais au moins il a laisser un message à son fils, je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas le détruire et le donnait à la personne à qui il est destiné._

Ressentant une présence magique, Lucy se releva soudainement et renvoya ses lunettes dans sa dimension de poche. Le duc Everlue apparut devant elle en rigolant. _Il est sorti du sol ? Je ferais mieux de faire attention à lui._

"Vous êtes une personne horrible vous savais ? Forcé un pauvre homme a vous écrire un livre juste pour votre ego !

"Cet homme ne reconnaissait pas ma puissance alors je lui ai infligée un simple châtiment : m'écrire un livre, il n'a pas voulu mais avec un peu de persuasion et d'enfermement il a fini par reconnaître ma puissance"

"J'ai fini de discuter avec vous... _Hikari no Hashira !_ " N'ayant pas vu venir le coup Everlue se prit la colonne de lumière en plein visage.

Ce relevant difficilement ce dernier sortit une clé que Lucy reconnut sans difficulté. _Une clé céleste, hein ? On est deux à pouvoir jouer à ça._

Le Duc invoqua l'esprit Virgo mais à sa grande surprise cette dernière n'était pas seule, Natsu était avec elle et il paressait surpris d'avoir été « téléporté » dans un autre endroit. _Comment à t-il fait pour ne pas mourir_?

Le combat fut très simple pour les deux mages mais un problème se posa... _Le manoir s'effondre ! Ce gars ne sait définitivement pas ce qu'est la retenue !_

"Natsu, Happy allons y! Et l'a prochaine fois retient toi un peu !" Hurla Lucy.

"Aye !"

Lucy avait tout expliqué à Kaby lui racontant que ce livre lui était destiné et que son père avait mis tout son cœur a l'intérieur de ce livre.

Il les remercia grandement et leur proposa la somme mais Lucy refusa.

"Cette mission n'a pas vraiment été accomplie et en tant que membre de Fairy Tail je ne peux accepter l'argent d'une mission non accomplie." _Même si maintenant je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour mon loyer !_

Partant avec le cœur léger les deux mages repartirent affronter le plus grand énnemi de Natsu : Le train. _Au moins je ne repars pas les mains vides_ .Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en regardant la nouvelle clé céleste acquise: Virgo

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis et, heureusement, Lucy avait eu le temps de réunir de l'argent pour son loyer grâce à Gray et Natsu, il avait aussi entendu un groupe d'une guilde sombre parlait de quelque chose appelait Lullaby mais il était trop occupée à sauver Happy pour y prêter vraiment attention

Elle était actuellement en train de parler au bar quand quelqu'un claqua furieusement les portes et hurla

"Erza est de retour !"

Avec cette simple et unique phrase tout le monde se figea comme si on venait d'annoncer la fin du mode et ce fut compréhensible, Lucy avait d'ailleurs appris qu'Erza était l'une des mages les plus fortes et effrayante de la guilde

 _Enfin nous nous recroisons Erza._ Lucy était la seule à sourire, avec Mirajane, dans toute la guilde

* * *

 _Et voilà je vous laisse ici avec un peu de suspens ! Oui je sais je suis méchante ! Mwahaha ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews car elles me font grandement plaisir !_

 _Je remercie d'ailleurs .Calzona et Valls69 pour leurs reviews_


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Je remercie grandement tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça me motive encore plus !**

 **Voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 3 de Lumière Écarlate !**

 **Note: Je posterai tous les samedis et parfois les mercredis si j'ai de l'avance.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Erza Scarlet_

Une figure portant une gigantesque corne d'une main traversa les portes de la guilde. Tout le monde savait qui elle était: Erza Scarlet, Titania mais aussi La Reine des Fées. Tous ses ennemies tremblaient de peur face à elle et ses alliés la regardaient avec le plus grand respect. Mais beaucoup savaient que sous cette armure épaisse se cachait un cœur qui aimait ses nakama.

"Erza, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Un membre de la guilde demanda en regardant la corne qui devait pesait une tonne

"C'est un cadeau des villageois pour les avoir aidés. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?" Son regard croisa celui du mage et ce dernier répondit très vite que ça ne dérageait aucunement. " Le maître est-il là ?"

"Désolé Erza mais le maître à une réunion aujourd'hui" Mirajane lui répondit en souriant.

"Bien. En rentrant j'ai entendu dire que Fairy Tail avait encore une fois fait beaucoup de dégâts, le maître peut vous pardonner mais pas moi ! Vous feriez mieux de vous comporter correctement sinon vous subirez ma colère !"

"Oui Erza-sama !" Toute la guilde était terrifiée à l'idée de mettre Erza encore plus en colère.

 _Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi Natsu et Gray la décrivait comme un monstre qui pouvait détruire deux montagnes avec un seul coup de pied..._

Erza soupira, même si sa guilde était très bruyante elle l'aimait tout de même.

"Erza, nous avons une nouvelle dans la guilde." Mirajane fit remarquait à Erza.

"Oh vraiment ? Où est-el..." Titania eut le souffle coupé quand elle remarqua qui se tenait aux côtés de la démone.

"Je te présente Lucy, elle a rejoint il y a une semaine la guide !" Mirajane ne se doutait rien.

"Euh...je...uhm" La grande Titania n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase et le sourire taquin que portait Lucy ne l'aidait pas non plus !

"Tu étais plus éloquente lors de notre première rencontre Erza." Amusée par la surprise de Titania, Lucy n'en sourit que d'avantage.

"Nous n'étions pas dans le même contexte et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui tu rejoignes la guilde !" La chevalière rougissait au fur et mesure que la belle Heartfilia lui souriait. _Je l'avais enfin oubliée, ou presque, et maintenant elle revient... Je suis tellement confuse maintenant !_

Assistant à cela Mirajane rigola comprenant que Lucy était la fille qu'Erza avait rencontré lors de cette fameuse mission. Même si extérieurement elle souriait, un plan machiavélique était en train de prendre forme à l'intérieur.

"Je dois parler à Natsu et Gray, sont-ils ici ?"

Lucy fit un signe rapide dans la direction des garçons qui, bizarrement, était accroché comme s'ils avaient toujours était les meilleurs amies du monde.

"J'aurai besoin de vous les garçons pour une mission importante, et comme le maître n'est pas là nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de lui demander, j'ai besoin de vous pour vaincre la guilde noire Eisenwald."

"Tu veux dire que je dois coopérer avec cette reine des glaces ?!"

Natsu et Gray se regardèrent longuement, refusant complètement de travailler l'un avec l'autre !

"Oui, pourquoi cela pose un problème ?" les deux garçons cessèrent de se regarder quand le regard effrayant de Titania tomba sur eux. Ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête ne voulant pas subir la colère de leur amie. "J'aimerais aussi que tu viennes Lucy, ta force serait d'une grande aide."

"Ce serait un honneur de combattre à tes côtés Erza."

Mirajane sembla surprise. " Natsu, Erza et Gray et Lucy... Ça pourrait bien être l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail !"

Les 4 amies sourirent du commentaire de la barmaid .

"Bien ! Rejoignons-nous à la gare à Huit heures demain."

Avec cela notre équipe pris chacun un chemin différent, Natsu et Gray ne tentèrent plus de se battre ne voulant pas attiser la colère de Titania, Lucy partit dans son appartement préparaient ses affaires et Erza décida de rester encore un peu même si elle savait que la barmaid allait l'harceler de questions.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Lucy souriait toujours amusé par Erza qui n'avait su lui répondre avec une phrase correcte quand leur regard s'était croisé. Mais Lucy ne souriait pas que pour ça, il fallait l'avouée, Erza lui avait fait beaucoup d'effets lors de leur première rencontre, son style de combat, sa force , _son armure_ qui lui donnait un air chevaleresque l'avait fait frisonner. Elle appréciait déjà beaucoup la femme aux cheveux écarlates.

 _Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne ressens rien quand je la regarde ou que je pense à elle, mais je suis encore incertaine à propos de ce que je ressens. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment quand j'habitais encore au domaine Heartfilia, aucun des stupides prétendants ne ma faite me sentir comme cela. Au fond j'espère avoir la chance de découvrir et d'approfondir ce sentiment. Erza tu fais partie de ma vie depuis à peine 2 semaines et tu as déjà changés beaucoup de choses en moi. Osé espérer avoir une chance serait-t'il trop ? Pour une fois mon charme pourra enfin vraiment servir..._ Lucy rigola de cette dernière pensée

Ayant fini de préparer ces affaires pour le lendemain cette dernière décida d'aller se reposer pour être en forme pour sa première mission avec Erza, Gray , Natsu et Happy.

* * *

Un chapitre très court je sais, mais j'ai une semaine assez longue alors veillait m'excuses chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Mais ne vous inquiété pas avec le long week-end que j'ai, un long chapitre vous attends ! Comme vous le voyez j'essaie de développée la romance entre Erza et Lucy et j'avoue y trouvé quelque peu de difficultés a vraiment transmettre les sentiments mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

Les reviews sont bien accueillis alors n'ayait pas peur de donner votre avis !

Voilà, à samedi prochain ! ( ou mercredi;D )


	4. Eisenwald

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et je remercie Soiz et Kyleen à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP !**

 **Note : Écouté la bataille d'Erza et Lucy avec un thème de Fairy Tail est très recommandé c'est ce que j'ai fait et bordel sa donne des frissons ! D'ailleurs dans cette histoire seul les extrait d'Erza et Lucy seront écris ! Sauf si j'en décide autrement.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Eisenwald_

Erza marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia vers une direction que Natsu lui avait indiqué la vielle. Regardant autour d'elle les rues semblaient vides mais encore quelques bateliers dans la rivière sur sa gauche la saluèrent. Arrivant enfin devant un bâtiment de briques rouges, Titania devint soudainement nerveuse. Devait-elle taper à la porte ou entrer par la fenêtre, comme Natsu lui avait indiqué, de plus cette dernière était ouverte. _Peut-être qu'elle a l'habitude que Natsu s'invite chez elle._

Erza décida de frapper par la porte pensant que pour une première entrée il vaut mieux être poli. Entendant des pas précipités dans le bâtiment, Erza souleva un sourcil. _Je l'ai interrompue à quelque chose on dirait..._

Interrompu était le bon mot car la vue était tout sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait une Lucy dans une simple serviette avec les cheveux mouillés.

Sentant son visage devenir rouge Erza tenta de dégager son regard de cette vue enchanteresse, mais n'y arriva malheureusement pas...

"E-Erza qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Lucy était très gênée de se trouver seulement vêtue d'une serviette qui couvrait _à peine_ ses formes de la mage chevalière en face d'elle.

"Je suis venu pour te rappeler notre mission... Je ne voulais pas te déranger Lucy !"

Erza était à la limite de la crise cardiaque quand la belle Heartfilia lui avait ouvert la porte dans une tenue si...révélatrice.

"Je n'avais pas oublié mais merci quand même de ton attention Erza. Si tu me le permets je vais aller m'habiller, tu peux entrer si tu veux."

En entrant dans l'appartement de Lucy, elle décida de suivre Lucy qui l'amena dans une chambre de taille correcte pour 70.000 Bijoux.

Il ne fallut quelques minutes à la constellationiste pour s'habiller. Vêtue d'un short noir, ses bottes en cuir habituelles, un débardeur bleu surplombait par une veste noire et coiffée d'une queue sur le côté, Lucy était désormais prête à partir en direction de la gare avec Titania.

Sortant de l'appartement, Lucy fut impressionnée par la tonne de bagages qu'Erza avait mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Erza, elle, regardait discrètement sa nouvelle coéquipière ou plutôt sa tenue. _Tous lui va vraiment bien..._ Elle rougit face à cette pensé et détourna le regard ne voilant pas à nouveau crée une situation maladroite entre elle et la tête blonde.

* * *

 _*Gare de Magnolia*_

Enfin arrivé à destination, Erza et Lucy trouvèrent vite Gray et Natsu qui se battait déjà pour une raison quelconque. Erza les calma très vite d'un simple regard.

"Erza à notre retour je veux un combat sérieux entre nous !"

Le Dragon Slayer semblait très sérieux, ce qui était tout de même assez rare.

"Très bien mais sache que je me retiendrai pas."

"Tant mieux ! Maintenant j'ai trop hâte, je suis chaud !"

"Tu diras ça après avoir pris le train Natsu." Happy commenta.

Le Dragon Slayer commençait déjà à avoir la nausée rien qu'à la pensé du train ce qui fit bien rire ses camarades.

 _*Dans le train*_

"Alors Erza, quels sont les détails pour notre mission ?" Gray commença après que notre très gentille chevalière est envoyée un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Natsu pour « qu'il ne souffre pas trop du trajet ».

"En rentrant de ma dernière mission, je me suis arrêté dans un bar de mages et j'ai entendu parler par certains qu'un certain Erigor allait utiliser Lullaby sur la gare d'Oshibana. Malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention et n'est pas tout de suite réaliser qui étais Erigor. Si seulement je l'avais remarqué plutôt j'aurai pu les arrêtés !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Erza je suis sûr qu'on les vaincra !" Gray semblait excité à l'idée de se battre.

Erza tourna le regard vers Lucy qui avait une expression réfléchit.

"Un problème Lucy ?"

"Je crois avoir déjà avoir entendu le nom Lullaby quelque part..."

"Toutes informations pourront être utiles alors n'hésite pas."

"Je crois l'avoir lu dans un livre mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir clairement..."

* * *

Le train arriva enfin, les mages de Fairy Tail descendirent et le train s'en alla pour son prochain arrêt. Mais une chose sembla manquait...

"Natsu !" Erza cria se rappelant d'un certain Dragon Slayer malade des transports.

Ce dirigeant vers un levier de commande Erza stoppa le train, très vite quelqu'un du personnel vient lui faire la morale pour avoir arrêté un train mais ce dernier fut vite assommé par Titania.

En utilisant une voiture magique, les mages récupérèrent Natsu qui semblait assez mal en point.

"Natsu ça va ? Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir oubliée dans le train, tu peux me frapper." Natsu allait accepter la proposition quand le regard d'une certaine mage constellationiste vint l'arrêter.

"C'est n'est pas grave Erza mais dans le train, un type étrange m'a parlé d'une berceuse où je sais plus trop quoi et il nous a insultés de mouche, j'allais le battre mais le train m'a empéch-"

"Espèce d'idiot ! Ça devait être un membre d'Eisenwald et cette berceuse devait être Lullaby ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle Natsu ?!" Titania était de nouveau en colère d'avoir à nouveau manqué leur cible.

"Euh... Erza, il était inconscient quand tu nous à expliquer la mission..." Gray semblait essayait de calmer la situation.

"Mais, Oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant Lullaby est une flûte créée par Zeref, quiconque entendant sa mélodie meurt ! Il faut se dépêcher !" Lucy annonça.

Remontant très vite dans la voiture, malgré la protestation de Natsu, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare D'Oshibana.

"Erza ne va pas si vite ! Tu vas utiliser toute ta magie avant même d'arriver là-bas !"

"Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Gray mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter ! Des vies sont en jeu !"

Gray soupira face à la témérité d'Erza, il rentra sans poser plus de questions, si Erza voulait perdre sa magie inutilement personne ne pourrait la convaincre de faire autre chose.

* * *

Nos cinq amies arrivèrent à la gare pour y trouver une foule en train d'attendre, retenus par des soldats. Après avoir assommé plusieurs soldats, un des gardes décida enfin de révéler ce qui se passait à l'intérieur : une guilde noire avait pris en assaut la gare.

"Dépêchons-nous, les soldats ont dû se faire facilement battre !" Lucy prit Natsu sur son dos et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Arrivée face à la guilde Eisenwald, le Chef Erigor les accueillit avec un sourire malveillant.

"Fairy Tail vous voilà enfin, nous vous attendions." Erigor annonça

"Voilà les mouches de Fairy Tail, nous allons vous extermin-"

"Calme-toi Kageyama."

Natsu commença à reprendre connaissance. "Attendez cette voix..."

"Quel est ton but, Erigor ?!" Erza cria.

"Oh nous n'avons pas vraiment de but, nous nous ennuyons justes alors nous voulons nous amuser. Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il y a dans une gare ?" Erigor flotta jusqu'à un haut-parleur et sourit quand il remarqua que les mages de Fairy Tail avaient compris.

"Tu vas diffuser Lullaby sur les haut-parleurs ?". Erigor rigola " Il y a des centaines voire peut-être des milliers de personnes curieuses autour de la gare. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance toute la ville l'entendra ?" Son sourire devint encore plus maléfique quand il eut fini sa déclaration.

"Assassin ! Tu vas sacrifier des milliers de vies justes pour t'amuser ?! À quel point est tu stupide ?!" Hurla Lucy décontenancé par ce qu'Erigor venait de dire.

"Nous ne faisons qu'un peu de ménage. Ces imbéciles jouissent de leurs droits alors qu'ils ne savent même pas que certains ont perdu ces mêmes droits ! Ils vivent une vie inconsciente de l'injuste et des péchés présents dans ce monde ! Mais moi Shinigami Erigor je vais leur apporter leurs châtiments : **La mort** !"

"Vous ne récupérez jamais vos droits en tuant des personnes innocentes..." Le ton de la voix de Lucy devint beaucoup plus de dangereux mais Eisenwald ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux.

"Les droits ce ne sont plus eux qui nous intéressent ! Nous voulons le pouvoir ! Si nous obtenons le pouvoir alors nous pourrons contrôler l'avenir !"

"C'est dommage pour vous, mouche de Fairy Tail vous allez mourir avant de voir le monde que nous allons créés !" Cria Kage en jetant un bras d'ombre vers la blonde. _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on vise ? La planète a une dent contre les blondes ou quoi ?_

Mais le projectile d'ombre fut vite arrêtés par un coup de poing de flammes n'appartenant à nul autre que Natsu. "Je savais que j'avais reconnu cette voix ! Je veux un vrai combat !"

"Toi…" Kage regarda le Dragon Slayer avec dégout.

"Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste." Erigor déclara à sa guilde." Pendant que je joue de la flûte montré à ces mouches de Fairy Tail la puissance d'Eisenwald !" Il disparut dans l'air sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

"Natsu, Gray ! Allez le trouver !" Erza commanda aux deux garçons.

"Quoi?!" Les deux garçons semblaient surpris qu'Erza veuille qu'il travaille ensemble.

"À deux vous aurez plus de chances de le trouver ! Moi et Lucy on s'occupe du reste !"

Les garçons hochèrent la tête acceptant leur sort et partirent à la recherche du chef d'Eisenwald.

"J'en prends un des deux" Hurla l'un des mages ennemis. "Je prends la tête aux cheveux roses !" Kageyama disparut dans son ombre.

"Deux femmes contre toute une guilde ? Eh bien ça va être facile." L'un des membres d'Eisenwald craqua ses doigts face aux deux jeunes filles en face d'eux

"Encore une insulte envers Fairy Tail et vous subirez un châtiment pire que la mort !" Un cercle de magie rouge se forma et une épée apparut dans la main de Titania

"On va vous apprendre une leçon sur le respect." Une aura dorée commença à briller autour de Lucy. _Elle est vraiment incroyable,_ pensa Erza.

"Allons-y Lucy !"

 **"** Nous avons aussi des mages qui utilisent des épées vous ne nous vaincrait pas !" Plusieurs membres d'Eisenwald s'élancèrent en direction des deux femmes.

En un coup d'épée Erza envoya baladait plusieurs ennemies, changeant son épée en lance, Titania balaya une nouvelle vague d'ennemies.

 _"_ _Kōsen_ _"_ Plusieurs ennemies furent envoyés dans les murs par la puissante Lumière. _"Hikari no Nadare"_ Une pluie de lumières dévastatrices tomba sur les ennemies les envoyant rejoindre ceux hors combats.

"Ne me dites pas que c'est elle..." Karakka murmura

Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux d'ennemies se dirigèrent vers Erza." _Hikari no Shīrudo_ ". Un bouclier de lumière apparut devant Erza avant que les sorts ne puissent la toucher.

Erza regarda sur sa gauche là où se tenait un peu plus loin Lucy avec un sourire. Un simple sourire et les deux mages reprirent leurs combats.

 _Ils en restent encore beaucoup..._ " Je vais les éliminer en un seul coup !"

Une lumière jaune entoura le corps de Titania et très vite elle apparut dans son armure _Roue Céleste_ impressionnant plusieurs de ses ennemies.

"Non ! Cette vitesse de rééquipement, ça ne peut être qu'elle."

Erza s'envola au-dessus de ses ennemies pour leurs portés le coup qui les mènerait à la victoire de Fairy Tail !

"Dansez mes lames ! _Circle Sword_ !" Une dizaine d'épées s'écrasèrent sur les ennemies restant.

"C'est bien elle ! La Reine des Fées, Erza Titania !" Karakka hurla dans la peur.

"Je me fiche bien de qui elle ! Je la vaincrais !" Le dernier membre à ses côtés hurla.

Il se jeta sur la puissante Titania quand un puissant rayon de lumière s'abattît sur lui. Erza sourit intérieurement. _On dirait que j'ai trouvé ma partenaire idéale pour mes combats et missions._

Le dernier membre s'enfuit en tremblant de peur face aux regards glaciaux que les deux jeunes femmes lui lançaient. Une aura de puissance sembla les entourer tant leurs présences étaient imposantes.

Lucy se rapprocha d'Erza en regardant le dernier membre s'enfuir. _Je vais le rattraper facilement vu son rythme de course._

Une lumière réapparut autour d'Erza et son amure disparue la laissant dans son armure Heart Kreuz. Un sourire se dessinât sur les lèvres de Titania.

"Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un d'assez fort pour combattre et surveiller mes arrières en même temps, je suis très étonnée. Honnêtement Lucy tes capacités sont exceptionnelles. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir en tant qu'amie et alliée que en tant qu'ennemie !" Erza lâcha un léger rire.

"Je suis aussi ravie d'avoir pu voire plus de tes prouesses au combat Erza, tu as été incroyable face à ces hommes." Erza sentit la fatigue la prendre et ses jambes lâchèrent prise mais heureusement une paire de bras vint l'aider à se stabiliser. Désormais plus proche de Titania, Lucy en profita pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille. "Le surnom de _**Reine**_ des fées te va à merveille." Laissant Erza s'accroupirent Lucy parti dans la direction de leur ennemi qui c'était enfuie plus tôt.

"Je vais aller trouver le dernier fuyard. Essaye de te reposer un peu." Avec cela Lucy accéléra son pas et partit laissant une Erza assez...stupéfaite.

 _Une Reine ? La seule Reine ici Lucy...c'est toi..._

* * *

Se relevant de sa courte pause Erza décida de rejoindre un des balcons de la gare, là où se trouver d'ailleurs un des gardes qui hurlait dans un microphone. Volant le microphone des mains de l'Homme, Erza décida d'avertir les villageois.

"Partez loin de cette gare si vous tenez à vos vies ! Une puissante guilde noire en a pris le contrôle alors éloigné vous le plus possible !"

"Mais vous êtes folle ! Maintenant les villageois vont tous être paniqué !"

"Ce sera mieux que de perdre des milliers de vies."

"Mai-" Un coup de poing vint l'assommé avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à parler.

Avant de pouvoir faire autre chose un mur de vent entoura la gare. _Qu'est-ce que .. ?_

"Eh bien regardait on dirait qu'une mouche s'est perdu...attends une minute tu es celle qui a fait partir les spectateurs !" Une voix au-dessus d'elle lui cria.

"Erigor! C'est toi qui a érigé ce mur de vent ?!"

"J'aimerais bien te combattre **Titania** mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour ça, alors reste à l'intérieur et soit une bonne mouche d'accord ?" Avec ces mots, Erigor envoya une rafale de vent qui propulsa Erza à l'intérieur du mur.

Aussitôt sur ses pieds Erza passa une main dans le mur de vent mais la retira vite en constatant les coupures qui s'y trouvés.

"Ce mur ne marche que dans un sens, si tu essayes de le traverser tu te feras déchiqueter alors ne tente rien de stupide. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, je présume qu'il est temps d'y aller." Erigor disparut une nouvelle fois grâce à sa magie laissant Erza confuse.

 _Leur cible n'était pas la gare ?_

* * *

"Il n'y a aucun moyen d'enlever le mur de vent..." Erza lâcha l'ennemie qu'elle avait prise du sol pour l'interroger.

"Erza ! Le but d'Eisenwald n'est pas la gare mais Clover ! Ils prévoient de tuer les maîtres de guildes !" Gray annonça après avoir couru à pleine vitesse pour la trouver.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais mais ce mur nous empêche de traverser ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !" _À moins que..._ "Je crois avoir une idée ! L'un d'eux se nomme Kageyama, il peut dissiper les sorts c'est lui qui a brisé le sceau de Lullaby !"

"Bien ! Allons le trouver !"

"J'ai gagné maintenant dis-moi où est Erigor !" Natsu envoya Kage volait dans un mur.

"Espèce d'idiot Erigor n'est même plus dans le bâtiment !"

"Quoi tu te fous de moi ?!" Le Dragon Slayer se rapprocha de Kage.

"Natsu ! Attends-nous avons besoin de lui !" Hurla Gray.

"Toi dissipe le mur ! Maintenant !" Erza s'avança et pointa une épée.

Avant que Kage puisse répondre un bras traversa son ventre depuis le mur de derrière lui. Il s'évanouit ne supportant pas sa blessure. Karakka sorti du mur révélant ce qu'il venait de faire à son camarade.

"Kage ! Reste avec nous !" Erza le secoua mais il semblait qu'il était bien plus amoché qu'on ne le croit.

Une lumière explosa le mur et Lucy apparut. "Je t'ai enfin rattrapé"

"Lucy on a un problème ! Un mur de vent nous empêche de sortir de la gare et le but d'Erigor est Clover ! Là où les maîtres ont leur réunion !"

"Je me disais aussi que leur plan était stupide...remontons je pense avoir une idée, prenons Kage il pourra être utile."

* * *

Enfin arrivée en haut, Lucy décida d'invoquer son nouvel esprit.

"Ouvres-toi porte de la servante : Virgo" Une lumière jaune apparut et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses apparut.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Princesse."

"Euh...Moi de même ? Virgo pouvons-nous faire notre contrat plus tard j'ai un service te demander."

"Pas de problème Princesse, quel est votre demande ?"

"Peux-tu nous emmener de l'autre côté de ce mur de vent ?"

Virgo se retourna et fixa le mur avant de disparaître dans le sol.

"Je prends ça pour un oui..."

Enfin de l'autre côté du mur, Gray, Erza et Lucy montèrent dans la voiture magique garée non loin de là. Natsu et Happy s'étaient éclipsés dans que personne ne le remarque enfin presque...

"Erza ne va pas trop vite tu vas tomber inconsciente avant d'arriver à Clover !"

Lucy se demandait si Titania connaissait c'est propre limite. _Franchement c'est bien d'être téméraire mais tout de même !_

"Ça ira pour moi ! Le plus important ce sont les maîtres de guilde !" _Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de la témérité ?_

"Toi alors... _Hikari Chiryō_ " Assise dur le bord de la fenêtre de la voiture magique Lucy envoya une onde de lumière vers Erza.

"Que fais-tu ?" Erza sentit une augmentation de magie en elle.

"Je régénère ta magie...du moins le plus que je peux." Lucy expliqua.

 _Et après c'est elle qui me dit de faire attention à mon énergie magique ?_ "Merci Lucy..."

"Vous êtes en retard je l'ai vaincu bien avant que vous ne soyez arrivé les gars !"

"Tu ressembles à un pervers à être torse nu comme ça." Lança Gray

"C'est toi qui parles exhibitionniste de malheur?!" _Et c'est reparti, c'est deux la passe leur temps à se taper dessus. Surtout quand Erza a le dos tourné..._

"Ça va Erza ?" Lucy sourit à la tête rouge qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules pour se soutenir. "Je te remercie Lucy, je vais bien."

Inconscients de tous, les trois yeux de Lullaby brillèrent violet. Une grande ombre se souleva au-dessus d'eux sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher ce qui s'ensuivit.

"Je finirai le plan d'Erigor moi-même ! Je vous écraserai, vous mouches de Fairy Tail !" Hurla Kage

Kage utilisa ses pouvoirs magiques des ombres pour arriver à Clover le plus vite possible.

 _Merde..._ Pensèrent les 5 mages.

* * *

La flûte maudite tomba au sol, Kage n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer les maîtres des guildes réalisant qu'ils n'auraient jamais leurs droits en tuant des personnes innocentes.

"Tu as fait le bon choix mon garçon." Annonça Makarov. "Personne ne peut gagner si c'est pour des raisons obscures. Apprends à vivre dans la lumière de tes amis, ta famille et tu pourras voir à quel point la vie peut être sublime."

"J'abandonne." _Je ne suis pas de taille contre eux._

"Stupide humain ! Ne savez-vous rien faire d'autre que de baisser les bras ? ! Je me débrouillerai sans vous et dévorerez vos âmes !" Déclara Lullaby désormais sous sa véritable forme.

"Ça a bon goût une âme ?" Questionna Natsu. _Sa stupidité le perdra un jour …_

"Natsu ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions stupides ! On a besoin de toi pour autre chose là !" Gray cria à Natsu quand Lullaby commença à envoyer des coups en direction des maîtres de guildes.

"Ice Make : Shield" Gray bloqua l'un des tirs magiques en direction des villageois. "Aller vous mettre à l'abri !"

"Minuscule comme vous êtes vous n'arriverez pas à me vaincre !" Lullaby rugit.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite que nos mages prirent des directions différentes pour vaincre le puissant démon de Zeref.

 _"Ice Make: Lance !"_ Plusieurs projectiles de glace se dirigèrent vers Lullaby.

 _"Hikari no Hashira !"_ Un pilier de Lumière frappa directement le démon.

 _"_ _Karyū_ _no Tekken !"_ Natsu envoya un coup de poing dans le visage du monstre.

 _"Kanso*"_ Erza se rééquipa de son _Armure Roue Céleste_ et trancha en plusieurs endroits Lullaby _. (* Je crois qu'il signifie rééquipement car Erza le dit souvent. À vérifier)_

"Vous êtes ennuyant !" Lullaby tenta, en vain, de combattre les attaques de ses adversaires. Le démon commença à jouer de sa mélodie meurtrière mais le son qui en sortit était loin d'être mélodieux. "Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

"On dirait qu'ils ont créés plusieurs trous sur Lullaby qui l'empêche de jouer correctement..." L'un des maîtres annonça.

"Quoi ?! Ne te fous pas de moi !" Maintenant enrager le monstre tira d'en une des montagnes les faisant s'écrouler vers certaines maisons et qui créèrent un certain incendie.

 _"Ice Make : Shield"," Hikari no Shīrudo"_ Les maîtres furent impressionnés. "Une telle vitesse de moulage et une telle puissance lumineuse...c'est impressionnant" Makarov sourit de fierté voyant ses collègues surpris par la force de ses enfants.

"Enfoiré !" Hurla Lullaby, mais il fut vite interrompu quand les flammes de l'incendie se dirigèrent vers un certain Dragon Slayer qui l'est absorba sans trop de difficultés.

"Yosh ! Maintenant que j'ai mangé, j'ai la forme !"

"Monstre effrayant !" Lullaby hurla sur Natsu, ce dernier sauta sur le bras du monstre. " Comment tu m'as appelé ?!"

 _"Kanso"_ Erza se rééquipa dans son _Armure aux Ailes Noires._

"Ice Make : Saucer !" Un disque géant de glace frappa Lullaby directement dans le ventre.

S'élançant dans les airs grâce à Happy, Lucy arriva au-dessus de Lullaby.

 _"Hikarinotsurugi" Une_ lame de lumière trancha la tête du monstre. Erza envoya elle aussi un coup à la tête de Lullaby.

"Natsu !", "Maintenant !" Hurlèrent Gray et Erza.

"Yosh ! Avec une flamme dans ma main droite... et une flamme dans la main gauche... Quand on les fusionnent ensemble... Essaye d'échapper à ça ! _Karyū no Kōen_ _!_ " Natsu envoya une boule de feu sur Lullaby lui portant le coup fatal et qui le réduisit à néant.

"Excellent les enfants !" Encouragea Makarov.

"Sublime" Master Bob annonça avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Ils ont vaincu le démon de Zeref si facilement..." Master Goldmine était lui aussi tout aussi surpris de la puissance de Fairy Tail.

"W-Wow..." Kage n'en croyait pas ses yeux. " Alors c'est à ça que ressemble des mages de Fairy Tail ?"

"Aye ! Ils sont l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ! Trop cool !" Happy sauta de joie.

"Alors impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?" Se vanta Makarov.

"C'est vrai mais... Ils ont encore abusé ! Regarder la salle de réunion !"

"Noooooooon ! Rendez-nous notre salle !" Makarov s'évanouit ne supportant plus les dégâts que sa guilde faisait.

Lucy regarda ses amies rigolaient, Erza tenter de récupérer l'âme du Maître et s'amusa en voyant les visages des autres maîtres de guilde qui semblaient tous en colère que Fairy Tail est à nouveau détruit quelque chose. _Ce ne serait pas Fairy Tail s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de dégâts. Cette guilde est vraiment incroyable !_ Lucy sourit à la vue de sa nouvelle **Famille.**

* * *

 _Encore une fois Fairy Tail a fait beaucoup de dégâts Maman mais au moins nous avons arrêté un des démons de Zeref, c'est au moins une bonne chose. La guilde Eisenwald à était arrêtée mêmes Kageyama mais le plus effrayant c'est qu'Erigor est introuvable, je me demande s'il prévoit de se venger... Mais peu importe nous le vaincrons à nouveau !_

 _Je me sens très à l'aise à Fairy Tail Maman, ils sont devenus ma nouvelle Famille._

 _P.S : Ne le dit pas à Papa_

 _Amour, Ta fille Lucy Heartfila._

* * *

 **Et voilà fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu car j'ai grandement apprécié l'écrire, pour vous dire j'ai même retenus mon souffle lors de la scène de combat d'Erza et Lucy !**

 **Voilà ! À Samedi !**


	5. Les problèmes commencent

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai aussi enfin trouvé les noms japonais des armures d'Erza alors j'espère que vous connaissez vos bases Fairy Tail ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Début des problèmes_

Il faisant nuit dans les rues de Magnolia, tout était calme enfin presque comme à son habitude Fairy Tail faisait un bruit monstre mais cette fois-ci c'était compréhensible. L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail venait de vaincre l'un des démons de Zeref : Lullaby. Alors il était normal qu'il devait célébrer cette victoire !

Les gens d'amuser s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient et dansaient et Lucy et Natsu en faisant partie, au début Lucy était un peu réticente à monter sur une des tables de la guide et de danser avec son ami mais elle céda vite quand ce dernier la supplia de monter pour leur victoire mais aussi pour l'une des premières missions de la Team Natsu. Tout le monde était heureux et s'amuser, une ambiance chaleureuse était présente et tous les membres étaient très à l'aise.

"Alors Erza comment c'est passée cette première mission avec ta nouvelle équipe ?" Demanda Mira cassant Erza de sa contemplation de la blonde qui dansait élégamment sur la table non loin du bar.

"C'était amusant mais aussi stressant, mais je ne vais pas te mentir ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi calme et heureuse." Erza sourit.

"Oh ? Y'a t'il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es si heureuse ?" Mira dit avec un sourire qui pourrait paraître tout a fait innocent mais quand on la connaissait bien on pouvait très vite savoir ce qui allait arriver et malheureusement pour Erza, elle ne le remarqua pas.

"Non enfin je crois..."Erza s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mira. "Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir une ?"

"Eh bien je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire." Mira fini sa phrase en tournant sa tête vers Lucy. "Est-ce que ça à un lien avec le fait que tu as regardés Lucy toute la soirée ?" Mira ajouta en rigolant.

Erza devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. _Je l'ai regardée toute la soirée ? Non, non, non, c'est faux ! Mais en même temps... ça pourrait être vrai je n'arrive pas détournée la tête de son corps parfait, de ses courbes généreu…Merde je recommence. Peut-être que Mira à raison..._

"Je ne sais pas vraiment Mira. Dis-moi, je l'ai vraiment regardée toute la soirée ?" Erza dit en étant un peu gênée.

"Regardé serait un euphémisme, j'aurai plutôt dit dévorer du regard, et s'il te faut une preuve tu n'as même pas touché à ton fraisier. Je ne pensais pas que la puissante Titania aimerait manger autre chose que son dessert préféré~ ." Mira était passée en mode attaque et voulait percer les sentiments de la tête rouge à jour pour pouvoir faire l'une de ses activités préférées : Mettre les gens ensemble.

 _Je suis complètement fichu...mais, j'ai vraiment regardé Lucy comme ça tout le temps ?! Oh Mavis j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué !_

Malheureusement pour Erza, Lucy avait vu chacun des regards brûlants de la belle Titania sur son corps et la blonde avait grandement apprécié l'attention de cette dernière.

* * *

Il se faisait tard et Lucy décida de rentrer chez elle, car demain était le combat entre Erza et Natsu. _Je me demande quel genre d'armure elle utilisera ? Sûrement une qui diminue les dégâts de feu._ Lucy poussa les portes de la guilde et sortie.

"Lucy !" Lucy s'arrêta quand une voix féminine, qui n'appartenait qu'à Erza. "Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?" La chevalière demanda espérant une réponse positive.

"J'accepte volontiers !" Erza sourit en entendant cette réponse.

Nos deux mages reprirent la route vers la direction de l'appartement de Lucy. Elles marchèrent tranquillement discutant de leur dernière mission et de la fête à Fairy Tail. Même si Erza pensée plus à une personne en particulier qui avait ondulait son corps sur l'une des tables de guilde...

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lucy.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Erza."

"Pas de soucis Lucy, tout pour toi." _Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça..._

Erza se retourna pour partir en direction de Fairy Hills mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Lucy s'approcha d'elle lentement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la chevalière.

"En récompense pour m'avoir raccompagné." Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Lucy entra dans son appartement laissant Erza avec des rougeurs au niveau des joues.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Erza n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur qui faisant des embardées à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux douce lèvres de Lucy sur sa joue. _Elles étaient si douces, mon cœur bat la chamade et je n'arrête pas de penser à elle...Lucy._ _ **"**_ _ **Le surnom de Reine des fées te va à merveille."**_ Ces mots revinrent en tête à la chevalière et son cœur rata à nouveau un battement. _Je suis désespérée de son toucher maintenant... Lucy, pourquoi c'est si confus dans ma tête quand je pense à toi..._

* * *

Toute la guilde était dehors voulant assister au combat d'Erza et Natsu. Une jolie blonde était présente et attendait particulièrement ce combat voulant à nouveau voir les prouesses de Titania au combat.

"Cette fois-ci, je te vaincrai Erza !" Annonça Natsu ayant déjà ses poings en feu.

"Ne parle pas trop vite Natsu" Erza rééquipa _Entei no Yoroi._ " Je crois que j'ai un grand avantage Natsu." Erza sourit et attendit le Dragon Slayer de feu.

Un grand combat faisait rage dans Magnolia mais malheureusement il fut interrompu par une... Grenouille ?

"Je suis une membre du conseil, je suis ici pour arrêté Erza Scarlet pour les dégâts pendant l'affaire Eisenwald"

"QUOI ?!" Personne n'en revenait.

* * *

Tout ça n'était que pour montrer que le conseille avait un minimum d'influence sur les autres, beaucoup avaient ri, d'autres étaient énervés mais ce n'était plus important car Erza était revenue. Même si dans l'esprit de la fille aux cheveux rouges restés le nom d'un des membres du conseil _Siegrain..._ Et il y avait eu Laxus qui avait commencé à insulter quelques membres de Fairy Tail pour leur faiblesse, mais ce qui avait e plus énervée Lucy ce fut lorsque Laxus avait dit qu'Erza était moins forte que lui. Vu son caractère je suis sûr qu'elle le battrait facilement

Lucy était rentrée chez elle après le retour d'Erza se sentant un peu fatiguée par le stress qu'elle avait accumulé quand la chevalière avait été arrêtée.

 _Sérieusement, l'arrêter pour prévenir que le conseil ne faisait pas d'exception, mais au final ce n'était qu'une mise en scène...c'est pitoyable. Je crois que je ne porte pas le conseil dans mon cœur._

Lucy était sur son bureau, écrivant son roman. _C'est vrai que Levy-chan veut le lire en première quand j'aurai fini mon roman._ Lucy sourit, Levy était venue naturellement à elle et une connexion c'était vite fait quand elles avaient commencé à parler de leur passion pour les livres.

"Oi ! Lucy regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !" Natsu hurla en passant par la fenêtre.

"Natsu ! Cette chose là-bas s'appelle une porte, tu l'utilises !" _Il n'apprendra jamais à agir comme un humain !_ " Natsu ! C'est une mission de rang S ! Comment l'a tu eu ?"

"Happy l'a prise pour moi ! C'est pas génial ? On va pouvoir prouver à Laxus qu'on est super fort !"

"Natsu les quêtes de rang S sont réservé au mages de Rang S ! Nous n'avons pas le droit ! Il est hors de question que je vienne !"

"Bien, tant pis, moi et Happy on y va !" Natsu ressortit par la fenêtre n'écoutant aucunement le hurlement de Lucy par rapport à la porte.

 _Franchement, Natsu est suicidaire, si le maître l'apprend il ne survivra pas sa punition._ Le regard de Lucy dériva sur le bout de papier de la mission de rang S, ramassant la demande, Lucy regarda les détails de la mission. _L'île maudite de Galuna, aidée nous a levé la malédiction sur notre île._ Le prix était plutôt élevé mais ce n'est pas ce qui capta le regard de la constellationiste. _Une clé du zodiaque ?! Je dois l'a récupéré mais est-ce raisonnable ? Mais j'ai aussi promis à maman de donner à chacune des clés d'or un propriétaire décent...bien il n'y a qu'une solution._

"Natsu ! Attends-je viens avec toi !" Et nos deux héros partirent en direction du port d'Hargeon.

* * *

"Nous ne prenons pas de bateau ! On y va à la nage !" Natsu refusa catégoriquement de montait dans un bateau.

"Nous ne pouvons pas y aller à la nage c'est du suicide, idiot !" Lucy commença à regretter d'avoir suivi le Dragon Slayer"

"Je vous ai enfin trouvés vous deux !" Gray débarqua derrière eux.

"Gray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!" Hurlèrent Natsu et Lucy en parfaite synchronisation

"Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. Je suis ici pour vous ramener à la guilde, vous avez volé une mission de rang S, vous vous en rendez compte ?!"

"On ne revient pas on y va et on va prouver à tout le monde qu'on est super fort !" Natsu argumenta.

"Espèce de débile ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir un mage de rang S ! Et toi Lucy, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que lui ! Pourquoi y allait avec lui ?" Gray réprimanda la mage constellationiste.

"Raisons personnelles." Lucy répondit sur un ton strict.

"De toute façon, je vous ramène !" Malheureusement pour Gray, Natsu eut un coup d'avance sur lui et l'assomma .

"Maintenant on peut y aller Lucy !"

* * *

Gray se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

"T'es enfin réveillé, princesses des glaces. Hurg !" Natsu attrapa son ventre à cause de son mal des transports.

"Où on est ?"

"On se dirige vers l'île Galuna." Répondit Lucy.

Gray ne comprenait toujours pourquoi une mage aussi intelligente que Lucy puisse briser les règles comme cela.

Bobo leur navigateur, leur expliqua la malédiction de la Lune sur l'île et dévoila son bras aux mages de Fairy Tail qui eurent un hoquet de surprise quand ils virent le bras difforme qu'il possédait.

"Comment c'est possible ?" Une rafale de vent fit tanguer le bateau et il disparut laissant les trois mages confus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir une vague énorme envoya volait le bateau.

* * *

 _Ouch, où est-ce qu'on est arrivé ? L'île ? Je crois bien..._ Lucy se releva et trouva vite nos deux autres mages.

 **"** Ouais ! On peut commencer la mission !" Hurla Natsu.

"Maintenant que je suis là autant vous aider ! Je refuse de perdre contre toi l'allumette !"

"T'as dit quoi sale pervers !"

 _Et maintenant les vrais problèmes commencent..._

* * *

Erza rentra dans la guide après sa dernière mission et le maître l'interpella.

"Erza ! Il y a urgence, une mission de rang S a disparue !"

"Quoi ?! Mais comment ?!"

"Il semble qu'Happy ait volé la mission et Natsu et Lucy sont partis faire cette mission ! J'ai envoyé Gray les chercher mais il n'est toujours pas revenu !"

"Je vais aller les chercher ! Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est de briser les règles de Fairy Tail !" Erza sortit de la guilde en courant. _Pourquoi Lucy y est allée ?_

 _...mais ces problèmes sont maintenant bien pires car Titania est énervée._

* * *

Et voilà fin du chapitre 5 et les problèmes commencent.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu à samedi prochain !


	6. Des retrouvailles glaçantes

**Nous voilà pour le 6ème chapitre de cette histoire ! J'ai écrit un one shot Erlu et l'ai publié aller le voir et donnez-moi votre avis ça me fera plaisir ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier samedi mais je suis tombé malade et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon chapitre alors ne m'en voulez pas ! Merci :D**

 **Voilà ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Des retrouvailles glaçantes_

Les 4 mages marchaient, ou volé pour Happy, depuis un moment avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en bois.

"Ce doit être ce village qui a envoyé la mission." Lucy regarda l'immense porte en bois. " On devrait aller le parler en premier."

"Hey ! Ouvrez la porte !" Lucy hurla mais rien ne vint.

"Ils ne répondent pas...Défonçons la porte !" Natsu commença à enflammer ses poings.

"Qui est là ?" Une voix demanda du haut de la porte.

"Nous sommes de Fairy Tail ! Nous venons pour la mission que vous avez envoyée !" Gray répondit au garde.

"Fairy Tail ? Je ne souviens pas que vous ayez accepté notre mission."

"La confirmation est sûrement en retard mais si vous ne voulez pas de nous, nous pouvons repartir." Lucy croisa ses bras tout en regardant fixement le garde.

"Montrez-nous vos marques !"

Lucy montra sa marque sur sa main, Natsu fit de même et Gray souleva sa chemise pour montre à son tour sa marque. Intelligent _de la mettre à cet endroit-là...vus qu'il est toujours nu..._

"Déshabiller la fille !" L'un des gardes hurla.

"Pardon." L'ambiance devint soudainement tendue quand le regard de Lucy devint froid. Son regard dévia vers Gray qui allait faire ce que le garde demandé mais Lucy envoya un 'ose t'approcher et tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour' à Gray ce qui le dissuada très vite

"Bien. Ouvrez la porte !" L'immense porte en bois s'ouvrit donnant une vue sur le village et les habitants à l'intérieur

En entrant dans le village plusieurs villageois masqués par des manteaux les saluèrent avec sympathie. Le chef du village arriva tenant un bâton avec un symbole d'un croissant de Lune.

"Merci, d'être venus jusqu'à nous nobles mages. Mais avant je dois vous montrer ceci..." Tous les villageois retirèrent leurs capes révélant les parties de leurs qui étaient devenues démoniaques. "Si nous sommes comme cela c'est à cause de la malédiction de la Lune, tout ce qui vivent sur cette île son maudit. Il y des années la lune est devenue violette et nous as changés en ces horribles monstres..."

"Êtes-vous sur que ce n'est pas une maladie ?" Questionna Gray curieux d'une telle malédiction.

"Nous avons déjà fait venir plusieurs médecins et aucun n'a décelée des symptômes de maladie à notre état."

"Eh bien c'est certainement étrange..." _Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de malédiction, aurait-ce un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu avant de tomber du navire ?_ Lucy réfléchit mais ne trouva rien de similaire à ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres par rapport aux malédictions.

Avant qu'une autre personne puisse poser une autre question, plusieurs villageois commencèrent à se tordre de douleur quand la Lune violette fut visible dans le ciel, après quelques secondes, l'apparence des villageois avait changé: ils s'étaient transformés en démons.

"Quand la Lune se révèle nous prenons ces formes de démons. Au matin nous retrouvons nos formes normales mais certains restent dans cette forme et perdent leurs âmes. Nous avons pris la décision de les tuées car ils perdent la tête et deviennent fous... Mon fils Bobo en fait partie." Un long silence s'installa entre les villageois après que le chef est montré une photo de son défunt fils. _Mais ! C'est celui qui nous a conduits à cette île ! Comment c'est possible ? Serait-ce un... Fantôme ? Ça expliquerait sa disparition soudaine..._

"C'est pourquoi nous demandons votre aide mages de Fairy Tail. Il n'y a qu'une façon de lever la malédiction et c'est...de détruire la Lune !"S'exclama le Chef des villageois.

"QUOI ?!" Choqué était le mot pour décrire l'expression de mages de Fairy Tail. _Sérieusement c'est ça sa solution ?! Il croit vraiment qu'une telle chose est possible ? Et même si c'était possible nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans la Lune !_

* * *

Gray, Lucy et Natsu réfléchissaient encore à ce que le chef venait de demander. Happy regardait par la fenêtre de leur tente.

"Plus je la regarde moins je l'aime cette Lune."

"Happy ferme la fenêtre, as-tu oublié que le chef a dit que nous pourrions être contaminés nous aussi !" Aussitôt Happy referma la fenêtre ne voulant pas devenir à son tour un démon.

"On pourrait l'avoir en balançant quelque chose dessus !" Natsu suggéra. " Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ! Personne ne peut faire une telle chose pas même un mage !"

"Mais c'est la demande du client, si nous ne pouvons pas la détruire ça dégraderer le nom de notre guilde !"

"Mais c'est physiquement impossible ! Comment veux-tu aller sur la Lune !" Gray était en train de se poser des questions sur le quotient intellectuel du Dragon Slayer.

"Avec l'aide d'Happy bien sûr !" Natsu semblait sérieux face à cette idée. "Désolé Natsu mais je ne peux pas !"

Les deux mages étaient à court d'idées. Quand leur regard se tourna vers une blonde qui était en pleine concentration, les bras croisaient Lucy tentait de chercher une solution pour réussir leur mission.

"T'as une idée Lucy ?" Interrogea Natsu.

"Il doit forcément une autre solution mais je n'en trouve aucune..." La mage de la Lumière rétorqua.

"Bah tant pis ! Allons dormir je suis crevé !" Annonça Gray déjà nu et prêt à dormir.

"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le pervers !" Natsu s'élança à son tour dans son lit.

"Si vous m'empêchez de dormir, vous ne vous réveillerez plus jamais...Compris ?" Lucy regarda les deux mages avec un regard capable de tuer sur place.

"Aye Sir !" Les deux mages répondirent en synchronisation. _Elle presque aussi effrayante qu'Erza !_

* * *

Après avoir était réveiller en « douceur » par Lucy, les mages de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers la foret pour tenter de trouver une meilleure solution que de détruire la Lune pour délivrer les villageois. Marchant depuis plusieurs minutes quand un bruit les stoppa.

"Attention !" Les trois mages esquivèrent une souris géante qui venait de débarquer du ciel. Prêt à lancer leurs attaques mais une chose les arrêta. "C'est moi ou elle va cracher quelque chose ?" Demanda Gray.

Avant de pouvoir lancer leurs sorts les mages furent intoxiqués par l'odeur immonde que la souris venez de cracher sur eux. "Courez !" Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. La sourit ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher.

"J'en ai assez !" Gray hurla et transforma le sol en glace ce qui envoya volait la sourit et l'assomma.

"On dirait qu'on a trouvé quelque chose les gars." Lucy pointa en direction du temple.

Ils entrèrent dans un temple assez ancien, le sol ne semblez pas très solide et bien sûr avec l'intelligence du Dragon Slayer ce dernier testa sa résistance en sautant dessus ce qui eut bien sûr comme but de faire s'effondrer le sol.

"On dirait qu'on est tombés dans des galeries souterraines..." Dit Gray tout en se relevant de sa chute.

"Je te retiens avec tes idées Natsu..." Lucy envoya un regard sombre au Dragon Slayer, ce dernier tenta de ne pas se prendre plus de la colère de la blonde.

Marchant dans les galeries ce qui les attendit à la fin fut tout ce sauf à quoi il s'attendait, surtout pour Gray.

"Deliora ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ! Il ne devrait pas être là !" Une rage soudaine semblait avoir pris place dans le mage de glace.

"Calme toi Gray et explique nous qui est Deliora." Expliqua calmement la constellationiste.

"C'est Deliora, c'est un démon que mon maître Ur a vaincu ou plutôt scellé…" Gray aller continuer sa description mais des pas vinrent du couloir rocheux derrière eux. Lucy emmena Gray et Natsu derrière une pierre pour se cacher des nouveaux arrivants.

"Il me semble avoir entendu des voix par ici..." un homme aux sourcils épais s'avança, suivit d'un homme déguisé en chien. "Aurait tu étais affecté par le _Moon Drip_ ? Tu as des oreilles de chiens sur la tête." L'homme se moqua de son camarade. _Moon Drip ? Parle-t-il de la malédiction ?_

"C'est un déguisement Ok !"

"Yuuka, Toby c'est atroce ! Quelqu'un a fait du mal Angélica !". Une voix féminine lança d'un ton triste.

"Sherry-san ?", "C'est juste une souris !" Les deux hommes répondirent.

"Ce n'est pas qu'une simple souris ! C'est une chasseuse de ténèbres...et je l'aime." _On dirait qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un plus bizarre que Natsu._

"On dirait qu'il y a des intrus sur cette île. Que devons-nous faire..." Yuuka demanda.

"La Lune va bientôt se levait mais nous devrions nous débarrasser d'eux avant que Zero-sama ne les découvre..."

"Ça me va. Allons-y et finissons-en avec Deliora."

"Sommeil éternel pour les intrus en d'autres termes...l'amour!"

Une fois disparut les trois mages sortirent de leurs cachettes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Moi je dis qu'on devrati les bastonner et les questionner!" Natsu craqua son poing prêt à se battre.

"Pourquoi apporter Deliora ici ? Et comment on il fait pour savoir où il était scellé ?" Gray commençait à perdre patience face à ces questions sans réponses

"Scellé ?" Lucy fronça les sourcils aux propos de Gray.

"Il était un iceberg sur le continent nord." Gray expliqua. " C'est un démon immortel qui à causer de terribles dégâts dans le continent nord il y a plus de dix ans...un monstre que mon maître, Ur, a scellé dans la glace au prix de sa vie..." Lucy comprit ce que Gray lui expliquait. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici mais il ne devrait pas être là. Qui est tu Zero ? Je ne te laisserai pas humilier le nom de Ur !" Gray s'écria.

"Est que la malédiction à un rapport avec ce démon ?" Questionna Lucy.

"Peut-être mais une chose est sûre... cette chose est encore en vie." Rétorqua Gray.

"Si c'est le cas, je vais l'achever !" Natsu rugit. Mais un poing l'envoya valsait. "C'était pour quoi ça exhibitionniste ?!"

"Si cette glace fond, Deliora sera instable à nouveau mais mon professeur Ur a utilisé 'Iced Shell' ce qui rend la glace infusible ? Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi l'on ils amenés ici ?"

"Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est glace ne fond pas ? Ou peut-être il on trouvait un moyen avec ce Moon Drip de la faire fondre ?" Lucy proposa.

"Cela ce pourrait mais pour quoi le faire fondre ?"

Lucy n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

"Allons les chercher et demandons leurs !" Natsu proposa déjà prêt à partir.

"Nous attendrons ici jusqu'au lever de la Lune, celle-ci doit avoir un rapport avec Deliora." Lucy annonça.

"Quoi ! Je vais pas attendre ici toute la journée !"

* * *

 _Il mène une vie plutôt simple..._ Lucy regardait Natsu qui dormait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Lyra, l'un des esprits célestes de Lucy, jouait de la harpe pour passer le temps tandis que Gray était assis sur des rochers non loin des autres mages.

Soudainement le sol ce mis à trembler et une lumière violette entoura Deliora.

"Ça vient du plafond ! Allons voir en haut du temple ce qu'il se passe." Lucy réveilla Natsu de sa sieste qui se courut à toute allure quand il comprit qu'enfin quelque chose c'était produit.

Une fois en haut du temple, les mages de Fairy Tail furent surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. Un groupe de personnes semblaient réaliser un culte envers la Lune. Une lumière violette provenait de la Lune et semblait se diriger à l'intérieur du temple mais aussi sur le démon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lumière violette" Demanda Natsu.

"Je disais aussi que ça ressemblait à quelque chose que je connaissais..." Lyra annonça.

"Tu sais quelque chose Lyra ?"

"Ces cercles magiques violets sont ceux du Moon Drip et ce sort est capable de faire fondre la glace qui entoure Deliora."

"Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était impossible..." Gray était choqué de ce que l'esprit venait d'annoncer.

Bientôt un groupe de mages s'approcha du lieu de culte. Sherry, Toby, Yuuka et un homme portant un casque semblait partager une discussion.

"Des intrus vous dites ? J'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas gâchés mes plans." l'homme au masque se tourna vers ses alliés. " Je ne veux aucune interruption allait éliminser les villageois.". Les trois mages acceptèrent l'ordre de leur chef. _Cette voix ça ne peut pas être lui !_

"J'en ai assez de me cacher !" Natsu sortit de derrière le rocher." On va vous arrêter !".

Lucy soupira, _pour la discrétion s'est manqué._ "Allons-y Gray !" Lucy équipa son arc et sortit à son tour de leur cachette.

"Cette marque !" Sherry remarqua. "Des mages de Fairy Tail ?"

"Je vois, les villageois ont sûrement dû leur demander de l'aide..." Yuuka signala.

"Arrêté de parler et détruisez ce village ! Tous ceux qui sont sur notre chemin sont nos ennemies !" Zero ordonna.

"Toi ! Espèce d'enfoiré !" Gray plaça son poing dans sa paume. "Arrêter ce rituel !" Gray envoya plusieurs pics de glace en direction de Zero.

L'autre homme plaça sa main sur le sol et invoqua à son tour de la glace, contrant par la même occasion l'attaque de Gray.

"Il utilise aussi la glace ?" Remarqua Happy.

"Lyon ! Sais-tu ce que tu fais !" Gray cria.

Natsu et Lucy étaient surpris. _Il connaît ce type ?_

"Gray, ça fait longtemps." Lyon sourit au mage de glace en face de lui.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais envoyé pour m'arrêter, est-ce une simple coïncidence ou tout simplement le destin ? Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une grande importance." Lyon se tourna vers ses subordonnés. "Allez-y je vais m'occuper d'eux moi-même."

"Oui Zero-sama !" Les trois mages partirent en direction du village.

"Il faut les rattraper ! Je vais pas les laisser s'enfuir !" Natsu envoya un coup de poing enflammé, tandis que Lucy tira une flèche en direction de Lyon. Malheureusement la flèche fut glacée par une rafale de vent et Natsu fut repoussé.

"Allons au village ! Nous devons arriver avant eux, Happy !" Lucy se dirigea vers le chat bleu qui regardait la scène avec attention. "Aye !" Happy affirma.

"Merde je peux plus bougés !" Natsu tenta en vain de se déplacer mais la glace qui l'entourait. Mais ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à se faire pousser par Lucy, Natsu dévala la pente et finit dans la forêt.

"Je présume que tu peux gérer ce gars Gray, je me dirige vers le village." Happy décolla en direction du village avec Lucy.

"Sait-elle ce que ce sort aurait fait au corps de ton ami ?"

"Lucy est une personne très intelligente et puissante, tu serais battu en quelques secondes si c'était elle qui te combattait, mais elle me donne la chance de t'arrêter !" Gray regarda fixement Lyon. "Comment peux-tu détruire le travail Ur ! Elle a sacrifie sa vie pour nous et toi tu veux faire fondre cette glace !"

"Et toi ? Comment peux-tu vivre en sachant que tu as tué ton maître ?"

Gray se figea face à cette phrase.

* * *

"Pourquoi Lucy m'a balancé de là-haut ?!" Natsu s'énerva et utilisa ses poings pour faire fondre la glace mais malheureusement pour lui ça ne marcha pas. "Pourquoi ça fond pas ?! Tant pis j'y vais comme ça !" Natsu avança de quelques mètres avec beaucoup de difficulté. "C'est super dur de courir avec ça !"

* * *

Un bateau pirate se diriger en direction d'une île maudite.

"Pourquoi devons-nous aller sur l'île Galuna ?" Le capitaine du navire annonça.

"Tais-toi et Navigue !"

"Oui madame !"

"J'ai entendu que cette île est maudite !" Un autre homme parla.

"Je m'en fiche ! J'ai des personnes à punir." Son ton devint meurtrier. _Je ne pardonne pas ceux qui brise les règles, même toi Lucy, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Encore désolé de poster en retard mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber malade maintenant ! Ce chapitre à été un peu plus dur à écrire à cause de mon mal de tête alors ne m'en voulait pas trop !**

 **Allez à samedi prochain !**


	7. La promesse de Lucy

**Je suis heureuse des reviews que j'ai reçus, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! J'ai eu une longue semaine où j'ai dû me reposer à cause de ma maladie et avec la chaleur ça n'a pas été simple ! J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé ! Sans plus attendre le 7ème chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : La promesse de Lucy_

Arrivée dans le village avec Happy depuis plusieurs minutes Lucy avait préparé un plan ingénieux. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore détruit la Lune ?!"

Le chef commençait à perdre patience que sa requête n'est pas encore effectuée.

"Détruire la Lune n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, des ennemies vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre." Lucy tourna son regard vers le piège et commença à sourire intérieurement.

"Lucy-san des personnes approches !" L'un des gardes avertit.

"Ouvrez donc la porte." Quand la porte s'ouvrit Lucy s'attendait plus à tomber face à ses ennemies qu'à un Natsu portant un mage de glace sur ses épaules. "Natsu ! N'approche pas !"

"Hein ? Pourqu-" _Trop tard..._ Natsu tomba dans le piège. "C'était pour quoi ça ? C'est qui le débile qu'a mis ça ?!"

"Fais attention à qui tu traites de débile ! De plus ce n'était pas pour toi !"

"Whaa ! La glace a fondu ! Même mon feu à pas réussi !" Natsu remarqua. "Gray s'est fait battre par l'autre, il est hors combat. D'ailleurs l'autre bande d'enfoirés est pas encore arrivé ?"

"C'est vrai qu'ils en mettent du temps." _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur pourrait prendre autant de temps ?_

"C'est quoi ça ?!" L'un des villageois dit en pointant le ciel.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire. Une souris géante portait un seau avec à l'intérieur une substance inconnue. Sur son dos les mages de Lyon les regardaient. _Par le ciel, mon piège ne sert plus à rien !_ Une goutte de la substance s'échappa du seau et tomba en direction du village. Lucy l'esquiva et écarquilla quand elle vit le résultat: le sol où elle se tenait avait été détruit.

"Ils ne vont quand même pas versez tout le seau ?!" Les villageois commencèrent à paniquer.

"Angelica, verse tout." Sherry ordonna, le liquide fut envoyé en direction du village, en dessous de la souris.

"Tout le monde regroupaient-vous au centre du village !" Natsu se précipita vers son meilleur ami. " Happy tu peux voler ?". Le dragon Slayer reçut un fameux 'Aye Sir' et s'envola en direction de la gelée empoisonnée.

Tous les villageois se regroupèrent sauf leur chef qui tenait précieusement à la tombe de son fils.

"Avec une flamme dans ma main droite... et une flamme dans la main gauche... _Karyū no Kōen !_ _" Natsu perça la gelée en plein milieu, ce qui eut pour effet d'éparpiller cette dernière._

La gelée tomba sur les alentours du village. "Chef !".

Quand la fumée se dissipa, deux forment se distinguaient, le chef du village et Lucy qui avait utilisé son bouclier pour parer la gelée empoisonnée. C'est bien de ne pas vouloir perdre des choses précieuses mais pas au prix de sa propre vie.

"Lucy ça va ?" Demanda Happy se précipitant dans la poitrine de cette dernière. "Ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter Happy." Lucy caressa la tête du chat bleu.

"Personnes ne semblent blessés mais tous le village à été détruit..." Natsu informa.

Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers eux.

"Les ennemies de Zero-sama doivent être éliminées ! Nous qui voulions être charitable et vous offrir une mort sans douleur il semble que vous préférez les bains de sang. " Les trois mages ennemis lancèrent des regards noirs en direction des mages de Fairy Tail.

"Cinquante villageois et deux mages, une quinzaine de minutes suffira."

"Trois mages ! Je suis aussi un mage !" Annonça Happy.

"Les mages vous vous occupez d'eux ! Nous on s'en va !" Les villageois prirent la fuite.

"Angélica, tue les tous." La sourit s'envola et pris Sherry avec elle.

"Natsu occupe-toi de ces deux-là je poursuis Sherry." Natsu n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle s'était déjà accroché à la souris.

Maintenant, comment je l'arrête ? Ah je sais ! Lucy chatouilla la souris ce qui fit rigolait celle-ci, sa queue arrêta de tourner et cessa tout déplacement.

"Angélica ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête-" Sherry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la souris commença à tomber très vite

Merde, je n'ai pas pensé à ça...

Aïe...Où est passé l'autre fille ? Lucy se releva difficilement encore un peu sonnée de sa chute.

"Tu as atteint ton objectif, garce. Je vais t'anéantir pour l'amour de Zero-sama !" La blonde leva la tête vers la colline où se tenait Sherry. "Cette pauvre Angélica...Tu vas le regretter !"

"Parfait ! Amènes-toi !" La constellationiste décida d'utiliser ses clés célestes.

" _Wood Doll_ !" Un arbre géant sortit du sol et commença à bouger en direction de Lucy.

"Ouverture de la porte du Taureau : Taurus !" L'esprit découpa sans trop d'effort la marionnette en bois.

"Un esprit céleste ? En plus une clé du zodiaque ?!"

"Bien joué Taurus !". Lucy félicita son esprit. "Tout pour ton nice body Lucy !" _Je m'y attendais à celle-là..._

"Tu seras très vite que les mages constellationistes ont de grands désavantages face à moi !"

"Attaque la Taurus !" L'esprit partit en direction de son ennemie mais s'arrêta soudainement. Il se retourna et balança sa hache en direction de sa propriétaire.

"Taurus ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!"

"Grâce à ma magie, je peux manipuler tous sauf les humains, esprits inclus bien évidemment." Sherry sourit sentant supériorité dans le combat. "Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, près tout tu n'es qu'une mage de Fairy Tail."

"Ne me sous-estime pas...Fermeture de la porte du Taureau !" l'esprit dans un nuage d'étincelle. " Ma relation avec ms esprits est forte et si tu crois qu'une simple magie de possession peut briser mes liens avec eux, tu te trompes... car c'est ça d'être un mage de Fairy Tail !" Une aura dorée entourait la blonde renfonçant ses propos.

"Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi si tu ne peux pas utiliser tes esprits ! _Rock Doll_ !"

"C'est ce nous allons voir... voyons si ton rocher est plus rapide que moi" Lucy se retourna et commença à courir. Je sais qu'il y a une colline non loin d'ici, je pourrais certainement la faire tomber de là-bas, j'aurai besoin d'un maximum d'énergie magique si Deliora se réveille.

Lucy esquiva plusieurs coups de la poupée de Sherry facilement, elles arrivèrent enfin à la colline que la constellationiste avait remarquée avant de tomber de la souris.

"Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir... je vais t'éliminer pour l'amour de Zero-sama !"

Le golem de pierre s'avança à nouveau et tira un coup de poing en direction de la blonde. Parfait...

 _"Hikari no Kusari"_ Des chaînes de lumières sortirent des mains de la mage blonde et s'enroulèrent autour des pieds du golem. _Et maintenant c'est l'heure de plongée !_

Lucy tira les chaînes et fit basculer le golem par-dessus la colline faisant tomber à la fois son propriétaire avec lui.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. _Je vais aller vérifier qu'elle est bien assommée._

La belle Heartfilia descendit sans trop de soucis grâce à ses compétences. Lucy arriva près de la mer, trouvant Sherry inconsciente. Mon plan à marcher! Avant de pouvoir faire un autre mouvement une ombre apparut au-dessus d'elle. Merde! J'avais oublié cette satanée souris !

Tout ce que Lucy put voir fut une lame qui tranchait le ventre de la souris.

"Erza ?" Le ton de la voix de Lucy ne semblait pas avoir changé malgré l'aura effrayante que dégageait Titania.

"Lucy... Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai ?" Le regard d'Erza était vide et sans émotions.

"Car nous avons brisé les règles de Fairy Tail, je présume." Lucy se tenait fière face à Titania, là où des milliers auraient fui.

"Exactement. Tu vas me dire où se trouvent les deux autres et nous allons repartir pour votre châtiment." Les deux filles se fixaient, aucune des deux ne voulait perdre face à l'autre. La réponse que Lucy donna à Titania ne fut pas à ce à quoi Erza s'attendait.

"Hors de question. Nous allons finir cette mission et obtenir la récompense." Le regard de Lucy semblait avoir changé, une colère froide semblait avoir pris place à l'intérieur de la blonde.

Erza pointa son épée en direction de Lucy. "Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais si peu à ta vie. Les règles sont les règles, personne n'a le droit de les briser, de plus vouloir une stupide récompense d'une mission n'est pas une bonne raison.

Lucy saisit fermement la lame en face d'elle, du sang coula sur l'épée à cause de la pression que sa main effectuait sur le métal. "Stupide dis-tu ? Tu appelles cette récompense stupide ?! Une clé céleste n'est en aucun cas stupide !" Soudainement l'épée se brisa, des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler des joues de la constellationiste. "J'ai fait la promesse, à ma mère, de donner à chaque esprit céleste un propriétaire décent et... ce n'est certainement pas toi ! Erza Scarlet qui me fera brisait cette promesse !"

"Lucy..." _Je suis une idiote...je croyais qu'elle voulait juste devenir plus forte comme Natsu mais je me trompais...elle plus intelligente que ça, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait une plus grande raison...je suis si pitoyableet maintenant elle me déteste probablement..._

Lucy partit en direction dans la forêt mais une voix l'interpella. " Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir ? J'aurai fait cette mission pour toi si c'était pour une telle raison..." **_"Pas de soucis Lucy, tout pour toi"_ , **cette phrase lui revint en tête des deux mages. Erza se retourna entendant les sanglots de la jeune fille.

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...je n'ai pas réfléchi. Quand j'ai vu la récompense je n'ai pas pensé à ça..." Des pleurs l'empêchèrent de continuer.

Erza s'avança vers la belle blonde, la voire pleurait lui déchirait le cœur, elle fit un geste qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent envers ses camarades de guilde, déséquipant son armure, la chevalière prit Lucy dans ses bras. "Je te pardonne car ta raison est valable même si tu n'as pas fait les bons choix."

Lucy soupira, le sentiment que lui procurait les bras d'Erza était incroyable, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. _Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien..._ . Erza rougit fortement quand son regard croisa celui de la blonde, leurs visages étaient si proches. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça ?

"Lucyyyy, tu vas bien !" Happy débarqua depuis les airs. Il sembla confus au premier abord, voir Erza enlaçait quelqu'un aussi tendrement était très rare.

Les deux mages se séparèrent très vite. "Happy ! Tu vas nous diriger vers le village !" La voix d'Erza était un peu tremblante mais toujours effrayante.

"Oui madame !" Lucy partit en avant essayant de se calmer un peu après toute la scène depuis l'arrivée de la chevalière.

"Dis Erza, pourquoi tu faisais un câlin à Lucy." Demanda Happy sournoisement.

"Je la r-réconforter juste !" Erza rougit, repensé simplement à la scène faisait battre son cœur à mile à l'heure.

"Ohhh, tu l'aiiiiiim-" Happy se tut face au regard effrayant que la puissante Titania.

* * *

Après avoir sermonné Gray pour avoir brisé les règles, Erza avait décidé de poursuivre la mission pour une raison personnelle qu'elle ne dévoila pas à Gray. Ils se dirigèrent vers le temple où Natsu se trouvait probablement. Gray avait expliqué à Erza le problème de Lyon de vouloir dépasser Ul.

"Peut-être bien qu'Ul a disparu depuis longtemps mais...Elle est encore en vie..." Le choc était inscrit sur le visage de Lucy et Happy, Erza semblait moins surprise. Gray leur raconta une partie de son triste passé quand il fut interrompu par les ruines qui se mettaient à trembler.

"Les ruines sont...penchées ?"Lucy regarda avec curiosité le phénomène devant eux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est probablement Natsu qui à pencher les ruines, je ne sais pas si c'est par accident mais au moins le Moon Drip n'attendra plus Deliora.

Un bruit dans les buissons attira leur attention.

"Vous voilà Mages de Fairy Tail !" Plusieurs personnes encapuchonnées sortirent de derrière les arbres.

"Gray, va, moi et Lucy on s'occupe d'eux !" Gray acquiesça est parti en direction des ruines.

* * *

Un cri strident perça depuis le temple. Les ruines étaient de nouveau droites.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" Erza abattu le dernier de leur adversaire sans trop de difficultés.

"C'est Deliora...il s'est réveillée, la glace doit avoir fondue." Informa Lucy.

"Dirigeons-nous vers le temple !" Hurla Happy. " Natsu et Gray sont à l'intérieur.

"Erza si Deliora est ramené à la vie il y de forte chance qu'on doit le combattre, penses-tu être capable de vaincre un monstre d'une telle envergure ?"

"C'est une mission de rang S et je suis une mage de rang S alors oui je dois pouvoir le vaincre et … je suis sûr qu'avec toi je ne perdrai pas !" Erz sourit à Lucy, la blonde fit de même. Enfin arriver dans le temple un autre cri monstrueux raisonna.

"Deliora est réveillé mais la cérémonie n'est pas terminée, donc son réveil n'est pas complet nous avons encore un peu de temps ? Nous devons arrêter cette cérémonie en nous dirigeant en haut du temple !"

* * *

Les filles avaient arrêté le Moon Drip réaliser par Toby mais ce ne fut pas à temps car Deliora avait tout de même été réveiller. Quand elles rejoignirent Gray et Natsu, Deliora n'était déjà plus, il était mort depuis longtemps vaincu par Ul et la glace qui l'avait affaiblie. La glace transformait en eau c'était répandu dans la mer. Ul vivra toujours dans le cœur de Gray c'est ce qui était le plus important et son disciple était enfin libre de son lourd passé. Natsu lui avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant Erza sachant déjà le sort qui lui serait réserver pour avoir désobéi aux règles.

"On a réussi une mission de rang S !" Natsu cria joyeusement.

"Théoriquement non nous n'avons pas réussi la mission car ce que demande le chef du village c'est de rompre la malédiction."Lucy cassa la joie de son ami.

"Mais comment ?" Gray se tourna vers Lyon.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, quand nous sommes arrivés il y a trois ans nous ne sommes jamais allés voir les villageois et ils ne sont jamais venus nous voir non plus." Expliqua l'ancien disciple d'Ul

"Pas une seule fois en trois ans ?" Erza commença à douter de la mission.

"Nous avons aussi été exposés aux rayons de la Lune mais rien ne nous est arrivés. Je crois que les villageois cachent quelque chose mais ça c'est votre problème."

"Mais vous avez failli détruire l'îl-" Erza l'arrêta dans ses propos. "Ils avaient leurs propres raisons Natsu, mettons le passé derrière et dirigeons-nous vers le village."

"Rejoins une guilde, fais-toi des amis et des rivaux et trouve un nouveau but dans ta vie Lyon." Gray sourit est parti en direction de ses amis

* * *

Le village était revenus à la normale, comment ça personne ne le savait. Les villageois avaient été réunit par la demande d'Erza.

"Votre apparence physique est due à cause de la Lune, à chaque fois qu'elle apparaît, vous vous changez en démon." Marchant un peu plus loin Erza ne remarqua pas le sol et tomba dans le piège qui lui aussi était revenu. "Kya !" C'était mignon ça, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. Lucy tentait en vain de retenir son rire.

"Cela fait trois ans que les rayons de Lune tombe sur vous mais aussi sur le temple. Pourquoi ne jamais être allé voir ce qui s'y passer ?" Erza continua comme si rien ne s'était passé

"Une légende dit qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher des ruines." Le chef répondit.

"Des personnes sont mortes et vous avez même contacté les guildes, une simple légende ne vous aurait pas arrêtés si facilement." Indiqua Lucy

"Et si vous nous disiez la vérité ?"

"En fait c'est une chose que nous ne comprenons pas nous-mêmes, dès que nous essayons de nous approcher du temple nous revenions à chaque fois au village."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." _Elle a trouvé, ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'Erza, Titania_. Lucy sourit. "Natsu vient, nous allons détruire la Lune." Erza rééquipa Kyojin no Yoroi (Armure des géants)

"Cool !", "Quoi ?!"

"Natsu tu frapperas la base de ma Lance quand je tirerais, ça lui permettra d'atteindre la Lune."

"Erza c'est ce qu'elle fait ? C'est impossible même pour elle !" grau se tourna vers Lucy qui souriait sans raison.

"Ne l'a sous estime pas Gray." Sa mâchoire tomba, même une personne aussi intelligente que Lucy y croyait ?

Une fois la lance partit en direction de la Lune, la lance atteint vite son but, des bruits de fissures se firent entendre et 'le ciel' se brisa révélant la Lune avec sa couleur normale.

"Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?"

"L'île était recouverte d'une couche d'énergie démoniaque, on peut voir sa comme une pollution émise par Moon Drip, c'est pour ça que la Lune était violette." Erza sourit voyant l'air stupéfait de Gray et Natsu, son regard croisa celui de la blonde et cette dernière ne semblait pas surprise juste souriante. Elle a sûrement dû le deviner, comparé à ces deux idiots, Lucy est intelligente.

Voyant que les démons n'avaient pas repris leurs formes, Lucy expliqua toujours en regardant Erza.

"Ils ont toujours été des démons, le Moon Drip n'altérer pas leur apparence mais leurs mémoires. Ils peuvent prendre des formes humaines et ont cru que c'étaient leurs vraies formes. La bande de Lyon n'a rien eu car ils sont humains, il semble que l'altération ne touche que les démons."

"Merci Mage de Fairy Tail !" Bobo, le soi disant fils décédé du chef, déclara arrivant à peine après l'explication. "J'étais le seule à avoir gardé la mémoire alors je suis parti ! Et il faut plus qu'un trou dans la poitrine pour tuer un démon !"

"Mais tu as disparut du bateau !" Fit remarquer Gray. L'homme disparu soudainement et réapparut plus haut dans le ciel volant grâce à ses ailes.

Tous les démons s'envolèrent en direction de leur ami et camarade.

"Ils ressemblent plus à des anges qu'à des démons quand on les regarde."

* * *

"Alors vous ne voulait pas de la récompense ?"

"Non ça serait contraire aux règlements de ma guilde alors je ne peux pas l'accepter, mes amis ont brisé des règles je n'ai fait que les poursuivre."

"Vous nous avez tous de même aidés, prenez là en gage de notre amitié !"

"C'est dur de refuser. Mais je ne peux pas je vais juste prendre la clé céleste mon amie en prendra soin." Natsu et Gray pleuraient de ne pas avoir l'argent mais Lucy fut tout à fait heureuse. _Merci Erza._

"Nous pouvons vous ramener à Hargeon si vous le voulez."

"Pas besoin j'ai trouvé un bateau." On pouvait entendre Natsu se plaindre de prendre un bateau.

* * *

"Tu as détourné un bateau pirate ? Sérieusement, Erza ?" Lucy rigola de l'audace qu'avait eue son amie pour trouver un tel moyen de transport.

"C'est la seule que j'ai trouvée, j'étais inquiète pour toi alors j'ai pris la première chose qui est venue." Erza rougit d'embarras.

"Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? C'est gentil de ta part Erza mais tu sais quand même que je sais me débrouiller toute seule. " Lucy sourit en direction de la chevalière.

"B-bien sûr je ne doute aucunement de ta force physique ! C'est juste qu'avec ces deux idiots on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !" Erza tenta de se justifier ce qui amplifia son rougissement.

"Allez partons en direction de Fairy Tail !"

* * *

"On est de retour !" Un certain Dragon Slayer d feu hurla vivement dans les rues.

"Quand même tous ce boulot pour une clé et en plus c'était une mission de rang S !" Gray bouda un peu encore déçu de ne pas avoir eu la récompense entière

"Cette mission n'a pas été prise dans les règles donc nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre la récompense, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois la prochaine fois." Erza dit lança un regard vers Lucy, celle-ci avait un sourire radieux.

"Moi j'ai ma clé, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Pourquoi pas la vendre? Ça pourrait faire de l'arge-" Ses paroles furent coupées par les regards effrayants de Erza et Lucy. "J'ai rien dit."

"C'est une clé d'or, il n'en existe que douze, c'est très rare et précieux pour nous mages constellationistes."

"Et là t'a récupérée quelle clé ?" Demanda Gray tout de même curieux

"Celle de Sagitarius, C'est un excellent archer !"

"Tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui, toi qui et doué à l'arc Lucy." Erza fit la remarque à la blonde qui lui répondit par un simple sourire.

"En arrivant à la guilde on décidera de votre sort vous deux. " Erza se tourna vers Gray et Natsu.

"Hey ! Pourquoi Lucy n'est pas incluse ! Elle est venus de son plein gré aussi je te signale." Natsu dit en pointant la mage de Lumière.

"Elle avait une raison valable alors que toi Natsu tu voulais juste devenir plus fort et Gray tu devais les ramener ! Arrêter de vous plaindre où ce sera pire !"

"Oui Madame !" les deux mages prirent peur et se placèrent devant les deux filles.

"Merci Erza, ça me touche vraiment que tu fasses ça." Lucy termina ça phrase en prenant la chevalière dans ses bras, Erza rougit mais le cacha dans les cheveux d'or de la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

Elles rattrapèrent les mages qui étaient en avance, plusieurs passants chuchotés en les regardant passés. Une fois arriver devant la guilde, L'équipe Natsu n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

La guilde, leur maison, transpercée par de grands poteaux métalliques.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre riche en émotions et que j'ai adoré écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis il est très important !**

 **Aller à samedi prochain !**


	8. Mauvais pressentiment

**Je remercie ceux qui me laissent de belles reviews ! Je ne parle pas plus et vous laisses avec le chapitre 8.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Mauvais pressentiment_

Dire que la Team Natsu était choqué serait un euphémisme. Leur guilde, leur maison était complètement détruite.

"Qui a osé faire ça ?!" Natsu n'en revenait pas, qui avait osé humilier sa guilde ? Peu importe qui ils étaient, ils payeront pour leurs crimes.

"Comment ça a pu arriver ?" Demanda Erza, tout autant choqué que nos trois mages mais déjà plus calme qu'un certain Dragon Slayer.

"Eh bien c'est dur à expliquer..." Une voix indiqua derrière eux. Cette voix appartenait à Mirajane.

* * *

"Phantom nous a attaqués la nuit dernière, personne n'est blessé au moins..." Expliqua la barmaid aux mages qui venaient de rentrer de leur dernière 'mission'.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les attaquer ! On ne peut pas laissait passer ça Grand-père !" Natsu était déjà prêt à partir à l'assaut de la guilde qui avait attaqué leur nakama.

"Ce rien n'est de plus qu'une simple provocation. On ne va pas perdre du temps pour des personnes qui ne savent attaqués que par surprise, laissez tomber." Le maître semblait plutôt calme malgré le fait que sa guilde avait été détruite. "Mais assez bavardez, je vous rappelle que vous avez fait une mission de Rang S sans autorisation ! Acceptez votre punition, les jeunes."

Erza réagit à l'instant pour notifié quelque chose au maître à propos de la raison de Lucy, au fond d'elle, la chevalière ne voulait pas que la belle blonde se fasse châtier alors qu'elle avait une raison très valable, du moins selon Erza. Le maître hocha, comprenant bien la situation mais surtout une chose l'interpella, le sourire qu'avait envoyé à Lucy semblait différent de ceux qu'elle donnait habituellement. Makarov compris vite qu'Ezra semblait s'être éprise de leur nouvelle recrue.

Ce dernier lança de coups de poing sur la tête des deux mages, leurs faisant comprendre que leur punition serait moins horrible dû à son manque de temps.

"On ne peut pas rester là, les bras croisés à ne rien faire ! Je vais les éclater seul s'il le faut !" Natsu se fit arrêter par un autre poing.

Le maître s'en alla d'une manière décontractée sous les regards ahuris de plusieurs mages.

"Natsu, tu dois comprendre que le maître est aussi énervé que toi mais les combats entre guilde sont interdits." Mirajane lui fit remarquer.

"Si c'est ce que veut le maître alors, nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre..." Erza accepta douloureusement ce triste fait.

* * *

"C'est vraiment terrible ce qui arrive à la guilde. Tout le monde sait que Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord sont de grands rivaux mais à en arriver à un tel stade c'est vraiment horrible."

"Pun Pun !"

 _Je ne peux pas arrêter d'avoir cette boule au ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment..._

"J'avais même hésité à rejoindre cette guilde à un moment donné, mais j'ai fait le bon choix en venant à Fairy Tail ! Après tous j'ai croisé Erza et Natsu sur mon chemin, c'est sûrement un signe que ma place est ici ! Car Fairy Tail est une guilde..." Lucy ouvrit la porte de son appartement, mais il n'était clairement pas vide."...génial." _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez moi ?!_

"Yo Lucy ! C'est plutôt sympa chez toi !" Un certain mage de glace fit la remarque.

"Désolés de notre intrusion mais sachant que Phantom est déjà venu jusqu'ici, ils connaissent peut-être nos adresses. Alors Mira nous a conseillé de rester groupé. " Erza lui expliqua la raison de leur intrusion.

Natsu semblait encore boudait de ne pas avoir pu allez combattre, Gray prenait ses aises dans l'appartement de Lucy, Happy lui semblait fouillait dans les affaires de la blonde tandis qu'Ezra resté calme assise près de la table.

"Waaah Lucy tu portes vraiment ce genre de sous-vêtements ? C'est sexy~" Happy taquina la blonde sachant déjà qu'elle réagirait au quart de tour.

"Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires Neko !" Lucy tenta de prendre des mains ce qui reposait dans les pattes du félin mais Happy le lança avant de se faire pourchasser par le mage de Lumière.

Pendant que Lucy tentait d'infliger une correction au chat pour avoir osé fouillaient dans ses vêtements, une certaine rousse, tentait en vain de cacher son rougissement après avoir entendu, et entre-aperçus les sous-vêtements de la blonde.

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver les garçons, je ne dors pas dans une salle avec deux hommes qui sentent la sueur." Erza tenta de changer de sujet.

"Nah, j'ai la flemme.", "Je suis crevé..." Gray et Natsu répondirent simultanément.

"Je vois on va donc devoir prendre un bain ensemble comme dans le passé !"

Lucy sourit face aux visages des deux hommes. _Ils devaient être très proches quand ils étaient jeunes...Erza n'as certainement aucunement honte de son corps. Surtout avec ses armures si...révélatrices._

Les deux garçons s'étaient lavés, séparément pour le bien de la salle de bain de Lucy. Une idée sournoise entra soudainement dans la tête de la blonde. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres elle se retourna vers Erza qui se tenait encore au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Erza ?" La blonde surprit le regard de la rousse. "Tu viens ?" Aussitôt, la chevalière devint rouge et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le séduisant sourire de la blonde.

"Euh...b-bien sûr." _Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Reprends-toi Erza! C'est juste un bain, tu en as déjà pris avec d'autres personnes ! Mais cette fois c'est avec Lucy..._

Lucy sourit voyant bien la bataille intérieure dans la tête de Titania. _C'est mignon à quel point elle rougit._ Lucy entra dans la salle de bain suivit d'Erza qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

* * *

Enfin lavées et changées, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent toutes les deux de la salle de bains avec chacune le visage étrangement rouge...

"Pourquoi Phantom s'en prendrait avec nous d'un seul coup ?" Lucy questionna, curieuse d'une telle attaque soudaine.

"On a déjà eu quelques problèmes avec Phantom mais c'est la première fois qu'ils nous attaquent de front." Lui répondit la chevalière, assise sur le lit.

"Ça serait mieux si le vieux n'avait pas la trouille de les affronter." Natsu boudait encore.

"Il n'a pas la trouille ! C'est un des dix mages sacrés je te rappelle !" Gray rectifia, tenant en main ce qui semblait être le roman de la blonde.

"Gray... est-ce mon roman que tu lis ? Sans **ma permission** ?" Lucy lui prit des mains, faisant geler sur place le mage de glace de son erreur. "N'y touche plus jamais où tu perdras quelque chose d'important de ton corps...compris ?" La voix de Lucy était devenue un murmure glaçant et le Gray hocha rapidement la tête ne voulant pas subir sa colère.

"Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas les affrontés car Mirajane et le maître savent que cela enclencherait automatiquement une guerre entre nos guildes, ce qui est interdit." Gray se rattrapa.

"Un combat entraînerait des pertes car nous sommes presque à force égale..." Erza ajouta.

"Mais de nouveaux membres ont rejoint notre guilde depuis ! Lucy en fait partie, nous sommes bien supérieurs maintenant !" Natsu voulait se battre mais personne ne lui donnait la permission sachant très bien ce qu'ils les attendraient.

"Tout n'est pas résolu par la force Natsu. Si nous rentrons dans leur jeu cela signifie que nous nous abaissons à leurs niveaux d'intelligence." Lucy s'assit tranquillement à côté d'Ezra sur son lit.

"De plus, nous ne pouvons les sous-estimaient, Phantom possède les _Erumento Fō_ , leurs mages de rangs S mais aussi Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer du Fer.

* * *

Dans la nuit noire, là où personne ne pouvait le voir, un homme se tenait en haut d'un toit regardant la cible qui ferait déborder de rage Fairy Tail.

Un cri perça dans la nuit, Phantom Lord était allé trop loin pour être pardonné...

* * *

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, celle-ci avait dû mal à respirer après le terrible rêve, _ou vision ?,_ qu'elle venait de voir. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve, hein ?_

"Lucy ? Tout vas bien ?" Erza demanda allongé au côté de la blonde qui s'était réveillé.

"J-je ne sais pas Erza. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..." Lucy se rallongea aux côtés de la chevalière encore tremblante.

Deux bras forts entourèrent sa taille, lui offrant une sensation de confort. "Tout va bien Lucy, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive." Lucy regarda les yeux sérieux mais pourtant doux de la rousse et sourit.

"Merci Erza." La blonde se blottit plus loin dans la chaleur que lui procurait la mage de rééquipement.

Elles s'endormirent, malgré les craintes infondées de Lucy.

* * *

Plusieurs personnes regardaient l'arbre principal du parc de Magnolia. La vue était horrible.

"Laissez-nous passés ! Nous sommes de Fairy Tail !" Lucy s'empressa d'arriver à l'arbre ayant trop peur de voir ce qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un horrible cauchemar mais malheureusement ça n'en était pas un.

Sa meilleure amie Levy, Jet, Droy ou plutôt la Team Shadow Gear était là, attachés à cette arbre mais ce qui choqua le plus la blonde fut la marque de Phantom sur le ventre de la mage aux cheveux bleus.

"Erza dit moi que je rêve..." Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, ne pouvant continuer à regarder ce monstrueux spectacle, Lucy se retourna et s'enferma dans les bras de la chevalière qui elle tentait, tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère. _C'en est assez...ils sont allés trop loin !_

Le maître de Fairy Tail arriva regardant cette horrible vision.

"Qu'on détruise mon bâtiment passe encore...mais qu'on s'en prend à _mes enfants_ , je ne peux le pardonner..." Makarov se retourna vers ses mages.

 **"C'est la guerre !"**

* * *

 **Et voilà, un chapitre un peu moins long que les autres mais qui m'a plu à écrire comme toujours !**

 **La base des sentiments entre Erza et Lucy se développe mais après ce que Phantom vient de faire cela les aidera sûrement à se rapprocher l'une de l'autre grâce aux références aux passés de la belle Heartfilia. Erza comprendra vite que derrière ce sourire lumineux ce cache une histoire beaucoup moins étincelante...**

 **A samedi prochain !**


	9. Lucy Heartfilia

_Chapitre 9 : Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy était assise non loin des lits de la Team Shadow Gear. _Comment ont-ils osaient faire ça ?! J'espère que Fairy Tail vengera correctement Levy-chan et les autres._ Lucy était par demande du Maître, il voulait qu'une personne assez puissante reste surveiller au cas où Phantom attaquerait à nouveau. La blonde avait accepté mais aurait tout de même voulu vengeait Levy de ses propres mains.

 _ **"Dis Lu-chan j'ai entendu que tu écrivais un roman ! J'aimerais le lire, j'adore les livres !"**_

 _ **"Eh bien il n'est pas encore assez bon pour être lu je pense..."**_

 _ **"Je suis sûr que tu te sous-estimes trop Lu-chan ! Allez s'il-te plaît !"**_

 _ **"Il n'est pas encore fini..."**_

 _ **"Eh bien je veux être la première lectrice !"**_

 _ **Lucy sourit voyant à quel point Levy voulait lire son roman.**_

 _Ils payeront !_

* * *

Dans la ville d'Ork, là où résidait une guilde nommait Phantom Lord. Ses membres festoyaient de leur dernier assaut.

"Fairy Tail est en miettes ! Ils doivent tremblaient de peur !" L'un des membres de Phantom hurla.

"En plus Gajeel en a abattu trois de plus !"

Un grand fracas se fit entendre près de l'entrée de la guilde ou plutôt de ce qui en rester...

"Fairy Tail vous salue !" Toute la guilde hurla, faisant bien comprendre à Phantom qu'une guerre allait exploser.

"Venez-vous battre ! Je vais vous éliminer !" Un Natsu surexcité était prêt à battre tout ce qu'il trouverait.

Le maître de Fairy Tail utilisa sa magie pour écraser ses adversaires.

"C'est un monstre !" Phantom commençait à regretter leurs actes.

"Vous avez touché aux enfants de ce monstre vous ne pourrez pas échapper à votre jugement." Le maître balaya une nouvelle vague de membres de Phantom. " Je vais chercher José ! Occupez-vous d'eux."

"Oui maître !"

Makarov monta trouvait le maître de Phantom Lord tandis que les autres membres de Fairy Tail s'occupaient du reste, tout ça sous les yeux d'un Dragon Slayer de fer.

"Tous se déroule comme le maître José l'a prédit !"

* * *

Lucy était sortie de l'hôpital ne pouvant plus rester calme après être restés une bonne heure à regarder ses amis blessés allongés dans leurs lits. Soudainement la pluie commença à tomber sur le visage de la blonde.

"Il ne manquait plus que ça..." Murmura la constellationiste.

Une silhouette se dessina sous la pluie.

"Juvia est la femme de la pluie..." La femme nommé Juvia leva le regard vers Lucy et passa son chemin. " Au revoir."

 _C'est quoi son problème ?_

"Non, non, non. Hello !" Un homme sortit du sol sous le regard impressionné de Lucy. _Comment fait-il pour sortir du sol ? Magie ? Sûrement._

"Dame Juvia vous avez une mission à accomplir et mon monocle me dit que cette jeune fille est notre cible !".

 _Cible ? Ils sont de Phantom ? Si c'est le cas je vais leur montrait ce qu'il se passe quand on s'en prend à ma famille._

"Je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Sol, Monsieur Sol ! Juvia est la femme de la pluie et nous faisons partie des _Erumento Fō._ "

"Je vois. Au moins ça me rend la tâche plus facile si vous venez à moi, je peux plus facilement vous faire regretter vos actions. Mais pourquoi venir à moi ? Et en quoi je suis la 'Cible'?" Lucy craqua ses doigts, prête à en découdre avec ses ennemies.

"Non, non, non, trois fois non. Levons ce malentendu ! L'attaque de votre guilde et de Levy est l'acte de Gajeel ! Nous sommes venus vous inviter au nom de Phamton !" Après que Sol est fini sa phrase Lucy ne pus répliquer une bulle d'eau l'entoura l'empêchant de respirer. _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante !_

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te tuera pas. Juvia a pour mission de te ramener... **Lucy Heartfilia**."

* * *

"Faites ! Attention, c'est Elfman !" Plusieurs membres de Phatoms se firent éliminer par le _Beast Arm_ du frère Strauss.

Une figure s'écrasa au sol, envoyant volait certains mages de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel fit son apparition s'opposant à Elfman.

"Même si c'est un minable, ça reste un Homme !"

Gajeel lança plusieurs coups en direction d'Elfman mais leur combat fut interrompu par un certain Dragon Slayer de Feu.

"Gajeel ! Je suis le Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail ! Combat moi !"

Un grand poteau métallique arriva en direction de l'abdomen de Natsu mais il l'arrêta.

"Il s'en est pris à la guilde et à Levy ! Il doit payer !"

Natsu envoya dans les airs le Dragon Slayer de fer et décolla aussitôt à sa poursuite, lui balançant directement un coup de poing enflammé au visage. Gajeel s'accrocha à la poutre grâce aux pics de fer sous ses pieds.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Salamander ?" Gajeel provoqua l'homme aux cheveux roses.

"Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour les salutations. Juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Soudainement le sol se mit à trembler ce qui interpella les deux Dragons Slayers et leurs alliés.

"C'est le Maître Makarov ! Personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il devient sérieux !" Erza annonça avec fierté.

"Bordel ! Tout le bâtiment tremble ! À quel point est-il puissant ?!"

"Avec le Maître nous ne pouvons pas perdre !"

Plusieurs minutes de combat plus tard, un immense bruit de chute alerta les mages.

"Maître !" Erza s'écria, se précipitant vers Makarov qui venait de faire une chute depuis le haut du bâtiment.

"M-ma magie..." Les mages de Fairy Tail furent choqués de voir leur maître vidé de son énergie magique.

"Que s'est-il passé Maître ?!" Erza commençait à paniquer, sans leur maître... c'était la chute qui les attendrait. Leur moral étant au plus bas Fairy Tail ne pouvait gagner dans ces conditions.

"Ils ont... pris...Lucy..." Ce fut les derniers mots de Makarov avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

 _Comment avons-nous pus en arriver là ? Nous ne pouvons gagner actuellement._ "Retraite ! On rentre à la guilde !" Erza ordonna aux autres membres.

"C'est pas vrai ?!"

"Un homme ne renonce jamais !"

"On se replier ! C'est un ordre !" L'aura d'Erza se faisait menaçante même si au fond, elle tremblait d'inquiétude pour une certaine blonde.

"Oh vous partez déjà ? C'est triste j'aurais aimé te combattre plus Salamander mais c'est fini...pour l'instant." Gajeel se retourna vers Aria qui l'avait rejoint. "Ils ont capturé Lucy au moins ?"

"Oui, ils la gardent à notre QG." Cette information n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'un certain Dragon Slayer qui le répéta à Erza qui semblait totalement paniqué.

"Aller ! On se replie !"

"Nous devons venger Levy et les autres Erza !" Gray répliqua

"S'il te plaît Gray, l'état du maître est bien trop grave et Lucy..." La voix de Titania se fit plus faible suite au nom de la jolie blonde. _J'espère qu'elle va bien...Et si j'arrive trop tard ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

Le cœur de la chevalière battait à une très grande vitesse, l'inquiétude tirait ses traits.

"Bien." Gray comprit vite ce qui tourmentait la chevalière.

"Gray, Natsu occupez-vous de ramener tout le monde en sécurité je vais trouver Lucy."

Les deux mages ne répliquèrent tien sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment et que peut-être la vie d'une de leurs amies était en jeu.

* * *

"Tu vas me dire où se trouve votre QG sinon tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour !" Une Titania effrayant menaçait un membre de Phantom à l'extérieur de la guilde.

"Jamais !" L'homme changea très vite de tête quand plus d'une vingtaine d'épée le menaçaient et que le regard de la rousse devenait de plus en plus effrayant. "Eu-uh, j-je vais te l'indiquer !"

* * *

Lucy se réveilla doucement, sur le sol d'une prison. _Où suis-je ? Je me rappelle mettre fait capturé par Phantom..._

"Oh vous êtes réveillés Lucy-sama." Une voix annonça, la porte s'ouvrit révélant un homme d'une certaine carrure. "Je me présente, je suis José le maître de Phantom Lord."

"Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Fairy Tail ?! Que nous voulez-vous ?!" Discrètement Lucy commençait à défaire les liens qui retenaient ses mains.

"Oh ça ? C'était juste pour s'amuser. Nous en avons après une personne en particulier, qui se trouvait être à Fairy Tail." Le maître de Phantom Lord annonça avec une voix plate et sans émotions.

"Ne me dites pas que..." _C'est moi ?_

"Vous comprenez vite Lucy-sama, c'était vous notre cible prioritaire, vous, Lucy Heartifilia-sama, fille du dirigeant de Heartifila Konzern." Le visage de Lucy se décomposa suite à cette annonce.

"Comment savez-vous ça ?!"

"Oh c'est très simple c'est votre père, lui-même, qui nous à demander de vous ramener."

 _Père a fait ça ? Il a causé un tel désastre pour juste me ramenait ?! Alors qu'il a passé les dernières années à m'ignorer ?!_ "Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas !"

Avec un puissant élan Lucy se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le maître José, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa prisonnière l'attaque.

"Hikarinotsurugi" Lucy balança l'épée de Lumière à travers son opposant, l'envoyant volé contre le mur de la prison.

Sortant de la prison, Lucy failli tomber dans le vide. _La prison est à une telle hauteur ? Comment je peux m'en sortir sans mouri-Oh._ Lucy sourit quand elle remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

"C'est dommage pour vous Mademoiselle Heartfilia mais vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez." Le maître de Phantom se releva difficilement après le coup qu'il avait pris.

"Ne parlez pas trop vite..." Tout en se retournant, Lucy inspira profondément. _Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vue._

"ERZA!"

Lucy se laissa tombait dans le vide derrière elle, la chute fut rapide, son cœur battait vitre, trop vite, mais heureusement son plan semblait avoir marché. Deux bras l'a rattrapèrent dans sa chute. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle fut accueillie par le regard inquiet d'Erza qui volait actuellement grâce à son _Armure aux Ailes noires._

Erza déposa Lucy au sol se rééquipant de son Armure Heart Kreuz

"Lucy j'étais si inquiète ! Beaucoup de nos membres sont blessés, le maître n'a plus aucune énergie magique, nous avons dû nous repl...Lucy ?" Erza s'inquiéta de l'état de la bonde.

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de la constellationiste. _Tout est de ma faute... La guilde, Levy et le Maître...C'est à cause de moi..._

"Pardon...Erza. Tout est de ma faute...mais je veux rester à Fairy Tail." C'était trop pour la blonde qui éclatât en larmes en face de la chevalière.

"Lucy...ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, bien sûr que tu peux rester à Fairy Tail, tu es notre famille maintenant. Explique-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas." Erza effaça quelques larmes des joues de Lucy. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de la blonde voulant croisait le regard chocolat dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre.

"Mon père a employé Phantom Lord pour me ramener à la maison..."

"Te ramener ? Pourquoi engager une guilde comme Phantom pour ça ?"

"J'ai fui car je ne supportais plus de vivre sous les lois de mon père...et il l'a sûrement engagé pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut que je revienne à la maison... certainement pour me marier."

"Il veut te marier mais pourquoi ? Quel genre de Père fait ça ?"

"Erza, ça va peut-être te faire un choc mais je suis l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy baissa les yeux au sol ne supportant plus le regard de la chevalière.

 _Lucy...Hearfilia ? Heartfilia ? Comme dans la famille la plus riche de Fiore ? Lucy en est L'héritière ?! Je ne le laisserai pas reprendre Lucy elle fait partie de Fairy Tail._

"Peut m'importe ton nom Lucy. Pour moi, tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail, c'est ici, à la guilde, que tu appartiens." Erza releva le menton de la jeune héritière et fut accueilli par un sourire rivalisant avec le soleil lui-même. Ces sourires lui faisaient perdre la tête, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et Erza se promit de toujours protéger cette magnifique princesse qui l'avait fait tomber petit à petit amoureuse d'elle.

 _Je ne sais pas encore si je peux mettre le mot amour sur le sentiment que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je suis prêt d'elle mais quel autre mot définirait ce que je ressens ? Quand elle est triste, je veux la faire sourire, je suis toujours en train de chercher son regard et quand je trouve ses yeux marrons pétillants je me sens faible au niveau des genoux...et que dire de son corps taillé par les anges? J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir résister quand nous avons pris un bain ensemble...Comment suis-je sensé résisté à cette déesse blonde? Quand nous dormions ensemble hier, c'était si...bon, je me sentais en sécurité et l'avoir dans mes bras me rendait heureuse. Je ferai mieux de me calmer, elle va finir par entendre mon cœur battre à travers mon armure..._

"Rentrons à Fairy Tail Lucy, c'est l'a, ton vrai chez toi." Avec un dernier sourire de la part d'Erza, elles partirent en direction de leur véritable maison.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre de plus ! Beaucoup d'émotions !**

 **Erza semble comprendre ce qu'elle ressent pour notre tête blonde mais il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de les voir réunis !**

 **Aller à Samedi Prochain ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous est plus !**


	10. Ma Vraie Famille

**Je vous remercie tous de vos chaleureux commentaires ! En écrivant ce chapitre j'ai dû le recommencer deux fois car mon Pc à décidé de redémarrer sans mon autorisation et n'ayant pas enregistrer j'ai dû la réécrire alors imaginé un peu mon énervement ! Mais tout va bien j'ai recommencé et maintenant je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **oOo**

 _Chapitre 10 : Ma Vraie Famille_

Erza se sentait coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger le maître mais aussi coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger Lucy. Fairy Tail était affaibli, Mystogan était introuvable, Luxus ne voulait pas se déplacer pour si peu et le maître était épuisé. _Si seulement je l'avais suivi..._ Mais les pensées d'Erza furent arrêtés par un tremblement. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça venait de dehors !_

Se précipitant dehors en se rééquipant de son armure Heart Kreuz, Erza fit face à la guilde Phantom Lord sur des pieds métalliques.

"Cette chose avance vers nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! Phantom va lancer une nouvelle offensive !" L'un des mages cria.

Un immense amas de magie se regroupa sur le canon qui se trouvait dans la guilde d'en face.

"Tout le monde aux abris !" Erza hurla se retourna vers ses amis mais ne remarquant pas qu'une certaine blonde était en train de désobéir à ses ordres." _Il faut que tout le monde se mettent à couvert, attendez une minute où est... ?_ En se retournant Erza ne pus que sentir son cœur s'accélérer. _Lucy !_ "Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

"Je protège ma famille !" Lucy se tenait en face du tir du Jupiter prête à empêcher ce rayon de détruire ses amis. _Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si c'était la faute de mon père si Fairy Tail est rayée de la carte ! Père la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons je te ferai comprendre de ne pas toucher à ma_ _ **vraie famille**_ _!_

Le canon Jupiter tira en direction de la guilde adverse prêt à en finir.

 _"Protection Ultime: Kami no Hikari !"_ Un immense mur de Lumière se dressa en face de Fairy Tail stoppant le tir de Jupiter. _Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps ce sort ! Il consomme beaucoup trop d'énergie._

Mais heureusement pour Lucy le tir se fana, tombant à genoux Lucy tentait de rester consciente mais petit à petit sa vision se troubler et bientôt le noir complet l'accueillie, son nom fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

"Lucy !" Erza rattrapa le corps inerte de la blonde et vérifia ses points vitaux. _Elle est encore en vie...Quel sort puissant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait cette force-là ! Je vais devoir lui demander jusqu'où vont ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant n'est pas le moment. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner Lucy..._

"Livrez-nous Lucy Heartfilia !" José cria à travers l'un de ses microphones.

"Jamais ! Lucy appartient à Fairy Tail !", "Jamais nous ne l'a livrerons !" En entendant ses camarades protester Erza ne put que sourire. _Ils sont tous prêt à se battre pour toi Lucy, pour ce que tu représentes dans nos cœurs..._

"Livrez-la ! Maintenant !"

"Plutôt mourir que de livrer l'une des nôtre !" Erza à son tour pris la défense de la belle blonde, jamais elle n'abandonnerait Lucy.

"Mira ! Demande à Reedus d'amener Lucy à notre base cachée !

"Compris !" Aussitôt dit la mage du Take Over emmena son amie blonde à Reedus pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle, Mirajane en profita pour se changer en Lucy, rajoutant à Fairy Tail une carte de temps.

"Vous avez peut-être arrêté ce tir mais certainement pas le prochain ! Le canon Jupiter tira à nouveau dans quinze minutes ! Mourrez sous son tir ou ma magie le fera ! Voilà vos deux seuls choix Fairy Tail !" Le maître de Phantom annonça à travers un microphone de sa guilde.

"Quinze minutes ? J'ai le temps d'aller le détruire ! Happy on y va !" Natsu s'envola en direction du canon avec son meilleur ami.

"Elfman et moi nous y allons aussi !" Gray annonça se dirigeant déjà vers la structure ennemie.

Erza resta aux côtés des autres membres de Fairy Tail. _Il faut qu'une force majeure reste ici protéger la guilde ! Et si le canon Jupiter tire à nouveau je pourrais l'arrêter moi-même._

 _oOo_

Tandis qu'une lutte intense faisait rage devant Fairy Tail, Natsu affrontés Totomaru pour détruire le canon Jupiter. D'autres combattaient comme Erza pour défendre leur guilde. _Natsu fait vite il ne reste plus que deux minutes !_

Mais heureusement pour Erza, sa demande fut entendue, le canon explosa empêchant le prochain tir programmé.

"Natsu a réussi ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !" Cana annonça fièrement. "Ça fait une menace en moins on fonce !"

Mais malheureusement la joie des mages de Makarov fut de courte durée car le bâtiment ennemi se mit soudainement à trembler et aussi irréaliste que cela puisse paraître commença à se transformer en une sorte de robot géant, des bras, des jambes et une tête métalliques étaient apparu sur la guilde ennemie.

"Voici notre arme la plus puissante ! Phantom MK 2, le géant magique !" José annonça aux mages de Fairy Tail. Soudainement le robot se mit à bouger se dirigeant vers leur guilde.

"Cette chose ne va quand même pas écraser notre guilde ?!" Cana hurla face à ce qui se trouvait devant elle continuant à combattre les fantômes du maître José.

Le géant commença à dessiner un cercle magique immense.

 _Ne me dite pas qu'il va lancer un tel sort ! C'est impossible c'est..._ "Abyss Break !" Beaucoup de mages retinrent leurs souffles suite à ce que venait d'annoncer la chevalière.

"Si cette chose nous touche tous sera rasés jusqu'à la cathédrale Kardia !" Cana commença à paniquer.

La panique commençait à s'installer chez les mages. _Que faire ? Nous devons arrêter ce géant mais comment ?_

"Cana je vais tenter de trouver une solution pour arrêter ce géant, tu pourras tenir ici ?" Erza tourna son regard vers la mage des cartes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi pour arrêter cette chose ! Fonce !" Cana se retourna et se dirigea vers Mira pour l'informer de ceux qui étaient partis se battre directement chez Phantom.

"Mira ! Erza, Natsu, Gray et Elfman sont partis se battre là-bas"

Mira ne s'attendait pas à une telle information, la barmaid sentait la peur l'envahir, la peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de sa famille alors elle tenta une dernière chose, qu'elle espérait qui marcherait.

"C'est moi que vous voulez non ?! Alors laissez tranquille Fairy Tail !" Toujours sous la forme de Lucy, Mirajane tenta de gagner du temps pour ses amis.

"Tu n'es qu'une simple copie ! Lucy sait très bien que nous en avons après elle alors pourquoi se montrerait-elle ?" Avant de pouvoir prononcer un autre mot la barmaid se fit soulever par le géant magique. Un problème en plus venait de s'ajouter au compteur de Fairy Tail.

oOo

Elfman avait sauvé sa sœur des griffes du géant suite à sa victoire contre Sol, de mauvais souvenirs avaient été ramener mais sa priorité était de stopper ce monstre. Grâce à l'aide sa sœur, ils purent trouvèrent comment arrêter l'arme ultime de Phantom : Vaincre les Erumento Fō.

oOo

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Lucy se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut t'envoyer un coup en direction de la personne en face d'elle, croyant avoir de nouveau avoir été enlevée. Mais malheureusement son opposant était Reedus qui avait fini dans des caisses en bois de la réserve de Fairy Tail. Une soudaine douleur traversa le corps de Lucy. _Mon corps me fait extrêmement mal...ce sort a pris la plupart de mon énergie magique et physique. Même si je savais que c'est ce qui allait m'arriver je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir pu sauver Fairy Tail, je me demande comment ils vont._

Un grand fracas se fit entendre sur le toit et Lucy aurait préféré être en train de rêver que de voir Gajeel et ses sbires venir la chercher. Malheureusement pour Reedus celui n'avait pas la force de combattre un Dragon Slayer et se fit mettre au tapis facilement, tandis que Lucy se releva douloureusement.

"Oh tu tiens encore debout blondie ? Voyons si tu y arrives encore après ça !" Un poteau métallique se précipita dans l'abdomen de la blonde, qui cracha un peu sang à la suite d'un tel coup. _Merde je ne peux plus bouger..._

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Gajeel ? Attaquer quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas se battre ? Tch, comme tu es pitoyable." Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde suite à l'énervement du Dragon Slayer.

 _Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure mais tant pis...j'espère que les autres s'en sortent..._

 _oOo_

Un combat intense se déroulait entre Aria et Natsu malgré son grand pourvoir ce dernier n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire. Se perdant dans un nuage de poussière, Natsu n'arrivait plus à détecter son adversaire.

"C'est fini Salamander, tu vas subir le même sort que Makarov."

"Où il est ?!"

"Que les vents destructeurs emportent cette magie dans les limbes ! _Metsu !_ " Le sort lancé, Natsu hurla dans l'agonie, tout son corps s'affaiblissait mais soudain tout s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" Natsu releva la tête rencontrant la figure imposante d'Erza.

"Erza Scarlet ? Si je dois affronter la puissante Titania, je devrais devenir sérieux..." Aria défit son bandeau, relâchant une grande partit de son pouvoir.

"Toi...tu es celui qui a osait toucher à notre maître...je ne te pardonnerai pas !"

"J'en appelle à Zéro L'espace de la mort ! Il absorbe toute vie !" Préparant a lancé son sort qui détruirait Titania.

"Comment peux-tu prendre des vies aussi facilement, enfoiré !" La colère de la chevalière se fit plus grande, trop de personnes avaient été blessées dont Lucy.

S'élançant vers son ennemie, Erza équipa une épée et se dirigea tout droit vers Aria. Ce dernier envoya son attaque en direction de la rousse.

"Sauras-tu résister à cet espace ?" _Oh oui crois-moi j'y résisterais pour le bien de tout le monde..._

Avec une détermination imparable Erza trancha l'espace à l'aide de son épée. "Non, c'est impossible ? Elle tranche l'espace avec son épée ?!" La chevalière sauta dans les airs et se rééquipa dans son armure _Roue du Ciel._

 _"Tenrin !"_ Erza envoya deux coups d'épées en direction d'Aria. _"_ _Burūmenburatto !"_ Plusieurs épées tombèrent à une vitesse hallucinante vers Aria le mettant hors combat.

Erza se retourna et regarda en direction du mage vaincu." Un type comme toi n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir s'en prendre au maître." Le regard d'Erza se fit plus effrayant. "Je vais t'effacer des légendes sur-le-champ."

"Wow Erza est très énervée !" Happy commenta tandis que Natsu restait paralyser de peur.

Et avec les mages des Erumento Fō vaincus le sort Abyss Break fut arrêtés.

oOo

Gajeel venait de revenir et avait balancé Lucy au sol.

"Euh Gajeel, elle est vivante ? Si elle meurt on ne touchera pas la récompense."

Le Dragon Slayer se moqua des commentaires de ses camarades et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de la blonde. Automatiquement Lucy toussa se réveillant à cause de la douleur. "Elle a l'air d'être en vie non ?" Gajeel rigola une voix de plus mais s'arrêta quand la voix de son maître pris la parole pour faire une annonce aux mages de Fairy Tail.

"Membres de Fairy Tail, nous avons enlevé Lucy. Notre premier objectif a été accompli..." Les cris de douleur de la blonde se firent entendre à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

oOo

 _Quelle bande de lâches ! Lucy n'a plus aucun pouvoir magique et il s'en prenne encore à elle ! Le prochain mage de Phantom qui tombe entre mes mains subira un châtiment pire que la mort !_ Erza bouillonnait de colère, tout son corps tremblait de colère, plusieurs fois ses amies avaient été blessés mais jamais une telle colère ne l'avait envahie, une colère qui la rendait aveugle et lui faisait petit à petit perdre la raison. _José, tu es un homme mort..._

"Vous avez entendu ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'un objectif à atteindre...C'est de tous vous tuer...bande de sales morveux !" La voix de José annonça à tous les membres de Fairy Tail.

"Natsu va t'occuper de Gajeel et ramène Lucy, j'ai un compte à régler avec leur maître..." La voix d'Erza était plus qu'effrayante, Natsu partit sans hésiter ne voulant en aucun cas augmentait la rage de la Reine des Fées.

oOo

Les coups que prenait Lucy lui faisaient petit à petit sentir la colère montait en elle. À _quel point ce gars est pitoyable ? C'est à ça que ressemblent les autres membres de Phantom ? J'ai bien fait de rejoindre Fairy Tail, ce sont d'incroyables personnes._

"Alors blondie ? On abandonne déjà ? Qu'est que vous êtes pitoyables, vous, les mages de Fairy Tail surtout toi."

 _Pitoyable ? Je suis pitoyable ?!_

 _ **"Tu es pitoyable Lucy, vouloir rejoindre une guilde alors que tu es une Heartfilia ! Ta place est ici au domaine Heartfilia et aux côtés d'un jeune homme riche pas avec ces stupides mages !"**_

 _ **"Maman était aussi une mage comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne fais même plus attention à moi, tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est l'argent et aussi de me trouver un soi-disant futur mari ! Si maman était encore l-" Lucy fut couper par une claque.**_

 _ **"Ne parle pas de Layla ! Retourne dans ta chambre avec tes rêves pitoyables !"**_

"Je ne pardonne pas ceux qui me traite de pitoyable...mais je ne pardonne surtout pas ceux qui traitent **ma famille** de pitoyable..." Lucy se releva sentant le pouvoir à nouveau surgir, une rage immense avait pris place en son sein. Ces personnes ne méritaient pas le pardon !

"Préparez-vous à subir votre jugement ! _Hikari hakai_ _!"_

Le pouvoir de la mage de Lumière se concentra dans ses mains et une explosion de lumière engloba les mages présents dans la pièce, quand la lumière se fana, tous les mages de Phantom étaient inconscients.

 _Je n'aurai jamais pensé utilisé deux de mes plus puissants sort, je suis complètement vidée maintenant, je ferai mieux de revenir à Fairy Tail._

oOo

"Erza !" La colère de la rousse diminua grandement en entendant la voix angélique de Lucy mais malheureusement l'état de la blonde était incroyable, des coupures et du sang recouvraient quelques endroits de ses vêtements. Elle était aussi accompagnée de Natsu

"Lucy ! Merci Mavis tu vas bien ! Comment t'en est tu sortit ?" Erza était enfin soulagée que la blonde aille bien et qu'elle soit de retour à ses côtés

"J'ai du sortir l'un de mes sort les plus puissants mais je peux encore me battre ! Comment va la guilde ?" Lucy était plus inquiète pour ses amis que par son propre état.

"Nous allons bi-" Malheureusement Erza ne put continuer son discours quand le géant reprit sa marche vers Fairy Tail.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit encore de faire ? Il ne s'arrête jamais ?" Erza commençait à se sentir fatigué de tous ces revirements de situation. "Lucy va rejoindre les autres ils auront besoin de ton aide."

"Mais et toi Erza ? Que vas-tu faire ?" Natsu demanda

"Vaincre José" Le ton d'Erza était déterminé, _elle ne va sûrement pas changer d'avis...bien j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

"D'accord mais fait attention ! Si tu n'es pas de retour d'ici quinze minutes je reviendrai te chercher !" Lucy partit avec Natsu en direction de la sortie, croisant Mirajane, Elfman et Gray et leur annonçant qu'Erza n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

 _Cette sensation...José !_

"Félicitation Fairy Tail je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me feriez un tel plaisir. " Le maître de Phantom dans la pièce sous le regard froid de Titania. Plusieurs vagues d'ombres violettes s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. _Quelle magie maléfique..._

Erza encaissa une vague de magie, se relevant lentement après avoir aperçu un peu de la magie du maître de Phantom Lord. La chevalière se rééquipa dans son _Armure aux Ailes Noires_ et se jeta sur son ennemie envoyant plusieurs coups d'épée vers son opposant mais elle fut projetée dans un mur.

"Je me demande d'où tu tires tout ce courage et cette force, vouloir m'affronter en personne n'est pas chose commune." Le maître José ricana.

"Mes amis me rendent plus fortes, pour eux je suis prêtre à sacrifier ce corps !" Plus déterminée que jamais Erza releva le menton prête à en finir.

"Ta force et ta vaillance te rendent plus belle Titania ! Quel dommage de devoir te tuer ! Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de détruire ta très chère guilde !" Le maître de Phantom s'exclama

 _Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?_

 _oOo_

Horrible et à briser le cœur voilà ce qui définissait la scène devant Lucy, sa guilde, sa maison mais aussi celles de plusieurs mages, l'endroit où ils avaient grandis et appris à se connaître était...détruit, anéanti, massacré par le géant magique de Phantom. Beaucoup pleuraient, d'autres hurlaient leur haine envers Phantom Lord et Lucy se maudissait de plus en plus. _Tout est de ma faute, si seulement mon père n'était pas si égoïste ! Maman j'espère que tu ne vois pas ça..._ Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la blonde, de tristesse ou de colère, ça, elle-même ne le savait pas.

oOo

"Tu es si doué Erza, je ne peux tolérer le fait que Makarov t'ait dans sa guilde ! Tu me tiens presque tête mais malheureusement ton temps est écoulé !" Erza vola à nouveau dans l'un des murs mais soudainement la guilde trembla détruisant la pierre des murs et enfin la structure cessa de bouger. _Quelqu'un doit avoir détruit la salle des machines !_

"Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai pas tué Makarov ?" José envoya un autre faisceau en direction d'Erza mais celle-ci l'évita, esquivant d'autres tirs du maître de Phantom. "Pour le pousser au désespoir ! Quand il se réveillera il verra sa chère guilde détruite et ses précieux gamins anéantis ! Il mourra de tristesse et désespoir !" Un autre faisceau fut envoyer sur la chevalière qui l'évita à nouveau.

"Vous n'êtes que des lâches." Sortant du nuage de poussière, Erza tenta d'assener plusieurs coups à son ennemie mais en vain.

"Phantom Lord a toujours était la meilleur des guildes ! Mais depuis quelques années elle a brusquement perdu son importance face à Fairy Tail." La colère se lisait dans les yeux du maître mais autre chose s'y trouvait. "Erza, Luxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, ces noms se sont répandues jusqu'à nous ! Et les rumeurs sur Salamander traversent tout le pays !

Je n'accepte pas que votre stupide guilde arrive à notre niveau !" Erza enchaîna les coups d'épée mais aucun ne toucher, accélérant sa vitesse pour augmenter ses chances de vaincre son adversaire mais toujours en vain.

"Vous avez déclenché une guerre par pure jalousie ?" Aucun coup n'atteignait le maître de Phantom est cela frustré de plus en plus la mage du rééquipement.

"De la jalousie ? Non...nous voulions notre supériorité !"

"C'est...C'est lamentable !" Un moment d'égarement et Erza se retrouva piéger dans les ombres violettes de son opposant.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé votre guilde. Les raisons de cette guerre importent peu." Relevant la tête malgré la douleur Erza fixa le maître de Phantom." La famille Heartfilia nous a demandé de ramener leur fille." _Lucy ?_ "La fille d'une des plus riches familles de Fiore ! Si Makarov obtenait cette richesse, vous nous auriez dépassé et ça je ne l'accepte pas !"

Erza hurla de douleur, cette ombre violette lui causait une douleur atroce. "Chercher qui est au-dessus de qui est lamentable...Tout comme votre capacité à collecter des informations apparemment !"

"Que dis-tu ?"

"Lucy a fugué de chez elle...elle n'utilise pas l'argent de sa famille. Elle habite un appartement à 70.000 bijoux, nous travaillons ensemble, nous rions ensemble, nous pleurons ensemble, elle une membre de Fairy Tail!". _**Tout est de ma faute...mais je veux rester à Fairy Tail.**_ " La fille de la famille Heartfilia ? Une fleur ne choisit pas où poussé, tout comme un enfant ne choisit pas ses parents ! Tu ne sais rien des larmes de Lucy !" La haine se faisait ressentir dans la voix de Titania, qu'on ose attaquer sa guilde l'énervait déjà assez mais qu'on s'en prenne à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur avec un simple sourire, ça, ça la rendait extrêmement furieuse.

"Je vais apprendre à la connaître, crois-tu vraiment que la rendrait aussi facilement à son père ? Toute la richesse des Heartfilia m'appartiendra !" José augmenta la douleur de son sort.

"Enfoiré!" La douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles mais Erza tentait tout de même de résister

"Continue de résister et tu souffriras encore plus !"

 _Je vais bientôt perdre conscience, je peux plus continuer à me battre..._

Mais soudainement la douleur s'arrêta et tout sembla s'illuminer dans la pièce, comme une lumière protectrice.

"Tout ce sang versé est celui des enfants...de mauvais parents les ont fait souffrir et pleurer. Tout cela n'a que trop duré. Je dois mettre fin à tout ça."

"Maître ! Et Lucy ?" La blonde se tenait aux côtés du maître son sourire s'illuminant quand elle croisa le regard de la chevalière. Lucy se dirigea vers Erza.

"Je te l'avais dit, si dans quinze minutes tu n'étais pas revenue je reviendrais te chercher." Le sourire de la blonde fut comme la lumière à travers les ténèbres. "J'ai croisé le maître en passant !"

"Nous ferions mieux de partir, nous allons gêner le maître sinon."

"Tu as raison." Lucy passa un bras autour de la taille de la chevalière et déplaça l'un des bras d'Erza sur ses épaules. "Tu peux prendre appuie sur moi."

Les filles sortirent du bâtiment et laissèrent leur maître s'occuper du reste.

Un intense combat se livra entre les deux mages sacrés. Après plusieurs attaques Makarov décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Si tu avais utilisé ton pouvoir correctement et montré le bon exemple aux jeunes, le monde magique t'aurait soutenue"

"Tu me fais la morale ?"

"Avant de rendre le verdict de Fairy Tail, je te laisse trois secondes pour admettre ta défaite et t'agenouiller"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes vieil homme ?" Le maître de Phantom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Un" Le décompte commença.

"M'agenouiller ? Tu veux faire plier la meilleure guilde du royaume ? Laisse-moi rire !"

"Deux"

"Nous nous battons d'égal à égal ! En fait je suis le plus fort, je vais t'anéantir et effacer Fairy Tail de l'histoire !"

"Trois" Finis, Phantom allait regretter. _"Fairy Law !"_

 _oOo_

À l'extérieur, près des ruines de leur guilde, les mages souriaient, les fantômes avaient disparu et une chaleur immense les enveloppait.

"C'est Fairy Law. Le pouvoir de la lumière sacrée chasse les ténèbres, elle ne s'en prend qu'à ceux définis comme ennemie par l'utilisateur. Un pouvoir sacré devenue légendaire." Erza annonça avec fierté.

"C'est certainement une lumière bien plus puissante que la mienne. Notre maître est incroyable !" Lucy soutenant toujours Erza parla à son tour.

"On a gagné contre Phantom !" Plusieurs fées annoncèrent.

Au loin on pouvait voir Natsu accompagné d'Happy très heureux d'avoir été choisis pour détruire la guilde ennemie.

oOo

Tous se tenaient devant la guilde détruite. Dont leur maître.

"Oh mes enfants, ce fut un sacré bordel..." Le maître commença.

"Maître, je..." Lucy tentait en vain de sortir quelques paroles mais elles restaient coincées, tout était de sa faute et elle s'en voulait énormément.

"Tu n'as pas était ménagés non plus, hein ?" Makarov tourna son regard sur sa plus récente fée.

"Allez fait pas cette tête Lu-chan !" La blonde tourna son regard vers la voix familière. Là se tenait en face d'elle, Levy, Jet, Droy et Reedus blessés mais avec un sourire sur le visage.

"La guilde a vu de meilleur jour mais nous pouvons toujours la reconstruire !" Jet annonça un sourire chaleureux.

"On nous a tout expliqué et personne ne t'en veux Lu-chan ne t'en fait pas !"

"Lucy, tous les bons moments de mêmes que les mauvais...ne peuvent pas tous être partagés mais on peut toujours essayer. C'est ça une guilde. Quand l'un de nous est heureux alors nous le sommes et quand l'un de nous pleure alors nous pleurons aussi." Tournant son regard vers la jeune fille blonde, Makarov sourit. "Nous n'avons aucune raison de te détester, ne déprime pas ! Lève la tête maintenant, tu es une membre de Fairy Tail après tout !"

Les larmes qui perlaient déjà aux yeux de la constellationiste coulèrent sur les joues de la mage blonde, de bonheur et de tristesse cette fois-ci. Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille, un brin écarlate passa dans sa vision et Lucy sourit, refermant ses bras autour du cou de la chevalière.

"C'est ici ta famille Lucy, personne ne veut te perdre surtout pas moi..."

Et avec ces quelques mots tendres Lucy laissa librement ses larmes coulées et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son chevalier.

oOo

 **J'ai passé toute la journée à écrire ce chapitre à cause de mon Pc qui à redémarrer tout seul ! Mais je vais bien mentalement, je poste ce chapitre vers minuit mais tout va bien ! Désolé de l'attente !**

 **Erza et Lucy sont de plus en plus proches, leurs sentiments sont confus mais cela ne les empêche pas de sentir de l'affection l'une envers. Leur relation pourrait bien s'améliorer quand l'une d'elles sera en danger et que le destin ne laissera comme choix que la mort pour l'une.**

 **Voilà à samedi prochain !**


	11. Sentiments nouveaux

**Hello ! Nous voilà pour un autre chapitre, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais pour vos magnifiques commentaires, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Et pour Loki, Lucy l'a sauvé bien avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail. A la fin du chapitre il y l'explication pourquoi j'ai publié si tard!**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

Chapitre 11 : Sentiments nouveaux

 _Cela fait une semaine que la guerre contre Phantom Lord est finie. Nous avons enfin commencé à reconstruire mais il reste encore pas mal de problèmes... Les Rune Knights, l'armée du conseil, nous a emmenés dans le camp militaire pour des interrogations plus poussées. Nous avons étaient interrogés tous les jours et une semaine plus tard ils nous ont relâchait, le verdict au sujet de Fairy Tail sera rendu plus tard..._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Le verdict ne devrait pas être trop sévère. Parce que nous avons des preuves et des témoignages prouvant les attaques._

Lucy souleva son t-shirt révélant plusieurs bandages. Ça _va quand même laisser une marque..._ La blonde releva la tête, un oiseau nourrissait son enfant, le sourire de la blonde se fana, se rappelant ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

"Phantom..."

 _Hé maman tu crois vraiment que c'est lui qui était derrière tout ça ? Même pour lui ça me semble un peu beaucoup..._

 _ **"Papa ! Regarde-je t'ai préparé une boule de riz !" Une Lucy plus jeune regardé en direction de son père qui comme à son habitude travailler.**_

 _ **"Je suis occupé, sors."**_ _**Le ton était sec et sans émotions.**_

 _ **La petite fille blonde baissa la tête. "Mais..."**_

 _ **"Je ne viens pas de te dire que tu me dérangeais Lucy ! Sors !**_ " _**La jeune Heartfilia partit en pleurant dans sa chambre.**_

 _ **Ce jour-là, Lucy s'était promise de ne plus pleurer pour son égoïste de père et devenir plus forte pour rende fière sa mère. Mais ce jour-là son père avait oublié aussi une chose importante: son anniversaire.**_

Sortant de ses souvenirs la blonde se remit à écrire.

 _En fait, il pourrait bien l'avoir fait. C'est bien possible, oui. Mais pourquoi vouloir me ramener maintenant ? Quels intérêts aurait-il ? J'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes à Fairy Tail... . Maman tu crois qu'il le referait ? Utiliser son argent et son pourvoir pour me contrôler à nouveau ? Je ne peux pas tolérer ça..._

Lucy soupira, déposant un petit mot sur son bureau et... partit.

oOo

"C'est lourd !" Natsu était en train de porter plusieurs lourdes poutres de bois.

"Tu n'as qu'à pas en porté autant, idiot" Gray lui ne portait qu'une poutre. Une certaine femme aux cheveux bleus le regardait de loin.

Très vite un concours se délivra entre les deux jeunes hommes pour savoir qui était le plus fort... rien d'inhabituel.

"Hé vous deux ! Si vous avez du temps pour jouer, alors pourquoi ne pas le passer plus utilement ?" Erza était vêtue d'un uniforme spécial pour la reconstruction de la guilde. "On voudrait que la guilde soit de nouveau sur pied rapidement."

Les deux hommes se remirent au travail et après avoir soulevé plusieurs objets pour aider la reconstruction de leur guilde, leurs ventres se manifestèrent.

"J'ai la dalle." Natsu fit la remarque.

"Moi aussi." Soudain une personne, que Gray ne put identifier, déposa ce qui semblait être un plat préparer spécialement pour lui. "D'où ça vient ça ?"

"Si t'en veux pas moi je le mange ! " Natsu attrapa la boîte et la mangea sans même demander à Gray, même s'il ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper. Erza se rapprocha tranquillement des deux garçons et lâcha un petit rire en voyant Natsu se goinfrait.

"Gray, Natsu, Erza..." Une voix derrière eux les interpella, Levy se tenait debout avec ce qui semblaient être les clés de Lucy. "Vous pouvez donner ça à Lu-chan, je les ai trouvés pas loin de l'hôpital où nous étions !" Levy sourit joyeusement en offrant les clés à Erza. Elle repartit en direction de son équipe.

"Tiens d'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu, elle est où ?" Natsu fit remarquer à son équipe.

"Elle est chez elle, je crois. Pourquoi ne pas allait lui rendre visite ?" Gray proposa.

"C'est une bonne idée, profitions en pour lui rendre ses clés." Erza regarda les deux garçons et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de la blonde.

oOo

"Hé Lucy ! Comment ça va ?!" Natsu comme à son habitude passa par la fenêtre.

"Mec, ne passe pas par la fenêtre" Gray lui était passé par la cheminée, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux...

"Vous avez pensé à utiliser une porte?" Erza, un peu plus civilisé était passé par la porte.

"On dirait qu'elle n'est pas là..." Happy remarqua.

"Peut-être dans la douche ? Je suis désolé à l'avance pour ça." Gray entra dans la salle de bain en tirant le rideau mais ne trouva que Natsu dans la salle de bain. "Sors de là toi !"

"C'est comme si elle était partie..." Le cœur de la chevalière se resserra à cette déclaration. _Impossible, elle n'a quand même pas... ?_

Happy cherchait tranquillement dans des placards quand il heurta une étrange boite, cette dernière tomba révélant plusieurs lettres scellées.

"Whoa, tant de lettres, et non envoyés." Natsu prit l'une des lettres et se permit de l'ouvrir. "Maman, aujourd'hui j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, c'est une guilde fantastique..." Gray lui fit le reproche de lire une chose si personnelle. "Maman aujourd'hui, j'ai recroisé Erza, la femme que j'avais combattue, elle est toujours aussi belle et cool..." A cette phrase, la couleur des joues de la chevalière rivalisèrent avec ses cheveux.

"Toutes ces lettres sont adressées à sa mère et elle ne les a jamais postés ? Pourquoi ?"

"Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle je te rappelle."

"Hé, Erza... ? Ça va pas ?"

Le corps de Titania tremblait légèrement et ce fut l'objet dans ses mains qui provoquait cet effet.

"Lucy a laissé un message." Erza tourna le bout de papier en direction de ses amis. "Je rentre à la maison, c'est ce qu'elle dit..."

"QUOI ?!" Les deux garçons et Happy hurlèrent en synchronisation.

oOo

Loin de la, une blonde était assise dans un train, regardant au loin à travers une fenêtre, aucun sourire n'était vue sur son joli visage, mais un regard déterminé était logé dans son regard.

 _J'espère qu'il est prêt à avoir une visite surprise. Je refuse de revenir à cette vie de riche._

oOo

Une femme d'âge moyen balayé la cour de la résidence Heartfilia, son regard se tourna vers une figure qui se rapprochait petit à petit, quand soudain la surprise la frappa.

"Lucy-sama?!" Soudain tout le personnel de la résidence stoppa ses activités pour venir accueillir le retour de Lucy. Beaucoup pleuré de joie de revoir vivante la maîtresse des lieux.

 _Ça n'a pas changé._ Un sourire se dressa sur son visage. "Lucy-sama, votre père vous attend dans son bureau !" L'un des employés lui dit.

 _Après tous ce temps, c'est toujours un 'Je t'attends dans mon bureau' ? Père n'a pas changé non plus._

"Lucy-sama désirait vous changer de tenue pour aller voir votre père ? Votre père sera sûrement énervé de vous voir dans une telle tenue..." L'une des servantes demanda. Lucy portait un short noir avec un débardeur blanc, une veste noire qui s'arrêter au milieu de son ventre et des bottes de qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et elle était coiffait d'une longue queue.

"Non, je suis venue ici en tant que Lucy de Fairy Tail et non en tant que Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy monta en direction du bureau de son père. _Il est temps que je règle certaines choses définitivement._

"Père, puis-je entré ?" Malgré sa colère, Lucy resta polie.

"Entre." Lucy poussa la porte et fit face à son père, qui bien sûr n'apprécia pas le style de sa fille. "Lucy je t'ai déjà dit de t'habiller comme une femme de ton rang."

 _Même pas un bonjour..._ "Mais je suis habillé comme une femme de mon rang, Père. Comme une mage." Cette réponse ne plut guère à son père.

"Je suis très déçu de ta conduite Lucy, partir en cachette est si enfantin... Tu es une Heartfilia, tu vis dans un monde différent des autres." Jude soupira. "Si je t'ai rappelé c'est car je t'ai choisi un mari." _Bien sûr, je m'y attendais._ " En s'alliant à la richesse de la famille Julenelle (manga), nous pourrons étendre nos chemins de fer dans le sud. Ce mariage est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir des Heartfilia, bien sûr j'attends de toi, un héritier. Nous devons assurer que notre nom se perpétue. C'est tout tu peux repartir dans ta chambre."

Un rire traversa la pièce. Lucy regarda son père se retournait, toutes ces explications, ces discours, ces règles voilà ce qu'elle avait fuie et _ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais y retourner._

"Père...ne vous précipitez pas. Si je suis revenue, c'est pour clarifier la situation." Lucy croisa les bras. "Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en ne laissant aucun mot, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fugue. Mais si je suis revenue c'est pour vous annoncer que je quitte une bonne fois pour toute cette maison !"

"Lucy..." Jude resta surpris du subit éclatement de sa fille.

"Je choisis d'emprunter le chemin qui me plaît ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de manipuler ma vie !" Lucy décroisa les bras et une aura dorée commença à l'entourer et le sol commença à trembler répondant à la puissance de la blonde. "Et si vous osez vous en prendre à nouveau Fairy Tail, vous ne serez qu'un simple ennemi comme tout les autres, je n'hésiterais pas à vous balayer de mon chemin ! Et Fairy Tail aussi !" Son regard se remplit de colère mais aussi de détermination, la jeune héritière avait disparu depuis longtemps laissant place à une magnifique jeune femme. " Si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé nous aurions pu avoir une conversation civilisée mais vous avez fait trop de mal à mes amis !"

S'avançant vers son père, Lucy reprit son discours. "Je me fiche pas mal de l'argent, des robes, je veux un endroit où on me respecte pour ce que je suis et pas ce que je représente ! Fairy Tail est ma nouvelle famille et jamais vous ne m'avez apporté le bonheur qu'ils m'ont apporté...j'admets qu'il m'est douloureux de quitter cette maison à cause des souvenirs avec maman et avec tous les employés. " Un sourire triste s'installa sur les lèvres de la belle Heartfilia. " Mais si maman était encore en vie, je sais qu'elle me dirait de suivre mon cœur." Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Jude crut remarqué Layla derrière sa fille. _Layla..._ " Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus la fille chanceuse des Heartfilia mais je suis Lucy de Fairy Tail." Lucy se retourna et leva sa main sur laquelle se trouvait sa marque écarlate. "Adieu Père"

Ce fut les derniers mots que Lucy prononçât avant de sortir et d'aller rendre visite à sa mère.

oOo

La constellationiste se tenait devant une statue d'un ange, ci-dessous était inscrit sur une tombe :

 **Layla Heartfilia**

 **X748-X777**

 _Maman...je suis heureuse de pouvoir revenir te voir._ La blonde sourit tristement. Sa mère lui manquait énormément mais aujourd'hui elle avait à nouveau une famille. _Il est temps de rentrer..._

"LUCY !" des cris interpellèrent la blonde qui se retourna pour voir ses amis se précipitait vers elle. Happy finit dans sa poitrine en pleurant.

Après une explication suite à sa disparition, les cinq amis rigolèrent de joie. Au fond ils étaient tous soulagés que la blonde ne les ait pas quittés, surtout une certaine mage à la crinière de feu...

oOo

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter..." La blonde se gratta nerveusement la tête, se sentant encore coupable d'avoir fait une peur bleue à ses amis.

"Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'aurions pas dû tirer des conclusions aussi hâtivement." Erza lui répondit en lui souriant. Ce qui eut bien sûr effet de provoquer un rougissement chez la blonde.

"Happy a pleuré tout le long du chemin. " Natsu se moqua de son ami félin.

"Tu pleurais autant que moi Natsu..." Natsu se défendit en vain contre son meilleur ami.

"Dis-moi Lucy, c'est un magnifique village ici, c'est vachement calme..." Gray remarqua.

"Oh ce n'est pas un village, enfaîte le domaine Heartfilia s'étend jusqu'aux montagnes." Lucy pointa un doigt en direction d'une série de montagnes. Un silence s'en suivit...

"Mavis ! Elle est riche !", "C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous Votre Excellence !" Lucy rigola du comportement de ses deux amis.

"Capitaine Erza ! Deux soldats sont à terre que faisons-nous ?!" Happy demanda à la chevalière.

"Le ciel est si bleu..." Erza était elle aussi choqué.

"On a perdu la capitaine aussi !"

 _Maman je sais que tu me regardes du paradis. Tu m'as toujours dit de suivre mes rêves alors je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec ma décision. Mes amis sont si spéciaux pour moi, surtout l'une d'entre elle... Fairy Tail est ma famille maintenant._

oOo

Lucy regardait avec amusement ses camarades se jeter sur le tableau de travail, qui avait été enfin remit en place.

"Dit Lucy, vu que tu as perdu tes clés tes esprits ont dû être énervé non ?" Une Mirajane curieuse demanda.

"Enfaîte... c'était le degré au-dessus de la colère..." Lucy repensa à la punition qu'Aquarius lui avait infligée pour avoir à nouveau perdu ses clés. "Rien qu'à y repenser j'ai de nouveau mal aux fesses." Lucy frotta ses fesses qui avait eu un sacré coup de la part de son esprit.

"Tu veux un peu de glace ?" Gray lui proposa.

"Ça fait un peu pervers..." Lucy lui fit remarquer.

"Je veux voir les fesses toutes rouges de Lucy ! " Happy prononça, gagnant un regard énervé de la mage de lumière.

"Je crois que c'est pire que du harcèlement sexuel là..." Lucy soupira à la perversité du chat.

"Peut-être je peux les mettre en feu comme ça ce sera encore plus rouge !" Natsu rigola joyeusement avec Happy

"On pourrait arrêter de parler de mes fesses ?"

Soudain une table vint s'abattre sur Natsu. "Répète un peu, pour voir !" Erza non loin de là hurla vers Laxus. **(Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais écrit Luxus dans mon dernier chapitre alors qu'habituellement je l'écris Laxus... Désolé xD)**

 _Erza ?_

"J'ai dit cette guilde n'a pas besoin de faiblards !"

"Laxus est déjà de retour, qu'il ouvre déjà sa grande gueule..." Gray soupira.

"Je parle de vous les gars." Laxus pointa en direction de la team Shadow Gear. "J'ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes fait démolir par Gajeel, vous êtes vraiment pathétique."

 _Comment ose-t-il insulter Levy-chan et les autres ! Il n'était même pas là pour nous aider !_

"Tu oses insulter ta propre famille alors que tu n'étais même pas là ? Je trouve plutôt que c'est toi qui es pathétique Laxus." Lucy s'était levé de son siège, trop bien énervé pour rester assise alors que sa meilleure amie se faisait insultait.

"Tiens mais ce ne serait pas la princesse responsable de tous ce bordel ?" Laxus rigola mais du vite esquiver une épée qui avait bien faillit lui arriver en pleine figure. _Maintenant il insulte Lucy ?! Je ne le pardonnerai pas..._

"Laxus ! Le sujet est clos ! Il n'a jamais été sujet de blâmer qui que ce soit. Tu ne nous as aucunement aidé pendant les combats, alors pas la peine de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Ce sont les paroles du maître !" Mirajane venait de s'énerver, ce qui était devenue rare depuis longtemps.

"Ouais, je n'ai pas à ouvrir ma gueule, mais si j'avais était là je ne me serais pas ridiculisé comme vous !"

"Enfoiré !" Natsu se jeta sur Laxus, tentant d'asséner un coup sur le mage de foudre. Laxus esquiva facilement.

"Je ferai de cette guilde la plus forte qui soit! Une guilde que personne ne pourra jamais atteindre. La plus puissante que l'histoire est jamais connue." Il disparut sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliqué.

Mirajane expliqua à Lucy que Laxus était le petit-fils du maître. _J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui reprendra la succession de la guilde..._

"Revenons à nos moutons. Un travail ça vous dit ?" Erza proposa à son équipe.

"C'est vrai que depuis Eisenwald, on n'a rien fait..." Lucy remarqua puis sourit. "Je pense c'est une très bonne idée"

"L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail est de retour !"

oOo

"Je devrais peut-être passer la guilde à quelqu'un..." _Laxus est trop immature, Gildarts n'est jamais là, Mystogan est trop reclus. Erza est un peu jeune mais..._

"C'est là que vous vous cachiez maître, nous avons reçu un rapport du conseil. L'équipe d'Erza a détruit un morceau de route, le conseil veut qu'on paye pour les dommages." Mirajane annonça au maître.

Makarov pâlit face à la déclaration. "Comment vous voulez que je m'en aille avec ces idiots !"

oOo

Lucy était au bar en train de déprimer, la mission avait été fructueuse et intéressante mais Natsu et Gray avaient détruit beaucoup et leur avait fait consommer leur récompense.

"J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer..." Lucy soupira. _Quand arriveront-ils à faire une mission correctement._

"J'ai une idée de travail pour toi Lucy !" Mirajane sourit, même si ce sourire n'était pas bienveillant.

oOo

Voilà comment l'équipe Natsu s'est retrouvée à faire une mission qui consistait à réaliser une pièce de théâtre. Au premier abord ce fut une bonne idée, mais très vite ou plutôt comme à l'habitude de l'équipe Natsu, ce fut un désastre, Natsu avait tout détruit, Erza avait le trac même si pour Lucy, elle restait un prince incroyable et Gray n'avait pas aidé grandement les autres mages... Mais bizarrement les personnes qui étaient venus regarder, dont leurs camarades de la guilde avaient bien ris. Le théâtre avait fini en miettes mais la pièce avait eu un succès monumental. Du Fairy Tail tout craché...

oOo

Lucy assomma un autre ennemi. "Et voilà une mission de plus de fini !"

"J'ai fini de mon côté aussi." Erza arriva en tirant quelques bandits derrière elle. L'un d'eux tenta de s'échapper mais un rayon de lumière vient bientôt l'assommer.

"Je pensais pas qu'on finirait ce travail si vite... je veux plus de méchants à combattre..." Natsu baissa les bras.

"Nous avons loué une chambre pour encore une journée, autant profité de la tranquillité de la ville et des sources thermales."

oOo

Les deux filles se baignaient tranquillement dans les sources thermales,

Erza avait les joues rouges regardant attentivement Lucy qui avait un sourire sur lèvres et qui se détendait. _Si elle continue de sourire comme ça je ne réponds plus de mes actes._

"Erza je suis sûr que tu serais plus à l'aise sans ton armure..." Lucy sourit d'autant plus quand la chevalière déséquipa son armure, se laissant nue à ses côtés. _J'adore la taquiner...elle rougit tellement à chaque fois._

"Même quand tu es nu Erza tu es incroyable." La rousse rougit d'une couleur qui pourrait rivaliser avec ses cheveux. _Je jure qu'elle le fait exprès, tu veux la jouer comme ça Lucy ? Très bien._

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être me promener nue autour de la guilde." Le plan de chevalière marcha à merveille car automatiquement la jolie blonde perdit son sourire pour une expression surprise. _Erza 1, Lucy 0._ La mage sourit à la plus jeune. Mais fut très vite rattrapé par son amie.

"Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée mais avec tous les pervers de notre guilde je pense que tu te ferais vite harceler." _Et je les tuerais probablement pour avoir osé regarder ton corps..._

Ce fut à nouveau au tour de Titania de rougir. _Erza 1 Lucy 1. Cette fille va me rendre folle...quoiqu' en fait je le suis déjà, folle d'elle._ Erza leva le regard vers la blonde qui semblait détailler son corps. Une chaleur l'envahit, depuis un moment Erza se découvrait de plus en plus de sentiments sans nom et exceptionnellement fort. Quand elle était à côté de la mage blonde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quelle point elle était belle, et la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans le même lit qu'elle, une envie irrésistible de dérober les lèvres de Lucy l'avait prise. Quand Laxus avait osé insultait Lucy, une colère sans nom c'était emparé d'elle. _Je crois que je tombe de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle, mais si elle ne répond pas à mes sentiments ? Je ne veux pas partir défaitiste mais je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire le premier pas..._

"Erza, tu es magnifique..." Erza se retourna vers Lucy qui semblait avoir détourné le visage avec certaines rougeurs aux niveaux des joues. Son cœur tambourina suite au compliment de la blonde.

"Je te remercie mais je pense que tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi..." Erza sourit en direction de la blonde.

Lucy répondit au sourire de la chevalière. _Erza Scarlet tu es vraiment quelque chose..._

oOo

"Tiens vous voilà les filles ! Bataille d'oreillers !" Plusieurs oreillers volèrent dans leur direction. Très vite une guerre sans fin venait de prendre place dans la chambre. Leurs rires pouvaient être entendus dans toute la ville, même si plusieurs dégâts avaient était fait, les mages de Fairy Tail s'endormirent sans y payer trop d'attention...

oOo

Enfin de retour après leur travail, l'équipe Natsu était un peu fatiguée, ils avaient enchaîné les missions une par une. Et comme un bon prince envers la princesse, Loki avait proposé quelque chose.

"Vraiment Loki ? Tu es sur tu peux les garder tu sais." Lucy regarda son amie céleste qui lui proposait les billets d'Akane Resort qu'il avait gagné en récompense de sa dernière mission.

"Tu peux les prendre Lucy, je n'en ai pas besoin et puis ça vous fera du bien !" Loki sourit en disparaissant après avoir donné les tickets à ses trois amis.

"Bon vous attendez quoi ? On a un train à prendre !" Erza débarqua derrière eux déjà prête à partir.

Les quatre mages sautèrent de joie, leurs sourires étaient grands et lumineux. Erza et Lucy se souriaient chaleureusement.

Mais malheureusement elles ne savaient pas que bientôt ces magnifiques sourires seraient remplacés par des larmes...

oOo

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre, désolé de poster tard encore mais je n'arrivais pas à posté à cause d'une erreur du site (Error Type 2 ?) J'ai cherché sur internet et apparemment les services étaient down alors il a fallu atteindre un long moment avant de pouvoir posté.**

 **L'arc de la tour du Paradis sera un arc très important dans cette histoire.**

 **Erza tombe de plus en plus pour la jolie blonde, sera-t-elle capable de lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Et ses sentiments seront-ils retournés ?**

 **À samedi prochain !**


	12. De vieux amis

**Bonjour et nous voilà pour notre nouveau chapitre. Déjà 12 chapitres, que le temps passe vite...à partir aujourd'hui je compte posté tous les dimanches pour me laisser plus de temps ! Une question vous est poser à la fin du chapitre ! Voilà je vous laisse !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 12 : De vieux amis_

L'équipe Natsu était arrivé à Akane Resort et était toute de suite partie en direction de la plage. Les garçons profitaient de l'eau de la mer.

"Whoa ! L'eau est super claire !" Natsu s'amusait comme un enfant dans l'eau avec Happy et Gray.

"C'est vrai !" Gray rétorqua.

"Gray remet ton caleçon..." Happy marmonna. Le mage de glace s'était encore déshabillé.

Lucy et Erza profitaient du soleil, la blonde lisait un livre tandis que la chevalière bronzait tranquillement sur le ventre. Le regard de la blonde dériva sur son amie. Lucy sourit, le haut d'Erza était détaché laissant son dos nu. Un rougissement apparut sur les joues de la constellationiste. Son regard se tourna vers les alentours, au loin on pouvait voir Gray et Natsu faire un match de volley. _J'espère qu'ils ne détruiront rien cette fois..._ Quelques regards étaient tournés vers eux mais surtout sur Erza. _C'est difficile de ne pas regarder la belle Titania mais tout de même, ils pourraient la lâcher du regard au moins..._ Une certaine jalousie semblait se ressentir chez la blonde. Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres quand une idée lui vint en tête. Délicatement Lucy déposa sa main sur le bas du dos de la chevalière, qui se tendit au contact soudain mais se détendit vite sous la douceur de la main de la blonde. Les quelques regards avaient très vite disparu. _Au moins ils ont compris le message..._

"Un problème Lucy ?" Erza avait la tête posée sur ses avant-bras et regardait la blonde qui avait arrêtée de lire pour poser sa main sur le creux de son dos. _Étrangement...je trouve cette sensation agréable...sa main sur mon dos..._ Un sourire parvint au visage de Titania.

"Trop d'hommes te regardent..." Lucy détourna son regard vers la mer, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Sa main se balada sûr le long du dos de la jeune femme, ce qui eut bien sûr pour effet de la faire frissonner malgré la chaleur des lieux. _Suis-je en train de devenir trop possessive envers Erza ? Après tout elle ne m'appartient pas..._

"Oh ? Je suis désolé que leurs regards te dérangent." _Même si je ne suis pas certaine de pourquoi. Par contre si sa main continue de caresser mon dos, je n'arriverais pas à me retenir longtemps. Nous sommes en vacances, ça pourrait être le moment idéal pour confesser mes sentiments...mais je ferais mieux d'attendre encore un peu._

"Ne le sois pas, ils ont arrêté de toute façon." Lucy sourit à Erza, elle s'allongea, sa main caressant toujours le dos de la femme à la crinière de feu, qui lui renvoya elle aussi un très beau sourire. Sa main s'arrêta à nouveau sur le bas du dos d'Erza. Les deux mages se regardaient, se perdant chacune dans les yeux de l'autre. Lucy se rapprocha un peu plus de la chevalière, son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante, anticipant ce qu'il allait se passait.

"Lucy, Erza venait faire un match avec nous !" Natsu hurla vers les deux filles, brisant par la même occasion, le moment magique qui c'était installé entre les deux filles. Erza soupira, encore un moment de gâcher grâce à leur Dragon Slayer.

Lucy se détourna vers Natsu, lui envoyant un regard meurtrier. _Il a le don pour tout gâcher... Je vais l'étouffer dans le sable s'il ruine encore un moment pareil._ "On arrive Natsu, prépare-toi à perdre !" La blonde se releva se dirigeant le terrain de volley.

Erza se leva et rattacha son haut de bikini et suivit la blonde qui semblait déterminée à enterrer Natsu. _J'étais si proche de l'embrasser...si seulement Natsu ne nous avez pas interrompues on serait en train de...je ferai mieux de me calmer, mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite._

"Natsu et Gray contre Lucy et Erza, ça promet..." Happy volait au-dessus des mages faisant attention de ne pas se prendre le ballon.

oOo

 _C'était une très bonne journée._ Erza était retournée dans sa chambre après avoir gagné contre les garçons, petit à petit, elle dériva vers le sommeil.

 _ **"Arrêter de pleurer et travaille !"**_ _ **Un coup de fouet raisonna.**_

 _ **Une petite fille aux cheveux écarlates effrayer se tenait non loin des gardes, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête.**_

 _ **Erza...dans ce monde la liberté n'existe pas.**_

Erza se réveilla en sursaut, _un rêve ? J'ai dû m'assoupir._ La chevalière rentra à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir, un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Erza rééquipa son armure Heart Kreuz. _Il n'y rien à faire je suis définitivement plus à l'aise en armure, mais quand je suis autour de Lucy...c'est différent, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité à ses côtés._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, Erza se retourna et faillit avoir un saignement de nez...Lucy se tenait à sa porte vêtue d'une robe rouge cramoisi lier derrière son cou et qui offrait un magnifique décolleté, la robe était coupée au niveau de la droite laissant la jambe de de la jeune femme exposait.

"Erza, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un casino, Gray et Natsu y sont déjà, pourquoi ne pas y aller ?" Lucy proposa avec un magnifique sourire.

"Ça me semble une bonne idée." Erza se rééquipa dans une belle rouge violette avec des fleurs rouges qui remontés sur le côté droit. Ces cheveux étaient aussi attachés d'une manière plus sophistiquée. Son regard se tourna vers Lucy. "Alors ? Comment me trouves-tu ?" Erza sourit.

"Je dirais que même les anges seraient jaloux de ton corps de déesse." Le sourire de Lucy se fit plus séduisant quand Erza rougit. _Si c'est sa façon de me séduire alors ça fonctionne très bien ! Erza, tu vas me rendre folle..._

"Merci Lucy, allons rejoindre les garçons avant qu'ils ne détruisent quelque chose." Erza proposa son bras à la femme plus jeune, qui l'accepta sans hésitation.

"Tu as raison, ces deux sont capables de tout." Lucy embrassa la joue de la chevalière et elles partirent en direction du casino. _Cette femme me fait totalement craquer...une fois de temps en temps ne fera pas de mal, de me faire un peu plaisir..._

oOo

"Impressionnant, tu as encore gagné !" _Sérieusement comme fait-elle ?_

"C'est sûrement mon jour de chance." Erza rigolait, _c'est vrai que je m'attendais pas à autant gagner._ "Honnêtement j'ai l'impression que personne ne pourrait battre maintenant !" Le donneur échangea avec une autre personne. Lucy ressentit une présence étrange. _Qu'est-que c'est que cette sensation ?_

"Alors que diriez-vous d'un jeu un peu spécial." Le donneur tria les cartes. "Mais ne parions pas sur des jetons..." Plusieurs cartes furent distribuées mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi Erza s'attendait, sur ces cartes étaient clairement marqués le mot 'Death'. "Que penses-tu de miser...sur ta vie, Nee-san ?"

Le cœur de la chevalière rata un battement en face d'elle se tenait l'un de ses anciens camarades..."Shô ?"

Lucy regarda Erza qui semblait effrayer, _qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Erza, qui est cet homme ?_

Soudainement la lumière s'éteint amenant l'obscurité dans la pièce. Quand la lumière revint, les autres joueurs avaient tous disparu, seules Erza et Lucy étaient encore dans la salle.

"Shô ?" L'homme n'était plus à sa place derrière le comptoir.

"Juste ici Nee-san." Erza se retourna et fut choqué de voir tous les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce enfermait dans des cartes.

"Mais comment ?"

"Moi aussi j'utilise la magie." Un sourire traversa son visage.

Une corde vint s'enrouler au tour des mains de Lucy, la faisant tomber au sol.

"Nyaa~" Erza se retourna, sur le comptoir ce trouvé encore une ancienne camarade. " Salut Er-chan !"

"Milliana ! Relâche Lucy, c'est mon amie, ne lui fait pas de mal je t'en prie !" L'inquiétude tira les traits de Titania.

"Une amie ? Et nous non, Nee-san ?" Shô regarda son ancienne amie. "Tu nous as trahi, Nee-san." Erza resserra ses bras autour d'elle même, tout son corps tremblait de peur, de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. _Ce sont des anciens amis à Erza ?_

"Arrête de la tourmenter Shô, un bon gentleman ne joue pas avec les émotions des autres. Tu es devenue très belle en plus Erza." Un homme cubique apparut à côté de Milliana. _Encore un ? Je sens une autre présence mais celle-ci semble moins hostile._

"Cette voix... Wally ?" Erza se regarda ses anciens amis d'enfance.

"Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me reconnaître, après tout j'ai beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où on m'appelait 'Mad Dog Wally." L'homme cubique sourit en direction d'Erza.

"Ne fais pas l'étonnée..." Une autre personne arriva de nuage de magie. "Cela te surprend autant que nous pouvons utiliser la magie, Erza ?"

"Simon..."

Lucy qui était à genoux se fit pousser au sol. "Erza qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi t'appellent-t-ils Nee-san ?" _Je ne comprends plus rien, je croyais qu'Erza était orpheline._

"Nous ne sommes pas vraiment de la même famille, mais nous sommes plus que des amis." Simon lui répondit.

"Mais Erza fait partie de Fairy Tail depuis toute petite !" Lucy tentait de ne pas crier sa douleur à cause de la corde qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

"Ça remonte à très longtemps..." Erza regarda Lucy, le cœur d'Erza ne supporter pas de voir la blonde dans la douleur. "Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Relâchez Lucy, je vous en supplie..." Le ton d'Erza se fit de plus en plus effrayer.

"Nous sommes venues te ramenés, Nee-san." Erza trembla encore plus, elle ne voulait en aucun cas retourner, _là-bas._

"Mais si tu refuses..." Wally pointa son canon vers la tête de la mage de la lumière. _Je suis inutile ! Et je ne peux même pas utiliser la magie à cause de cette foutue corde !_

"Non ! Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !" La panique se lisait sur le visage de la chevalière.

"Erza ! Derrière toi !" Un canon apparut derrière Erza, un tir résonna dans la salle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant..." Wally les rassura.

La rousse tomba au sol. _Lucy...désolé._

"Relâchez-moi !" Lucy cria et tenta de se libérer mais en vain.

"Objectif sécurisé. On rentre." Simon formula.

"Attendez ! Où emmenez-vous Erza !" Personne ne lui répondit, la corde se resserra encore plus, ses mains étaient reliées derrière son dos et à ses jambes.

"Tu seras morte dans moins de cinq minutes."Milliana annonça partant avec ses amies.

Wally offrit Happy à Milliana qui bondit de joie.

"Tu reviens enfin à la maison, Nee-san. À la Tour du Paradis, Jellal sera sûrement enchanté..."

 _La Tour du Paradis ? Elle est finie ?_

oOo

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres car comme je l'ai déjà dit beaucoup de choses vont se dérouler dans cet arc et une question me vient en tête. Préférez-vous que ce soit Lucy ou Natsu qui sauve Erza ? Faites-moi savoir votre avis dans les reviews !**

 **Les sentiments entre Erza et Lucy auraient-ils put aller plus loin si Natsu ne les avait pas interrompus et sera-t-il encore temps pour Erza d'avouer ses sentiments ?**

 **À Samedi prochain !**


	13. Pour toujours et à jamais

**Je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre, dans celui-ci les flash-backs, ou du moins certains sont enlevés car comment dire que j'ai perdu 19 pages en redémarrant mon ordinateur donc j'ai voulu rattraper ces pages en raccourcissant et donc en enlevant certaines parties. Sinon bon chapitre à tous ! Ce chapitre fait plus de 13.000 mots alors prévoyez à bouffer !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 13 :_ _Pour toujours et à jamais_

 _Me voilà ligotés, sans magie et inutile...comment je vais faire pour me libérer ?_

Soudain un éclat de lumière apparut à ses côtés révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

"Loki ? Mais je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie comment tu peux être là ?" Lucy regarda son esprit d'un air interrogateur.

"Qui a dit que j'utilisais ta magie ?" Loki lui sourit et la libéra de la corde.

"Rends-moi un service, va prévenir l'armée de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il faut libérer les personnes piégées dans les cartes. "

"Compris ! J'y vais tout de suite." L'esprit partit en direction de la sortie accomplir sa tâche.

 _Il faut que je retrouve Erza, je ne me pardonnerai pas s'il lui arrivé malheur. Oh Erza...j'espère que tu vas bien._

Lucy se dirigea vers la salle principale du casino trouvant Gray appuyé contre le bar. Elle s'approcha de lui et constata quelque chose. _Trop froid même pour un mage de glace._ "Gray ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gray-sama était à l'intérieur de Juvia." Lucy tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Gray et Juvia. _À l'intérieur ? C'est moi ou cette phrase à un côté pervers ou c'est peut-être mon cerveau qui la tourne de cette manière..._

"Il était à l'intérieur de moi et pas de toi, rival d'amour." Juvia se vanta.

"Rivale d'amour ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt dans Gray ou dans tout autre garçon enfaîte..." _j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans mon esprit actuellement..._

"Où sont Erza et Natsu ?" Gray demanda, coupant la conversation des deux filles.

"Pour Natsu je ne sais pas mais pour Erz-" Lucy fus coupé par une explosion non loin d'eux.

"Bordel ! Faut être fou pour tirer dans la bouche de quelqu'un ! Tu vas me le payer Tête cubique !" Natsu n'attendit ps une seconde de plsu pour décoller en direction de la sortie.

"Suivons Natsu à un bon odorat." Gray et les autres suivirent le Dragon Slayer.

oOo

"Sois mon sacrifice, Erza Scarlet." Un jeune homme murmura sous sa capuche, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

oOo

Erza se réveilla lentement. "Ou suis-je ?"

"Tu es sur un bateau Nee-san, un bateau qui te ramènes à la Tour du Paradis." À ce nom Erza commença à trembler repensant à son enfance.

"Tu peux me relâcher ? Je ne me battrai plus." Erza soupira voyant bien que ses liens étaient trop serrés pour s'échapper.

"Non je ne peux pas...car tu nous as trahi Nee-san. Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre les liens de Milliana ont la faculté de bloquer la magie, c'est impossible même pour toi." Shô lui répondit.

"Je...Je comprends mais laisse-moi remettre mon armure, j'ai peur de revenir à cette tour...alors si je pouvais la remettre...je me sentirais en sécurité." Cette armure la protéger de la peur mais elle l'empêchait aussi de s'ouvrir complètement aux autres.

"Mais cette robe te va bien Nee-san." Shô rétorqua. Soudainement le jeune homme entoure la chevalière de ses bras. "Je ne voulais pas te faire ça...mais je voulais tellement te voir...tellement." De légers sanglots provenaient du jeune homme. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi Nee-san ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi Jellal ?!" Shô cria brusquement.

 _Jellal._ Un souvenir de leur tentative de fuite lui revint en tête. L peur qui avait habité en elle et Jellal qui lui avait tendu la main lui offrant une once d'espoir pour ses rêves et son futur. _Comment avons-nous pus en arriver là ?_

oOo

"Mais on est où ?!" Hurla Gray sur un bateau accompagné de ses amis.

"Natsu t'es sûr qu'on est dans la bonne direction." Demanda Lucy. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui répondit par un autre bruit de vomissement.

"On est là à cause de toi alors rends-toi utile !" Gray sermonna Natsu.

"Juvia ne toléra pas une trahison de la confiance de Gray-sama." La femme de la pluie rajouta. _Gray-sama ? Depuis quand on appelle quelqu'un qu'on aime comme ça ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas pareil avec Erza, dès que je te retrouverai je mettrai la situation au clair entre nous, je refuse de te voir blessée Erza..._

"Bordel je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit faits avoir par ces types et qu'ils ont enlevés Erza et Happy ! C'est humiliant." Gray se rassit sur l'embarcation.

"C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que une mage du rand d'Erza-san soi vaincue aussi facilement..." Juvia avoua. _Pardon ?_

"Elle n'a pas été vaincue, ne parle pas d'Erza comme si tu la connaissais !" Lucy s'énerva d'un coup, elle refusait catégoriquement que l'on parle de Titania comme ça.

"Calme toi Lucy, ce n'est pas comme ça que la situation va s'arranger."

Lucy soupira. "Ils disaient qu'ils étaient des anciens amis d'Erza, ce qui veut dire que nous non plus nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'Erza." J _e regrette de ne pas la connaître plus._ Une pointe de tristesse toucha Lucy.

Natsu se releva du bateau. "C'est quoi cette sensation de danger?"

Lucy regarda vers le ciel. Les oiseaux commençaient à chuter, comme si la mort avait frappé à leurs portes brusquement.

"Ce n'est pas normal, même les poissons sont mort." Juvia remarqua.

Effectivement les poissons flottés, mort avec quelques débris de bois.

"Ces emblèmes...ce sont ceux des bateaux navaux de Fiore !" Gray expliqua.

"Hey, c'est quoi là-bas." Natsu pointa en direction de l'horizon.

"C'est ça la Tour du Paradis?" Au milieu de la mer trônait une tour immense. _Je sens une noirceur se dégageait de cette tout... serait-ce un R-system ? Je croyais que toutes les tours avaient été détruites..._

oOo

"Vous l'avez vraiment terminé..." Erza regarda en face ce qui avait été pendant longtemps son enfer.

"Huit ans ont passé après tout." Shô commenta.

"Huit ans...vous avez tous changé..." Simon poussa Erza pour qu'elle continue à avançait.

Elle fut amenée à une cellule et accroché à un crochet avec la corde de Milliana. Shô se tenait avec elle dans la cellule.

"La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir, tu resteras ici jusque-là." _La cérémonie ? Il prévoit d'utiliser le R-system._ "Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir ? C'est ta punition pour nous avoir trahi. Jellal était très mécontent. Et tu as été choisie pour être le sacrifice. Sois en honorer." Shô se rapprocha de sa soi-disant sœur. "Nous ne nous reverrons certainement plus après, mais c'est ce dont nous avons besoin pour que le paradis soit." Erza se mit à trembler à nouveau. "Tu trembles ? Tu as peur d'être sacrifiés ou c'est cet endroit qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ?"

Un autre souvenir parvenu à Erza, cette fois où les gardes les avaient trouvés tentant de s'enfuir , elle était si effrayée mais Shô l'était beaucoup plus, au moment où elle allait se dénoncer à sa place, Jellal s'était levé et avait dit qu'il était le chef de l'opération, mais malheureusement les gardes ne l'avaient pas crus et avaient pris Erza à sa place, à ce moment elle avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas peur et qu'elle serait courageuse mais dans cette pièce de torture qui fut pire que l'enfer lui-même. _Un enfer nommé Paradis, comme c'est sarcastique._

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce jour-là Nee-san. C'était moi qui avais tout préparé mais je n'aie pas eu le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, je t'ai déçu..." Shô soupira face à son erreur dans le passé.

"C'est du passé maintenant, mais est-ce que vous vous réalisez le danger ? Utilisez le R-system pour ramener quelqu'un du royaume des morts ?" Erza regarda Shô, se demandant s'il n'avait pas non plus lui aussi sombré dans la folie.

"Ah alors tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Surprenant."

"Revive System, il sacrifie une personne vivante pour en ramener une morte. Une magie inhumaine et prohibée." Erza expliqua.

"Il n'y a aucune humanité dans la magie Nee-san. Toute magie sert à se détacher de son humanité."

"Ça ressemble à ce que disaient les membres de la secte de magie noire." Erza lui fit la remarque.

"Cette secte pensait que cette technique pouvait ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Jellal pense différemment. Il pense que cela nous mènera au paradis." Shô se retourna vers la porte de la cellule.

"Au paradis ?" _Quelle idée Jellal leur a mis dans la tête ?_ Erza s'aida de ses jambes pour remonter le long du mur

"Quand Jellal aura ramené cette personne des morts, alors le monde renaîtra et nous en deviendront les maîtres !" Un rire maniaque se fit entendre dans l'écho de la tour. "Les crimes commis par ces gens qui nous ont pris notre liberté, toi, notre traître de sœur, tes amis, tous ceux qui ne peuvent utiliser la magie et tous ces fous du conseil magique...nous leur ferons connaître le désespoir et la douleur ! Nous prendrons toute la liberté de ce monde et nous le dirigerons pour l'éternité." Perdu dans sa fantaisie d'un monde parfait, Shô n'eut que le temps de se retourner et se prit un coup de pied en pleine tête, il se cogna contre les barreaux et tomba inconscient. "N-Nee-san..."

Erza délia ses liens facilement et regarda son amie. _Shô..._

 _ **"Nee-san !"**_

 _Pour penser que tu sois devenir comme ça... Jellal tout est de ta faute !_ Erza se rééquipa dans armure Heart Kreuz et partit chercher son ancien ami et nouvelle ennemie.

oOo

"Erza, tu vraiment une femme impressionnante. Vie et mort, connecté au passé et au futur, c'est un jeu de paradis." Plus loin dans une pièce connue par peu se trouvait l'ennemie d'Era, Le conseil magique n'allait pas tarder à faire feu. À Era, plusieurs mages discutaient du sort de la tour.

oOo

"Y'a quand même beaucoup de gardes." Gray remarqua.

"On s'en fout on fonce dans le tas !" Natsu répliqua.

"Hors de question, Erza et Happy sont encore captifs, il faut qu'on garde profil bas pour ne pas leur attirer d'avantage d'ennuis. Et puis nous ne sommes pas encore assez proches de la tour, ça serait stupide de se faire repérer maintenant."

Juvia apparut derrière eux dans l'eau. "Juvia a trouvé un tunnel sous l'eau."

"C'est vrai ? Bien joué !" Gray lui répondit.

"J'ai était félicité et pas toi !" _Je m'y attendais à celle-là._ "Néanmoins l'emprunter demande de passer dix minutes sous l'eau."

"Facile.", "Un jeu d'enfant." les deux garçons répondirent.

"Bien sûr, la noyade vous connaissez les gars ?" Lucy regarda les deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas savoir que l'humain pouvait se noyer.

"Dans ce cas prenez ceci." Juvia forma une bulle d'air dans ses mains. "Elle vous aidera à respirer sous l'eau."

"Trop cool !" Natsu se tourna vers Juvia. "Mais...t'es qui ?"

oOo

"C'est vachement pratique." Lucy remarqua en sortant de l'eau tenant la bulle d'air dans ses mains.

"Je suis surprise, j'avais fait celle de Lucy-san plus petite, en espérant que ça ne suffirait pas, raté apparemment. " _Cette femme veut vraiment ma mort, dès qu'on se sort de cette galère je demanderai à Erza de me donner un coup de main avec Juvia._

"C'est le pied de la tour ?" Gray regarda les murs souterrains autour de lui.

"Bon maintenant où sont Erza et Happy ?" Lucy demanda à voix haute.

"Des intrus ! Identifiez-vous !" Des gardes débarquèrent des plateformes en bois.

"Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes hein ?" Lucy s'avança, une aura dorée l'entoura à nouveau, depuis que la chevalière avait quitté ses côtés sa colère était devenue instable. "Nous sommes Fairy Tail !"

 _"_ _Karyû no Houkou._ _"_ Natsu envoya ses flammes sur plusieurs gardes.

" _Ice Make: Lance._ " Les lances de glaces percutèrent plusieurs ennemies.

Lucy sauta sur l'une des plateformes. "Bikini !" Les gardes bavèrent sur le corps exposé de la blonde.

" _Hikari no Nadare._ " La pluie de lumière s'abattit sur le groupe de gardes. _Pervers..._

"Faites attention, les épées non aucun effet sur cette fille !" L'un des gardes prévint en se tournant vers Juvia pour lui tirer dessus mais les balles la traversèrent également.

" _Water Slicer!_ "

" _Ice Make: Hammer!_ "

Après avoir mis une raclé au garde, un chemin se déverrouilla, leur permettant de monter.

"Ils veulent qu'on monte ?" _Pourquoi nous invités ? Serait-ce un piège ou de la pure provocation ?_

oOo

"T'es où tête cubique ?!" Natsu cria dans la pièce à laquelle il venait d'accéder.

"Tais-toi ! Nous sommes en territoire ennemie je te rappelle !"

"Après le remue-ménage qu'on a fait dans le sous-sol je pense qu'ils savent qu'on est là en plus ils nous ont ouvert la porte alors c'est certain." Gray lui répliqua tout en mangeant le festin qu'il y avait sur la table avec Natsu.

"C'est exact, la porte à une ouverture magique, ils voient tous nos mouvements." Virgo répondit après être apparu pour donner de nouveaux vêtements à sa propriétaire. Lucy enfila un short en jean, une chemise bleu accompagnée d'étoiles typique des vêtements du royaume des esprits, qu'elle noua sous sa poitrine et son haut de bikini était encore visible grâce à la chemise ouverte et noué, ses cheveux coiffés d'unz couette sur le côté comme à son habitude.

"Ça doit être pratique de toujours avoir des vêtements à disposition." Gray lui dit.

"C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu te déshabilles tout le temps ?" Lucy rigola à son commentaire. "Et vos vêtements mouillés ne vous gêne pas ?"

"On sèche vite avec la tête chaude." Gray pointa en direction de Natsu en feu.

"Voilà les intrus !" Une poignée de gardes se dirigea vers eux. Mais ils furent mis hors combat par la chevalière qui venait d'apparaître.

"Erza ! Tu vas bien j'étais si inquiète !" Lucy se dirigea vers la chevalière avec un sourire mais celui-ci se fana en voyant l'expression de choc sur le visage de Titania.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Erza semblait plus paniquer maintenant que ses amis étaient là.

"C'est quoi cette question ? On aurait déshonoré Fairy Tail si on avait rien fait ! Et je veux me battre contre le cubiste !" Natsu s'énerva de la réponse de la chevalière.

"Partez, vous ne devriez pas être la..." Erza détourna son regard.

"Ils ont pris Happy ! Hors de question que je reparte sans lui !" Natsu rétorqua. Il s'avança vers Erza. "Ou est-il ?!"

"Je n'en sais rien..." Erza baissa la tête.

"Très bien." Avant de pouvoir dire un autre mot, Natsu partit en direction de la sortie partant rejoindre son meilleur ami.

"Mais quel idiot, suivons-e !" Gray s'avança mais fut coupé par Erza.

"Non, partez. Milliana aime les chats, elle ne fera rien à Happy. Je tacherai de faire attention à eux et de vous les renvoyer." Erza expliqua. "Mais vous partez tout de suite."

"Certainement pas ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ici Erza ! Ni maintenant ni jamais !" Lucy regarda la chevalière se retourner prête à partir. _Pourquoi Erza ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'enchaîner ici ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?_

"C'est une affaire personnelle, je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez."

"C'est trop tard et tu sais comment est Natsu." Gray contesta.

"Erza, quelle est cette tour et qui est ce Jellal ?" Lucy regarda les épaules de la chevalière tremblaient légèrement. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était des anciens amis à toi mais aujourd'hui c'est nous tes amis et on ne te laissera jamais tombé." Lucy sourit joyeusement mais quand Erza se retourna elle ne s'attendait pas à que celle-ci est les larmes aux yeux.

"Désolé..." Erza essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil gauche. "Mais dans ce combat que je gagne ou que je perdre je disparaîtrais quand même." _Disparaître ? Non tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant, si tu disparais alors mon cœur ne tiendra pas ce choc Erza._ "Alors tant que je suis encore en vie je vais tout vous expliquer..." Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "On l'appelle Tour du Paradis ou aussi connue sous le nom de R-system. Il y a des dizaines une secte pratiquant la magie à essayer de construire une tour dont la magie pourrait 'ramener à la vie un mort'" _Une résurrection ? C'est bien ce que je me disais... ._ "Ce projet n'ayant été accepté par le Conseil Magique, ils ont kidnappé des gens de tous les pays, les réduisant en esclavage pour la construction...Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand je suis devenue l'une de ces esclaves...c'est là que j'ai rencontré Jellal."

oOo

Après leur avoir raconté son histoire sur son enfance, Erza essuya quelque larme. "Je dois me battre contre Jellal..."

"Erza, ce Zeref dont tu parles c'est..." Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait finir sa phrase.

"C'est le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire de la magie." Erza lui répondit.

"Je crois me souvenir avoir lu que Lullaby était un démon de Zeref et si je ne me trompe pas Deliora aussi." Lucy expliqua en se tournant vers ses amis.

"Et c'est cette personne que Jellal veut ressusciter ?" Demanda Juvia.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre son but mais si j'en crois ce que Shô m'a dit, quand Zeref reviendra à la vie, ils deviendront les maîtres du Paradis." Expliqua Erza encore incertaine des raisons de Jellal par rapport à Zeref.

"Je ne comprends pas comment ils veulent s'y prendre...ils t'accusent de trahison mais c'est Jellal qui les manipules." Lucy tentait de comprendre la logique derrière tout ça.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu leur dire mais je les ai abandonnés pour huit longues années...je présume qu'on peut appeler ça de la trahison." Erza soupira.

"Mais Jellal t'a obligés à rester éloigné, il t'a menacé de les tués, tu ne pouvais pas revenir ! Comment peuvent-ils t'en vouloir pour-" Lucy fut coupé par Erza.

"Ça suffit Lucy, si je peux m'occuper de Jellal alors tout sera fini." Erza apprécié que son amie s'inquiète de l'injustice qui planait sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas la voir blessée.

"Mais Erza..." Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la blonde. La chevalière s'approcha de la constellationiste et effaça la larme qui venait de couler, elle déposa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, celle-ci déposa sa main au-dessus de celle d'Erza. Erza voulait que Lucy sourie pour elle. _Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans voir ce sublime sourire une dernière fois._

Des pas se firent entendre derrière, les mages se retournèrent pour apercevoir Shô, confus.

"Nee-san, ton histoire...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Shô était perdu toute cette histoire que sa sœur venait de raconter. "C'est des conneries ! Tu essaies juste de t'attirer la pitié de tes amis !" À cette phrase la main de Lucy se resserra un peu plus sur celle d'Erza. _Il croit vraiment Erza capable de mentir ?_

"C'est la vérité Shô..." Erza tenta de calmer le jeune homme qui semblait totalement perdu. La chevalière garda sa main sur la joue de la blonde, ressent sa chaleur grâce à son gant déséquipé.

"Il y a huit ans, c'est toi qui as fait exploser le bateau sur lequel on était et c'est toi qui t'es enfuis après ! Si Jellal n'avait pas été là on aurait tous été tués dans l'explosion ! Jellal nous as tout dit, tu es devenue folle avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs et tu nous as abandonnés !" Shô cria, hurlant sa haine envers celle qui les avait 'trahis'.

Lucy tentait de se contenir pour ne pas s'énerver contre le jeune homme, elle avait très bien remarqué Erza baissé la tête après qu'il est finis de parler et elle avait refusé de lâcher sa main voulant profiter de chaque moment qu'elle aurait avec Titania. "Crois-tu vraiment que la Erza que tu connaissais aurait été capable d'une telle chose ? Surtout après tous les sacrifices qu'elle a dû faire pour sauver ce Jellal ?" Lucy demanda regardant attentivement la réaction du jeune homme.

"Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne savez rien de nous ! J'ai été sauvé par Jellal, c'est pour ça qu'on a construit cette tour pendant les huit dernières années ! Pour Jellal !" Shô perdit petit à petit la raison ne sachant plus où résidait la vraie vérité. "Tout ça serait un mensonge ? Si tu as raison Nee-san alors ça voudrait dire que Jellal nous a menti?! " Perdu était le mot pour décrire Shô, cherchant en vain une vérité.

Les yeux d'Erza se faisaient de plus en plus tristes, sa main était retombée à ses côtés. Lucy soupira, la chevalière se renfermait de plus en plus et elle le voyait.

"Elle a raison." Simon arriva à leurs côtés après avoir entendu ce que Shô disait.

"Simon ?" Shô regarda son ami s'avançait vers eux.

"Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Pour tromper Shô et les autres, je voulais juste vous assommez mais avec vos statues de glace ça l'a rendue plus réaliste." Simon leur expliqua.

"Tu voulais nous tromper ?!" Shô n'en revenait pas de subir à nouveau une trahison.

"Toi, Wally et Milliana tout le monde a été leurré par Jellal. J'ai attendu le bon moment en prétendant que je le croyais aussi." Simon se gratta nerveusement la joue. "J'ai toujours cru en Erza et cela depuis le début." Simon sourit en direction Erza, la chevalière reconnut son ami malgré les changements physiques, son sourire resté toujours le même.

"Simon, tu..."

"Et c'est comme ça depuis huit ans." Erza sourit et Simon la prit dans ses bras, tout le monde sourit à cette vision, même une certaine blonde un peu jalouse. _Reprends-toi Lucy ! Erza ne t'appartient pas et puis qui te dit qu'ils s'aiment hein ? Ils sont quand même proches...Argh ! Arrête cerveau de faire des choses étranges là où tout est normal!_

"Heureux de te revoir Erza, de tout mon cœur." _De tout mon cœur ? Là j'ai des doutes, il se pourrait bien qu'il- Je suis en train de devenir comme Juvia ! Stop Lucy, respire ça va aller c'est qu'un câlin...un câlin d'amis hein? Oui Oui..._

"Simon." Erza sourit dans les bras de son amie remarquant le sourire de Lucy qui semblait tout à fait normal mais qui semblait cacher quelque chose. _Est-ce ma charmante blonde serait jalouse ? Non je me fais des idées...quoi que..._

"Comment...comment peux-tu la croire. Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas." Shô tomba à genoux. "Qui dit la vérité maintenant ?! Qui dois-je croire ?!" Erza s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

"Je sais que c'est difficile mais sache qu'en huit je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais trop faible." Erza prit son ami contre elle, le rassurant.

"Mais plus maintenant, pas vrai ?" Simon lui demanda. "J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment et maintenant tous ces puissants mages sont réunis en un même endroit." Simon sourit à la vue qu'il avait sur les mages de Fairy Tail et d'une des membres des Erumento Fō. "Nous combattrons Jellal avec nos forces combinées. Mais avant nous devons retrouver Salamander avant qu'il ne rencontre Wally. Nous aurons besoin de sa force." Simon expliqua.

Tous les mages partirent rechercher Salamander ensemble.

"Mon contact avec Wally et Milliana ont été coupés. Je n'ai plus aucune idée de là où ils ont." _Contact ? Transmissions de la pensée par la magie ? Intéressant..._

Erza remarqua Shô un peu en arrière. " Ça va Shô ?"

"Tant que tu es là avec nous …" Erza sourit à son ami.

"Vous lui faites confiances Gray-sama ?" Juvia demanda en regardant Gray.

"Je veux bien croire qu'il n'a pas essayé de nous tuer. Mais dans cette situation Natsu et Lucy pourraient être en danger..." _Euh pourquoi moi ?_

"Je ne vais pas m'excuser, si vous étiez le genre de mages à mourir facilement vous n'auriez jamais pus combattre Jellal. En fait j'ai confiance, Natsu ne mourra pas." Déclara Simon. "Il a un grand potentiel en lui."

 _C'est moi où on m'oublie totalement là ?_

"Nous avons aussi Lucy ne l'oublie pas, elle est très puissante." Gray lui rappela au malheur de Juvia qui n'aimait pas que son Gray fasse des compliments à une autre femme.

"Je ne sens pas vraiment grand-chose enfaîte alors je ne serai pas dire."

"C'est car je cache très bien mon pouvoir magique. Crois-moi, m'avoir comme ennemie quand je suis énervé est une très mauvaise idée." Lucy répondit sur un ton limite dangereux. _C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Phantom et ils n'ont pas aimé._

"Je suis complètement d'accord, pour avoir combattu contre Lucy et à ses côtés, elle a le potentiel d'un mage de rang S." Erza sourit vers la blonde qui se mit à rougir suite au compliment. _Erza, tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots pour me faire fondre..._

 **"Bienvenue à tous, à la tour du paradis, je suis Jellal celui qui dirige cette tour. Il est temps pour nous de commencer, le Jeu du Paradis.** " La vois de Jellal expliqua, sa voix semblait venir de partout. **"Les règles sont simples. Je veux sacrifier Erza pour ressusciter Zeref, autrement dit si j'arrive à ouvrir les portes du paradis, je gagne. Et si vous m'empêchez, vous gagnez. Cependant la situation est un peu ennuyeuse, alors j'ai pris trois guerriers qui combattront pour moi. Si vous n'arrivez pas à les vaincre vous ne pourrez jamais me retrouver. Trois contres Sept, Battle royale donc. Il y a une dernière règle dont je dois vous parler. Il est possible que le Conseil Magique lance une attaque d'une ampleur inégalée. Ils ont en leur possession une arme ultime nommée Ethérion, qui peut réduire à néant cette tour en un clin d'œil. Nous ne savons pas quand ils feront feu mais quand Ethérion tirera ce sera Game Over pour tout le monde, pas de vainqueur.** "

"Il est complètement fou, un jeu ? Alors qu'on peut tous mourir à n'importe quelles secondes ?" Lucy ne savait pas Jellal était complètement aveugle. _Je suis sûr qu'il a un plan...mais quoi ? Je ferai mieux de rester sur mes gardes...le plus important c'est de protéger Erza._

Erza tremblait après une telle annonce, Ethérion n'était pas dans ses plans. Mais elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Shô la captura dans une de ses cartes.

"Shô qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Simon lui demanda paniquer de l'action de son ami.

"Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Nee-san ! Je vaincrai Jellal moi-même. !" Shô partit en direction de la salle où ce trouver Jellal et personne ne put ne l'empêcher. _Manquez plus que ça ! Il est aveuglé par la colère comment veut-il vaincre Jellal ? Et moi vient de dire que je protégeais Erza ! Je n'ai plus qu'arrêter ce stupide jeu. Ne t'en fais pas Erza je ne t'abandonnerai pas maintenant que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi..._

"Je vais le chercher !"Simon partit à la poursuite de Shô.

oOo

"Natsu !", "Natsu-san !" Juvia et Lucy cherchait Natsu ensemble.

"Il a de bonne oreilles, il aurait déjà dû nous entendre, il peut-être déjà en plein combat."

"C'est pareil pour Gajeel-kun." _Gajeel-kun ?_ "Je me demande pourquoi je dois chercher Natsu-san avec Lucy-san."

"Tu m'ignores hein ? Mais bon je présume que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix..." Lucy soupira. _Pourquoi moi ?_

"Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire pour Gray-sama, mais être coincés avec une rivale d'amour...est-ce qu'il veut qu'on se batte ?" Juvia dit tout en pensant à son bien-aimé Gray.

"Je n'ai pas trop envie de me battre avec toi tu sais ?" Un autre soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. "Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai aucun intérêt dans Gray, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre..."

Un bruit se fit entendre à travers toute la pièce.

"C'est quoi cette chose horrible ?" Lucy se boucha les oreilles. _J'ai déjà les oreilles sensibles, ça ressemble à une guitare._

"Juvia aime bien." _Cette fille vient d'une autre planète je crois._

Un homme à la peau blanche arriva par les trous au-dessus des murs. Tout en continuant ces mouvements métalleux et d'agiter sa longue chevelure noire.

"C'est une performance en live de l'enfer ! Destroy !"

"Qui es-tu ?" Lucy demanda ayant retiré ses mains de ses oreilles.

"La guilde d'assassin : Dokuro Kai !" L'homme s'introduisit. "Je suis des Trinity Raven : Vivaldus Taka !" Vivaldus balança ses cheveux vers les deux mages. "Rock You !"

" _Hikari no Shīrudo._ " Lucy para sans difficulté tandis que Juvia n'eut même pas à bouger grâce à son corps.

"C'est un corps intéressant que tu as là." Vivaldus commenta.

"Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau, les attaques physiques sont inutiles." Juvia leva la main en direction de leur ennemie amenant l'eau autour de son corps. " _Water Lock_ "

"Rock ? Tu as bien dis Rock ?" Vivaldus fut enfermés dans la bulle d'eau.

"Bien joué, Juvia. Je ne m'attendais à pas moins." _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la félicite mais bon... j'espère qu'elle le prendra bien._

"Trop facile." _Elle m'ignore encore..._

Le sort fut absorbé par les cheveux de Vivaldus. "Cela me paraissait beaucoup trop facile surtout pour une guilde d'assassin..." Lucy soupira, _ça sera plus dur que prévu._

"Rien de tel qu'un bon nettoyage des cheveux avec de l'eau le matin." Vivaldus secoua ses cheveux à nouveau. "Mais du shampoing tous les jours peuvent les ruiner..."

"Enfoiré, comment t'en es-tu sorti du Water Lock ?" Juvia demanda énerver par inefficacité de son sort.

"Mes cheveux peuvent absorber toutes sortes de liquide, mais évitons l'huile et l'alcool ça pourrait les abîmer."

"L'eau n'a donc pas d'effet sur lui..." Lucy commenta.

"Mais nous avons un joli couple de jeunes femmes ici." Vivaldus sourit préparant déjà quelque chose. _Les hommes..._ "Qui vais-je choisir? Je-me-demande-laquelle-de-vous-deux-deviendra-un-démon-dans-mon-enfer !" Son choix s'arrêta sur Juvia. "Aujourd'hui, tu seras ma succube !"

"Succube ?" Juvia regarda bizarrement l'homme en face d'elle qui commença à nouveau à jouer de la guitare.

" _Rock of Succubus !_ " d'étranges sons sortirent de la guitare, s'enroulant autour de Juvia. _Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?_

"Non ! Arrête ! Ne viens pas à l'intérieur de Juvia !" Juvia hurla dans l'agonie. **(Hey sérieusement Juvia dit des choses bizarres xD)**

"Juvia ?! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!" Lucy hurla tentant de résonner la femme de la pluie qui semblait perdre le contrôle de son corps. _Je sens une étrange magie venant d'elle !_

 **"Et c'est la fin pour la femme de la pluie." Jellal poussa la jarre.**

Un nuage de fumée les enveloppa, les empêchant de voir à travers. Le brouillard s'évanouit.

"Je vais te montrer les coins les plus sombres et les plus profonds de l'enfer !" Juvia sortit du nuage complètement différente que ce soit par le physique que par le mentale.

"Juvia ?" Lucy s'inquiéta pour Juvia. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

" **Et pour la mage des esprits aussi.** " **Jellal poussa la clé.**

"Juvia ressaisis-toi tu es possédé !" Juvia ne semblait pas entendre ce que disait la blonde.

"Elle est ma succube maintenant, elle ne reçoit d'ordre que de moi !" Vivaldus rigola.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le son de cette guitare qui a causé ça." Lucy regarda son adversaire. _Je ne veux pas blesser Juvia mais comment faire si elle m'attaque ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me défendre._

"N'importe quelles femmes qui deviennent mes succube obéissent à toutes mes commandes." Il fit à nouveau tourner ses cheveux avec la mélodie de sa guitare. " Je veux vous voir vous faire la peau ! Crêpage de chignon, tirage de cheveux, griffures et morsures ! Un vrai combat entre femmes !"

"Tch comme c'est cliché..." Lucy ne semblait pas très nerveuse face à son opposant.

"Si t'es pas prête à rocker alors va crever !" Juvia cria vers la blonde.

Juvia se précipita vers la blonde.

" _Hikari no Kabe._ " Lucy leva simplement une main et un mur stoppa la femme de la pluie.

"Tu es plus forte qu'il n'y paraît !" Lucy ignora la remarqua.

Juvia recula prête à remettre un autre coup à son adversaire.

"Juvia reprends-toi ! Je sais que tu se toujours toi à l'intérieur ! Qu'est-il advenu de la femme qui voulait rejoindre Fairy Tail ?" La succube sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes mais elle repartit contre son adversaire.

Lucy rééquipa son arc et y plaça trois flèches visant directement Juvia. Au moment où Juvia arriva vers elle, à la dernière seconde elle disparut.

"Tiens ? Où est-elle ?" Vivaldus ne sentait aucun pouvoir magique autour de lui.

" _Hikari no Yajirushi !_ " Trois flèches de lumière le touchèrent dans le dos. _Toucher mais pas assez pour le mettre hors combat._

"Juvia-chan ! Occupes-toi d'elle !" Le rockeur se releva avec difficultés et il ne comprenait pas comment la blonde avait pu se téléporter.

"Yeahh !" Lucy se fit absorber par Juvia. _Merde ! J'étais trop distraite ! Lucy concentres-toi !_

"Meurt à l'intérieur de Juvia !" Une voix cria à l'intérieur.

 **"Lucy-san...Lucy-san."** Une voix l'appela.

"Juvia ?" _Bien sûr je suis à l'intérieur d'elle...Juvia...je peux ressentir sa tristesse._

 **"Lucy-san...Juvia ne veut pas faire ça."** _La voix de son cœur ?_ **"Juvia ne veut pas blesser ses amis. En y pensant ça serait un peu présomptueux de moi de m'adresser à toi comme une amie...et Lucy-san est une rivale d'amour pour Gray-sama.** " _Perdu...Je crois qu'il va falloir que je crie que j'aime Erza..._ **"Mais Juvia aime Fairy Tail, c'est amical, amusant et accueillant, comme si un jour de pluie, il faisait un soleil radieux à l'intérieur. Et juste quand Juvia croyait pouvoir se faire des amis...c'est comme si Juvia ne pouvait apporter que la tristesse..."** _Des larmes ? Elles sont chaudes..._

"Juvia-chan il est temps d'en finir !" Vivaldus cria de l'extérieur.

Lucy vola en dehors du corps d'eau de Juvia.

"Quelqu'un qui est capable de pleurer pour ses amis, ne se fera jamais rejetais par Fairy Tail !" Lucy cria en direction de Juvia. "Ne t'inquiète pas Juvia je vais te faire redevenir comme avant !"

"J'en doute ! Rien ne peut briser mon contrôle ! Vas-y Juvia-chan !"

Juvia s'élança à nouveau vers Lucy. La blonde leva ses deux mains en direction de ses opposants. _Ne jamais douté du pouvoir de la lumière, c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit._ _ **"Tant que tu croiras en ton pouvoir, tu n'auras pas de limite, la magie de la lumière est puissante quand la personne qui l'utilise croit en son cœur. Crois toujours en toi Lucy et personne ne pourra t'enchaîner ta liberté."**_ _Maman, si tu savais à quel point tu as raison._

" _Rakuen no Hikari._ " Une lumière somptueuse fut tirée en direction de Juvia et de Vivaldus. Quand la lumière se fana, Juvia était à genoux de retour à la normale et Vivaldus était complètement inconscient. Lucy sourit et tendit la main vers Juvia.

"Lucy cette lumière était si...brillante et chaleureuse, comment-ce fait-il que Vivaldus soit inconscient ? Et comment t'es-tu téléportais ?" Lucy rigola décidant d'expliquer ce fameux sort.

"Ce sort s'appelle 'Rakuen no Hikari'. Ce qui signifie Lumière du Paradis, selon beaucoup de légendes avant de pouvoir monter au paradis nous devront être jugé par la lumière sacrée de Dieu, si tu es jugeé bon alors la lumière ne fera que te rendre ton état normal et te laisser en vie mais si tu es jugés mal, comme Vivaldus, il t'offre une douleur insupportable et tu es vaincue. Et pour ce qui est de la téléportation, c'est grâce à la réfraction de la lumière, je suis une mage de la Lumière, je peux l'utiliser comme je le veux alors si je décide de déplacer la lumière, je peux aussi me déplacer. J'espère avoir été assez clair." Lucy rigola à nouveau en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Juvia croit comprendre. Merci Lucy." Juvia se releva mais retomba à cause toute l'énergie magique qu'elle avait utilisée.

"Ne t'en fais pas Juvia, je suis sûr que tu pourras rejoindre Fairy Tail, j'y veillerai personnellement. Je vais aller chercher les autres, reposes-toi tu en as besoin. " Lucy lui sourit et commença à partir.

"Es-tu sûr de pouvoir continuer à te battre après un tel sort ?" Juvia lui demanda.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que mon cœur est fort, rien ne pourras m'arrêter, et Juvia ne t'inquiète pas pour Gray je ne suis pas là pour te le voler enfaîte mon cœur penche plus pour la célèbre Titania..." Lucy avoua et repartit.

"Merci Lucy."

oOo

"Rakuen no Hikari, hein ? Comme c'est ironique, un sort provenant de la lumière du paradis dans la Tour du Paradis...Lucy Heartfilia...je me demande combien de resserve magique tu caches..." Jellal sourit, les prochains combats aller être intéressants.

oOo

 _Je refuse de te voir blessé à nouveau, ta place est à nos côtés à Fairy Tail...je ne tiens plus en place face à l'idée que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel sentiment pouvait exister ou encore qu'il deviendrait omniprésent !_

oOo

"Jellal !" Shô courait à travers un couloir. "Comment à tu pus trahira Nee-san ?!"

"Shô ! Calme toi et laisse-moi sortir." Erza tapait en vain contre la carte mais rien à faire elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Nee-san, je te protégerai." Arrivant dans un long pont, Shô s'arrêta quand une femme lui fit face. Il prépara ses cartes prêtes à en découdre.

"Je me nomme Ikaruga et vous êtes ?" La femme aux cheveux roses demanda.

"Dégage de mon chemin ! Qui est cette femme ridicule ?!"

"Eh bien, quel jeune homme malpoli..." Ikaruga sourit tout de même.

"Cela ne te concerne pas !" Shô envoya ses cartes mais elles furent toutes tranchées par le katana de la jeune femme. "Impossible !"

"Il n'existe rien que je ne peux pas coupé." Lui explique-t-elle.

Shô se repositionna pour attaquer à nouveau mais le sol sous lui fit briser et ses cartes disparurent.

"Qu'est-ce que...mon corps." Shô tomba à genoux.

"Tes tendons ont étaient coupés sans une seule coupe sur ta peau ou tes vêtements. Telle est l'essence du style d'épée Mugetsu-Ryu." Ikaruga le regard tombait au sol. L'une des cartes ne semblait pas être coupée.

"Shô laisse-moi sortir ! Elle n'est pas un adversaire de ta taille !" Erza frappa en vain contre la carte.

"Alors c'est là que tu te cachais Erza-han*" Ikaruga regarda la carte tombé avec Titania à l'intérieur. **(*Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire mais c'est ce qui est dit dans l'animé.)**

"Ne t'inquiète pas, cette carte est protégée...il n'y a absolument rien qui vient de ce monde qui peut te blesser." Shô lui expliqua maintenant allongé sur le dos.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Ikaruga se prépara à frapper.

"Shô fait moi sortir, cette épée n'est pas normale !"

"Ça ira, crois en moi." Il regarda la carte tombé. Ikaruga envoya un coup d'épée qui fut stoppé. "Tu vois ?" Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas la carte qui avait arrêté la lame mais Erza elle-même. "Elle peut traverser les dimensions?!"

De nombreux coups furent envoyés vers Erza qui les contra tous. Shô se fit propulsait contre l'une des statues du pont. "Nee-san !" Erza réussit à sortit de la carte.

"Merci à toi, la dimension entourant la carte a été distordue et j'ai pu en sortir, ce qui m'as donné le nécessaire pour sortir." _Alors c'est le pouvoir de Titania ?_ Shô regarda sa sœur avec admiration.

"Tu te nommes Ikaruga ? Je n'ai rien contre toi, va-t'en." Erza répondit à la jeune femme.

"Au lieu de te remercier..." Soudain l'armure d'Erza se détruisit. "Oh tu ne l'as pas vue ?" Ikaruga sourit en direction d'Erza. "Ainsi que j'observe, et j'attends à travers la poussière, l'ombre et le temps, tel un spectre je suis et je sens." Ikaruga récita un poème. "Tu étais tellement focalisé sur Jellal tu n'as pas remarqué la furie qui t'entoure." Le regard devint soudainement sombre. " Oui ce sont ces yeux-là...Je ne suis plus un obstacle à éviter."

"Il semble, oui." Erza rééquipa _Tenrin no Yoroi_. "Tu es un ennemi."

"Nous y voilà."

Erza s'élança vers Ikaruga, elle enchaîna plusieurs coups que la femme esquiva, elle s'envola dans les airs et invoqua plusieurs épées. " _Tenrin: Circle Swords._ " L'attaque fut projetée vers son opposante.

" _Mugestu-Ryu : Yasha Senku._ "Toutes les épées furent coupées et finir non loin d'elle mais sans la toucher.

"Chaque épée a été..." Shô regarda Erza se prendre un nouveau coup d'épée et son armure éclata en morceaux.

" _Mugestu-Ryu : Karura-en._ " Ikaruga lança un tourbillon de flammes vers Erza qui l'arrêta grâce à _Entei no Yoroi._

"Entei no Yoroi ? Une armure qui augmente les compétences de résistance au feu, pas vrai ? Tu peux rééquiper plus vite que l'œil ne peut voir." Son armure se brisa à nouveau. "N'est-ce pas indécent d'être vêtue comme cela devant un jeune homme ?" Ikaruga sourit quand le regard d'Erza gagna plus de colère. "Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu utiliser ton armure la plus puissante ?"

Un cercle rouge apparut sous Erza, une lumière vive enveloppa. La lumière se fana."Tu vas le regretter... _Rengoku no Yoroi, Kanso !_ Tous ceux qui ont déjà vu cette armure ne sont plus de ce monde." Erza invoqua une lourde épée noire.

"Alors c'est ton armure la plus puissante ? J'arrive." Ikaruga prépara son katana. Erza se jeta dans les airs et fonça directement sur son adversaire. Le coup fut dévié. Encore un autre fut envoyé mais toujours rien. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre. Erza jeta un nouveau coup contre la femme aux cheveux roses, celle-ci esquiva et sauta par-dessus son attaque, sa lame grinça contre l'épée d'Erza, un dernier coup fut envoyé par Ikaruga. Erza se tenait debout tandis que son armure la plus puissante venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. "Ne comprends-tu pas ? N'importe quelle armure ne résistera pas à mon épé devrais abandonner _._ " Ikaruga regarda Erza tombé au sol dans la douleur.

Erza se releva douloureusement. _Elle ne peut pas gagner, Nee-san ne peut pas gagner._ Une lumière l'enveloppa à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle était vêtue d'une tenue un peu plus banale, _Seishin no Koromo._ _Attendez cette armure...non c'est juste des vêtements._

"À quoi penses-tu ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une tenue simple. Est-ce que tu me sous-estimes ?" Ikaruga regarda Erza curieuse de savoir ce que Titania avait en tête.

"Nee-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as encore plusieurs amures puissantes, pas vrai ? Tu es plus forte que ça !"

"Je ne suis...je ne suis pas forte...la force est..."

 _ **"Je préfère être seul, je ne suis pas à l'aise autour des autres..." Une Erza plus jeune avoua à Gray.**_

 _ **"Alors pourquoi pleures-tu toute seule?" Gray demanda**_

 _De nombreux amis sont morts devant mes yeux. Je n'étais pas capable de les protégés...et puis..._ _ **"Je ne pleurai pas !"**_ _Je pleurais toujours, pour être forte, pour me faire sentir plus forte...j'ai enfermé mon cœur de pleurnicharde dans mon armure..._

"Je porte une armure car je suis faible. J'étais effrayé de l'enlever." Erza avoua tristement.

"Je vaincrai mes ennemies même s'ils étaient ne porter rien."

"Je croyais que cette armure me protégerait mais c'était une erreur. L'armure ce m'était dans mon chemin, bloquant mon cœur à celui des autres. Fairy Tail m'a appris ça... ils m'ont montré à quel point les gens pouvaient être proche des autres...la chaleur qui venait d'eux."

"Nee-san..." Une larme coula de l'œil droit de Shô.

"Je ne suis plus perdu je vais tout donner pour te vaincre !" Déterminer Titania s'apprêta à réaliser son ultime duel.

À une vitesse phénoménale, les deux femmes s'élancèrent et fendirent l'air. Les deux retombant au sol. L'un des katanas d'Erza se brisa.

"On dirait que ce match est terminé." Son katana se fissura à son tour et fut détruit. "Vraiment impressionnant." Ikaruga tomba au sol vaincu par la Reine des Fées.

"Incroyable ! Tu es vraiment impressionnante Nee-san." Shô se releva et se dirigea vers Erza.

"Es-tu blessé Shô ?" Erza s'inquiéta pour le jeune homme sachant les coups qu'il avait pris.

"Ouais un peu." Rien de grave n'était présent.

"C'est la première fois que je perds depuis je suis rentré dans la guilde...mais ni toi ni Jellal ne sera le vainqueur." Ikaruga articula difficilement après sa défaite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Shô lui demanda.

Elle leva la main au ciel. "Quinze minutes. La lumière de la justice, brillant du paradis, brille. Amenant la mort à tous." Ikaruga rigola. "Cruel poème." Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

"Est-ce qu'elle parle d'Ethérion ? Shô, emmène Simon et mes amis loin de cette île. Immédiatement."

"M-Mais..."

"Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Shô ?" Erza lui sourit.

"Oui..." Le jeune répondit à contre cœur. "Nee-san ?"

"Je dois mettre fin à tout ça."

oOo

Erza se dirigeait lentement vers la salle où se trouvait Jellal.

"Erza !" Une voix appela derrière elle, son cœur rata un battement. _Ne me dites pas..._ Erza se retourna.

"Lucy ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, il faut que tu partes." Erza tenta d'expliquer, son cœur était en pleine panique.

"Et te laisser derrière ? Jamais, Erza je ne t'abandonnerai pas !" Lucy plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de la chevalière.

"Lucy, je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça mais j'y suis obligé, c'est mon destin..." Erza soupira voyant bien que la blonde n'acceptez pas ses raisons. Lucy plongea dans les bras d'Erza. Elle rougit puis la serra contre elle. _Lucy je suis si désolée...j'aurai tant voulu passer plus de moments à tes côtés. Mais j'ai encore une chance de soulager mon cœur._ "J'aurai tant aimé que ce soit différent Lucy, tu es devenue si importante à mes yeux et à mon cœur, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais, Lucy tu es certainement la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et...et... je..." Des larmes coulaient librement de ses joues. Deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage, le visage taché de larmes de Lucy se révéla à Erza et sans s'y attendre une paire douce de lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes, Erza retourna le baiser en encerclant la taille de la blonde de ses bras forts. Ce baiser signifié tant pour elles, c'était doux, passionné, rempli de désespoir et remplie de peur de perdre l'autre. C'était leur premier et le sel de leurs larmes se mélangeaient aux goûts de leurs lèvres. Quand l'air revint en esprit les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Le front posé contre l'autre, la respiration saccadée. "J'aurais tant voulu te le dire plutôt Lucy, si tu savais."

"Ce n'est rien Erza, j'aurai du aussi te le dire plutôt que mon cœur était tombé éperdument amoureux de toi...enfaîte il bat depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie était si fade avant...mais depuis que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, je me sens accepté et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma vie." Lucy fondit en larmes dans les bras de la chevalière.

"Lucy c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, c'est toi qui illumines chacun de mes jours..." Erza déroba une seconde fois les lèvres de sa blonde, voulant mémoriser la douceur de ses lèvres pour toujours...

Elles s'écartèrent petit à petit, Erza tourna lentement le dos soutenant son regard sur la blonde, à peine quelles pas furent fait que la voix de Lucy l'interrompue.

"Je sais qu'il est peut-être trop tôt pour te dire ça Erza mais je ne pense pas pourvoir te le dire autrement... Je t'aime Erza Scarlet." Lucy leva sa main droite faisant le signe de Fairy Tail.

"Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour dire ces mots. Je t'aime aussi Lucy Heartfilia, pour toujours et à jamais." Erza leva à son tour sa main réalisant la même chose que Lucy, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un dernier regard vers sa bien-aimée et Erza partit affronté son destin même si elle aurait espéré un avenir plus radieux elle pouvait au moins offrir un future à Lucy.

oOo

"Les Trinity Raven ont été vaincues, j'ai demandé à Wally et Millia de ramener Juvia mais Lucy est manquante. Il ne reste plus que Jellal, Erza est partie le combattre." Simon écouta Salamander se plaindre d'avoir perdu contre Gray.

"Je suis juste là." Lucy apparut soudainement dans un flash de lumière essuyant encore quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas disparu.

"Tant mieux. Erza essaye de gérer les choses par elle-même. C'est deux là on était piégé dans un tourbillon pendant huit années attendant de pouvoir se combattre, mais Jellal n'est pas si simple-il a un plan derrière c'est pour ça que Natsu tu dois la sauver."

"Non, moi je le ferai !" Simon se retourna vers Lucy qui semblé déterminée.

"Mais Natsu y arrivera à coup sûr..." Simon répliqua.

"Je te laisse le faire Lucy, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi." Natsu sourit de sa manière habituelle à la blonde.

"Mais si elle échoue ?" Lucy voulut prendre la parole mais Natsu la devança.

"Elle n'échouera pas, Lucy est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air et en plus je sais qu'elle a déjà réussi à vaincre Erza."

"Vraiment ?" Simon se tourna vers Lucy, qui lui hocha la tête.

"Eh bien si tel ce que vous voulais faire je ne peux pas vous retenir." Lucy se retourna pour grimper la tour et sauver Erza. _Je refuse de t'abandonner aussi facilement Erza pas après un tel moment entre nous. Je suis désolé de ne pas respecter ta décision mais il faut parfois être égoïste._

oOo

"Eh bien, eh bien, le jeux est déjà fini ?" Jellal se trouvait sur son trône mettant le chevalier devant le roi sur la table de jeu.

"Est-ce si amusant de jouer avec les vies des autres ?" Erza demanda regardant son ennemi.

"Ça l'est. Vie et mort, après tout, sont les origines et les concentrations de toutes les émotions. En d'autres termes, rien n'est plus ennuyant que de simplement vivre... ça faisait longtemps, Erza." Jellal se tourna vers elle.

"Jellal..." Erza se concentra à toute attaque imprévue. "Je vais libérer mes anciens amis."

"Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. La Tour du Paradis est terminée." Jellal restait toujours sous sa capuche.

"Même si elle sera détruite dans dix minutes ?" Demanda Erza, brandissant son épée contre Jellal.

"Oh, tu parles d'Ethérion ?" Jellal rigola.

"Tant de nonchalance, c'est juste du bluff ?" _Serait-il capable de nous faire croire une telle chose ?_

"Non. Ethérion tombera bel et bien ici." Jellal défit sa capuche révélant son sourire malfaisant.

"Entendre ça est rassurant. Tout se terminera même si je n'arrive pas à te vaincre après dix minutes."

"Non, tu seras positivement annihilé dans le sacrifice de Zeref." Un brouillard rouge se forma autour de Jellal, révélant sa noirceur. " Ca a été décidé, tel est ton avenir, tel est ton destin !" Son œil droit changea soudainement.

oOo

"Bordel, ramène le bateau à la rive ! Aucun moyen que j'abandonne Lucy et Erza !" Gray protesta.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." Wally lui répondit.

"Arrête de faire chier, reine des glaces, Lucy a dit qu'elle ramènerait Erza et Simon est quelque part aussi dans cette tour, je suis sûr qu'ils y arriveront."

"Tch, tais-toi l'allumette."

oOo

"Plus que sept minutes avant que l'Ethérion frappe. Combattons pendant ces sept minutes, Erza."

"À partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune peur." Erza souleva son katana prêt au combat. "Même quand Ethérion frappera j'aurai au moins la satisfaction de t'entraîner dans ma chute."

"M'entraîner dans ta chute ? Comme si c'était même possible !" Jellal créa une boule violette dans sa main accompagné de morceaux rouges. Il l'envoya plusieurs sortes de tentacules sur la chevalière qui les trancha à l'aide de son katana. Erza s'élança vers lui, il attrapa la base de son katana et envoya un sort directement sur elle. La chevalière sauta sur les débris et revint dans la tour.

"La tour est enfin finie et tu la détruis déjà ? N'est tu pas un peu négligeant Jellal ?" Erza se propulsa vers son adversaire. Elle trancha l'air mais il esquiva en se déplaçant sur la gauche, faisant à Erza trancher la table de jeu où résidaient les pions.

"Un pilier ou deux n'est juste que de la décoration." Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Shô et les autres ont placé leur croyance et ont travaillé pendant huit ans sur cette tour pour ces décorations !" Erza s'énerva.

"Arrête de te plaindre à chaque chose que je dis..." Jellal se moqua. "La seule chose vitale ici est le R-system. Ces huit années ont été faites pour ça et maintenant... il est finie !" Jellal pressa la gelée violette dans sa main. La gelée se déplaça sous les pieds d'Erza et très vite l'emprisonna dans une bulle.

"Il semble que ton temps soit écoulé, je présume que c'est jusqu'à où tu peux aller." Jellal repartie en direction de son siège.

 _ **"C'est pas dans ton genre, Erza...Nous te prêterons nos pouvoirs, car c'est notre d'avoir même pour toi.", "On sera de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive, Erza !", "Aye ! Nous sommes l'équipe la plus forte !", "J'ai toujours cru en toi Erza, tout comme ces huit dernières années." "Nee-san.", "Merci d'avoir éclairé ma vie.", " Je t'aime Erza Scarlet."**_

 _Tout le monde..._

Erza se trouvait dans cette sphère quand un sourire lui parvint aux lèvres. Elle trancha avec aisance la sphère. Jellal se retourna, surpris de voir Erza libre de sa sphère.

"Je te l'ai déjà...comme je suis maintenant, je n'aie aucune peur." Erza sauta sur son ennemi et le coupa au niveau du torse. _Est-ce que c'est la même Erza qu'avant ?_ Jellal tomba au sol. Erza pointa son katana prêt à mettre fin à la vie de Jellal, tout en étant au-dessus de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas. Erza tenait l'un de ses bras.

"Quel est ton véritable but ? Le R-system est incomplet, pas vrai ?" Erza plaça sa lame sous la gorge de Jellal. "Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à rien faire pendant ces huit années, j'ai recherché le R-system. C'est vrai que la construction et les théories étaient accordées au plan, mais il te manque quand même un élément manquant pour compléter le R-system."

Jellal releva un peu la tête. "Je te l'ai dit, tu es le sacrifice."

"C'est plus fondamental que ça, tu manques...de pouvoir magique !" Erza regarda Jellal doutait. "Pour activer un tel sort tu as besoin d'une énorme quantité de pouvoir magique. Tu n'en aurais pas assez même avec tous les mages du continent...il est impossible pour cette tour d'accumuler tant de magie, surtout avec une seule personne. En plus, tu sais que le conseil aller attaquer mais tu ne t'es pas échappé. Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ?" Erza demanda.

"Plus que trois minutes avant que l'Ethérion face feu." Fut sa réponse.

"Jellal ! Ton rêve est déjà fini ! Veux-tu mourir comme ça ?!" Erza resserra sa prise sur le bras de Jellal. "Alors nous mourrons ensemble. Je ne lâcherais pas ton bras avant la toute fin !"

"Oui, ça n'a pas l'air si mal." Jellal dit. "Mon corps était contrôle par l'esprit Zeref, il ne voulait pas bouger comme je le voulais, je suis juste une poupée utiliser pour ressusciter le corps de Zeref.

"Possédé ?" _Tout ce temps, il était possédé ?_

"Je ne pouvais pas me sauver, personnes n'est capable de me sauver. Le Paradis et la liberté n'étaient nulle part pour être trouver. Tout finira avant même d'avoir commencé." Jellal expliqua.

oOo

Du bateau on pouvait voir le satellite qui s'apprêtait à tirer.

"Erza, Lucy dépéchez-vous !" Happy était au bord des larmes.

"Ethérion va faire feu." Wally annonça.

oOo

"Je savais qu'il était impossible de compléter le R-system. Mais l'esprit de Zeref ne me permettait pas de m'arrêter. Je ne peux plus l'arrêter, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une marionnette casée. Erza tu as gagné, tue-moi je t'en prie. C'est pour ça que tu es là non ?" Le regard qu'avait Jellal lui rappela son ancien ami.

"Il n'y a aucun besoin de faire ça." Erza retira son katana. "Le Satellite Square est déjà au-dessus de nous." Elle desserra sa poigne sur le bras de Jellal. "C'est fini, pour toi et moi." Erza rangea son arme dans son espace de rééquipement.

"Je présume que c'est comme ça que tous se finit..."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver."

"Aujourd'hui, tu m'as sauvée Erza." Les deux jeunes personnes se trouvaient à genoux dans les bras l'un de l'autre attendant la mort. _Adieu, Lucy..._

oOo

Ethérion fit feu tombant sur la tour. _Ethérion ? Merde j'arrive trop...je suis pathétique, je suis incapable de sauver la femme que j'aime !_

"Putain !"

Après ce qui semblait des heures pour la blonde, Lucy rouvrit les yeux.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pour-" Lucy s'arrêta remarquant l'immense Lacrima. "Alors c'était ça son plan ?"

oOo

Erza lâcha Jellal qui se releva. "On est en vie ?" _Mais comment ?_ Erza ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non. Jellal se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. "Jellal ?"

"Finalement...Finalement le temps est venue !" Jellal cria.

"Toi..." Les yeux d'Erza s'élargirent.

"Voici la vraie forme de la Tour du Paradis! C'est un immense lacrima ! Et grâce au Conseil magique j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut comme énergie magique !" Jellal écarta ses bras. "Maintenant le R-system est complet !"

"Tu t'es joué de moi." Erza fixa Jellal qui l'avait à nouveau trahis.

"Tu étais si mignonne, Erza." La chevalière se retourna rencontrant Siegrain. "Jellal ne pouvait pas relâcher tout son pouvoir magique. Il était entouré de problèmes c'est pourquoi il s'est joué de toi." Siegrain expliqua.

"Siegrain." _Que fait-il là ?_ "Pourquoi es-tu là ?" Erza regarda Siegrain s'avançait aux côtés de Jellal.

"Je me souviens de la première que nous nous sommes vus." Siegrain commença.

"Tu veux dire ce jour où elle était venue avec Makarov donné une lettre d'excuses au conseil ?" Jellal continua.

"Elle m'a confondue avec Jellal et m'a attaqué, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir car nous avons le même visage." Siegrain parla tout en regard Erza. "Elle s'est calmée quand je lui ai dit que nous étions jumeaux, mais elle n'a pas caché son hostilité."

"Bien sûr ! Tu es le plus vieux des frères et tu es d'accord avec ce que Jellal fait !" Erza lui répliqua. "Mais tu m'as aussi espionné !"

"Tu as raison." Lui répondit Jellal.

"C'était ma première erreur. Quand ça s'est produit j'aurai dû dire que j'arrêterai Jellal quoi qui l'en coûte. Après tous ces efforts pour rejoindre le Conseil. Te rencontrer fut ma plus grande erreur. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de trouver une excuse sur le moment." Siegrain sourit.

"Comme je le pense, vous travaillez ensemble."

"Travailler ensemble ?" Commença Jellal.

"Pas du tout." Jellal se rapprocha de Siegrain. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Erza." Siegrain devint soudainement plus transparent. "Nous sommes la même personne depuis le début." En parfaite synchronisation, les deux hommes expliquèrent. Siegrain fusionna avec Jellal.

"Impossible...une projection." Erza réalisa son erreur.

"C'est vrai, Siegrain est moi." Jellal sourit face à l'air décontenancé que tenait la chevalière.

"Alors c'est toi qui as tiré Ethérion ! Tu as infiltré le conseil pour ça ?!"

"As-tu bien profité de ta liberté temporaire, Erza ? Cela faisait partie du scénario pour ressusciter Zeref."

"Combien de personnes as-tu déçues ?!"

"Mon pouvoir...ma magie est de retour !" Jellal serra son poing. Erza fut envoyé valser à quelques mètres. "Où est passé toute la force que tu avais ?"

Erza stoppa sa chute et rééquipa une immense épée. "Jellal !" Elle envoya un coup d'épée qu'il esquiva. Elle invoqua une épée dans sa main gauche tentant de toucher Jellal. Il esquiva encore, ce fut le lacrima qui prit les coups.

"Actuellement, le conseil est en mauvais état. Je devrais remercier Ultear, elle s'est bien débrouillée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à tout abandonnée pour réaliser mon rêve, quelle femme stupide..." S'élançant à nouveau, Erza frappa à nouveau le lacrima elle retenta mais son corps fut bloqué. Le rire de Jellal parvint à ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que ? Mon corps ?"

"Bind Snake." Une sorte de lien rouge s'enroula autour d'elle empêchant tout mouvement. "Je te l'ai mis quand tu me serrais dans tes bras. J'ai assez de magie pour activer le R-system. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est un sacrifice et Zeref reviendra à la vie." Le serpent s'enroula plus fort au tour d'Erza. Jellal s'avança vers la chevalière. "Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi, Erza. Je vais laisser le lacrima, infuser avec l'énorme amas de magie, fusionné avec ton corps. Ton corps sera désintégré et reconstruit en Zeref." Un lacrima apparu derrière elle et Jellal la poussa à l'intérieur. Erza hurla de douleur au fur et à mesures qu'elle se faisait absorbée. "Je t'ai aimé, Erza."

"Bordel !" Erza ne pouvait rien faire son corps refusait de bouger.

"Oh puissant Zeref, je t'offre le corps de cette femme !"

"Jellal !" Erza s'enfonça de plus en plus. "Jellal !"

 _C'est vraiment la fin ?_ Jellal se retourna quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

"J'te tiens !" Lucy sortit Erza du lacrima. "Erza m'appartient, à moi et à Fairy Tail. Je ne te la donnerai pas."

"Lucy..." Erza regarda la blonde.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner ?" Lucy lui sourit.

"Je...suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à bouger." Erza répondit.

"Vraiment ?" Un petit sourire se logea au coin de ses lèvres. Même si une envie folle d'attraper une partie du corps d'Erza, elle ne le fit pas.

"Lucy, tu dois partir tout de suite." Erza regarda la blonde, ne voulant pas l'inclure dans ses problèmes. Une larme se forma dans son œil gauche.

"Hors de question, je reste ici, si tu ne peux pas te battre alors je me battrai à ta place." Lucy essuya la larme qui roula sur sa joue.

"Tu ne le connais pas assez, il est fort." Lucy regarda en direction de Jellal. Une noirceur étrange provenait de lui, Lucy détestait ça, sa magie était l'inverse de celle de Jellal.

"Alors si je ne le connais pas je ne peux pas le battre ? Pourtant quand on s'est rencontrés, je t'ai vaincue alors que je ne te connaissais pas." Lucy souleva un sourcil contestant les faits.

"S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis." Plus de larmes vinrent perler à l'œil de la chevalière. Lucy soupira et prit Titania dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Fais-moi confiance, Erza, c'est tout ce que je te demande." Erza regarda Lucy d'un air interrogateur. Sans prévenir Lucy poussa son poing dans l'estomac de sa bien-aimée, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. "J'ai bien plus en réserve que tu ne le pense Erza..."

 _ **"Crois en ton cœur Lucy et rien ne pourra te vaincre, tant que tu y croiras ton énergie sera infinie et ta force immense."**_

Lucy déposa Erza au sol. "Tu es vraiment une fille étrange." Jellal commenta.

"Erza pleurait, elle était prête à abandonner, sa voix tremblé. Elle n'était pas elle-même, quand elle se réveillera de cet horrible cauchemar elle sera comme avant." Lucy se retourna vers Jellal une aura dorée l'enveloppa. "Tu as osé faire pleurer mon Erza et pour ça je te vaincrais !"

Lucy se dirigea vers Jellal. _Restez concentré, ne pas perdre le contrôle._ Lucy enchaîna les coups de poing et les coups pieds à une vitesse surhumaine.

" _Hikari no Hashira !_ " La colonne frappa directement Jellal. _Ensuite..._ " _Hikare no Nadare !_ " Une pluie dévastatrice s'abattu sur le mage aux cheveux bleu. _Et encore..._ " _Kōsen !_ " Les lumières s'envolèrent vers Jellal qui finit dans un mur. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Jellal se tenait debout sans son manteau.

"Impressionnant mais certainement pas assez je crois que tu te surestimes blondie." Jellal fixa Lucy qui rigola soudainement.

"Si je voulais te prendre au sérieux, tu ne serais plus là pour ouvrir ta grande gueule. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir fait pleurer Erza." Le sourire de Lucy se fana se transformant en colère. La tour se mit à trembler. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais."

"Tu crois qu'un tremblement me fait peur ? Tch, sale gamine! Tu vas voir mon Heavenly Body Magic! _Meteor !_ " Jellal s'envola dans les airs, et s'attaqua à Lucy par les airs.

Quand Jellal arriva vers elle, Lucy disparut soudainement. _Où est-elle ? Comment fait-elle pour cacher aussi bien son pouvoir magique._ " _Hikari no Yajirushi !_ " _Et ensuite "_ _É_ _toile ultime : Nagareboshi"_ Une immense lumière se créa au-dessus de Jellal qui se le prit de plein fouet.

"Argh ! Toi ! _Sois jugez par les sept étoiles ! Épée des sept étoiles : Grand Chariot_ " Un amas de lumière se forma entre les mains de Jellal. "Je vais te faire disparaître de cette planète !" Le sort toucha Lucy, quand la fumée se dispersa la blonde n'étais nul par en vue. "Tu feras moins la maligne maintenant que ton corps est désintégrait, être trop imbus de soi n'est pas une bonne chose. Ma tour est un peu endommagée j'espère que le R-system fonctionne toujours. Retournons au travail, Erza." Jellal se tourna vers la mage de rééquipement.

Une flèche se logea dans son épaule. "Argh !" L'arrachant avec un mouvement fluide, son épaule saigna. "Garce ! Sors au lieu de te cacher !" Erza se réveilla suite au bruit autour d'elle.

" _Hikari no Sabaki_! Sois jugé par la lumière Jellal !" Jellal se prit le sort en pleine figure.

La chemise de Lucy était un peu déchirée, elle respirait un peu plus fort prouvant son épuisement. "Alors c'est tout ce que tu as Jellal ?" Jellal de sa position au sol envoya un rayon vers la blonde. " _Hikari no Kabe !_ "Le mur de lumière stoppa facilement le rayon. Le sort précédent qu'avait lancé la blonde avait détruit beaucoup de la tour.

"Ma tour ! J'ai passé huit ans à la construire !" Lucy rigola et tomba à genoux. _Lucy tu peux à peine tenir debout maintenant..._ "C'est un remboursement pour les larmes d'Erza."Lucy lui sourit sachant très bien que Jellal serait furieux

"Impardonnable !" Un cercle magique se forma près des mains de Jellal. L'air se faisait aspirait.

"C'est quoi cette sensation ? Elle est horrible." _Je tiens à peine debout je ne pense pas pour mon mur de lumière divine dans cet état..._

"Tu vivras dans les ténèbres ! Mage de la Lumière !" _Merde ce sort. C'est ?!_

"Jellal !" Erza se plaça soudainement Lucy.

"Erza écartes-toi, je vais arrêter ce sort ! Je peux y arriver !" Son cœur battait trop vite, la peur prit place en elle.

"Jellal, me tuera tu aussi ?!" Jellal sembla hésiter. Sa magie se fana. "Tu as besoin d'un corps pour le sacrifice de Zeref, non ?"

"C'est vrai j'ai besoin d'un corps égal aux mages saints... mais maintenant ça importe peu! Mourraient toutes les deux !" La lumière se fit à nouveau aspirer, ce qui fut mauvais signe.

"Erza, bouge !"

Lucy hurla, la panique prenait place. "Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais." Erza ne bougea pas de devant Lucy.

"Arrête !"

" _Tentai Mahō : Altairis !_ " Le sort se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Lucy enroula ses bras autour d'Erza par-derrière, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mais rien ne se passa, quand elle se dégagea pour voir ce qui s'était passé, Lucy eut un accroc dans sa voix.

"Simon..." Erza regarda son ami qui avait pris le coup à sa place, encore une fois quelqu'un l'avait protégé, quelqu'un l'avait sauvé d'une mort inévitable, Erza ne put que repenser à Rob. Lucy resta sous le choc.

"Erza..." Simon s'effondra au sol.

"Simon !" Erza rejoignit son ami au sol.

"Les insectes se mettent encore dans mon chemin." Jellal était à genoux, se tenant l'épaule. Il semblait en mauvais état après le sort qu'il venait de lancer.

"Pourquoi as-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas échappé ! Simon !" L'homme était totalement paralysé.

"Je suis...heureux...d'avoir pu t-t'aider." Simon commença à tousser violemment.

"Ne parle pas, économise ton énergie !"

"Tu étais...toujours...si gentille...si gentille." La force commençait à quitter son corps. Il tourna son regard vers la belle jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés et à la jeune fille qu'elle avait était. _Je t'ai aimé..._ Une larme coula de son œil et il ne réagit plus, les yeux fermés, Simon venait de mourir.

"Simon ?! Simon !" Un cri de douleur sortit de la gorge de Titania. Ce cri traversa l'échine de la blonde et Erza pleurait à nouveau encore une fois à cause de Jellal. Ce dernier se mit à rigoler.

"Pathétique ! Qu'il est pathétique ! C'est ce qu'on appelle sacrifier sa vie pour rien Simon ! Mais la fin reste la même, personne ne partira de cette tour vivant !"

"La ferme !" Lucy écrasa son poing contre la mâchoire de Jellal l'envoya volé dans un lacrima. Erza fut surprise par la soudaine explosion de la blonde. Une étrange Lumière bleue semblait traverser la blonde, écrasant ses poings sur le sol, Lucy envoya une vague d'énergie contre Jellal qu'il esquiva difficilement. Son aura dorée devint plus grande voire immense. "Jellal, tu as fait une grave erreur en choisissant Ethérion comme source de pourvoir. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi on l'appelle la lumière sacrée !" _C'est comme si son corps absorbé l'Ethérion ?! Mais comment l'énergie vient du sol va directement dans son corps... Lucy qui est tu vraiment ?_ Erza regarda la blonde exploser le lacrima autour d'elle par sa simple aura. Lucy se propulsa vers Jellal, lui mettant un coup de genou dans le menton. Ce déplaçant sur les lacrimas pour appuyer sa vitesse. Un autre coup de poing suivit dans l'estomac de Jellal. "Enfoiré ! Tu es la raison pourquoi Erza pleures encore !" Sa chemise se déchira sous la vitesse. Ils traversèrent le sol.

"Tu ne pourras pas aller plus vite que moi ! _Meteor !_ " Jellal remonta à l'aide de Meteor. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?" Jellal hurla.

 _Ceci..._ En moins d'une seconde Lucy se trouva à quelque centimètre du mage possédait par Zeref, elle envoya un autre coup de poing dans son estomac. Explosant le sol de l'étage où Erza se trouvait, la chevalière tourna la tête mais ne pût qu'apercevoir une lumière vive.

"Impossible ! Je suis imbattable !" Jellal repoussa la blonde et se positionna sur l'un des lacrima en hauteur. "Je créerais un monde de liberté ! Zeref me la murmurer dans ma douleur, je suis celui choisi ! Zeref et moi créerons un vrai monde de liberté !"

"Et ça te donne le droit de prendre celle des autres ?!" Lucy cria vers Jellal.

"L'envie de vouloir changer le monde voilà ce dont j'ai besoin pour changer l'histoire !" L'homme aux cheveux bleu envoya plusieurs rayons de sa magie vers Lucy.

" _Hikari no Shīrudo !_ " Elle les bloqua sans trop d'efforts.

"Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre !" Jellal dessina un symbole que Lucy et Erza reconnurent.

"Abyss Break ! Enfoiré tu comptes détruire la tour ?!" Erza regardait d'en bas le combat entre Jellal et Lucy.

"Donné moi huit autres années...non cinq ça suffira. Zeref attends-moi !" Jellal s'apprêta à tirer mais fit stopper par le rappel de son corps, le coup d'épée qu'Erza lui avait mis lui porter désormais justice.

"Tu ne trouveras jamais la vraie liberté ! Il n'y a pas de liberté pour quelqu'un qui est possédé par un esprit !" Lucy sauta de lacrima en lacrima. "Libères-toi avant ! Jellal !" Lucy envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Jellal percuta la tour et créa plusieurs explosions sur cette dernière. Jellal était dans un cratère dans le sol tandis que Lucy retomba sur ses pieds non loin d'Erza. La chevalière la regardait de loin, sous le choc d'une telle puissance. _Alors c'est ça sa vraie force ? C'est ça le vrai pouvoir de Lucy ? Incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle puissance magique pouvait existait, elle pourrait rivaliser avec certains mages saints... Elle a vaincu Jellal. La bataille que j'ai menée pendant huit ans est enfin finie._ Lucy se retourna et fit un signe à la chevalière et un sourire lumineux. _Tout le monde est enfin libre maintenant._ Les genoux de Lucy lâchèrent l'amenant à tomber dans l'inconscience. "Lucy !" Erza se dirigea vers la blonde et la rattrapa de justesse. Elle serra la blonde contre elle.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable...vraiment." Ce bref moment de paix fut coupé par le tremblement de la tour. La tour commençait à s'effondrer, le pouvoir de l'Ethérion ne pouvait plus être contenu. Erza souleva Lucy et la mit sur son dos, elle regarda au loin Simon tombé dans les trous de la tour, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de contenir ses larmes, elle évita toutes les explosions et les chutes de lacrima mais malheureusement une explosion les toucha. Ils chutèrent dans un endroit au les lacrimas semblaient plus rond. _Merde, est-ce la fin ? Non je ne dois pas abandonner, c'est à moi de te sauver cette fois Lucy. Une telle explosion pourrait bien tout détruire dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres...comment l'arrêtais ?_ Erza se tourna vers le lacrima et une idée lui vint en tête. _Si je fusionne avec l'Ethérion, pourrais-je l'arrêtais ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir._ Erza appuya sa main contre le lacrima qui accepta sa main. _Bien le lacrima m'accepte toujours._ Elle l'enfonça son bras plus tentant de ne pas crier.

"Erza ?" _Lucy..._

Erza se retourna tristement, Lucy était de nouveau consciente, à genoux en train de la regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas fusionner avec le lacrima ?"

"C'est la seule solution, Ethérion est devenue instable il menace d'exploser." Erza sourit à son amie blonde voulant lui donner du courage. " Mais si je fusionne avec l'Ethérion alors je pourrais-"

"Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne dit pas ce genre de chose !" Lucy tenta de se précipiter vers Erza mais elle s'effondra au sol au bout de quelques secondes. Titania plongeant son bras plus loin. Erza cria de douleur. "Erza !" Lucy se releva et se dirigea vers la lacrima et finit par tomba à genoux. La blonde regarda son chevalier se sacrifier pour le bien de tout le monde. Une main chaude encadra sa joue droite, délicatement elle posa sa main sur celle de Titania.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans Fairy Tail. Un monde sans mes amis est inimaginable, pour moi. Vous êtes tous si précieux pour moi...et toi Lucy tu m'as changé alors imaginer que je puisse vous sauver et une chose parfaite même si je dois sacrifier ce corps, je suis désolé que nous ne puissions pas vivre une vie ensemble, j'ai rêvé depuis longtemps de trouver cet amour mais je ne serai pas capable d'en profiter mais crois-moi, je ne regrette aucun moment entre nous, alors adieu Lucy, au moins tu vivras." Erza retira sa main et s'enfonçant dans le lacrima. _Veille sur les autres pour moi Lucy, je suis sûr que tu deviendras une mage extraordinaire._ "ERZA !"

oOo

Erza sombra dans l'un de ses souvenirs, l'a fois où Porlusyca lui avait offert une seconde chance pour voir le monde, ce jour elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait déjà pleuré la moitié des larmes de son corps et c'était vrai. Erza rouvrit les yeux, elle flottait librement dans une étendue de bleue quand elle fut tirée ailleurs.

"Erza Scarlet était aimé par Dieu autant qu'elle l'aimait, son cœur était aussi grand que le ciel sans fin et son épée brillait pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle était aussi belle que mère nature. L'amour nous apporte la force mais l'amour révèle aussi nos faiblesses, je..." Makarov renifla, _Master..._ "Je l'aimais comme ma propre fille."

Le Conseil magique arriva. "Le conseil est arrivé à une décision unanime : des places ont été libérer suite aux tragiques événements, cette fille le mérite. À daté de ce jour Erza Scarlet fait partie des dix mages saints et ce titre est irrévocable." Les membres de Fairy Tail regardaient avec tristesse le conseil magique.

"Arrêter de dire des conneries !" Natsu se dirigea vers la tombe. _Natsu._ "Erza n'est pas morte !" Le Dragon Slayer donna un coup de pied aux bouquets de fleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais jeune homme ?!" Makarov demanda en colère.

"Natsu arrête ça ! Accepte qu'elle soit partie !" Lucy cria aux mages de feu.

"Erza n'est pas morte !" "Arêtes ça Natsu, je t'en supplie..."Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de la blonde. _Lucy..._

"Lâchez-moi ! Erza est toujours en vie !" Natsu hurla. _Je...pour le bien de Lucy...le futur de tout le monde...mais pourtant je ne veux pas que ça soit leur futur...tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour le bonheur de mes amis...je...comment._ Ses pensées furent interrompues par une chaleur dans son dos.

oOo

"Où suis-je ?" Erza regarda sa main. "Erza !" Titania entendit les cris de ses mis sur sa droite.

"Je suis en vie ? Mais comment ?" Erza se tourna sur sa gauche pour faire face à Lucy qui pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

"Lucy ?" _Tu as réussi à me retrouver malgré tout ce chaos ?_ Lucy tomba à genoux et déposa Erza au sol.

"C'est pareil pour moi..." "Je..." _**"Un monde sans mes amis est inimaginable."**_ "C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Ne refais plus jamais ça Erza."

"Lucy..."

"Plus jamais !"

"Merci, Lucy." Erza plaça son front contre celui de la blonde. _Tu as raison on ne meurt pas pour ses amis, on vit pour eux !_

oOo

 **Et un très, très, très long chapitre de finie si vous savez l'heure à laquelle je finis ce chapitre j'ai fait 49 pages xD Bon je vous laisse je vais dormir. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis pour me récompenser d'un tel chapitre !** **Erza et Lucy se sont confessés, désormais sortit de cauchemar elles pourront développer leur relation malgré les embûches qui les attendra !** **Aller à samedi prochain !**


	14. Je te sauverais

**Et bien bonjour à tous, ravis de tous vos commentaires, je sais je le dis à chaque fois mais je le pense vraiment ! Un nouveau chapitre qui débutera l'arc de la bataille de Fairy Tail et comme vous le savez tous, Erza et Lucy sont enfin ensemble, si ce n'était pas assez clair pour certains même si je pense que ça l'est pour tout le monde ! Allez j'arrête de vous embêter !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 14 : Je te sauverais_

Erza regardait Lucy dormir dans le lit au milieu de la pièce avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ça fait déjà trois jours quel dort, t'es sûr qu'elle va bien ?"Gray demanda à Erza.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ira bien, elle est juste très fatiguée après avoir assimilé de l'Ethérion à son corps." _Elle n'y est pas allée de mainmorte_. "Je m'excuse encore pour tous les problèmes que j'ai causés." Erza baissa un peu le regard.

"C'est pas grave, au final l'important c'est qu'on soit toujours en vie, non ?" Natsu lui répondit tout en rigolant.

"C'est la première fois que je dis ça, Natsu à raison, ne t'en fait pas Erza, on sera toujours là pour toi." Gray esquissa un sourire.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour vous serez d'accord sur un point..." Un rire atteignit leurs oreilles.

"Lucy !" Les trois mages accompagnés d'Happy regardèrent la blonde, qui avait à présent les yeux ouverts.

La blonde venait de juste de se réveiller et ses amis faisaient déjà du bruit, _il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais._ Son regard dériva sur Erza, qui lui sourit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Bon, allons faire la fête maintenant que Lucy est réveillée ! Shô et les autres doivent nous attendre !" Natsu se leva de la table et se dirigea avec Happy vers l'endroit où ils avaient prévus de se rencontrer.

Gray remarqua les deux filles, qui ne se lâchaient pas du regard. "Euh...je vais rejoindre Natsu." Gray s'en alla vite se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre les deux.

Erza se leva à son tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir près de la belle Heartfilia. "Comment tu te sens ?" Erza lui demanda, Lucy était couverte de bandages, son ventre, ses bras, ses jambes et un sur la tête.

"Comme si j'avais dormi pendant trois jours." Lucy ria. "Et toi ? Comment ça va après tout cela ?"

"Que veux-tu dire par là ? C'est toi qui as pris le plus gros des dégâts et c'est toi qui m'as sorti du lacrima." Erza semblait curieuse de ce que venait de lui poser la blonde.

"Je veux dire par rapport à Jellal et à Simon." Lucy soupira sachant que son cœur ne voulait pas poser plus de question qui serait difficile pour leur relation.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre Lucy." Erza regarda curieuse sa blonde.

"Eh bien, tu sais...Simon avait des sentiments pour toi et je devine qu'étant plus jeune et bien...tu avais un faible pour Jellal." La constellationiste regarda ses mains nerveusement. Un petit rire la rassura.

"Oh Lucy, tout cela c'était avant. Oui c'est vrai Simon m'aimait mais je ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments et il est trop tard pour lui dire. Pour Jellal c'est une autre histoire, je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi mais aujourd'hui c'est avec toi que je suis et je compte rester à tes côtés surtout après tout le mal qu'on a eu à enfin se mettre ensemble." Erza rigola légèrement, c'est vrai que ce n'avait pas été facile, et quand elles s'étaient enfin confessés l'une à l'autre, l'une d'entre elles était sur le point de se sacrifier, mais maintenant tout était différent, elle pouvait imaginer un futur ensemble.

"Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas douter maintenant alors qu'on vient juste de se mettre ensemble. Excuse-moi." Lucy sourit vers son chevalier.

"Tu es toute pardonner." Erza déposa un baiser sur son front. "On ferait mieux de se changer, les autres doivent nous attendre."

Les deux filles se changèrent, ce fut facile pour Erza grâce à sa magie mais ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour Lucy à cause de la douleur.

"Dis Lucy, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, ça veut dire que je suis... enfin tu es..." Erza commença à bégayer et à rougir. L'amour n'était pas son domaine d'expertise. Lucy se dirigea vers Scarlet, elle entoura son cou de ses bras avant de lui sourire chaleureusement. _Elle est si mignonne quand elle gêné._

"Oui Erza, ça fait de moi la petite-amie de Titania." À ses mots Erza rougis d'autant plus. Ce qui bien sûr plut beaucoup à la blonde qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la rousse.

"Ah euh...je...bie-hmpf." Scarlet fut coupé par les lèvres roses de la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de la douceur de leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres, elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Lucy. Sa langue traversa la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir caresser celles de la blonde.

"Hey les filles, qu'est-ce vous fai-..." Natsu venait d'entrer par la porte sans avertissement avec Gray derrière lui.

"Natsu, je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer..." Gray se sentit trembler imaginant la colère de Titania et de Lucy. Lucy se retira, malheureusement, elle regarda le Dragon Slayer qui pour la seconde fois venait de détruire l'ambiance... _Natsu, je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre avec Erza, je vais lui apprendre une leçon._

"Natsu, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu nous as interrompues ?" Lucy se retira d'Erza se dirigeant maintenant vers la tête rose.

"Q-Que tu-tu m'apprendrais une l-leçon ?" Natsu sentit des frissons le parcourir.

"Tu as trois secondes pour partir, après je ne te garantis pas ta survie." Lucy était passé d'humeur taquine à effrayante en moins de cinq seconde ce qui amusa la femme aux cheveux écarlates et effraya le mage de glace. Lucy se retourna vers la tête rouge et sourit. "Nous reprendrons ça plus tard Erza et Gray si tu dis un mot de tout ça tu subiras le même sort que Salamander." Lucy partit en direction d'où Natsu s'était dirigée pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.

"Elle est incroyable." Erza rigola. "Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter Gray." Elle se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour vers la sortie.

"Effrayant, si c'est deux-là sont ensemble, ça craint pour moi et Natsu." Gray déglutit ne voulant en aucun cas subir le même sort que le Dragon Slayer. "Je ferai mieux de rejoindre Happy et les autres."

oOo

 _Je suis la seule à qui Erza s'est confié ce qui lui est arrivé à ce moment-là. Comment elle a réalisé que peut-être...peut-être que celui qui a empêché la tour d'être détruite et nous avec était Jellal. Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment-là Jellal était libre du contrôle de Zeref et était de nouveau lui-même et qu'il a fusionné avec Ethérion à la place d'Erza, et dirigé la magie vers le ciel. Ce qui signifie que le corps d'Erza n'a jamais été dissous dans l'Ethérion. Si on part de ce principe tout s'emboîte parfaitement. Forcément après tout, comment aurais-je pu sauver Erza si elle avait été dissoute jusqu'au niveau moléculaire ? Mais si Jellal était vraiment lui-même à la fin, j'ai un peu de tristesse pour lui car après tout il était lui aussi une victime de Zeref. Mais malgré tous ces événements tragiques, je suis heureuse maman, j'ai enfin mon chevalier en armure étincelante, j'espère que tu es aussi heureuse là où tu es même si tu m'as toujours dis que tant que je serais heureuse tu le serais aussi...J'espère que Papa ne l'apprendra pas, je ne voudrais pas amener plus d'ennuis à Fairy Tail, je ne compte pas cacher notre relation, je préfère que les autres devinent ce sera certainement plus amusant de cette manière, je peux déjà voir les têtes qu'ils feront ! Je vais te laisser maman, je sens l'énergie d'Erza se rapprochait. Je t'aime._

 _Amour ta fille, Lucy_

 _PS: Ne le dis pas à papa._

"Lucy !" Erza débarqua dans la chambre de la blonde, l'air paniqué, ce qui inquiéta la constellationiste. "Tu as vu Shô et les autres ?" Erza lui demanda. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde qui s'était levé de son siège.

"Non je ne l'ai pas vus." Lucy réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'arriver à une conclusion. "Auraient-ils pu décider de partir sans nous le dire ?"

"Je vois..." Erza soupira.

"Dois-je dire à Natsu et à Gray de préparer les feux d'artifices ?" Lucy demanda tout en regardant la jeune femme en face d'elle. 

Erza sourit et hocha simplement la tête. Elle repartit en direction de la porte. _Alors c'est ce qu'ils ont choisis..._

oOo

"Alors c'est là que vous étiez." Une voix derrière eux appela.

"Nee-san…" Shô se retourna faisant face à Erza. "Toute notre vie nous l'avons passé dans cette tour, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes sur le point de faire nos premiers pas dans le monde extérieur. Bien sûr certaines choses nous effraient, et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais nous voulons voir ce monde de nos propres yeux. Sans personne pour nous tenir la main, et plus question de vivre pour accomplir le rêve d'un autre. Nous voulons vivre pour nous et découvrir les choses nous voulons réaliser !" Shô serra son poing. "C'est cette liberté que nous avons toujours désirée !" Il releva la tête et afficha un sourire éclatant.

Erza soupira. "Avec une telle volonté, rien ne vous sera impossible, je suis soulagée." Soudainement Erza se rééquipa dans son armure d'adieu de Fairy Tail. "Néanmoins, il y a trois règles à respecter pour ceux qui quittent Fairy Tail."

"Mais on n'avait même pas encore rejoint." Wally remarqua.

"Règle n°1 : Aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, vous ne devez jamais dévoiler des informations sensibles sur Fairy Tail ! Règle n°2 : Un client rencontré à la guilde ne devra jamais être utilisé à des fonds personnels." Erza retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. "Règle n°3 : Même si nos chemins se séparent...continuer de vivre votre vie à fond ! Ne considérez jamais votre vie comme insignifiante !" Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tout comme chez ses amis. "Jamais dans votre vie vous ne devez oublier vos amis !" Erza leva le drapeau dans sa main gauche. "Que la cérémonie d'adieux de Fairy Tail commence !"

"C'est parti !" Natsu commença à jeter des boules de feu dans le ciel, qui explosèrent en magnifique explosion rouges orangés.

"Que ces fleurs de lumière puissent à jamais fleurir dans nos cœurs." Erza regarda avec tristesse ses amis partirent vers la liberté.

Gray lança à son tour sa magie dans les airs, créant de magnifiques feux d'artifices bleus, Lucy suivit à son tour utilisant ses clés qui créèrent des étoiles et sa magie de la lumière qui explosa en une lumière éclatante et pure.

"Pour être honnête j'aurais voulu qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, mais si ça vous empêchez d'avancer, alors je vous souhaite le meilleur sur votre nouveau départ."

"Ce n'est ça pas ça Er-chan !" Milliana cria tout en pleurant.

"En restant à tes côtés, nous aurions ramené de mauvais souvenirs !" Wally expliqua, lui aussi en larmes.

"Où que vous soyez, je ne vous oublierai jamais. Et ce sont ces tristes souvenirs qui nous rendent plus fort, et nous font entrevoir un meilleur lendemain !" Les feux d'artifices continuèrent à danser dans le ciel. "Chaque humain a ce pouvoir enfoui en lui. Alors restez fort ! Pour que je puisse moi aussi le faire...et aller de l'avant ! Aussi longtemps que ce jour restera gravé dans nos cœurs, nous nous reverrons sûrement !" En larmes, Erza finit ses adieux. 

"Au revoir, Nee-san !"

"Bye bye, Er-chan !"

"Nous nous reverrons c'est promis !"

"Oui c'est promis."

oOo

"Quelle surprise." La Team Natsu regardait la nouvelle Fairy Tail.

"C'est énorme ! On a un café-terrasse maintenant..." Gray et les autres rentrèrent dans la cour.

"Y'a même un stand à souvenir !"Happy fit la remarque tout en se dirigeant vers Max qui tenait le stand.

"Yo, vous êtes enfin rentrés !" Max les salua d'une main. "On vend plein de trucs, mais ce qui marche le mieux...c'est ça !" Max montra une petite figurine de Lucy. "Et en plus les vêtements sont enlevables !" _Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord pour ça..._ Lucy soupira.

"C'est différent, je trouve." Natsu boudait derrière le groupe.

Les mages rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal.

"C'est impressionnant." Erza regarda autour d'elle toutes les modifications.

"Salut Lu-chan !" Levy fit signe à Levy.

"Salut Levy-chan." Lucy lui répondit.

"On a même une piscine à l'arrière, une salle de jeux au sous-sol et le grand changement, on peut désormais aller au deuxième étage !" Levy point vers le deuxième où Elfman leur fit signe. "Bien sûr, il faut toujours un mage de rang S dans l'équipe pour faire des missions de rang S." Levy expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants.

"Qu'est que t'as Natsu ?" Gray se retourna vers le Dragon Slayer qui avait le nez dans son écharpe.

"C'est pas comme avant." Natsu rechigna.

"Alors vous revoilà." Le maître dit de derrière. "Voici notre nouveau membre, Juvia !" Makarov annonça en présentant la mage à ses côtés.

"Alors te voilà vraiment des nôtres maintenant." Gray sourit.

"Merci Juvia pour ton aide à Akane." Erza remercia leur nouvelle membre.

"Juvia doit tous vous remercier, elle fera de son mieux !"

"Heureuse de t'avoir dans nos rangs Juvia !" Lucy sourit vers la jeune mage aux côtés d'Erza.

"Rivale d'amour..." Juvia regarda la blonde en face d'elle. La blonde soupira.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta rivale d'amour Juvia..." _Cette fille est tenace..._ Une main attrapa discrètement la sienne, elle croisa le regard d'Erza et lui sourit. _Avec elle a mes côtés ça sera plus simple._

"Oh et il y a un autre nouveau que j'aimerais vous faire rencontrer. Hey, viens te présenter !" Makarov se retourna vers un autre membre, mais celui-ci était totalement inattendu.

"Gajeel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!" Hurla Natsu.

"Maître c'est une blague j'espère !" Gray demanda. Juvia tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

"Juvia, c'est compréhensible, mais lui il a participé directement à la destruction de la guilde et il a blessé Lucy. " Erza s'était placé devant la blonde de façon protectrice.

"Je ne suis pas contre..." Levy était caché derrière une des tables.

"Hors de question que je travaille avec cet enfoiré !" Natsu refusait clairement de devenir ami avec Gajeel.

"T'inquiète, je ne comptais pas faire ami avec toi." Gajeel rétorqua

Makarov soupira et Lucy le remarqua. Elle se dirigea vers Gajeel et poussa Natsu qui était prêt à déclencher une bagarre, elle tendit simplement une main vers le Dragon Slayer du Fer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux blondie ?" Gajeel se rappelait très bien comment la blonde les avait annihilés.

"Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui, non ? Arrêtons de nous disputer à propos de ça, c'est dans le passé mais aujourd'hui nous sommes dans le présent." Lucy lui expliqua, calmant les tensions et épargnant au maître de gâcher son souffle. Gajeel regarda quelques secondes la blonde avant de prendre d'accepter sa main.

"Il n'est pas mauvais, du moins je l'espère." Expliqua Makarov.

"M'ouais, on verra bien." Natsu continua de bouder. Lucy repartit au côté d'Erza, lui souriant normalement.

"Es-tu sûr de sa Luce ?" Erza questionna le raisonnement de la blonde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chevalier, je sais ce que je fais." Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu'elles aillent s'asseoir avec Gray et Juvia à une des tables tandis que Natsu se demander ce qui se passer.

Quand la lumière fut de nouveau allumée elle se concentra sur Mira sur la scène. "Yo Mira ! On est de retour !"

"Bienvenue ! Pour féliciter la Team Natsu et tous ceux qui sont rentrés sain et sauf. J'aimerais chanter une chanson pour cette fête."

"T'es la meilleure Mira !" Plusieurs de ses fans crièrent.

Mirajane commença à chanter la musique douce, qui fit écouter par tous, la musique semblait calmer tout le monde dans la pièce.

 _Vous êtes finalement revenus..._ Makarov regarda vers la Team Natsu qui appréciait la chanson, et ne manquant pas une certaine blonde ayant la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Titania. _Les enfants de Fairy Tail continuent de grandir et de devenir fort. Bientôt je vais devoir faire une décision._

Quand la chanson se finit, tous applaudirent Mira, qui salua la foule.

"Aller qui est le suivant !" Macao cria dans la foule, les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et quand elles revinrent Gajeel était au milieu de la scène, ce qui brisa totalement l'ambiance.

"C'est une chanson que j'ai écrite, elle s'appelle 'Best Friend', écoutez."

"Pourquoi on t'écouterait !", "Pourquoi tu portes un costume !"

Bientôt un raffut c'était déclencher dans Fairy Tail tandis que Gajeel chantait des 'Shoo-bi-doo-wah'. Très vite Natsu fit un commentaire qui déplut au chanteur et les deux commencèrent à se battre au grand regret de Makarov.

"Natsu arrête tes conneries !" Gray claqua son poing avec un peu trop de force sur la table tout en se relevant envoyant voler le fraisier d'Erza.

"Mon fraisier..." Erza regarda sa part de gâteau se faire écraser par Elfman.

"Si vous êtes des hommes venaient vous battre !" Il fut vite envoyé volait par Erza avec une série d'insultes. Lucy rigola du haut de ses poumons.

"Un combat de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal !" La blonde se dirigea dans la foule pour prendre part au combat.

"Ça c'est la Fairy Tail que je con-" Natsu ne put finir sa phrase car un poteau métallique le stoppa.

oOo

 _Heureusement que j'avais encore un peu d'argent de côté pour payer le loyer, il va falloir que je fasse des missions._

Lucy rentra chez elle, vérifiant d'abord si personne ne s'était incrusté mais ses oreilles affûtées entendirent bientôt un ronflement. _Je vais le tuer._ Elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle trouva Natsu et Happy endormit. Elle tira sur son écharpe le faisant tomber au sol.

"Hé Lucy, pourquoi t'a fait ça !" Natsu se frotta la tête.

"Si tu ne veux pas subir le même jugement qu'à Akane je te conseille de dégager de ma maison." Lucy regarda sérieusement le Dragon Slayer se levait et partit comme à son habitude par la fenêtre.

"Tiens Lucy j'avais ça à te donner." Happy sortit un papier de son sac et le donna à la blonde.

"Magnolia Harvest ?" Lucy regarda avec précision le papier dans ses mains

"Aye et il y a la Fantasia aussi mais le plus important c'est ce qu'il y a en bas."

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest, une récompense de … 500.000 Bijoux !" Ça _Pourrait me servir pour le loyer du mois prochain...mais je suis sûr qu'Erza va y participer..._ Lucy commença à imaginer la belle Titania dans tous types de tenue.

"J'ai entendu dire de Levy que Laxus était de retour. Il est vraiment fort tout comme Erza et Mystogan d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que tu as tes chances si tu participes à Miss Fairy Tail, certes il y a Mira et Erza mais on sait jamais !" Happy repassa par la fenêtre rejoindre Natsu qui devait sûrement l'attendre.

 _Laxus, hein ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ce type, tant de personnes sont fortes à Fairy Tail, Erza est Titania ou La Reine des Fées, Mystogan est lui aussi très puissant et j'ai entendu que Mira se faisait surnommer 'La Démone' alors elle était sûrement très puissante, si c'est dans la famille elle devait certainement être une mage du Take Over et elle doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec le Satan Soul si on parle de démon, finalement tous les livres que j'ai lus étant petite on servit à quelque chose... Je n'ai aucune idée si je dois participer à ce concours, je verrai comment je le sens demain pour l'instant je ferai mieux de dormir._

Lucy partit se coucher.

oOo

"C'est bientôt la fin pour les fées, ton heure à sonner Jiijii !" Laxus regarda Magnolia au-dessus d'une colline.

oOo

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir plus te reposer Lucy ?" Gray demanda à la blonde qui semblait parfaitement bien malgré les événements récents.

"Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ce jour." _Et pour rien au monde je ne raterai Erza qui va sûrement étonner tout le monde, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va porter...par contre je deviens de plus en plus perverse..._ Lucy sourit bêtement imaginant à nouveau Titania.

"J'ai croisé Warren tout à l'heure, il est revenu." Natsu annonça.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde quand même." Lucy remarqua le nombre de personnes autour d'eux.

"C'est parce-que tout le monde vient profiter de la Fantasia." Gray lui expliqua. "D'ailleurs c'est ta première année de participation."

"C'est vrai c'est la première fois et je vais me donner à fond ! D'ailleurs en parlant de participer, le concours de Miss Fairy va bientôt commencer, je ferai mieux de ne rien rater !" Lucy partit à toute vitesse en direction de Fairy Tail.

"Juvia ne perdra pas." Une aura bleue entoura la mage d'eau. Déterminer à ne pas perdre devant son Gray-sama.

"Tu vas y participer aussi ?"

oOo

"Merci à tout le monde d'avoir attendu ! La compétition de beauté des fées...Le concours de Miss Fairy Tail commence !" Max annonça dans son micro.

Lucy était assise avec Gray qui regardait le concours avec elle tandis que Natsu mangeait avec Happy.

"Et c'est moi Max, le mage de sable, qui sera votre présentateur !" Plusieurs exclamations suivirent.

"Première candidate : Une beauté exotique avec un estomac en acier : Cana Alberona !" Cana apparu sur la scène et plusieurs applaudirent et sifflèrent montrant leur approbation. "Maintenant elle va nous montrer ses talents avec la magie !"

Cana s'entoura de cartes et quand elles disparurent, elle se trouvait en bikini ce qui lui fit récolter encore plus d'acclamations. _Je ne pensais pas que Cana pouvait être aussi belle mais pour moi Erza reste la seule...je ferais mieux de ne pas me transformer en Juvia..._

"Je vais utiliser cet argent pour acheter de l'alcool." Cana rigola s'imaginant déjà gagné.

"Deuxième participante : Elle est peut-être nouvelle mais sa magie est égale à celle du rang S, une femme qui commande même la pluie : Juvia Lockser !" Juvia changea son corps en eau et réapparut dans un maillot de bain.

"Gray-sama ! Avez-vous vu ?" Juvia continua de sourire.

"Je me demande ce que tu attends pour sortir avec elle Gray, elle est déjà à tes pieds." Lucy taquina le mage de glace.

"Je...euh...ça ne m'intéresses pas et occupe-toi plutôt de ta relation avec Erza !" Gray rougit fortement, Lucy rigola face à sa réaction.

"Troisième participante : Elle est la top-modèle de Fairy Tail, elle a déjà gagné le cœur de beaucoup d'Hommes : Mirajane Strauss.

Bien sûr tous applaudirent la beauté de Fairy Tail, dont Elfman à la droite de Lucy. _Mirajane fait un carton...comme toujours._

"Ma spécialité c'est la magie de transformation, alors voilà !" Mirajane changea son visage en Happy puis en Gajeel, ce qui brisa les cœurs dans les yeux de certains. Lucy se tordait de rire, _Mira vient de se tirer une balle dans le pied mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !_ Happy rigola joyeusement.

"Vous êtes les deux seuls à trouver ça drôle." Gray soupira avec amusement.

"Nee-chan !" Elfman pleura la défaite anticipée de sa sœur.

"Quatrième participante : Elle n'a même pas besoin d'introduction...Titania !" Erza débarqua depuis les airs, depuis que le mot Titania avait été prononcé Lucy était devenu très concentré. "Erza Scarlet !" À l'entente du nom d'Erza tout le monde acclama la chevalière. _Elle est très populaire à ce que je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle._

"Je vais vous montrer quelque chose que vous ne verrez pas tous les jours !" _Oh ? Fait moi rêver Erza…_ Elle se rééquipa et quand la lumière disparut, Erza portait un costume de Lolita gothique. _Loli-li-ta Go-thique ?!_ La blonde sentit sa tête tournait. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à ses charmes très longtemps...c'est moi qui aime la taquiner mais avec ça...c'est elle qui va pouvoir rire de moi...oh Erza tu viens de me faire tomber encore plus folle de toi...et tomber est un euphémisme..._

"Ça va Lucy ? Tu saignes du nez." Gray remarqua la blonde qui avait la tête rouge, il en profita pour l'embêter à son tour.

"Eu-h...ouais ça va, juste un peu trop d'émotions en même temps...haha." Lucy se frotta la tête nerveusement. _Tu vas me le payer Gray..._ Lucy regarda à nouveau vers la scène et croisa le regard de Titania qui lui souriait d'une façon fière d'avoir pu déstabiliser la blonde. _Tu es diabolique Erza...mais je garde en tête ce petit tour et je te rendrais la pareil...Hmmm j'en languis d'avance._

"Cinquième participante : La petite mais mignonne Fée avec un esprit brillant : Levy McGarden !"

" _Solid Script._ "Des mots entourèrent la bleutée et très vite des encouragements de la part de Droy et Jet suivit. _Levy est vraiment très mignonne de base, Jet et Droy sont sûrement les meilleurs fans qu'ils soient !_

"Sixième participante : La snipeuse sexy de l'ouest : Bisca Mulan !" Aussitôt Alzack rougit en la présence Bisca. En utilisant sa magie elle perça quatre pièces ce qui provoqua une vague d'exclamation. Bisca retourna en coulisses.

"Septième participante : Le mot 'Fairy' me désigne, le mot 'Beauté' aussi. Oui tout cela me qualifie : Moi, Evergreen, je vais remporter le prix !"

"Evergreen ? Quand est-elle revenue ?" Gray se leva sentant l'hostilité dans l'air.

"Je sens quelque chose d'étrange..." Lucy se leva à son tour.

"Que tout le monde sorte !" Tous les non-menbres de Fairy Tail s'enfuirent vers la sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, Evergreen !" Makarov lui demanda sur un ton inquiet. "Tu veux ruiner le festival ?"

"Tout festival mérite un show particulier non ?" Evergreen rigola tandis que le rideau se leva révélant toutes les candidates transformés en pierre.

"Erza !" Lucy sentit la colère montée.

"Nee-chan." Elfman regarda sa sœur pétrifié.

"Refais les revenir à la normale tout de suite !" Makarov ordonna mais un éclair débarqua révélant le reste du Raijinshu et Laxus.

"Yo, Fairy Tail. Le festival commence à peine."

"Laxus ?" Makarov regarda regarda son petit-fils sur la scène. Gray tourna la tête.

"Freed ? Bixlow ?" , "Le Raijinshu ? Les gardes personnelles de Laxus."

"Amusons-nous un peu Jiijii." Laxus se rapprocha des statues de pierre. " Je prends ces femmes en otages, désobéit à une de mes règles et je le tue une par une."

"Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être prises à la légère Laxus !" Le maître commença à s'énerver.

"Oh mais je suis sérieux." _Laxus..._

"Nous allons déterminer qui est le plus fort de Fairy Tail. Le dernier debout l'emporte !" Freed annonça. Une table en feu s'envola.

"Ça me plaît ! Je suis chaud !" Natsu commença à se diriger vers Laxus.

"J'ai toujours aimé ton état d'esprit Natsu mais..." Quand Natsu s'envola pour frapper Laxus un éclair le fit tomber un sol, l'assommant pour un moment. "Tu ferais mieux de te calmer..."

"Si vous voulez, les libérer il faudra d'abord nous vaincre tous les trois." Evergreen prit à son tour la parole. " Vous avez trois heures, si vous n'avez pas réussi d'ici là, elles deviendront de la poussière."

"Notre ring c'est Magnolia, alors que la Bataille de Fairy Tail commence!"

"Arrête tes conneries Laxus !" Une lumière éblouie tout le monde et le Raijinshu et Laxus avait disparu. Automatiquement tout le monde partit en direction de la sortie prêt à arrêter Laxus. Mais très vite Gray comprit que Freed avait mis des runes magiques autour de la guilde empêchant les personnes de plus de quatre-vingts ans et les statues de passer.

"Y'a pu qu'à faire avec ! Même si c'est ton petit-fils je ne vais pas me retenir." Gray partit en direction de la sorti lui aussi. Makarov soupira, en se retournant il aperçut Natsu toujours inconscient. _Peut-être que Natsu pourrait réussir, Erza aurait sûrement réussi mais dans son état actuel elle ne peut rien faire...attendez une minute où est Lucy ?_ En déplaçant son regard vers la scène, il trouva la blonde devant la statue d'Erza, ses poings étaient crispés montrant sa colère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Erza, je te sauverais...attends-moi je reviens." Lucy se retourna.

"Lucy..." Makarov soupira. "Tu es peut-être l'une des seules avec Natsu et Erza qui peut vaincre Laxus actuellement."

"Je suis certaine que Natsu pourra y arriver, il a plus de potentiel qu'il n'en a l'air. Je vais d'abord m'occuper du Raijinshu, je veux à tout prix libérer les filles en premier, si on peut les libérer, Levy pourra certainement réécrire les runes." Lucy croisa ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

"Est-ce que la magie de la Lumière est aussi puissante que ce que les livres disent ?" Makarov demanda, toujours de dos.

"Bien plus que ce que racontent les livres. Elle est puissante si l'utilisateur croit en lui...et je crois en mon pouvoir, je vais libérer Erza et les autres, je refuse de voir ma famille blessée. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Maître." Lucy continua son chemin sans se précipiter, réfléchissant où est-ce que les membres du Raijinshu pourraient se trouver.

 _Lucy Heartfilia, Mage de la Lumière et des Esprits Célestes, deux magies aussi rares l'une que l'autre, je suis sûr qu'avec le temps elle deviendra aussi forte et connue qu'Erza et si elles sont réellement ensemble alors elles formeront certainement le meilleur duo de Fairy Tail...capable de se battre et de défendre son partenaire en même temps...je me demande ce que resserve le futur, j'espère que tu arriveras à les vaincre Lucy..._

oOo

 **Et un autre chapitre de fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Votre avis me ferait énormément plaisir les amis ! Et oui je laisse un peu de suspens mais comme je l'ai dit en introduction c'est le début de l'Arc !**

 **Erza et Lucy désormais ensemble, mais toujours interrompues par Natsu, vont devoir à nouveau affronter des épreuves, Lucy doit à tout prix sauver Erza et les autres, en étant l'un des seuls espoirs du maître, Lucy doit faire au plus vite pour stopper la Bataille de Fairy Tail !**

 **Allez à samedi prochain !**


	15. Erza et Lucy s'allient

**Et nous voilà pour un autre chapitre de cette histoire, et c'est la que je veux en venir, je compte poster bientôt, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand cette histoire sera postée mais ce sera avant début septembre, en voici le résumé :** _ **Suite aux décès de ses parents par une guilde noire, Lucy s'enfuit dans la forêt pour y trouver refuge, mais ce qu'elle y trouva n'est certainement ce à quoi elle s'attendait: Un dragon. Déterminer à venger ses parents Lucy décidera de vaincre toutes les guildes noires qui se dresseront sur son chemin, mais c'est aussi sur ce chemin qu'elle trouvera l'amour. [Yuri: Erlu/Luza] Pour plus d'infos regarder la note de fin !**_ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Donner votre avis j'aimerais le savoir ! Une question est posée à la fin ! Allez assez de blabla je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 15 : Erza et Lucy s'allient_

Tous tombés, petit à petit, Fairy Tail tombés, ses mages les uns après les autres se battaient pour se sortir des runes de Freed, mais le nombre diminué beaucoup trop vite, à ce rythme, tout le monde sera perdu. _Si nous n'arrivons pas à vaincre le Raijinshu...toutes les filles...Erza...elles vont toutes...Non je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Mais comment faire, je ne trouve même pas les autres et si je fonce tête baisser je vais tomber dans un piège, si je perds, ce sera la fin pour..._

Lucy observa Magnolia, de loin on pouvait entendre les combats faire fureur, tous se battaient mais personne n'arrivait à s'en sortir... _Je n'ai plus le choix il faut à tout prix que je retourne à la guilde pour établir un plan avec le maître ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir ! Bordel, je me sens si inutile mais se serai mieux que de foncer dans le tas et perdre ma chance... J'espère pouvoir trouver une solution au prêt du maître, il nous faut plus de personnes pour combattre..._

Lucy décida, à contrecœur, de revenir à la guilde, quand elle y entra elle trouva Natsu et Gajeel coincés avec le maître dans Fairy Tail.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là vous deux ?" Lucy posa son regard sur les deux Dragon Slayers.

"Pour on ne sait quelle raison, ils ne peuvent pas passer la barrière...c'est un vrai problème." Expliqua Makarov.

"Il reste peu de personne Maître, il nous faut un plan, Laxus gagne grâce à la panique de nos amis." Lucy était très sérieuse.

"Je le sais bien mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, j'ai bien voulu abandonner mais ce que veut vraiment Laxus, c'est devenir le nouveau maître et c'est hors de question." Makarov soupira.

"Bon bah y'a plus qu'à ramener Erza !" Natsu se dirigea vers la statue de la chevalière et l'amena près d'eux.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire une telle chose." Questionna Lucy.

"Je vais faire fondre la pierre avec mon feu !" Répondit le Dragon Slayer.

"Je trouve que c'est risqué ton idée." Gajeel réprimanda, Happy hocha la tête en accord avec l'autre mage.

"S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Erza, je t'en tiendrais responsable Natsu, et crois-moi tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour après." Le regard de la blonde était devenu effrayant.

Natsu déglutit, s'imaginant le pire, approchant le feu de la statue, cette dernière se fissura. Ce qui eut bien effet d'effrayer le mage de feu.

"Happy va chercher de la colle vite !" Natsu paniqua de plus en plus sentant l'aura noire derrière lui.

"Imbécile de la colle ne suffira pas ! Utilisons mon Fer et ton Feu pour re-souder !" Gajeel était déjà prêt avec son bras métallique mais la statue se fissura encore plus.

"Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Déso-" Natsu qui priait pour que la statue cesse de craquer, se retrouva vite face à une Erza belle et bien vivante.

"J'ai chaud..." Son regard devint soudainement noir. "Natsu, c'est toi...Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire espèce d'idiot !" Erza l'envoya valsa avec un coup de poing.

"Erza est de retour !" Happy sauta de joie.

"Mais comment ?" Makarov demanda en regardant ses enfants.

"Peut-être son œil droit ?" Lucy prit enfin la parole.

"C'est possible, oui." Erza lui offrit un sourire, la blonde ne semblait pas vraiment comme elle-même. _L'émotio_ n _peut-être ?_

"Maintenant nous pouvons contre-attaquer !" À ce moment même le nombre passa de quatre à cinq.

"Cinq ? Mais c'est qui ? Personne d'autre à part Erza n'est sorti se sa pétrification."

"On dirait qu'il a enfin décidé de se montrer." Erza posa une main sur sa hanche sachant déjà qui était leur nouveau combattant.

"Mais bien sûr, Mystogan ! Avec vous trois nous ne pouvons pas perdre ! En avant les jeunes, montré à Laxus ce dont Fairy Tail est capable !" Makarov encouragea ses deux filles.

"Nous ne vous décevrons pas maître ! Viens on y va Lucy !" Erza partit en direction de la sortie avec la blonde, laissant derrière elle les deux Dragon Slayer et Makarov.

Une fois sorties de la guilde, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent un moment.

"Nous ferions mieux de nous diviser si nous voulons trouver le Raijinshu. Il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on tombe dans un des pièges de Freed ensemble." Erza regarda Lucy qui semblait être tout aussi prête qu'elle à se battre.

"Oui c'est notre meilleure chance, te savoir à mes côtés me redonne espoir." Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la chevalière dans ses bras. "J'ai eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir te sauver Erza..." La voix de Lucy avait diminué et ça Titania le remarqua, elle referma ses bras autour de la blonde pour la réconforter.

"Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, ensemble nous y arriverons. Après tout qui pourrait nous arrêter quand nous sommes dans la même équipe ?" Erza releva le menton de la blonde. "J'ai entendu tes paroles quand j'étais encore pétrifié. _**Je te sauverais...attends-moi je reviens.**_ J'étais très touché par tes paroles mais c'est mon rôle de chevalier de te protéger, je dois bien te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à la Tour du Paradis..." Les yeux de la constellationiste devinrent vitreux.

"Pourquoi dis-tu toujours ce qu'il faut Erza..." Lucy essuya une larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil droit. La chevalière rigola et sourit à la blonde.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller." Erza tenta de se détacher mais la mage blonde garder une prise sur son poignée. "Lucy ?"

Ayant à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Titania fut coupé par les lèvres de la blonde, dans ce baiser elle pouvait ressentir la légère peur de Lucy, elle attrapa les hanches de la blonde pour la plaquer contre-elle. L'une de ses mains se déplaça vers une joue opaline, sa langue, curieuse, viens caresser les lèvres roses de la blonde, qui s'ouvrirent pour accueillir sa jumelle, c'était différent des autres fois, ce baiser ressemblé légèrement à celui à la Tour du Paradis mais avec moins d'adieux et de larmes, non c'était plus pour se redonner espoir. Son muscle rose explora avec avidité cette bouche si accueillante, les mains de Lucy, jusqu'à la inactive sur les épaules d'Erza encerclèrent le cou de sa bien-aimée venant caressé les cheveux de sa nuque. Un gémissement commun s'échappa de leurs lèvres et l'air se fit vite à nouveau urgent, elles s'écartèrent doucement encore perdu dans l'ivresse de ce baiser. Les joues rougies par le désir les deux filles sortirent de leur étreinte.

"Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre." Lucy avait retrouvé une détermination infaillible après cet échange.

"Tu as raison, fais attention à toi Luce..." Erza se retourna prête à partir, éloignée de quelques centimètres et de dos.

"Oh et Erza...cette tenue te va à ravir." Lucy partit suite à cette phrase tandis qu'Erza resta planté là plus longtemps, avec les joues empourprer par ce compliment. Elle entendit un rire parvenir à ses oreilles ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. _Toujours aussi taquine toi alors..._

oOo

Lucy se fraya un chemin entre les passants qui étaient là pour la Fantasia. _Il ne reste que moi, Erza, Mystogan et Natsu et Gajeel ne peuvent pas sortir...c'est plutôt compliquer mais nous pouvons contre-attaquer !_

"Où sont-ils ?" Lucy tenta de capter une énergie magique autre que celle d'Erza mais rien n'a faire, elle ne connaissait pas la trace magique du Raijinshu.

"Oui, où sont-ils ?", "Où, où ?" Lucy se retourna brusquement évitement un tir vert en sa direction. Elle sauta sur l'un des toits les plus proches pour tenter de démasquer la personne qui l'avait attaqué.

"Alors c'est toi la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle ? Si j'en crois quelques rumeurs tu serais en couple avec notre Titania, non ?" Une voix en hauteur parla. 

"Alors tu es Bixlow...les rumeurs semblent dire vrai." Lucy prit une position de combat. "Le maître ne vous pardonnera jamais pour ce que vous avez fait."

"Oh mais ce n'est pas grave après que la Bataille de Fairy Tail sera finie ce sera Laxus le nouveau maître !" Bixlow se tenait sur le toit opposé avec ces marionnettes en bois. "À vous mes bébés !" Les marionnettes se dirigèrent avec habilité vers la blonde qui esquiva autant de fois qu'elle le devait. "Je vois que tu es plutôt agile mais ça ne suffira pas !" Bixlow rigola du haut de son perchoir.

" _Hikari no Yajirushi !_ " Lucy dégaina son arc puis tira plusieurs flèches de lumière vers les poupées ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Bixlow. _Il s'est bien maîtrisé sa magie mais sait-il se défendre lui-même ?_ Lucy se dirigea vers Bixlow, elle réapparut devant lui avec rapidité. _Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention, me téléporter me coûte beaucoup de magie._ Il lança son poing en direction de son estomac qu'il ne put esquiver. "C'est bien ce que je me disais sans tes pantins tu ne peux rien faire. "

"C'est ce que tu crois blondie ! _Barion Fōmēshon !_ " Un tir de couleur verte formé par les poupées se dirigea droit vers la blonde.

" _Hikari no Kabe !_ " L'attaque fut stoppée par le mur de lumière. Quand la fumée se dispersa, Lucy n'était nulle part pour être vu.

"Ce n'est pas marrant de te cacher blondie !" Bixlow chercha dans tous les sens mais ne trouva personne, un bruit sur sa droite il se retourna pour se prendre un coup de pied dans l'estomac. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! _Figya Aizu !_ " Bixlow retira son masque, instinctivement Lucy ferma les yeux. "Je doute que tu puisses me vaincre après ça mais essayes toujours !" Le rire maniaque de son adversaire se fit entendre.

"Ne crie pas victoire trop vite !" Lucy se déplaça sans soucis vers son adversaire, ses coups déferlaient sur son ennemie qui arrivait de moins en moins à esquiver.

"Hey comment tu fais ça !" Bixlow se prit un coup de pied dans la nuque le faisant tomber au sol.

"Si toi tu peux lire les âmes des autres, moi je peux lire leur trace magique, ce qui veut dire que je peux savoir exactement où tu te trouves à moins de savoir le camoufler comme moi mais ça demande des années d'entraînement." Lucy leva sa paume faisant face à Bixlow un cercle doré apparut devant sa main. "Sois jugés par la lumière... _Hikari no Sabaki_!" Un tir lumineux gigantesque s'abattit sur lui l'envoya volé dans la ville. Lucy soupira. "J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop...tant pis." Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux et se dirigea vers une autre direction. _L'énergie d'Erza est proche, mais elle semble être en plein combat..._

oOo

" **Bixlow vs Lucy**

 **Vainqueur: Lucy** "

Erza continua son chemin après avoir remarqué la victoire de Lucy, elle remarqua soudainement quelque chose du coin de l'œil, elle esquiva de justesse pour faire face à son opposante.

"Comment es-tu sortit de la pétrification ?" Evergreen se tenait sur le bord d'un des toits de Magnolia, narguant Erza. "Ce n'est pas si grave enfaîte."

"Evergreen !" La chevalière regarda son adversaire déployer son éventail.

"Tu m'énerves vraiment...pourquoi est-ce toi qui serais la Reine des Fées, Titania ? Je suis la fée numéro 1 !" Evergreen s'envola vers l'arrière. Erza la poursuivit invoquant deux épées, elle trancha l'air mais ne touche pas Evergreen. Cette dernière rigola. "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Erza."

"Pour croire qu'un jour tu me combattrais, si je te bats, les autres redeviendront normales." Erza continua sa poursuite vers l'autre femme.

"Oh ? Tu t'en crois capable ?" Evergreen souleva ses lunettes.

"Ça ne marche pas sur moi !" Erza ferma son œil gauche ne laissant que son artificiel d'ouvert.

"Tiens, je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais un œil artificiel. Alors je n'ai plus qu'a utilisé autre chose. _Fairy Machine Gun : Leprechaun !_ " Une volée de plusieurs aiguilles partir vers Erza qui utilisa ses épées pour les coupés. Enfin arrivé vers sa rivale, Evergreen s'échappa à nouveau. "Trop lente !"

"Reste là !" Erza cria frustré d'avoir encore manqué sa cible.

"Impressionnant tu arrives à les éviter mais seras tu capable d'en éviter deux fois plus ?" Après avoir fini sa phrase Evergreen envoya deux fois plus d'aiguilles en direction d'Erza qui commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à esquiver. "À partir de maintenant le nom de Titania m'appartiens, je suis la seule véritable fée !"

Après s'être pris une aiguille dans la jambe et sur sa manche, Erza rééquipa deux épées à ses pieds ce qui l'aida à parer les aiguilles, désormais plus proche elle envoya ses épées vers Ever qui se retrouva contre un mur accrochait par ces dîtes épées.

"Tu es peut-être mon adversaire mais tu restes de Fairy Tail. Si tu veux te faire appeler Titania alors vas-y, je ne sais même pas qui m'a donné ce titre." Ces mots semblaient grandement énervés Evergreen. "Maintenant cesse tes enfantillages et libèrent les filles."

"Quelle naïveté, mes Stones Eyes ont une autre habilitée, contrôle total. Maintenant à genoux ou je les réduis en poussière !" Evergreen menaça.

Erza sembla surprise au début mais soupira très vite. Une lumière jaune entoura son corps et Erza rééquipa Tenrin no Yoroi.

"Vraiment ? Si tu crois que te plaindre ou perdre est plus important que ta vie alors soit. En prenant ta vie, je vengerai ces jeunes femmes." Une centaine d'épée étaient apparues autour d'Erza menaçant Evergreen. Très vite la jeune femme paniqua et hurla mais se fit stopper par le poing de Titania. "Et ça ma jolie, ça s'appelle du bluff."

"J'abandonne."

 **"Evergreen vs Erza**

 **Vainqueur : Erza"**

Un rire parvint à ses oreilles, elle releva la tête pour voir une certaine blonde tordue de rire en haut de la tour où était accroché Evergreen. Elle la rejoignit aussitôt. "Tu aurais pu venir m'aider au lieu de rigoler." Erza plaisanta en regarda sa copine blonde.

"Désolé mais je voulais vraiment te voir combattre et en plus je savais très bien que tu gagnerais." Lucy fit un clin d'œil à Erza. "J'avoue avoir presque cru à ton bluff."

"Je n'aurai pas sacrifié leurs vies aussi facilement, tu le sais bien." Erza se défendit.

"Oui je le sais. Il ne reste plus que Freed et Laxus maintenant." Lucy se rapprocha d'Erza encadrant lui de ses joues avec sa main. "On y est presque, les filles sont libres Laxus n'a plus de moyen de pression." Erza enroula ses bras autour de la blonde et sourit. Elle se pencha plus près prête à dérober ses magnifiques lèvres roses. Leurs lèvres se caresser sans autant s'embrasser et au moment où elle allait devenir sérieuse une explosion violette apparut dans le ciel, le choc fut assez violent.

 **"Freed vs Mirajane**

 **Les deux combattants ont perdu la volonté de combattre** "

"Mira ?" Erza regarda au loin ce qui semblait être la fin du match nul entre Freed et Mira. "Il ne reste plus que Laxus mais où est-il ?"

"On ferait mieux de continuer à chercher, Erza." Les deux filles reprirent leurs chemins pour trouver Laxus quand une explosion se fit entendre.

"La cathédrale Kardia ?" Erza regarda vers la cathédrale où les vitraux avaient explosé. "Allons-y Lucy."

Elles arrivèrent vite devant la cathédrale où un combat faisait rage. Sur la route elles avaient remarqué les lacrimas de foudre autour de la ville et avaient décidé de créer un plan B.

"Laxus !" Natsu et les filles hurlèrent en synchronisation.

"Tien t'as réussi à sortir Natsu ? Je présume que Levy-chan a fait du bon travail." Lucy regarda le Dragon Slayer.

"Qui c'est le gars masqué ?" Natsu regarda l'adversaire de Laxus.

"Mystogan." Erza répondit simplement.

"Te fait pas distraire !" Laxus tira directement un éclair au visage de Mystogan pour révéler un visage familier

"Jellal ? Tu es en vie ?" Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la chevalière

"Erza...j'aurais voulu que tu ne voies jamais ce visage. Je ne suis pas celui que tu connais." _Jellal est Mystogan ? Je ne comprends pas je croyais l'avoir vaincue..._ "Je vous laisse finir." Il disparut soudainement laissant ses amis s'occuper de Laxus.

"Enfoiré ! Bha tant pis j'étais venu pour toi de toute façon Laxus !" Natsu se prépara à se battre tandis qu'Erza resté encore choqué.

"Vire-moi ce regard vide ! Amènes-toi !" Laxus tira un éclair en direction d'Erza. L'éclair la toucha directement la faisant reculer de quelques mètres.

"Erza !" Lucy se dirigea vers la chevalière qui avait du mal à se relever.

"Laxus je vais te faire la peau !" Natsu lui hurla.

"Tiens t'es la Natsu, je t'avais pas remarqué !"

"C'est moi ton adversaire !" Natsu sauta en direction de Laxus.

"Tu commences à m'agacer Natsu, ce petit jeu a assez duré !" Laxus envoya un éclair vers Natsu mais il esquiva. Il s'ensuivit de plusieurs attaques du Dragon Slayer, que Laxus évita, en lui attrapant le poignée, le mage des éclairs envoyé son poing dans le visage de la tête rose.

"C'est ma chance d'être au top ! Je vais te vaincre Laxus !" Il finit au sol, en essayant de se relever Natsu sentit une main pressait son visage au sol. Il releva le visage pour trouver Erza dans Kureha no Yoroi avec Lucy à ses côtés combattant Laxus. Erza donna un coup de lame mais Laxus esquiva.

"Laxus, quels sont ces choses dans le ciel !" Erza demanda tout en continuant ses attaques avec la blonde.

"Le temple de la foudre, je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler." Laxus sourit.

Erza envoya son talon vers le visage du blond mais il attrapa son pied. Lucy s'arrêta ne voulant pas blessée Erza à cause de Laxus. "Tu ne comptes pas t'en prendre aux villageois Laxus ?!" Lucy questionna derrière la chevalière.

"Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle règle. Je serrai aussi énervé à votre place !" Laxus rigola énervant les autres mages.

"Natsu tu dois détruire les lacrymas !" Erza lui ordonna.

"T'es malade ?! Si je les détruis tous je vais mourir !"

"Un lien magique vital ?" Lucy regarda avec curiosité le blond.

"T'as tout compris blondie !" Il envoya une décharge dans le corps d'Erza mais celle-ci se recula en sauta tout en se rééquipant dans Raitei no Yoroi.

"Raitei no Yoroi ? Tu crois que vraiment que ça suffira pour résister à ma foudre !"

"À quoi tu joues Laxus ! C'est moi ton adversaire !" Natsu toujours derrière les filles se plaignit.

"Erza je suis sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à Natsu." Lucy proposa tout en déposant son regard sur Titania.

"Oui je suppose que tu as raison, c'est l'heure du plan B dont nous avons parlé." Erza se retourna avec Lucy partant vers la sortie.

"Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce vous faîtes ?" Natsu regarda les deux filles s'éloigner. "Vous allez quand même pas essayer de détruire tous les lacrimas ?!"

"C'est inutile ! Un seul peut vous coûter la vie ! Il y en a plus de trois cents qui flottent au-dessus de la ville. Sans parler du temps que vous n'avez plus !" Laxus leur fit la remarque.

"Nous les détruirons en même temps." Erza et Lucy étaient déterminées

"C'est impossible ! Et vous mourrez à coup sûr !" Laxus leur cria.

"Mais au moins la ville sera sauvée." Lucy tourna son visage vers les deux mages et sourit. _Je suivrais Erza peu importe ses choix._ "Occupe-toi de lui Natsu !"

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enfreindre les règles du jeu !"

"Je vous fais aussi confiance les filles, je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais vous avez intérêts à revenir en vie !" Natsu cria encouragea les deux mages.

oOo

"J'ai besoin de toutes mes épées mais ça va me coûter beaucoup de pouvoir magique." Erza continua à faire apparaître ses épées. Sa magie commençait à se faner quand elle arriva à deux cents épées.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider." Lucy posa ses mains sur les épaules de la chevalière. " _Hikari Chiryō_ " La magie de la chevalière remonta petit à petit.

"Lucy tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta magie si tu me régénères la mienne." Erza l'informa.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire Erza." Le ton de Lucy ne laisser aucune place aux doutes. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as derrière la tête mais je ne peux que te faire confiance._ Erza recommença à faire apparaître plusieurs épées mais chaque lame lui faisait perdre de plus en plus de magie et bientôt le sort de régénération de magie devint inefficace.

 _"Hé ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez tous ?! Ceci est une urgence regardez dans le ciel !"_

"C'est la voix de Warren." Erza se releva difficilement.

 _"Que tous ceux à terre se lèvent ! Que tous ceux qui se battent cesse ! Maintenant écoutez tous ! Il faut qu'on détruise ces sphères avec toute la magie qu'on dispose ! Aucune ne doit rester intacte, le sortilège de Laxus est sur le point de détruire ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Allez tout le monde !"_

 _"Quoi ? C'est Laxus ?"_

"Warren, comment as-tu été mis au courant ?" Erza demanda.

 _"Cette voix...c'est Erza ?! Tu vas bien ?"_ La voix de Gray résonna.

"Gray ? Je vois..."

 _"Je viens juste de trouver Warren. Les filles vont bien."_

 _"Ma télépathie ne peut pas aller jusqu'à la guilde mais tous ceux qui reçoivent ce message vous devez détruire les lacrimas dans le ciel !"_

 _"Warren, enfoiré, tu crois que j'ai oublié ?!"_

 _"Il a raison Alzack, t'entends !"_

 _"Nab dès que je te trouve je te battrais !"_

 _"On a pas le temps pour vos querelles bande de débiles !"_ La voix de Gray résonna plus fort que celles des autres.

 _"Tu vas voir ce qu'on va te mettre à toi aussi Gray !"_

 _"On pas le temps pour ça ! Bordel, attaquez les lacrimas dans le ciel !"_

"Non ! Elles sont protégées par un lien magique !" Erza leur informa.

Les voix continuèrent à crier, se disputer par rapport à leur combat, leur rivalité, Erza sentit les mains de Lucy se serrer plus fort sur ses épaules. _Lucy ?_

"Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi ! On n'a pas le temps de se monter les uns contre les autres ! Les villageois sont en danger ! Nous devons mettre de côté nos conflits et se battre ensemble pour protéger Magnolia !" Sa prise se resserra encore et quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux chocolatés. "Si tout le monde combine ses pouvoirs, nous pouvons surmonter n'importe quoi ! C'est ce que j'ai appris en arrivant ici. Je sais ce ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail mais...les sentiments que j'ai pour cette guilde sont aussi forts que ceux de n'importe qui. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille comme ça...c'était mon rêve. Même maintenant…s' il vous plaît...combinons nos pouvoirs pour protéger notre guilde...et Magnolia !"

"Lucy..." Erza sourit. _Elle ne le montre pas souvent mais elle aime cette guilde plus que tout._ Elle se releva.

"Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je détruirai moi-même tous les lacrimas !"

Une lueur dorée s'enroula autour de ses mains.

Cana prit la parole. _"Écoutez les gars ! Vous allez vraiment laisser la nouvelle vous dépasser comme ça ?"_

 _"Ce n'est plus une nouvelle...c'est celle qui a vaincu Erza et qui possède le plus de clés de Fairy Tail !"_

 _"Lucy tu as parfaitement raison ! Nous réglerons tout ça plus tard ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Grâce à toi j'ai repris mes esprits ! Vous êtes prêt à vous battre les gars !"_

"Les gars..." Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche.

"Vous tous... _"_ Erza sourit à la réconciliation de tout le monde.

 _"Warren, nous réglerons ça après avoir détruit ces choses."_

 _"Macao, inutile de gérer ça, va faire une sieste."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Wakaba ?"_

 _"Tu gesticules beaucoup pour un vieil homme."_

"Allons-y Erza !" La chevalière hocha la tête en accord avec la blonde.

"Tu le sais déjà mais ça risque de faire mal Lucy." Erza regarda la blonde.

"Même si ça fait mal, je le ferais quand même. J'ai toujours aimé Fairy Tail et j'ai appris à être amie avec tout le monde. Tant de choses se sont produites mais tout le monde a toujours été si chaleureux...j'appartiens à cette guilde...c'est ma maison. Mon cœur me dit de l'intérieur que c'est ici que je dois être...c'est grâce à Fairy Tail que je suis devenue plus forte, voilà pourquoi je ne baisserai pas les bras !"

Erza sourit face à cette détermination. "C'est parti ! Je prends les 200 du nord !"

"J'en prends 50 à l'ouest ! Il vous reste plus d'une centaine au nord !"

 _"N'en laissez pas une ! Ice Make : Lance !_ "

 _"Demon Blast !"_

 _"Kōsen !"_

 _"Allez-y mes épées !"_

Toutes les magies partirent en direction des lacrimas, chacun envoyant sa magie pour défendre Magnolia. Avec synchronisation tous les lacrimas explosèrent ne laissant qu'une traînée de poussière sur Magnolia.

"Nous avons réussi." Erza se rééquipa dans son armure Heart Kreuz. Elle se tourna vers la blonde le sourire aux lèvres. "Bien joué, Lucy." Avant que Lucy ne puisse rétorquer la foudre frappa chacun des corps des mages de Fairy Tail. Une bonne dizaine de secondes passèrent avec les cris de douleur de chaque mage.

Lucy tomba non loin de la chevalière qui rigola.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" Erza soupira de contentement. "Franchement...vous êtes si imprudent..."

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble tu sais..." Lucy rigola à ses côtés.

Erza ria avec elle. "On est vraiment une superbe guilde."

 _"Ça serait encore mieux si Laxus n'était pas dans sa phase rebelle._ "

 _"Sans blague..."_

 _"Alzack, tu vas bien ?"_

 _"Droy ? Hum. Merci."_

 _Quelque chose cloche... je sens une lumière puissante...similaire à celle du maître mais elle est différente. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Laxus ? Il peut utiliser Fairy Law ?_

"Erza, quelque...chose arrive." La chevalière se retourna vers la blonde mais trop tard tout fut pris dans une immense Lumière.

oOo

Tout le monde était blessé mais cette lumière ne leur fit aucun mal, les filles entendirent la bataille qui faisait rage au-dessus de la cathédrale mais bientôt, elle s'arrêta laissant un vainqueur. _Natsu..._

Tout le monde rentra à la guilde pour soigner leurs blessures, le maître en mauvais état et ses enfants aussi décidèrent de reporter la Fantasia à demain soir.

 _Ça vaut mieux ainsi, j'ai hâte de faire la Fantasia, Erza m'a dit que c'était quelque chose d'incontournable, malgré tous les problèmes, tout le monde s'est réconcilié, c'est une chose que Fairy Tail m'a appris à toujours avoir confiance en mes amis, je vais te laisser maman, Erza m'attend._

 _Amour, Ta fille Lucy_

 _PS : Ne le dit pas à papa._

"Ça y est, j'ai fini." Lucy se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour rejoindre la belle chevalière dans son lit. La douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage mais elle le préféra pas se plaindre.

"Je vois que c'est toujours aussi important pour toi d'écrire à ta mère." La chevalière lui sourit.

"Oui, c'est une façon de lui dire que je vais bien. Je suis sûre que de là où elle est sait ce qui est écrit dans ses lettres." Lucy s'allongea aux côtés de sa petite-amie. "Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire que tu as pris 200 lacrimas à toi toute seule."

"Tout va bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil à tes côtés et j'irai mieux demain, et je te signale que tu en as quand même pris 50, Luce..." Erza rassura sa blonde. 

"Comparer à toi ce n'est rien, ma belle." Le cœur d'Erza sautant au compliment, ce qui fit bien sûr rire la mage de lumière.

"Tu adores m'embêter, hein ?"

"Moi ? Jamais !" Lucy se moqua de la chevalière qui l'attira contre elle.

"Si tu continues, je vais devoir te punir." Chuchota Erza à son oreille.

"Oh vraiment ? N'ai-je pas le droit à un traitement de faveur comme je suis la petite-amie de Titania ?" Lucy se positionna à califourchon sur la rousse. Elle se pencha vers son cou pour y déposer des baisers, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres et lança un sourire taquin à son chevalier.

"Peut-être que je réduirai ta peine si tu m'embrasses maintenant..." Erza leva sa main pour replacer une mèche d'or derrière l'oreille de la blonde avant de plonger son regard sur les orbes chocolatés de celle-ci.

"Hmmm, je crois que je peux arranger ça..." Lucy se pencha vers la rousse pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes, profitant de l'état faible de Titania, Lucy laissa dériver sa langue sur les douces lèvres de son amante pour demander une entrée, qui bien sûr lui fit accepter. Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates avant de s'écarter pour repartir de plus belle dans son cou. Elle caressa de ses lèvres cette peau blanche et délicieuse, y déposant une marque, un petit rire échappa de ses lèvres.

"Tu es un vrai petit diablotin Lucy..." Erza regarda la mage de lumière se placer à sa gauche avant d'éteindre la lumière. 

"Je sais mais c'est ce que tu aimes non ?" Lucy posa délicatement sa tête sur la poitrine d'Erza, ne voulant pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était, un bras trouva sa place autour de sa taille.

"Plus que tu ne le crois..." Le sommeil les emporta, la journée avait été rude mais elle était finalement finie.

oOo

 **Désolé de poster aussi tard les amis, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion et de famille alors ne m'en voulait pas trop =P**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'ai adoré rajouter mes scènes Erlu, j'espère qu'elles vous ont plu aussi ! Laissez-moi votre avis, il est très important !**

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début de l'histoire j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire, Erlu bien sûr, où Lucy est une Dragon Slayer, je sais ça a été fait et refait mais j'avais envie d'en faire ma propre version ! Cette histoire sera dans le monde de Fairy Tail mais ce sera complètement original, pas de remasterisation comme dans celle-ci ! C'est moi qui créerai toutes les aventures. Elle se nommera L'étoiles des Glaces. Et une question me viens à l'esprit :** _ **désirez-vous voir un exceed aux côtés de la blonde ? Répondez-moi dans les reviews !**_

 **L'amour et l'alliance de nos deux héroïnes ont permis de stopper la Bataille de Fairy Tail, elles pourront enfin fêter Fantasia ensemble sans problème.**

 **Allez à samedi prochain mes chers Lecteurs et Lectrices !**


	16. Fantasia & Sorcerer

**Hey bonjour à tous, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court et plus 'détente' comme d'habitude car il démarrera l'Arc Oracion Seis. Concernant mon autre histoire elle sera postée en alternance, à la rentrée, avec cette histoire, c'est–à-dire que une semaine il y aura Lumière Écarlate et l'autre semaine il y aura L'Étoile des Glaces. Voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les guests qui ont laissés des commentaires et auquel je n'ai pu répondre, les autres je vous ai certainement répondu en MP. Dans ce chapitre j'ai enlevé l'épisode de Juvia et la potion car je ne trouver pas son utilité, je le ferais peut-être en Omake(bonus) à la fin de l'histoire.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON : je ne pouvais imaginer cette fic sans alors désoler pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons et pour les autres je suis certaine que vous êtes très heureux. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors votre avis est très important n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas j'en prendrai note !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 16 : Fantasia & Sorcerer_

Tout était magnifique, tout le monde c'était préparer pour ce que Fantasia représentait et malgré que Fairy Tail ait perdu un membre de leur famille, ils souriaient quand même. Même si Laxus n'était plus à leurs côtés et malgré les protestations de Natsu et du Raijinshu, ils continuaient d'avancer.

La Fantasia battait à son plein dans Magnolia, beaucoup de personnes étaient venues voir ce spectacle incroyable, dont les démons de L'île Galuna, Lyon et ses alliés, Shô, Wally et Milliana.

Impressionnant était le mot pour décrire cet événement, Natsu qui craché ses flammes, Lucy qui démontrait son habilité avec la lumière, Erza qui faisait danser ses épées, Mirajane et Elfman montrant leurs Take-Over, Juvia et Gray qui s'était mis ensemble, au plus grand bonheur de Juvia, pour créer un château de glace et d'eau, tout cela avait été d'une beauté resplendissante. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait ému le plus la mage blonde non ce fut le moment où tous avaient fait le symbole de Fairy Tail, un dernier hommage à Laxus et un adieu final.

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait exister, mais c'est bien réel, Fairy Tail sait vraiment impressionner tout le monde._

Après la fin de Fantasia, Erza et Lucy en avaient profité pour regarder les feux d'artifice, tous riaient, dansaient, rigolaient et tant d'autres choses.

"Tout le monde à l'air de s'amuser." Erza regarda autour d'elle ses amies faisaient les fous dans la guilde, mais aucune bagarre n'avait surgi, heureusement.

"C'est Fantasia, il ne fallait pas à s'attendre moins." Lucy était assise à ses côtés à une table. Elle lui sourit en lui attrapant la main, quand les deux filles allaient devenir intimes une voix les interrompit.

"Je sais que vous êtes occupé à boire pour la Fantasia mais il une autre raison pour laquelle on devrait boire beaucoup plus !" Cana se leva sur le comptoir malgré les plaintes de Mirajane. "Ça sert à rien de vous cacher les filles on vous a vus ! C'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure !"

"De quoi parles-tu Cana ?" L'un des membres l'une demanda.

"Je dis juste que notre petite nouvelle et que notre chevalier fricote ensemble ! Pas vrai Erza et Lucy !" Cana leva sa chope de bière vers les deux filles démasquées, qui étaient légèrement rouges des mots de Cana.

"Alors c'est vrai ! Une tournée pour le nouveau heureux couple ! Ça promet d'être chaud entre vous les filles !" Un autre lança à moitié ivre mais une exclamation collective se fit entendre et une autre tournée d'alcool arriva.

"Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps..." Lucy regarda la chevalière.

"Ils allaient bien le deviner un moment." Titania lui sourit. "Comment as-tu trouvé ta première Fantasia Luce ?"

"Incroyable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot." Lucy rigola, la bonne humeur était partout dans la guilde et surtout chez les deux jeunes femmes.

 _C'est ça une vraie famille._

oOo

Tranquillement, main dans la main les deux filles se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de la blonde après qu'Erza est proposé de la raccompagner, elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment.

"Nous y voilà." Erza regarda la blonde et compris très bien ce que le sourire sur ses lèvres signifiait.

"Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ce soir ? On pourrait célébrer notre annonce ou plutôt découverte à la guilde..." Lucy proposa enroulant ses bras autour de la chevalière. Erza sourit nerveusement tandis que Lucy profitait largement de la nervosité de sa petite amie.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." La blonde ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle se déchaussa et Erza fit de même avant de monter dans la chambre de la constellationiste. Elle déséquipa son armure se sentant bien plus à l'aise avec la blonde.

Erza attrapa les mains de la blonde avant de commencer à l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent avant d'enfin s'embrasser, les langues se caressèrent à leur tour, se redécouvrant partageant un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains jusqu'à la inactives se perdirent sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant les courbes de l'autre, profitant d'un nouveau stade de romance. Erza passa ses mains le long des cuisses de la blonde avant de la soulever pour l'amener sur le lit, elle la déposa puis se positionna au-dessus de la blonde. Ses lèvres se glissèrent le long du cou de sa belle, continuant ses baisers désireux d'apprendre par cœur le corps de la blonde.

Lucy retourna la chevalière voulant à son tour découvrir le corps de Titania. Elle déplaça ses lèvres sur la joue d'Erza pour y déposer plusieurs baisers, elle finit dans son cou pour y déposer une marque, continuant sa route plus bas, elle déboutonna le chemisier d'Erza pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine dévoilé par le sous-vêtement de la rousse. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse, faisant trembler son corps et le rendant plus nécessiteux des caresses. La blonde se débarrassa du matériau qui lui bloquer le chemin vers la poitrine d'Erza. Ses lèvres se perdirent sur les sommets roses de la Reine des Fées, embrassant légèrement puis après commençant une légère succion ce qui fit trembler le corps de Titania, son autre sein ne fut pas moins négligé par la blonde car sa main droite masser son sein gauche tendrement. Elle continua son chemin plus bas laissant une traînée de baisers sur l'estomac bien sculpté d'Erza avant d'arriver vers la jupe de cette dernière, relevant les yeux vers la chevalière Lucy remarqua le désir brûlant dans ceux-ci, ce fut peut-être sa première fois mais ses instincts la guider avec aisance, elle fit glisser la jupe le long des hanches de la tête rouge, la faisant frissonner au passage, elle remonta embrasser ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, le désir était encré dans le corps.

Lucy caressa les hanches de la chevalière puis se releva légèrement pour enlever son haut puis son soutien-gorge, Erza se ressaya, couvrant le haut du corps de la blonde de ses lèvres, entendant ses légers halètements elle continua son chemin vers sa poitrine pour venir effleurer ses seins avec ses doigts. Elle attrapa ses hanches puis défit d'un geste fluide, à son tour, la jupe de la blonde les laissant tous les deux dans leurs sous-vêtements. Lucy poussa la jeune femme contre le lit se replaçant entre ses jambes puis regarda la chevalière pour lui demander l'accord d'enlever la dernière barrière qui retenait sa nudité, Lucy en fit de même voulant sentir son corps nu contre celui de la rousse.

Un gémissement plus fort se fit entendre quand Lucy embrassa le sexe de Titania, cette femme qui pouvait détruire des guildes noires à elle toute seule, s'était offerte à elle et seulement à elle, ce qui fit augmenter son envie. Lucy se sentit fière d'être celle qui ferait la première fois l'amour à une femme aussi belle qu'Erza.

"Tu es magnifique Erza..." Sa voix était remplie d'amour et de tendresse envers la jeune femme. Elle remonta l'une de ses mains pour venir à nouveau caresser ses seins puis ses hanches, elle continua ses baisers autour de la féminité d'Erza, puis arrêta de la taquiner pour enfin pénétrer, pour la première fois, de son doigt le jardin secret de la chevalière. Erza était déjà assez humide de son désir mais Lucy préféra attendre sentant l'étroitesse des murs de sa belle. 

Elle remonta rencontrer le regard d'Erza qui était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

"Dis-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord ?" Erza regarda profondément la blonde qui ne voulait en aucun la blesser, elle l'embrassa délicatement puis hocha la tête, Lucy déplaça sa main pour produire un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis un peu plus rapide quand les gémissements de Titania firent écho dans la pièce, elle regarda la femme sous elle se perdre dans le plaisir et ne plus s'empêcher de rajouter un second doigt quand elle sentit la rousse arriver proche de sa limite, elle embrassa délicatement le cou de la jeune femme et continua la danse sensuelle que produisait sa main, obtenant plus de frémissement d'Erza.

"Lu-cy..." Le désir se fit entendre dans sa voix ce qui encouragea encore plus la blonde, qui descendit le long de son corps pour embrasser le nœud rose gorgeait de plaisir. "Quelque chose...arrive..." Erza articula difficilement entre les gémissements.

"Ne t'inquiète pas...laisse le venir..." Lucy rassura la chevalière tout en continuant ses baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules puis ses lèvres. Elle continua ses mouvements et enfin Erza arriva à la jouissance libérant un cri plus fort que les autres.

Lucy se plaça à ses côtés très heureuse d'avoir pu faire découvrir à Titania ce côté du couple.

Erza avaient encore le souffle court de son premier orgasme et tourna son regard vers la blonde qui la regardait amoureusement.

"Ça va ? Je ne t'es pas fait mal ?" Lucy caressa la joue d'Erza tendrement, la chevalière décala ses lèvres pour embrasser la paume de la blonde.

"Loin de là...crois-moi." Elle s'essaya doucement puis regarda la blonde, ses joues encore rosent de désir. "J'aimerais te rendre la faveur mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment mis prendre, Luce..." Erza baissa un peu la tête gênée.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te montrer, c'est aussi une part de la sexualité de découvrir ces choses-là." Lucy la rassura caressant les épaules de la chevalière avant de déplacer Erza au-dessus d'elle.

"C'est ta première fois ? Car tu m'as semblé bien expérimenter, sans vouloir t'offenser..." Erza demanda.

"Oui ça l'est, je sais justes quelques trucs dans ce domaine-là." Lucy lui répondit.

Lucy sourit à la chevalière puis pris sa main pour la déplacer sur son intimité, automatiquement Erza devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux se laissant guider par la main de la blonde. Sa main caressa son sexe et entendit Lucy commençait à gémir de façon plus audible, Erza continua ce que la main de la blonde lui indiqua puis la pénétra avec ses doigts. Elle continua un mouvement répétitif qui fit un grand bien à la constellationiste.

"Tu n'as qu'à continuer et tout ira bien, fais ce que ton instinct te dit et tout va bien se passer, Erza." Lucy se rallongea complètement puis profita du plaisir qui irradiait son corps sous la touche de la chevalière.

Erza continua son rythme puis l'accéléra quand la blonde lui offrit plus de démonstrations vocales, elle déposa quelques baisers sur ses seins et son autre main caressa sa hanche, sentant la blonde se resserrer autour de ses doigts, elle s'arrêta, ce qui lui valut un grognement désapprobateur de la blonde.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Erza ?" Lucy regarda la rousse qui semblait curieuse.

"J'aimerais essayer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr..." Erza pressa ses lèvres en une ligne tout en regardant la blonde.

"Nous sommes là pour découvrir alors fais-toi plaisir." La blonde lui suggéra avec un sourire séduisant.

Erza commença à embrasser l'abdomen de la blonde avant de continuer son chemin vers la bas, elle arriva à au sexe tremblant de la constellationiste et commença à embrassant délicatement la fente de la jeune femme. Un lourd gémissement se fit entendre et elle continua son exploration en pénétrant l'entrée de la blonde avec sa langue.

"Erz-Ah !" La constellationiste gémit le nom tant redouté de Titania.

Un goût légèrement doux toucha sa langue et Erza continua ses mouvements sentant déjà la blonde se resserrer, avec une légère stimulation du clitoris de la mage de la lumière, Erza la sentit arrivait au point d'extase. Elle sourit puis se positionna aux côtés de Lucy qui tentait encore de reprendre sa respiration. 

"J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop mauvai-" Erza ne put finir sa phrase que la blonde l'embrassa tendrement.

"Crois-moi, tu as été parfaite." Lucy rigola légèrement puis entoura la taille de la rousse pour déposer sa tête sur le dessus de sa poitrine. "Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire tout cela mais...Je t'aime Erza."

"Je t'aime aussi Luce." Titania passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde avant de dériver vers le sommeil à son tour.

oOo

 _Ça fait déjà une semaine que Fantasia est passée mais Natsu continue toujours de se plaindre à propos de Laxus. Le Raijinshu est devenu beaucoup plus social avec tout le monde, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Le maître nous à expliquer pourquoi Laxus pouvait utiliser la magie du Dragon Slayer, Natsu a été déçu de ne pas avoir pus avoir plus d'informations concernant les dragons. Tout va pour le mieux. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'Erza passe de plus en plus de temps seule mais elle m'a expliqué qu'elle pensait juste à Mystogan, après tout ça lui a fait un choc de revoir Jellal et moi aussi d'ailleurs._

Lucy était assise avec Cana qui semblait lui poser des questions sur Erza et elle.

"Allez donne-moi plus d'infos ! Vous vous êtes mis ensemble quand ?" Cana lui demanda, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

"Après l'accident de la Tour du Paradis." Lucy répondit simplement ne voulant pas trop donner de détails car quand elle s'était mise ensemble ce n'était pas le meilleur des moments.

"Je vois, alors dis-moi Lucy..." Cana passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'approcha de son oreille. "Vous avez déjà fait tu-sais-quoi ?" La brune demanda sur un ton taquin.

Lucy sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues. ""Euh...je dois aller à la bibliothèque acheter un livre Cana !" La blonde se leva vite prête à partir mais elle aperçut Erza, vêtue d'une très belle robe si elle pouvait rajouter, qui semblait assez pressez. "Erza ? Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ?" La blonde regarda la chevalière.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois encore me maquiller !" Erza continua son chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?"

"Oh c'est normal, l'un des journalistes du Sorcerer Magazine va venir interviewer la guilde." Mira qui se trouvait derrière Lucy, informa la blonde.

Lucy hocha juste la tête avant de vraiment partir vers la bibliothèque. "Peut-être que je vais trouver un livre sympa..."

oOo

"Mission trouvé un bon livre : Échec..." Lucy soupira. Se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la guilde.

"Te revoilà Luce. " Lucy se fit accueillir par Erza, toujours habillé de sa robe, coiffé et légèrement maquillé. _Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de maquillage._

"Tu es très belle Erza. " Lucy lui offrit un sourire charmeur au quelle Titania rougi.

"Oh ! Titania !" _Je présume que c'est lui Jason du Sorcerer Magazine._

"Je te laisse avec lui, Erza." Lucy reprit son chemin seulement pour être interrompu.

"Oh ! C'est vous l'étoile montante de Fairy Tail ! Lucy L'Étoile Dorée !" _L'Étoile Dorée ? De quoi il parle ? Il délire..._

"L'Étoile Dorée ?" Lucy et Erza demandèrent en même temps.

"Oui ! C'est le surnom que vos fans ont choisi ! Cool !" _Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de surnom mais...tant pis._ "Je veux à tout prix vous interviewer ! Erza je voudrais vous voir en armure ! Cool !"

"Après tout le mal que je me suis donné..." Erza soupira avant de se rééquiper dans son armure Heart Kreuz.

"Combien avez-vous d'armure et laquelle est votre préférer ?!" Jason demanda surexciter.

"J'ai à peu près 100 armures, ma favorite est le costume de Lapin. Les oreilles sont géniales." _Lapin ? Ohh..._ Lucy appuya sa main sur son nez retenant encore une fois un saignement de nez pervers.

"Cooool ! Et vous Lucy, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre magie ! Elle est tellement cool !"

"Eh bien je dirais que ça n'a pas vraiment de limite comme un peu _Make Magic_ mais si vous l'utilisez mal vous pouvez vous blesser." _C'est sûrement la meilleure définition 'simple' que j'ai pu donner._

"Cool ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que Titania et L'Étoile Dorée sont ensemble ?!" Demanda Jason surexciter.

Lucy et Erza se regardèrent puis se sourire. "C'est exact."

"Cool ! Cool ! Oh mais là-bas ! Gray ! Le vrai !" Le journaliste partit à une vitesse hallucinante.

"Eh bien, il est rapide, je m'attendais à plus de question." Erza regarda Jason.

"Il peut vite changer de cible." Lucy se rapprocha de la chevalière. "Je suis très curieuse de ce fameux costume de Lapin, tu me le montreras un jour ?" La blonde demanda cachant son sourire taquin derrière sa main.

"Ce jour pourrait arriver plutôt que tu ne le crois." Erza regarda la blonde répondant très bien aux taquineries.

"J'ai hâte alors..." La constellationiste lui fit un clin d'œil.

oOo

Le journaliste avait fait le tour de la guilde. Lucy décida de rentrer chez elle après avoir passé la journée avec son équipe à rire et à discuter.

"Attends Lucy, je te raccompagne." Erza s'arrêta près de la blonde.

"Oui je préfère..." Lucy répondit sur un ton légèrement différent de celui qu'Erza connaissait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Luce ?" La chevalière demanda inquiète.

"Je suis juste peut-être parano mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été observé depuis le début de la soirée..."

"Eh bien, rien à craindre, ton chevalier est là !" Erza lui répondit d'un ton chevaleresque, la blonde rigola et elles partirent en direction de l'appartement de la blonde.

Sur la route, la constellationiste avait invoqué Plue qui marchaient à leurs côtés, leurs mains s'étaient entremêlées, quand elles arrivèrent proches de son appartement Lucy se tendit soudainement, Erza comprit tout de suite que la blonde devait se sentir observé à nouveau et elle le sentit aussi, elles échangèrent un regard puis continuèrent de marcher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Soudainement Lucy se retourna entraînant Erza avec elle. _J'étais sûr que ..._ Quand la blonde se retourna à nouveau, elle hurla de surprise.

"Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à Lucy !" Erza invoqua une épée la pointa directement en direction de l'homme masqué.

Il retira sa capuche. "Je suis le père de Lucy." Il répondit normalement.

"Otto-sama ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?" Le visage de Lucy se fit plus froid.

"Toute la fortune des rails Heartfilia s'est envolé, je n'ai plus rien...la maison, mon argent, ils ont tout pris en dédommagement...C'est si risible, en une journée, toute ce que j'avais faits pour avoir cette fortune s'est envolé..."

"Mais et la tombe de Mamam ?!" Lucy paniqua.

"Je l'ai transféré ici..." Jude sortit un papier de sa poche, Erza le prit ne voulant pas que cet homme touche Lucy après tous le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Lucy demanda froidement.

"Eh bien pour voir ma fille" Jude rétorqua.

"Pourquoi maintenant ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à nouveau à Fairy Tail..."

"Actuellement je n'ai plus ce pouvoir..." Jude baissa la tête. "Je suis juste venue voir ma fille. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé...mais je ne prévois pas de rester longtemps ici, je vais aller à une guilde marchande qui se nomme Love&Lucky à Alcalypha."

"Alcalypha ?"

"Je vais tout recommencer. Tu trouveras cette guilde si tu voyages vers l'ouest."

"Je vois." Lucy sourit légèrement.

"Mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent...100,000 Bijoux feront certainement l'affaire, pourrais-tu me les prêter ?"Jude lui demanda.

"100,000 ? Je n'ai pas cette somme." _Après tout ce temps il croit vraiment que j'ai une telle somme ?_

"Ce n'est que 100,000 Bijoux, tu es ma fille je suis sûr que tu as cette somme !" Jude répondit négligemment.

"Elle vous l'a déjà dit Lucy n'a pas cette somme ! Allons-nous en Lucy." Erza reprit la main de la blonde pour partir mais fut arrêtés par Jude.

"Je ne sais pas de quel droit vous vous permettez de parler à ma fille comme ça ! De plus je mets de côté ma fierté ! Alors donne-moi cet argent !" Jude commença à crier, réveillant en Lucy de mauvais souvenir. _Il criait toujours quand il voulait quelque chose, je déteste ça..._

"Je ne te permets pas de parler à Erza comme ça ! Et comment peux-tu dire ce genre de chose ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cet argent..."

"C'est comme ça que tu traites ton père !" Lucy lâcha la main d'Erza et leva son bras pour arrêter son père.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit." _ **"Je me fiche pas mal de l'argent, des robes, je veux un endroit où on me respecte pour ce que je suis et pas ce que je représente"**_ " Et ça va de même pour toi, plus aucune fortune n'est au-dessus de toi désormais !"

"Lucy !"

"Part !" Lucy se mit à courir vers son apparemment ne voulant plus parler à son père. _Je n'y crois pas, comment peut-il être tombé si bas..._ Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

Erza regarda Jude. "Vous avez déjà fait trop de dégâts pour demander une telle chose à Lucy, si un jour vous la blessez à nouveau je serai la première à vous le faire payer." Erza partit en direction de sa petite amie blonde laissant Jude seule reprenant sa route.

Lucy rentra chez elle accompagnée d'Erza mais devant son bâtiment se trouvaient Natsu et Happy avec Gray caché derrière une cabane. Ils l'informèrent que rien de suspicieux ne se tramait et bientôt ça dégénéra en combat, à nouveau...

La blonde les poussa dans l'eau pour les faire arrêter, puis rentra chez elle après avoir dit au revoir aux deux garçons.

"Tu veux rester ce soir ?" Lucy lui demanda.

"Oui après ce qui s'est passé ce serait plus prudent." Erza lui répondit se déséquipant de son armure.

"Oui tu as raison je serais plus rassurer avec toi à mes côtés." Lucy lui sourit et Erza la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Et si on reparler de mon costume de lapin ?" Erza mordilla l'oreille de la blonde, lui promettant une longue nuit.

oOo

 **Voilà je finis ce chapitre là car il y a eu assez d'informations dedans, j'avais prévu de faire deux chapitres 'détente' et on dirait que je suis dans les temps, j'aimerais votre avis sur le lemon et sur le chapitre en général.**

 **Après avoir fait face à son père, Lucy ira telle le sauver d'une guilde noire qui a pris en otage Love &Lucy ? La suite au prochain chapitre xD**

 **Voilà à samedi prochain !**


	17. Love&Luc(k)y

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé moi c'était très fatigant et c'est là qu'une annonce intervient. À partir de cette semaine les chapitres seront postés les dimanches car le samedi je dors beaucoup et à cause du Lycée, je ne peux écrire que quand je n'ai pas cours, alors j'espère que ça vous ne dérangera pas.**

 **Pour mon autre histoire, je suis heureuse de l'accueil quel a reçu et si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu aller la lire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dans cette histoire** _ **je me demandais si vous voulez que Wendy soit déjà dedans dans la guilde**_ **car j'ai douté alors autant demander votre avis ! Dîtes-le-moi dans les reviews ! Aller je vous laisse avec ce second chapitre 'détente' et la prochaine fois le début de la chasse !**

 **Enjoy!**

oOo

 _Chapitre 17: Love &Luc(k)y_

Courir, voilà ce que Lucy faisait pendant plus de quinze minutes, le cœur remplir d'inquiétude, la journée était censée bien commencer, elle s'était réveillé aux côtés d'Erza et la Team Natsu devait faire un travail ensemble mais quand elle eut entendu les rumeurs que la guilde Love&Lucky à Alcalypha avait été attaquer son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Son père même si elle ne lui avait pas accordé encore le pardon rester tout de même dans son cœur, comment pourrait-elle faire l'indifférente quand il s'agissait de la dernière personne à ses côtés. Alors elle s'était éclipsée à la première occasion, elle avait laissé ses amis. _Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront..._

Mais tout cela n'avait été quand vain, elle avait sauvé Love&Lucky mais aucune trace de son père. La tête baissée, la blonde sortit du bâtiment.

"Papa..." Lucy se demander où son père était, s'il n'était pas ici alors où se trouvait-il ?

"Lucy ?" La blonde tourna la tête et son regard s'agrandit.

"Papa ? Attends...Tu viens juste d'arriver ?" Lucy lui demanda.

"Eh bien oui, vu que je n'avais pas d'argent je suis venue à pied..." Son père la regarda avec amusement. "Tu te faisais du soucis pour ton père ?"

"Ne te fait pas d'idée je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné...j'avais juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "La blonde se retourna commençant à partir.

"C'est ici que j'ai rencontré ta mère..." Jude commença, attirant l'attention de sa fille. "Nous étions libres à l'époque et puis ta mère est tombée enceinte, mais avant de quitter la guilde, le 'K' était tombé, ce qui à donner Love&Lucy. C'est ce jour-là que nous avions décidé que si notre enfant était une fille nous la nommerions Lucy..."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Amusant, maman ne m'en avait jamais parlé..."

"Je suis désolé pour hier...je ne veux pas envahir ta vie et puis il semble Fairy Tail soit vraiment ta famille, je suis heureux pour toi." Jude sourit à la blonde qui avait regardait au-dessus de son épaule.

"Si tu savais..." La constellationiste sourit tristement.

"Lucy !", "Tu vas bien ?!" Plusieurs voix interpellèrent la blonde à nouveau, son regard dériva sur ses amis qui venaient juste d'arriver.

"On dirait que tu t'es débrouillé toute seule." Erza regarda la guilde noire se faire arrêter. La blonde rigola à nouveau, plus joyeusement cette fois-ci. Elle reprit son chemin en compagnie de ses amis.

"Portes-toi bien...Papa." La blonde leva sa main droite accompagnée de sa marque écarlate avant de vraiment partir, ses amis la questionnant sur ce qui s'était passé mais la blonde ne le répondit pas, elle s'excusa juste.

"Layla...j'ai vraiment été stupide." Jude leva son regard vers le ciel, tout en souriant nostalgiquement.

oOo

"Bonjour puis-je prendre votre commande ?" Lucy regarda les clients en face d'elle. _Pourquoi je dois faire ce travail..._ Après avoir pris la commande, Lucy commença à s'énerver d'entendre des commentaires sur son corps. "Pourquoi je dois faire ça ?!"

"Lucy, tu sais bien qu'on est obligé." Natsu lui répondit tout en mâchant la viande sur son plateau.

"Ne mange pas la nourriture, idiot !" La blonde lui envoya son plateau dans le visage.

"On est là pour quoi déjà, rappelle-moi ?" Gray la regarda précisément.

"Pour mon loyer..." La blonde baissa la tête.

"Tiens ?" Gray tourna la tête vers une certaine mage du rééquipement.

Lucy regarda vers où Gray regarda pour trouver une Erza dans son costume de serveuse de 8island, remuant légèrement les hanches, la jeune femme regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour envoyer un clin d'œil à la blonde et un sourire pas si innocent manquant de créer des saignements de nez aux clients mais surtout chez Lucy qui savait très bien ce qui se trouvait sous cet uniforme.

"On dirait que ça va plutôt bien entre vous." Taquina Gray voyant très bien le regard fixe de la blonde.

"Et toi avec Juvia ça avance ? Puis tu pourrais mettre des vêtements aussi..." Lucy rétorqua avec facilité sachant elle aussi les points sensibles du mage.

"Tais-toi !"

oOo

Yajima leur expliqua qu'il avait quitté le conseil après ce qui s'était après la Tour du Paradis.

"Natsu et Gray...vous feriez mieux de faire attention, je ne pourrais plus défendre Fairy Tail maintenant." Yajima les prévint.

"Oui monsieur !" Les deux garçons répondirent. _Même s'ils vont continuer, ces deux-là ne savent pas s'arrêter._ La blonde était aux côtés de la chevalière, lui jetant quelque coup d'œil, appréciant qu'Erza était resté dans sa tenue de serveuse.

"Tu vas rester comme ça ?" Happy demanda à la chevalière. La blonde lui jeta un regard noir, Lucy entendit un rire provenant d'Erza et rougit sachant très bien la raison.

"Tu es très mignonne quand tu es gênée Luce." Erza continua de taquiner la blonde qui commençait à devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

La Team Natsu repartit peu de temps après remercier par Yajima pour leur aide.

oOo

"Tiens c'est quoi ça ?" Natsu regarda ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, plusieurs noms de guildes noires étaient présents.

"Ce sont les guildes noires actuelles." Lucy lui répondit.

"Exactement, elles deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses. Les trois plus grandes sont Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart et Tartaros, les autres sont reliées à chacune des trois, dont Eisenwald." Mirajane continua.

"C'est problématique..." Erza qui se tenait aux côtés de la blonde continua de regarder le tableau.

"Mais Oracion Seis ne sont que six..." L'un des membres fit la remarque.

"Même s'ils ne sont que six ils sont très puissant." Mira rétorqua.

"C'est pour cela que nous allons prendre notre revanche." Toute la guilde se retourna pour faire face à Makarov qui venait de revenir de sa dernière réunion.

"Bon retour Maître." Mira afficha un sourire.

"Que voulez-vous dire maître ?" Erza demanda.

"Durant ma dernière réunion nous avons parler des mouvements de la guilde Oracion Seis. Nous ne pouvons plus ignorer les actions qu'ils ont sur les autres guildes..."

"Et c'est à nous de faire le sale boulot ?" Demanda Gray sur un ton plutôt agressif.

"C'est ça le rôle de Fairy Tail ?" Demanda Juvia.

"Non, pour l'instant notre objectif est de devenir plus puissant...Car dans le futur nous devrons nous opposer à l'alliance Balam, voilà quel doit être notre objectif final." Makarov soupira. "En conséquence nous devons créé une alliance !" Il sera son poing.

"Une alliance ?" Plusieurs membres demandèrent.

"Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale et Caitshelter. Chacune de ses guildes choisira ses membres les plus puissants pour aller combattre." Le maître expliqua.

"On suffira largement ! Même moi je suffirai !" Natsu était déjà excitée à l'idée de se battre ne sachant pas les conséquences.

"Tu as écouté ce que le maître a dit ?!" Lucy lui tira l'oreille. _Ce gars est franchement suicidaire._

oOo

 _Voilà où nous sommes, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Caitshelter et Lamia Scale en alliance contre la puissante guilde noire Oracion Seis. Notre équipe est composée de moi, Erza, Gray et Natsu et Happy._

"Au final, on est juste en équipe enfaîte..." Lucy remarqua.

"Aye !"

"On est presque arrivé ?" Demanda le Dragon Slayer de Feu malade d'être dans un moyen de transport.

"Bientôt ne t'en fais pas." Erza le rassura serrant la main de la blonde qui malgré sa force sembler un peu effrayer.

"Nous y voilà !" Happy fit remarquer en regardant en dehors du cortège.

Les mages de Fairy Tail entrèrent dans la bâtisse.

"C'est bizarre la décoration..." Gray fit remarquer.

"Cet endroit appartient à Maître Bob, le maître de Blue Pegasus." Erza lui fit répondit.

"Lui..." Gray frissonna légèrement au souvenir du maître de Blue Pegasus.

"Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est fort." Erza rigola légèrement.

"On est arrivés ?" Demanda Natsu encore malade même s'il se trouvait sur un sol stable.

"Oui, on est arrivé, Natsu..." Happy lui répondit.

"Oui, vous êtes arrivés !" Plusieurs voix résonnèrent dans le bâtiment.

"Bienvenue...membres de...Fairy Tail !" Trois voix s'exclamèrent après que les lumières se soient soudainement éteintes. "Nous sommes de Blue Pegasus, Les Trimens !" Trois jeunes hommes apparurent au milieu de la pièce.

"Je suis Hibiki, centaines de nuits !" Le blond commença.

"Je suis Eve de la nuit sainte !" Le plus petit continua.

"Je suis Ren de la nuit silencieuse !" Le dernier au teint plus foncé finit.

 _Eh bien ils ont certainement plus de style que Gray et Natsu..._ Lucy soupira regardant Gray se plaindre d'avoir perdu ses vêtements et Natsu encore malade se tenant contre un poteau. _Ils n'ont aucune chance...Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils adorent flirtaient ces trois-là..._

"Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai, vous êtes magnifiques." Hibiki regarda Erza.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Titania." Eve continua.

"Venez, vous asseoir." Ren toucha l'épaule de la chevalière amenant la chevalière à un canapé et continua ses questions.

 _D'accord...Je tue lequel en premier ?_ Lucy n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses pensées qu'un bras encercla sa taille.

"Venez-vous asseoir aussi, vous êtes très mignonnes..." Ren se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle. Lucy croisa ses bras se retenant de frapper l'homme.

"Non merci, je suis très bien debout..." L'un des sourcils sauta nerveusement.

"C'est quoi le problème à ces types." Gray demanda avec Natsu toujours appuyé contre le poteau mais désormais moins malade.

"J'espère que nous pourrons bien collaborer durant cette mission." Erza toujours assise se trouvait aux côtés d'Eve.

"Si mignonne...votre beau visage me laisse sans voix, enfaîte je vous ai toujours admiré..." Lucy regarda la scène en face d'elle et se trouva très vite à être jalouse. _C'en est trop..._ La blonde poussa Ren hors de son chemin qui manqua de peu de tomber, arrivant au canapé la blonde tira Eve par l'oreille l'envoyant valser plus loin avec quelques protestations de la part du jeune homme et s'assit avec sa belle chevalière.

Erza retint d'ailleurs un certain rire face aux actions de la blonde. _Même si j'en ferais autant..._ "Jalouse ?" Le visage de Lucy devint soudainement plus rouge.

"Non...je ne suis pas jalouse, juste territorial...c'est tout." La blonde détourna la tête ne voulant pas assumer. _Territorial ? C'est nouveau ça mais sa façon de le nier est très mignonne._ Erza attrapa la main de la blonde, qui rougit encore plus au contact.

"Reposez-vous après votre long voyage et...passons la nuit ensemble pour toujours !" Les Trimens dirent en synchronisation. Les deux filles se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"On va passer la nuit ensemble...mais pas avec vous." Les paroles de la blonde se firent un peu plus froides. _Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais..._

"Je pense que vous en avez assez fait, messieurs." Une voix du haut des escaliers parla.

"C'est quoi cette voix ?" Lucy et Erza s'étaient relevés s'éloignant des Trimens, leurs mains toujours entremêlaient.

"Ichiya-sama..." Ren regarda à son tour en haut des escaliers.

"Ça faisait longtemps, Erza-san." Ichiya se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

"I-Ichiya...je ne savais pas que tu participerais..." Lucy regarda la chevalière commencer à trembler. _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué, My honey !"

"My Honey ?!" Happy et Lucy s'exclamèrent. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Mon cerveau est en train de ne plus rien comprendre._

"Vous étiez la petite-amie d'Ichiya-sama, nous sommes désolés de notre conduite de tout à l'heure." Les Trimens courbèrent le dos face à Erza.

"Erza, tu peux m'expliquer avant que je ne fasse un meurtre ?"Lucy commença à perdre patience face à tout cela.

"Je dénis tout ce qui vient de se dire ! Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui !" Erza affirma très fort. _C'est la première fois que je la vois paniquer comme ça._

"Rangez-moi tout ça ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser !" Ichiya ordonna au Trimens qui rangea très vite leur matériel.

"Très bien, Boss !" _Ils ne l'ont pas appelé Ichiya-sama tout à l'heure ?_

"Ils n'ont aucune coordination..." Fit remarquer le chat bleu.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Lucy-san, Erza-san..." Ichiya se tourna vers les garçons. "...et le reste." Ichiya continua ses gestes et mimiques étrange.

"Ce type est vraiment bizarre..." Lucy regarda le petit homme, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le gérer très longtemps.

"Même s'il est un très bon mage, j'ai du mal moi aussi avec lui..." Erza se recula légèrement se positionnant dans le dos de la blonde.

"Et les coureurs de jupons de Blue Pegasus, et si vous arrêtiez de courtiser nos belles camarades ?" Gray regarda froidement les trois hommes après avoir retrouvé les vêtements.

"Les hommes peuvent partir." Ichiya cassa soudainement l'humeur du mage des glaces, suivit des Trimens qui leur souhaitaient un bon retour chez eux.

"Vous cherchez la bagarre c'est ça ?"

"Si y'a un combat je suis prêt !" Natsu se prépara.

"Arrêtez cela !" Lucy commanda en direction des garçons. _On ne va jamais y arriver s'ils ne s'entendent pas._

"Erza-san, votre parfum est toujours enivrant..." Ichiya passa non loin de la chevalière mais se prit un rayon de lumière l'envoya voler vers la sortie.

"C'est à moi de dire ça !" Lucy regarda le mage voler vers la sortie mais se firent stopper par un autre. La glace entoura la tête d'Ichiya.

"Vous osez vous dires égaux à Lamia Scale ?" Lyon renvoya Ichiya vers eux.

"Lyon ?" Gray regarda son ancien camarade.

"Gray ?"La surprise pouvait être lut dans sa voix.

"Ta rejoins une guilde ?" Demanda le Dragon Slayer. Gray esquiva Ichiya au passage.

"Je vous renvoie la balle."

Ichiya atterris près des Trimens. "De si jolis hommes...Men."

"Comment osez-vous faire ça à notre patron !" Eve commença.

"Puis-je vous demandez de partir messieurs ?" Hibiki regarda Lyon quand une voix l'interrompu.

"Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait que des hommes ?" Le tapis commença à se soulever dans les airs. _Cette voix !_ " _Ningyōgeki :_ _Carpet Doll !_ "

" _Hikari_ _Shīrudo !_ " Lucy para avec aisance le tapis, se protégeant elle-même et Erza. "Sors de là, Sherry !"

"Je vois que tu ne m'a pas oublié !" Sherry sortit du tapis et arriva aux côtés de Lyon. "Efface cette image que tu avais de moi...car je renais au nom de l'amour !" _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas apparemment..._

"Je veux plus de ce délicieux parfum !" Ichiya se releva et se dirigea vers la chevalière.

"Éloignes-toi ou je découpe !" Erza invoqua une épée dans sa main libre.

"Amenez-vous, bande d'enfoirés !"Natsu lança au Trymen.

"Gray..."

"Lyon..."

"Je ne peux pas t'aimer." Sherry regarda la blonde.

"Je déteste aussi ne t'en fait pas." La blonde rétorqua.

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus tendue. "Ça suffit !" Un homme un peu plus grand arriva à la porte et stoppa les disputes. "Nous sommes ici pour faire une alliance qui nous permettra de vaincre Oracion Seis."

"Jura-san." Lyon se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Jura ?" Erza demanda.

"C'est Jura le Roc de Fer !" Happy fit remarquer.

"Qui ça ?" Natsu se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

"C'est l'un des dix mages saints." Happy soupira face à Natsu.

"Quatre pour Fairy Tail, quatre pour Blue Pegasus, nous, nous ne sommes que trois et c'est largement suffisant." Sherry taquina la blonde.

"Tu parles d'amour, mais tu n'as pas de petit-ami, à ce que je vois." _Et bim._

"Ne fais pas la maligne car tu sors avec Titania !" _On dirait que Jason à fait son boulot de répandre les rumeurs...va falloir que j'achète le Weekly Sorcerer pour savoir ce qu'il a dit..._

"Trois guildes sont réunies il n'en manque plus qu'une." Jura annonça.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont envoyé une seule personne." Ichiya parla écraser par le pied d'Erza.

"Une seule personne ? À quel point cette personne est forte ?" Lucy questionna les choix de Caitshelter quand un bruit attira son attention, tout le monde se retourna vers une petite fille qui venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Elle se releva et essuya ses vêtements avant de parler. "Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Wendy Marvell, je suis envoyé par Caitshelter." La bleutée courba légèrement le dos face à ses aînés.

"Bien maintenant que nous sommes réunis nous pouvons passer au plan." Coupa Jura.

"Ils envoient une petite fille pour une mission aussi dangereuse ?" Sherry fit la remarque.

"Elle n'est pas seule, jeune femme." Derrière elle se trouvait un petit chat blanc portant des vêtements. _Elle ressemble à Happy..._

"Chalulu, tu m'a suivi ?!" Wendy se retourna vers la dénommée Chalulu.

"Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser seul avec eux." Chalulu tourna son regard vers Happy et ce fut comme le coup de foudre pour le chat bleu mais elle tourna vite le regard de façon ennuyer ce qui brisa le cœur du chat.

"Un chat !" Les Trimens réagirent.

"Vous êtes long à la détente." Lucy remarqua.

"Dis-Lucy, tu pourrais lui donner un poisson pour moi ?" Happy lui demanda tout en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

"Ça aura plus d'effet si c'est toi qui lui donnes. C'est l'amoouuuur !" Lucy Taquina le petit chat bleue

"Eum...je ne suis pas très forte mais je peux vous aider grâce à des sorts de support, a-alors ne me laissé pas derrière !" Wendy bégaya.

"Désoler d'avoir réagi comme ça, c'est juste la surprise, heureuse de te savoir à nos côtés Wendy." Lucy et Erza s'avancèrent vers la bleutée.

"Woah, regarde Chalulu, c'est Erza-san et Lucy-san !" Wendy s'émerveilla face aux deux jeunes femmes qui leur faisaient face.

"Hum, la blonde pourrait se vêtir un peu plus mais je présume qu'elles sont correctes..."

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? J'ai juste une jupe rouge, un débardeur blanc et des bottes ! Je sens que ça va être compliqué aujourd'hui._ Lucy se retourna au son du rire de Titania. Elle se retrouva en face de la chevalière et lui pinça les joues. "Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire chevalier ?" La blonde sourit de façon effrayante ce qui ne fit absolument rien à la rousse.

"Rien, ch'juste son commentaire." Erza articula les mots du mieux quels le pouvait.

"Je te retiens." Lucy lui répondit tandis que les Trimens s'occuper déjà de faire leur cérémonie à Wendy.

"Le parfum de cette jeune fille est spécial, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on sent tous les jours. " Ichiya fit remarquer à Jura.

"Tu l'as remarqué, Ichiya-dono ? Son pouvoir magique est différent du nôtre. Il semble qu'Erza-dono et Lucy-dono l'ont aussi remarqué.

"Rien de surprenant."

Après quelques discussions et doutes de Natsu, Ichiya prit la parole.

"Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, passons à notre plan." Ichiya se positionna d'une autre façon.

"Est-ce que les poses sont obligatoires ?" Lucy demanda.

"Je vais commencer avec les six généraux, Oracion Seis...Mais avant je vais aller sentir le parfum des toilettes."

"Il est sérieux ?!"

"Bravo, sensei."

"Ils ont encore changé !"

oOo

"Au nord de notre position, se trouve une vaste. Dans celle-ci, un ancien peuple a scellé une puissante magie. Son nom : Nirvana." Ichiya expliqua.

"Nirvana ?" _Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, même dans les livres._

"Jamais entendu parler."

"Et toi Jura-san ?" Demanda Sherry.

"Moi non plus."

"J'aurais tendance à dire que si ce peuple à sceller cette magie c'est pour contenir une magie de destruction." Commença Ren.

"Reste à savoir quelle magie." Continua Eve.

"Si Oracion Seis se concentre sur cette forêt c'est qu'ils en ont après ce 'Nirvana'." Finit Hibiki.

"Et nous voulons les empêcher et nous venger d'Oracion Seis !" Ichiya affirma.

"Nous sommes douze et eux six, mais le nombre ne fait pas tout car ils sont incroyablement fort." Hibiki fit apparaître sa magie.

"Archive ? C'est une magie rare." Remarqua Jura.

Les images affichèrent les six membres d'Oracion Seis.

"Le mage utilisateur de serpent venimeux, Cobra. Racer, d'après son nom, nous pensons qu'il utilise une magie de vitesse. Hot Eye, L'œil du Ciel. Angel, celle qui regarde en les cœurs. Midnight nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui. Et enfin celui qui dirige, Brain." Hibiki continua sa tirade. "Chacun d'eux a la puissance de détruire une guilde, nous jouons de notre avantage par le nombre."

"Il vaut mieux ne pas me compter, je déteste me battre." Wendy prit la parole.

"Wendy, ne sois pas aussi timide !" Chalulu la réprimanda.

"Rassurez-vous, notre stratégie ne comporte pas que des combats. Nous allons d'abord découvrir leur base." Ichiya expliqua.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ichiya, sa trace magique est différente de tout à l'heure..._ Erza remarqua la profonde pensé de la blonde et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

"Un problème, Luce ?" Erza murmura pour que seul elle puisse l'entendre.

"Quelque chose cloche avec Ichiya, Erza..." La chevalière se retourna vers l'autre mage mais ne remarqua rien.

"Je ne vois pas grand changement...à part ses manières étranges." Erza retourna son regard vers sa petite-amie. La blonde passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

"Reste sur tes gardes, j'ai des suspicions mais c'est encore incertain." Erza hocha simplement la tête.

"On n'a qu'à aller leur mettre une rouste ! Pas besoin d'aller à leur base !" Dis Natsu.

"Comment allons-nous les trouver ?" Ichiya pointa le ciel.

"Grâce au bombardier magique, Christina ! Grâce à son aide nous trouverons leurs base et les vaincrons !"

"Je m'enflamme déjà !" Natsu décolla en direction de la sortie ne prenant même pas le temps de l'ouvrir, juste en rentrant dedans. "Je vais tous me les faire !"

"Mais il a rien écouté ou quoi ?!" Gray cria.

"On ferait mieux de le suivre." Erza partit avec Lucy, et tous les autres derrières eux.

"Erza, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe avec Ichiya mais il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange."

"Quelles sont tes suppositions ?" Erza continua sa course avec la blonde s'assurant que personne ne les entendre.

"Un esprit céleste..."

"Un esprit ? Mais quel esprit peut faire ça ?" Erza la regarda avec curiosité.

"Gemini. L'esprit des Gémeaux peut copier une personne et emprunter ses souvenirs et pensées."

"Si c'est ce qui c'est passé alors Oracion Seis sait déjà nos mouvementent, nous devons être extrêmement prudentes, ne pars pas sans moi, compris ?"

"Je ne suis pas Gray ou Natsu, ne je vais pas partir sur un coup de tête ou sans réfléchir." Lucy la rassura.

"Je sais...je veux ne juste pas te perdre..." Erza murmura cette dernière phrase.

Tandis que tout le monde se précipiter personne ne savait que déjà Oracion Seis avait mis son plan en action et que deux membres de leur alliance étaient déjà tombés.

oOo

 **Et voilà on démarre l'arc, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis il est très important et vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fanfic si ça vous intéresse !**

 **Les suppositions de Lucy sont-elles vraies ? Que va t'il arriver à Erza et Lucy, seront-elles capables de passer au-delà de cette épreuve ensemble ? Resterons telles unies quand un fantôme du passé d'Erza refera surface ?**

 **À Dans deux semaine et cette fois ci dimanche !**


	18. Le début des hostilités

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes j'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de week-end moi j'ai bien dormi, très heureuse de l'accueil qu'a reçu mon autre histoire et c'est avec joie que je vous offre le premier chapitre de l'arc Oracion Seis !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 18 : Le début des hostilités_

L'alliance des guildes courait en direction de la forêt après avoir récupéré Natsu qui était tombé de la falaise comme un idiot après avoir provoqué Erza. Une ombre passa au-dessus du groupe attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"C'est Christina, le bombardier magique !" Fit remarquer Hibiki, mais aussitôt la surprise apparut sur les visages des mages qu'elle fit remplacer par le choc quand le bombardier fit attaquer par une explosion et tomba dans la forêt.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!" Hurla Gray dans l'incompréhension.

"On dirait que les insectes se sont réunis..." Une voix parla sortant de la fumée révélant un groupe de six personnes.

"Oracion Seis !" Erza fixa les membres de la guilde noire en face d'eux.

"Tout s'est passé comme prévu, et Jura et Ichiya sont déjà hors combat." Continua Angel.

"Quoi ?!" Hurlèrent les Trimens.

"Je peux vous entendre trembler." Ajouta Cobra accompagné d'un serpent violet.

"Nous devons accomplir rapidement une mission alors ne vous mettez pas sur notre chemin." Racer fit remarquer

"L'argent rend les gens plus fort, pas vrai !"

"Hot Eye, la ferme !" Réprimanda Angel.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous vous montreriez aussi vite." Le ton d'Erza était devenu froid et sérieux.

"C'est l'heure de se battre !" Gray et Natsu partir à toute vitesse vers leurs ennemies et Racer fit de même suite aux ordres de Brain.

" _Motor !_ " Il fit tournoyer son corps et fit voler les deux garçons sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

"Natsu, Gray !" Lucy se tourna sur sa droite pour apercevoir une autre elle-même. _Gemini !_ La blonde se prit un rayon lumineux en plein dans le visage ainsi qu'une volée de coup de poing. Tandis que Lyon et Sherry essayèrent d'attaquer Hot Eye, Lucy se releva et Erza affronta Cobra avec difficulté.

" _Hikari no..._ " Lucy prépara son sort.

" _Hashira !"_ Son double lança le sort avant elle l'envoyant volé dans les arbres à nouveau. _Merde, c'est impossible de vaincre la lumière par la lumière._ Les Trimens furent mirent K.O par Racer tandis que Gray se fit vaincre lui aussi par Gemini. Erza continua son combat tout en changeant d'armure.

"Erza Scarlet ? Elle se débrouille très bien." Brain regarda avec intérêt la chevalière.

"Je peux entendre tes mouvements." Cobra bloqua les épées d'Erza avant de voir les souvenirs de l'écarlate dans la Tour du Paradis. _Elle vient aussi de là-bas...oh et elle est en relation avec la constellationiste._

Erza se prit un coup de Hot Eye et Racer tandis que Cobra envoya Cubellios dans sa direction.

"Erza ! Attention !" Lucy envoya un rayon de lumière vers le serpent mais il l'évita et finit par mordre la mage à l'épaule. Lucy se prit un coup rapide de Racer qui se trouvait derrière elle avant de revenir près d'Oracion Seis. Tout était à terre annonçant leur défaite. _Comment-avons-nous_ _pu perdre aussi facilement et Erza..._

"Son poisson te tuera lentement, ne t'en fais pas."

Brain leva son bâton prêt à détruire les mages en face de lui, tandis que Sherry et Lyon trembler face à la puissance magique. Mais le sort s'arrêta soudainement.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, Brain ?" Demanda Angel.

"Wendy...c'est elle, il n'y a pas de doute." Wendy regarda de loin les larmes aux yeux derrière un rocher ce qui se passait.

"Tu l'as connait ?" Demanda à son tour Racer.

"C'est Wendy, La Sky Sorceress...elle nous sera utile." Aussitôt dit Brain utilisa à nouveau son bâton pour s'emparer de Wendy, Chalulu partit vers elle mais il était déjà trop tard, ce fut Happy qui les avait suivi qui fit prit avec elle, satisfait d'avoir ce qu'il désirait, Brain recréa son sort précédent. "Disparaissez sales vermines !" Son sort fut à nouveaux envoyés. Tout semblait perdu pour eux mais...

" _Hikari no Kabe_ ", " _Gantetsuheki !_ " La lumière et la pierre barrèrent le tir vert d'Oracion Seis avant qu'ils ne disparurent à nouveau dans la poussière.

"Jura !" Lyon s'exclama voyant son ami revenir aux côtés d'Ichiya.

"Lucy !" Gray cria voyant la blonde à bout de souffle, un genou contre terre avec toujours les bras écartés.

"On dirait que les ennemies se sont enfuis quand nous sommes arrivés, ne vous inquiétez pas mon parfum va réduire votre douleur."

"Je vais les défoncer !" Natsu se releva prêt à les rattraper mais fit attraper par l'écharpe par Chalulu qui volait. "Eh ! T'es comme Happy"

"Je ne suis pas comme ce chat, c'est une magie qu'on appelle Aera, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça notre adversaire est fort."

"C'est vrai nous avons pris une défaite." Les Trimens rajoutèrent

"Et puis..." Chalulu ne continua pas sa phrase se tournant simplement vers un arbre.

"ERZA !" La blonde, malgré sa douleur se précipita aux côtés de sa petite-amie, qui se tenait douloureusement le bras droit où des taches violettes se trouvaient.

"Impossible, mon parfum ne fait rien !" Ichiya s'exclama face à son inutilité.

"Lucy, j'ai besoin de ta ceinture !" Erza parla, la douleur dans sa voix. La blonde la défit avec rapidité, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber sa jupe et Erza la serra autour de son bras. Une épée apparut au sol.

"Erza ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" La blonde commença à devenir inquiète des agissements de la chevalière, Erza tendit son bras et attrapa un bout de tissu de sa dimension pour le serrer dans sa bouche.

"Coupez-le !" La chevalière ordonna avec autorité.

"QUOI ?!" Les mages de Fairy Tail s'exclamèrent.

"Si tel est son souhait je vais le faire." Lyon prit la poignée de l'épée dans ses mains, la levant automatiquement mais un rayon fit voler l'épée de ses mains. Il regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux, la défiant clairement de recommencer, mais Lucy se retourna vers Erza qui la regardait la blonde avec curiosité.

"Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fa-" Sa phrase fit couper par une puissante gifle, qui fit pâlir Gray et Natsu se souvenant des fois où ils avaient par inadvertance frappé Erza et se souvenant des coups qu'elle leur avait rendus. "Lu-cy..."

"Ne sois pas si hâtive il y une autre méthode ! Ton bras n'est pas quelque chose à sacrifier dans l'immédiat !" Lucy se retourna vers Chalulu comprenant très vite de quelles méthodes elle parlait.

"Son bras est plus important que sa vie pour toi ? Quel genre de petite-amie es-tu ?" Lyon demanda froidement tout en regarda la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque. Une aura dorée l'entoura soudainement et la rage surgit dans son regard.

"Le genre qui peut te faire disparaître de cette planète..." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais c'était assez pour remplir de peur les autres mages.

"Lucy-dono ! Nous ne devons pas nous battre entre nous !" Jura s'exclama avec force, imposant son statut.

"Il ose m'insulter alors je ne lui rends que la monnaie de sa pièce, je te fais disparaître quand tu veux Lyon et ce n'est pas Jura qui m'en empêchera crois-moi sur parole." Son regard dévia vers l'autre mage de Lamia Scale.

"O-Oi, Lu-Lucy calme toi..." Natsu et Gray tentèrent de calmer la mage de lumière qui semblait devenir plus énervé à chaque seconde, ses cheveux commencèrent à se soulever avec son aura magique.

Lucy quant à elle était déterminée à ne laisser personne toucher Erza. _Je sais très bien que Wendy peut la sauver mais ce mage me met hors de moi, comment peut-il se croire supérieur et se montrer sans cœur à ce point, je sais que c'est le souhait d'Erza mais j'ai décidé de lui refusait._ Sa colère ne s'arrêtait pas et semblait ne pas voir cesser ce que comprit la chevalière. La blonde continua de menacer du regard Lyon tandis que son aura ne la quitter pas. Son corps se tendit encore plus mais un poids sur son dos la fit s'arrêtait, le bras gauche d'Erza au-dessus de l'une de ses épaules et sa tête appuyer sur l'autre, l'arrêtèrent.

"Luce...je t'en prie calmes-toi et écoutent les autres..." La voix d'Erza était faible et remplit de douleur, ce qui blessa le cœur de Lucy mais la calma instantanément, son aura disparu soudainement et son corps se détendit, elle se retourna vers sa petite-amie qui portait en sa direction un sourire mais un regard douloureux. _Erza..._

Lucy aida Erza à s'asseoir, tandis que Chalulu expliqua la façon de soigner Erza, la blonde lui caressa tendrement la joue, pour remettre une mèche écarlate derrière son oreille. "Ne t'en fais pas je vais te sortir de là." Cette phrase obtint un petit rire de la mage du rééquipent ce qui rendit curieuse la blonde.

"Je suis censé être le chevalier mais pourtant c'est toujours toi qui dois me sauver..." Lucy rigola légèrement à son tour.

"C'est juste notre conte de fée qui est un peu compliqué."

"Luce..." Erza murmura doucement son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience grâce (ou à cause) à/de Lucy qui enfonça son poing dans son estomac.

"Eh ! Pourquoi fait tu du mal à mon Erza-san ?!" Ichiya qui avait fini d'écouter le discours de Chalulu à propos de Wendy étant la Dragon Slayer du ciel se précipita vers elle. Ce commentaire énerva particulièrement la blonde, _sérieusement_ _il est insupportable..._ Lucy attrapa le roux par son T-shirt pour l'approcher.

"Écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas 'ton' Erza mais 'MON' Erza compris ? C'est ma petite-amie et crois-moi qui si tu oses encore l'appelais par l'un de tes surnoms étranges je t'encastre toi et tes élèves dans le sol..." Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure pour que seul Ichiya l'entende.

"C-Compris mais je n-n'abandonnerai pas le cœur d'Erza-san aussi facilement !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de l'abandonner car il ne t'a jamais appartenu." _Cet homme est illogique, il s'invente des choses dans sa tête_

"Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt ! Allons retrouver Wendy et Happy pour Erza !"

oOo

"Tu ne vas pas te battre avec eux, Lucy ?" Demanda Hibiki tapant sur son clavier grâce à sa magie.

"Je ne peux pas laisser Erza seule, c'est mon devoir de la protéger." Lucy caressa affectueusement les mèches écarlates de sa bien-aimée qui était allongée au sol la tête posait sur ses genoux avec Plue s'inquiétant tout autant de l'état d'Erza que sa maîtresse, le petit esprit semblait s'être éprit d'affection lui aussi pour la chevalière.

"C'est bien une preuve d'amour...J'ai entendu que tu étais très forte, j'espère pouvoir voir ta force après la démonstration face à Lyon." Hibiki lui sourit gentiment.

"Parfois, la force n'est pas toujours nécessaire mais quand il s'agit d'Erza j'ai du mal à me contrôler, je dégénère très vite quand sa vie est en jeu..." La blonde regarda l'écarlate se souvenant très bien de sa colère quand Erza avait était enlevé par Simon et les autres.

"C'est normal...c'est juste ton cœur qui parle...Attends une minute." Hibiki se concentra sur sa magie. "Natsu c'est toi ? As-tu trouvé Wendy ? Vraiment ?! Je t'envoie notre position tout de suite !"

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Natsu a trouvé Wendy et Happy, les autres sont en train de se battre chacun de leurs côté."

Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit dans les buissons attira l'attention des mages et la blonde tira automatiquement dans la direction du bruit, quelques secondes plus tard, Natsu en sortit avec Wendy sur son épaule droite et Happy et Chalulu dans son bras gauche.

"Oi ! Lucy t'es malade ! Regarde ce que t'as fait à mes cheveux !" effectivement il y avait un trou fumant dans les cheveux de Natsu.

"Estime-toi heureux que j'ai raté mon tir." La blonde plaisanta.

Natsu déposa Wendy au sol et les deux autres chats qui se réveillèrent tout de suite alors que la bleutée resta inconsciente. Le Dragon Slayer la secoua vivement pour l'a réveillé.

"Natsu, je ne pense pas que tu vas y arriver comme ça..." Lucy regarda Natsu continuait de secouer la petite fille et aussi impressionnant que ce soit, ça marcha, Wendy reprit lentement conscience.

"Je suis désolé !" Automatiquement elle s'excusa. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Lucy chercha les traces magiques et une l'arrêta net. _J'espère que je me trompe, Mavis dîtes moi que je me trompe._ Elle resserra un peu plus sa main dans les cheveux d'Erza.

"Wendy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'excuses mais je t'en supplie soigne Erza ! Elle s'est fait mordre par un serpent venimeux !" Natsu s'agenouilla au sol devant la Dragon Slayer.

"B-Bien sûr tout de suite !" La bleutée s'exécuta se dirigeant vers Erza et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

"Merci infiniment Wendy, un jour je te revaudrai ça..." Lucy remercia la bleutée, un sourire aux lèvres, la regardant pratiquer sa magie. _Alors c'est ça la magie du dragon Slayer du ciel ? J'en apprends tous les jours !_

"Elle est tirée d'affaire même si elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite !" Wendy s'exclama.

"Bien joué, Wendy !" Les amis se firent chacun un high-five se redonnant du courage.

"Comme vous pouvez le remarquer l'utilisation de cette magie demande beaucoup de ressources à Wendy alors ne la forcer pas trop."

"Chalulu ça va aller..."

"Bien maintenant que Erza est hors de danger on peut aller détruire Oracion Seis !" Natsu claqua son poing contre sa paume.

"Montons leur notre pouvoir Natsu !" Lucy regarda avec détermination le garçon aux cheveux roses.

"Bien sûr Lucy !"

Soudainement une explosion se fit entendre puis un énorme rayon noir apparut dans le ciel

"C'est Nirvana !" Hurla Hibiki.

"Non ! Si c'est Nirvana ça veut dire que...JELLAL ! Je ne laisserai pas ce gars refaire du mal à Erza !" Natsu partit sans réfléchir en direction de la source de lumière.

 _Jellal, non...impossible il est en vie ? Après l'Ethernano il a réussi à survivre ? Erza a peut-être une chance de supprimer un poids de ses épaules..._ Lucy sentit Erza tentait de partir de ses genoux discrètement. _Erza, je peux sentir ta colère mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes, ni ceux de Jellal, il était possédé mais toi tu ne le sais pas..._ "Où crois-tu aller, Erza ?"La blonde baissa son regard sur la chevalière.

"Je...Jellal, je dois y aller." Erza tenta d'expliquer son choix.

"Non, Erza, tu ne pourras rien changer si tu es énervé tu le sais très bien, nous avons besoin que tu te battes à nos côtés." La blonde regarda sévèrement l'écarlate qui baissa le regard. _Je sais qu'au fond de toi il y a encore une partie de ton cœur qui l'aime encore et même si ça me tue de me l'avouer je ne peux pas t'en empêcher._

"Pardon, Lucy, je te jure que c'est toi que j'ai-" La blonde posa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

"Je le sais Erza, ne t'en fais." Lucy envoya un sourire affectueux à la chevalière qui se ressaya avec difficulté.

"C'est de ma faute...tout est de ma faute..." Wendy se réprimanda d'avoir réanimé Jellal et Hibiki et Lucy comprirent très vite ce qui arriver à l'esprit de la bleutée. Elle tira un rayon de lumière pour l'assommer l'empêchant de basculer de l'autre côté.

"Lucy !" Erza regarda le visage sérieux de sa petite-amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, jeune femme !" Chalulu réprimanda à son tour la blonde.

"Hibiki, Nirvana est bien la magie que je pense ?" Demanda la blonde se retourna vers l'autre mage.

Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse.

oOo

"Nirvana est une magie qui remplace la lumière par les ténèbres et même chose pour l'inverse, je ne pouvais vous en parler car même en savoir le nom peut avoir une conséquence, si Lucy à assommer Wendy c'est car elle était en train de se réprimander et était en train de partir du côté des ténèbres : La première étape est de faire passer les personnes dans la lumière qui ont des émotions négatives dans les ténèbres." Expliqua Hibiki marchant aux côtés d'Erza, Lucy et les deux chats. "Une culpabilité comme la sienne aurait la faire changer de camp."

"Et pour la rage de Natsu ?!" Demanda soudainement Happy.

"Sa colère n'est pas vraiment négative alors il ne craint rien." Rassura Lucy.

"Si j'ai bien compris, maintenant que le sceau de Nirvana est brisé toute personne hésitant entre lumière et ténèbres est sur le point de subir un changement de personnalité ?" Demanda Erza revêtue de son armure Heart Kreuz.

"Exactement voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas tenir de rancœur envers Jellal !" Expliqua soudainement la blonde. "Il y encore une chance, Erza. Jellal peut encore être à nouveau l'homme que tu as aimé..." La blonde sourit tristement en déclarant cette phrase. _Lucy...tu crois vraiment que je pourrais tout abandonner pour lui ? Même toi ?_

"C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent car les pensées négatives peuvent surgir à tout moment !" Continua Hibiki. "'Si seulement cette personne n'étais pas là.', 'Qui à causer toute cette peine ?' ou 'Pourquoi ça devait être moi ?' sont des questions que Nirvana peut utiliser pour vous faire changer."

"Donc si Nirvana est entièrement activer nous sombrerons tous dans les ténèbres ?!" Demanda Happy. "Mais attend ça fait pas la même chose pour nos ennemis dans l'autre sens ?"

"C'est ça mais le plus horrible est si cette magie tombe entre de mauvaises mains, si une guilde est prise pour cible l'utilisateur pourrait faire entre-tuer toute cette guilde, avec aisance." Hibiki continua son explication sur Nirvana effrayant de plus en plus les deux chats. "C'est pour ça qu'on doit l'arrêter. Sinon le monde de la lumière disparaîtra à jamais !"

 _Si le monde de la lumière disparaît...ce serait horrible mais qu'arrivera t'il a Lucy ? Elle qui manipule la lumière en elle-même cela pourrait devenir chaotique._

"Bonne question Erza, si Lucy devenait ténèbres je ne sais pas qu'elle sort pourrais nous attendre..." Murmura Hibiki.

"Si je bascule du côté des ténèbres, ma magie deviendra, la magie de la lumière corrompue, elle ne sera plus pure ni brillante, juste dévastatrice et absolument noire...si jamais cela arrive..." Lucy stoppa ses paroles.

"Lucy ?" Erza regarda la blonde qui semblait hésiter.

"Si ça arrive...je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il faudra me tuer avant que cela n'arrive...j'en suis désolé Erza. " Ces paroles semblèrent atteindre la chevalière droit au cœur, serait-elle capable de tuer la femme qu'elle aimait ? Serait-elle capable d'abandonner la seule personne qui avait réussi à rendre sa vie plus lumineuse ? Sûrement pas et si quelqu'un d'autre devait le faire comment pourrait-elle rester sans rien faire ? Toutes ces questions...elle espérait que Lucy resterait assez forte. _Il faut que je reste à ses côtés, pour ne pas qu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres, Jellal peut attendre ma priorité c'est elle !_

Ils arrivèrent vers une rivière où ils trouvèrent Gray et Natsu, Gray tenant une lance de glace prêt à tuer Natsu. Lucy invoqua son arc et tira automatiquement une flèche sur Gray qui l'esquiva. _Lui..._

Gray se tourna vers eux et un sourire hors caractère toucha ses lèvres.

"Regarde de Gray sur Lucy, mignonne et très puissante, il la respecte pour sa sagesse...hum pas beaucoup d'informations...Regarde de Gray sur Erza, effrayante et sacrément puissante, adore les fraisiers et Lucy...peu d'informations aussi...Regard sur Hibiki, un dragueur de Blue Pegasus, hum" Gray envoya soudainement une lance de glace dans leur direction. _Comment ça je suis effrayante…Gray tu vas voir et trouver Lucy mignonne?!_

" _Hikari no Shīrudo !_ "Lucy bloqua facilement l'attaque. "Tout ceci n'a que trop duré..." Lucy murmura sous son souffle.

Soudainement Gray se changea en Lucy. "Oh, je vois, une constellationiste et une mage de lumière, magie impressionnante, comme on s'y attend. Regard sur Hibiki, n'aime pas son côté dragueur surtout avec Erza. Regard de Lucy sur Erza, l'aime depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrés et apprécie particulièrement son corps..."

"Qu-Quoi ?! C'est faux ! Ne l'écoute pas Erza !" Lucy tenta d stopper son autre elle mais manque de chance...elle continua

"Elle a peur que Titania la quitte pour Jellal..." Lucy baissa automatiquement la tête, honteuse qu'Erza le sache désormais. _Oh, Lucy...jamais je ne pourrais faire ça..._ " Intéressant connaît le point faible d'Erza..." Erza regarda curieusement le double de sa petite-amie autant que les deux autres mages. _Qu'est-ce quelle racon-Oh mon dieu..._

L'autre Lucy releva automatique son débardeur blanc révélant sa poitrine généreuse aux autres mages. Lucy assena aussitôt un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe d'Hibiki et ordonna à Wendy de cacher ses yeux ce qu'elle fit immédiatement...tandis qu'Erza tentait de retenir son saignement de nez et ses rougeurs, la blonde regarda la chevalière légèrement énervée.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou énervée Erza-chan..." Le rajout du 'chan' dans son nom fit trembler légèrement Erza. "Peut-être que je ne t'en ai pas assez donné hier..." Fit remarquer la blonde sur un ton très froid.

"D-Désolé, c'est juste... que...eh bien tu vois...les romans érotiques mon rendu un peu perverse..." Erza tenta de se déculpabiliser.

Lucy se retourna vers son double. "Je crois que tu as assez joué avec mon corps Gemini ! Dit moi où est Angel !"

Les deux esprits se séparèrent réapparaissant dans un nuage de fumée. "Piri Piri, Lucy nous a découvert !" Les deux dirent.

"Je vois que tu es plutôt connaisseuse Lucy-chan...Dit bonjour à Angel-chan !" La jeune arriva de l'autre côté de la rive. "Notre combat peut enfin commencer..." Son ton se fit plus effrayant tandis qu'Erza et Lucy se préparèrent à se battre et que la blonde hurla à Chalulu d'emmener Wendy loin d'ici.

Le vrai combat allé pouvoir commencer.

oOo

 **Et le premier chapitre de cet arc est fini ! Quand avez-vous pensez ? Dîtes-le-moi dans les reviews votre avis est très important !**

 **Les craintes de Lucy envers Jellal et Erza sont infondées, Erza quittera-t-elle la blonde pour cet homme ? Lucy passera-t-elle de l'autre côté par jalousie et peur ou Erza sera-t-elle capable de calmer ses craintes ? Tout cela est encore incertain mais ce qui est sûr est qu'une grande épreuve attend leur amour...**

 **Aller à dans deux semaines, mes petits lecteurs !**


	19. La vérité refusée

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine que ce soit en cours, au travail ou autres ! Je remercie mes deux guests qui me donne des reviews à chaque fois mais à qui je ne peux répondre en MP malheureusement ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 19 avec beaucoup de bouleversements !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 19 : La vérité refusée_

Ce combat allait faire des dégâts, sans aucun doute, trop de choses avaient été révélés pour que Lucy reste calme, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle dérape car à la moindre erreur ce serait la mort qui l'attendrait.

"Ouverture de la porte du Bélier et des Gémeaux : Aries ! Gemini !" Angel réinvoqua Gemini qui se changea en Lucy et l'ancien esprit de Karen.

"Pourquoi possèdes-tu les esprits de Karen ?!" Lucy s'exclama face au visage amusé d'Angel.

"Tout simplement car c'est moi qui l'ai tué." Angel rigola légèrement.

"Tu es vraiment horrible...tu ne mérites pas d'être une mage d'esprits ! Je vais mettre fin à ton règne et donnerai à tes esprits une meilleur vie !"

"Eh bien j'attends de voir Lucy-chan...Gemini occupe-toi d'Erza, je me charge de notre jolie blonde." Sans autre mot Gemini partit face à Erza qui esquiva plusieurs rayons de lumière, et qui dû s'éloigner dans la forêt pour mieux esquiver. "Ne la laisse pas s'enfuir." Lucy n'eut d'autres choix que de combattre Angel. _Natsu est hors combat et Hibiki... restera encore un bon moment dans l'inconscience...je n'ai pas le choix._

"Je suis désolé d'avance, Aries..." _J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais me battre avec un esprit..._ " _Hikari no Yajirushi !_ " Lucy invoqua son arc et trois flèches de lumière s'y créèrent, deux partir vers Aries tandis que la troisième se dirigea vers Angel. Qui l'esquiva avec difficulté et qui jura sous son souffle. "Tu sais très bien que sans Gemini, tu ne peux me vaincre Angel, alors abandonne et relâche Aries."

"Dans tes rêves ! Ouverture de la porte du scorpion : Scorpio !"

"We are ! Yo Lucy !" L'esprit la salua.

"Ravi de te revoir." La mage blonde avait déjà rencontré Scorpio via Aquarius, se souvenant bien du regard effrayant que lui avait sorti la sirène en insistant sur les mots 'mon homme'.

"Aries, Scorpio, combiné vos attaques !" Angel annonça d'un geste déterminé.

"Ouverture de la porte du lion : Leo !" Loki apparut au côté de la blonde, surprenant Aries.

"Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Lucy ! Heureux de t'être à nouveau utile !" Loki replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Je sais que c'est difficile de te demander cela mais j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes d'Aries et Scorpio, si tu ne veux pas tu as le droit de refuser." Lucy regarda son esprit prête à tout moment à le renvoyer s'il en décidait ainsi.

"C'est ma fierté en tant qu'esprit de me battre à tes côtés, Lucy alors je me battrai peu importe qui soit mon adversaire."

"Merci, Loki." Lucy retourna son regard vers Angel. _Au combat au corps-à-corps elle n'a aucune chance contre moi...j'espère qu'Erza s'en sort de son côté._

oOo

Bien plus loin dans la forêt, Erza avait un peu plus de mal que Lucy à se battre.

" _Hikarinotsurugi._ " Erza invoqua son épée pour parer celle de l'autre Lucy.

"J'avais oublié à quel point Lucy était forte..." Gemini sembla sourire plus à cette information.

"Oh mais ce n'est que le commencement, ma belle." Erza rougissait abondamment. _Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que Gemini sache aussi me déstabiliser..._

"Ne crois avoir gagné aussi facilement, Gemini ! _Kureha no Yoroi !_ " Erza se rééquipa et s'attaqua à Gemini avec son épée noire. Malheureusement chaque coup semblait être esquivé, la chevalière trancha une nouvelle fois et son coup atteint sa cible mais pas autant qu'elle le voulait.

" _Hikari no Hashira._ " Une colonne de lumière se créa entre elle et Erza l'esquiva de peu. La fumée disparut laissant seulement les traces de leur combat. L'armure de la chevalière était quelque peu abîmée tandis que le débardeur de la blonde semblait déchirer à plusieurs endroits laissant une vue ample sur sa poitrine. _Merde..._

"Alors, Erza-chan, un problème ?" Gemini taquina l'écarlate.

"Tais-toi." Erza repartit de plus belle faire son adversaire qui eut plus de mal à esquiver, la chevalière lança son pied dans l'estomac de la blonde la faisant tomber au sol. Gemini voulut se relever mais une épée se pointa sur sa gorge.

"Tu es vraiment forte..." Erza s'empressa d'attrapai Gemini par le col de ce qu'il restait du t-shirt et le plaqua contre l'un des arbres.

"Tu vas me dire exactement pourquoi Lucy pense à toutes ses choses négatives." Erza menaça du regard le double de Lucy.

"Tu le sais déjà non ? Elle a peur que tu la laisses, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te donner plus d'informations." Gemini se mit à sourire d'une façon qui ne ressemble pas à celle de Lucy. Ses yeux se changeant en cercle noir. Erza serra un peu plus son épée dans sa main libre.

"Je n'ai pas envie de blesser plus d'esprits alors arrête de jouer avec moi, Gemini." La chevalière planta son épée à quelques centimètres de la chevelure dorée de l'esprit.

"Très bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à perdre ou à gagner." _Il parle sûrement de comment le traité Angel._ "Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse...si Lucy venait à devenir ténèbres c'est comme si une seconde personnalité se réveillerait en elle...un peu comme Brain." Erza entendit la dernière partit murmurée tout en regardant curieusement l'esprit.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

"Brain a une seconde personnalité et une fois qu'elle se réveille il ne souhaite que la destruction, je ne sais pas pour Lucy mais ça pourrait être pire...en tout cas je vais te laisser..."

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Gemini !"L'esprit disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant qu'une grande explosion n'interrompe Erza, elle se tourna vers la source de Nirvana. _Je dois trouver des réponses à tous ces mystères, Brain doit sûrement être proche de Nirvana ! Je dois l'arrêter_

Erza marcha plus loin dans la forêt puis remarqua qu'elle se rapprocha de la colonne de lumière.

Elle oublia malheureusement ce qui pouvait arriver si elle s'éloignait trop de Lucy et des informations que posséder Gemini...

oOo

"Angel, dis-moi exactement qu'elle est votre but en vous emparant de Nirvana." La blonde tenait l'autre mage contre un arbre après l'avoir vaincu tandis que Scorpio, Aries et Loki soient retournés au monde des esprits.

"Si tu crois que je vais te le dire...Ouverture de la porte de Gémeaux : Gemini !" Gemini réapparut dans le même état dans lequel il avait combattu Erza. Il envoya un rayon de lumière expulsant l'autre mage de sa maîtresse. "As-tu vaincu Erza ?" Gemini lança un sourire étrange à Angel.

"Non mais il semblerait qu'elle ait des choses plus importantes à faire."

"Oh, je vois..." Angel se releva avec difficulté tout comme Lucy.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Lucy tenait son bras gauche qui avait une marque de brulure dû au rayon que Gemini lui avait envoyé.

"On dirait que ta chère Erza t'ai abandonné pour voir comment allait Jellal..." Angel regarda avec joie le visage de Lucy devenir plus pale. "Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonné par celle qu'on aime, Lucy-chan ?"

"La ferme ! _Kōsen._ " La blonde tira sans réfléchir sur l'autre mage constellationiste. _Erza a vraiment fait ça...Jellal, pourquoi est-il plus important que moi...pourquoi fini t'ont toujours par m'abandonnait..._

" _Hikari no Shīrudo !_ " Gemini bloqua avec aisance les tirs de lumière.

"Eh bien, Lucy-chan ? Énervée ? Comme c'est dommage on dirait qu'Erza-chan n'a plus besoin de toi...pas étonnant quand on peut avoir mieux."

 _Jellal...c'est toujours lui avant moi...même à la Tour du Paradis, elle préférait mourir à ses côtés que partir avec moi...c'est toujours lui qui prend ma place mais même en le faisant disparaître ce serait inutile, elle continuerait à pleurer pour lui et me laisserait toujours de côté...Erza ma trahi, ils sont out les deux coupables. Elle l'a choisi alors que je lui ai offert bien plus que lui...elle ne mérite pas mon affection._ Un sourire étrange se dressa sur les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'une aura dorée n'entoure son corps puis quelques seconds après, son aura devint soudainement obscure comme si des ombres sortaient de son corps... "Je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir on dirait...merci Angel, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur la stupidité de ce monde et sur la trahison d'Erza."

"Oh ? Serais-tu intéresser à nous rejoindre ? Il y a toujours de la place pour ceux qui veulent détruire ce monde." Angel souri plus grandement.

"Détruire ce monde ? Cela semble intéressant mais qu'est-ce que je gagnerai en m'alliant à des faiblards comme vous ?" Lucy releva son regard vers l'autre mage. "Enfaîte, je me fiche de tout cela...je n'ai pas besoin de vous ni de personne...même détruire ce monde semble trop fade...je vais commencer par vous détruire et après je déciderai d'une autre cible..."

"Euh, Angel, je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la faire basculer..."

"Préparer vous à subir le pire... _Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Étoiles suspendues dans la voûte céleste, apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclat. Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles! Mon aspect est absolu ! Que s'ouvre la porte malveillante! Ô 88 étoiles du cosmos...Brillez ! Urano Metria !_ " Une multitude de sphère apparut autour de la blonde, une lumière éclatante s'illumina dans ses yeux, un cercle doré se créa et les 88 sphères tombèrent en rafale sur Angel.

Lucy regarda Angel tombait dans l'eau et un sourire sombre tourna sa place sur son visage, Gemini disparut à son tour. _Une de moins._ La blonde se dirigea vers Natsu le sortant de son bateau, le Dragon Slayer semblait encore inconscient de ce qu'il l'entourait. Hibiki se releva lentement de son inconscience.

"Lucy ! Tout va bien ? Tu as vraiment vaincu Angel." Hibiki regarda la blonde avec joie ne remarquant son changement.

"Bien sûr, rien de plus simple, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher les autres." _Il faut que je trouve ma très chère chevalière..._

"Ouverture de la porte de la servante : Virgo." Lucy déposa Natsu pour invoquer son esprit.

"Hime-sama ? Que puis-je pour vous ?" La servante se courba vers la blonde ne comprenant pas le changement dans la magie de la blonde. _Ma magie des constellations n'a pas changé juste ma lumière est devenue plus forte, c'est une bonne chose, j'ai juste à jouer le jeu jusqu'à je retrouve Erza..._

"J'aimerais de nouveaux vêtements." _Cela sont bien trop frivoles et déchirés._ L'esprit disparut et revenu quelques secondes plus tard.

"Puis je avoir ma punition ?" Lucy referma la porte sans répondre, elle s'éloigna pour aller changer.

Hibiki regarda la blonde de dos, ne semblant pas remarquer ses changements, il aida plutôt Natsu à se rétablir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une façon plus imposante.

Une veste noire lui arrivant aux côtes, un débardeur blanc, un pantalon kaki moulant ses jambes longes et élancés et des bottes de combat noir lacé sur le devant.

"Eh ben Lucy t'y va pas mollo, tu veux donner à Erza une crise cardiaque ?" Natsu rigola recevant un sourire amusé de la blonde mais pas de réponses.

"Allons rejoindre les autres, ils ne sont pas très loin." La blonde reprit son chemin.

"Je dois aller faire quelque chose, je reviendrai après aller retrouver les autres." Annonça Hibiki.

Natsu suivit la blonde dans le silence ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la mage de lumière corrompue...

oOo

"Jellal ?" Erza se rapprocha de la silhouette à côté de Nirvana.

"Erza ?" Le bleuté semblait totalement perdu. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_ "Je...je ne me souviens plus de rien, pourrais-tu me dire qui est cette, Erza ?" _Il a tout oublié ?_ Erza se rapprocha de son ancien ami. "N'approche pas !" Il la repoussa en tirant un rayon doré vers elle.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Erza se tenait fière malgré le sang qui coulait de sa tempe gauche. "Je suis Erza, alors si tu ne veux pas que j'approche vient à moi !" La panique se lisait sur le visage de Jellal. "Tu t'appelles Jellal. Nous étions autrefois amis mais un jour...tu as déshonoré la mémoire de nos camarades !" Erza serra les poings face à sa colère. "Tu as anéanti, le conseil, tué Simon ! Et tu as failli tuer ma petite-amie !" Elle haussa soudainement la voix. "Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ou j'enfoncerai ma lame dans ton cœur jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes !" Le mage aux cheveux commença à sangloter.

"Mes propres amis...c'est horrible...Pourquoi ai-je...comment ai-je pu faire cela..." Il posa l'une de ses mains contre son front tentant de retenir ses larmes. _Est-ce vraiment ce Jellal? J'ai l'impression de le revoir..._

Une soudaine augmentation de magie fit arrêter la conversation des deux. _Qu'est-ce que c'était je viens de sentir un énorme mont de magie ? Ça à exploser non loin d'ici..._

"Urano Metria ?" Jellal prit la parole se souvenant d'une telle magie. "La magie des constellations..."

Erza écarquilla soudainement les yeux. _Lucy ! Je dois repartir à ses côtés je suis parti depuis trop longtemps ! En plus je parle avec Jellal au lieu de m'assurer qu'elle aille bien !_ La chevalière partit à toute vitesse vers son ancien emplacement, laissant Jellal seul, ne remarquant pas non plus Cobra qui les observait.

oOo

"Tiens vous voilà." Une voix derrière Natsu et Lucy les interpella.

"T'es Sherry, nan ?" Natsu la regarda avec curiosité avant de remarquer un étrange murmure de la part de l'autre mage, deux bras fait de bois se soulevèrent du sol prêt à s'attaquer à eux.

"Bande d'idiots !" Gray débarqua de nulle part et attrapa Sherry la plaquant au sol.

"Soyez maudits mages de Fairy Tail ! Je dois venger la mort de Lyon-sama !" Sherry se débattit mais ne réussit pas à se défaire de la prise de Gray.

"Qui faut-il venger ? Je ne suis pas mort..." Lyon sortit blesser des arbres.

"Lyon-sama..." Des ombres sortirent du corps de Sherry qui tomba inconsciente.

"Elle était possédée..." Gray confirma.

"Dirigeons-nous vers Nirvana." Natsu commença à repartir quand il entendit un bruit distinct d'armure il s'arrêta.

"Tiens, Erza ! On allait justement partir vers Nirvana tu viens ?"

"Où est Lucy ?!" Natsu trembla légèrement face au ton autoritaire de la chevalière.

"Juste là !" Il pointa à quelques mètres de lui la blonde.

Lucy regarda l'écarlate s'avançait vers elle, le visage inquiet. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand la mage déséquipa son armure, Erza la pris dans ses bras.

"Dieu merci tu vas bien...J'étais si inquiète..." Erza se recula légèrement avant que les mains de la blonde ne se posent sur ses joues pour l'amener contre son front. Cela fit sourire la mage chevalière.

"Oh, Erza...tu t'inquiétais vraiment ?" La blonde perdit soudainement son sourire. "Quelle menteuse pitoyable tu fais." La blonde envoya son poing dans l'estomac de l'écarlate la faisant volait dans les arbres.

"Oi ! Lucy ça va pas !" Natsu se rapprocha d'elle et subit le même sort.

"Elle a perdu la tête !" Lyon lança plusieurs sorts de glace sur la blonde qui disparut dans un éclair de lumière avant de réapparaître derrière lui.

" _Kuroi Hikari no Hashira_ !" Une colonne de lumière noire tomba directement sur Lyon. _Parfait...ma magie est plus puissante !_

La blonde se retourna pour stopper le point de l'écarlate, lui offrant un sourire emplit de noirceur. "Vous tous partez vers Nirvana, je m'occupe de Lucy !" Tous les mages partirent écoutant les ordres d'Erza devinant que seul elle pouvait arrêter la blonde.

"Tu veux nous laisser un peu d'intimité, chérie ?" La blonde taquina l'écarlate.

" _Hishō no Yoroi !_ " Erza s'empressa t'emmener la blonde dans la forêt l'éloignant un maximum des autres.

"Ne t'en fais pas je compte m'en prendre à eux seulement quand j'en aurais fini avec ces faibles d'Oracion Seis."

"Lucy ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'es pas toi-même !" Erza se projeta à toute vitesse vers la blonde. " _Hishō: Sonikku Kurō !_ " Erza attaqua de tous les côtés la blonde mais sa vitesse semblait ne pas atteindre l'autre mage.

" _Kuroi Hikari no Kabe !_ " Un mur noir se dressa dans la direction d'Erza la stoppant net. "Pas moi-même ? Tu dois te tromper, c'est ce que je suis, grâce à toi désormais. " La blonde se rapprocha du corps de Titania et envoya son pied dans son estomac la frappant contre un arbre.

" _Seishin no Koromo_!" Erza rééquipa un katana dans ses mains prête à de nouveau reparti vers la blonde mais celle-ci disparut à nouveau dans un flash de lumière avant d'apparaître devant elle et de lui infliger un puissant coup à l'estomac la faisant à nouveau valser. " _Kuroi Hikari no Kabe ! Kuroi Hikari no Kusari !_ " Erza fut stoppé par un mur noir contre son dos puis des chaînes noires s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et poignet avant de la ramener contre le mur ne la laissant pas toucher le sol. Erza tenta d'invoquer ses épées mais rien... "Ces chaînes t'empêchent de pouvoir utiliser ta magie." La blonde s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa 'petite-amie' avant de croiser les bras.

"Lucy ! Arrête ça, tu n'es pas toi-même tu as sombré dans les ténèbres !" Erza se débattit contre les chaînes mais rien ne bougea.

"Oh ? Et la faute à qui ? Cela est une question plutôt évidente...mais je t'en remercie grâce à toi ma magie est bien plus puissante et je n'ai plus cette stupide compassion humaine pour m'arrêter...n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?" Un sourire noir et effrayant se dressa sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lucy ? Cela n'est en aucun cas merveilleux et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par grâce à moi !"

"N'est-ce pas évident Erza ? Si j'en suis là c'est car tu m'as trahi...pour rejoindre Jellal. Après tout tu l'as toujours fait passer avant moi..." Son regard s'assombrit tandis que celui d'Erza se transforma en choc.

"Non...c'est faux...je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Lucy crois-moi ! Jellal, j'avoue être parti après lui mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, je suis ici pour toi désormais !" Lucy se rapprocha de la chevalière, elle attrapa son menton pour regarder profondément son regard.

"Tant de mensonges...c'est si pitoyable. Tu essaies de te déculpabiliser mais cela ne changera rien, tu m'as trahis ne fait pas l'ignorante, tu n'aies pas revenu quand j'avais besoin de toi...non plutôt tu étais avec cet homme...et tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à moi, voilà bien la preuve que tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi, Erza Scarlet." Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la chevalière, ses deux yeux pleuraient prouvant l'émotion.

"Non Luce je te pro-" Une gifle dur la coupa brutalement.

"Tais-toi, tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi, tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'ai offert et je compte reprendre ce que tu m'as pris." Son regard devint soudainement bien plus effrayant.

"Lucy...arrête...tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais...je t'aime et jamais je ne t'ai utilisé !" Une autre gifle.

"Tes mensonges ne t'aideront pas ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir ? Non, je vais d'abord me débarrasser d'Oracion Seis et ensuite je viendrai pour toi, je garde le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit. " Un léger rire sadique s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne force ses lèvres sur celles de la chevalière mais sûrement pas par amour. Erza accepta ce baiser mais n'y trouva pas l'amour de la blonde juste une simple façon de reprendre quelque chose. Lucy mordit durement la lèvre inférieure de la chevalière, Erza lâcha un râle de douleur après avoir senti les lèvres de la blonde perforer sa lèvre. Lucy en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Titania, explorant chaque coin. Finalement Lucy se retira laissant un fil fin de salive entre elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse, puis de sourire en coin. Elle regarda les yeux perdus de l'écarlate. "Peut-être que je pourrais trouver une meilleure utilité pour toi après que je me sois débarrassé de ces idiots, hmm oui c'est une bonne idée, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop contre, Erza-chan. " La blonde souri plus grandement.

"Lucy..." Erza tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre les paroles insensées de la blonde. Elle appréciait le côté dominant de la blonde mais sûrement par sa noirceur. _Je préfère quand elle fait ça quand nous sommes seul..._

La blonde se dirigea vers l'oreille de l'écarlate pour lui murmurer quelques mots. "À partir de maintenant Erza, tu deviendras mon jouet...dis-toi que c'est une façon de te reprendre ce que tu m'as pris...bien sûr cela devra rester entre nous, ça ne serait pas drôle si quelqu'un venait à perturber notre amour tu ne penses pas, hm ?" Lucy se déplaça ses lèvres contre le cou de l'écarlate avant de mordre avec force le cou de la mage. Erza cria de douleur en sentant les dents de la blonde pénétrer sa chair tendre. "C'est une marque plutôt profonde, ça va laisser une cicatrice mais c'est mieux ainsi, tu pourras te rappeler à chaque fois tes erreurs quand tu la regarderas..." Lucy se recula et fit disparaître les chaînes et le mur avant de s'éloigner de la chevalière à genoux. Erza regarda la blonde disparaître dans un flash de lumière mais elle murmura quelques mots avant de partir. "Ça va devenir plus intéressant à partir de maintenant..."

oOo

 **BOOM ! Si vous savez à quel point j'apprécie ce chapitre ! J'avoue beaucoup apprécier Dark Lucy ! Laissez-moi votre avis pour ce chapitre il est très important ! Kuroi Hikari signifie Lumière noir epour ceux qui veulent savoir !**

 **Qu'arrivera-t-il à Lucy et Erza dans le futur ? Et quand Oracion Seis sera vaincu est-ce que Erza sera destinée à perdre toutes choses face à sa blonde ? Est-ce la fin de leur histoire ? Une chose est sût rien de bon ne va en sortir !**

 **À** **dans deux semaine !**


	20. Pause des vacances

Pause pour les vacances.

Je met cet fiction en pause jusqu'à la fin des vacances, pour pouvoir écrire plusieurs chapitrew d'avance, me reposer et faire mes planches , ce ne sera que pendants deux semaines alors pas d'inquiétude je reviens bientôt !


	21. Une once de lumière dans son cœur

**Yoooo ! Le retour de Lumière écarlate et oui ! Ma pause m'a fait du bien et je suis d'autant plus motivé à écrire ! J'ai remarqué vos dernières Reviews sur Lucy Dark et attendez…il n'y a que moi qui l'aime ?! Comment ça ! Moi j'aime Lucy méchante mais ne vous enfaîte pas ce n'est pas la fin du monde...si ? Ahaha je vous taquine bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre 20 !**

 **/!\QUESTION À LA FIN/!\**

oOo

 _Chapitre 20 : Une once de lumière dans son cœur_

Tous étaient surpris du soudain changement dans leur amie, Lucy était devenu ténèbres mais qui allaient la ramener dans la lumière si tous son corps et sa magie, constituait entièrement de lumière, avait sombré dans la noirceur ? Si Erza n'en était pas capable, ils seraient perdus à jamais, et la culpabilité envahissait grandement Natsu et Gray mais Erza en restait la plus touchée, croyant elle-même les paroles de la blonde, et si...c'était vraiment de sa faute ? Si Lucy restait à jamais ainsi, leur avenir ensemble n'existerait plus, Lucy ne ferait certainement plus partie de Fairy Tail non plus et elle ne laisserait que des regrets chez la chevalière, des regrets d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait et d'être avec un autre homme quand sa petite-amie avait besoin d'elle.

 _Je suis si stupide...pourquoi suis-je partie au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi ? Suis-je si irresponsable ? Ai-je vraiment perdu Lucy à tout jamais ?_ Les pensées d'Erza se firent interrompre par du bruit sur sa droite, elle tourna la tête pour regarder les restes des maisons de Nirvana, cherchant en vain la blonde, pour tenter de la ramener à ses côtés.

"Qui est là ?" Erza regarda autour pour trouver un signe de vie à ses côtés.

"Je...je suis la..." Une voix timide l'interpella et le choc se lit sur son visage.

"Jellal ?" Le bleuté lui expliqua qu'il l'avait suivi quand elle avait décidé de monter sur le Nirvana. Peu de mots s'échangèrent entre eux, trop gênée et fautive pour Erza et pas assez de souvenir pour Jellal.

L'écarlate osa regarder du coin des yeux l'homme qu'elle avait connue avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie et se trouva à se questionner. _Pourrais-je abandonner Lucy, juste pour le retrouver, lui, cet homme que j'ai aimait durant mon enfance...celui qui m'a donné espoir...Non ! C'est impossible, certes Jellal à une place importante dans mon cœur mais c'est de Lucy que je suis amoureuse, c'est elle que j'aime, c'est elle qui m'apporte la lumière et le support nécessaire pour continuer à vivre...je n'ai pas le droit de pensées ainsi._ Une voix stoppa à nouveau ses pensées.

"Père est si cruel parfois, il aime me voler mes jouets, alors vous êtes les deux dernières proies restantes...j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'ennuyer !" Midnight fit retourner les deux mages, les obligeants à le confronter.

Erza s'avança mais Jellal lui bloqua le passage de son bras. "Reste en arrière Erza, je m'occupe de lui."

oOo

Comment cette femme avait-elle pu la trahir ? Comment cette femme avait pu tricher sur leur amour, elle lui avait tout donné, elle s'était ouverte à elle, et...et...voilà ce qu'elle obtenait ?! Ce monde entier n'était que tromperie, rien ne valait le coup durant l'existence humaine ! Voilà où se trouvait la blonde, des pensées noires inondant son esprit, la faisait de plus en plus basculé, la faisant de plus en plus détesté ce qu'elle appréciait avant, et un nouvel objectif se forma dans son esprit, après qu'elle en aurait fini avec cette stupide guilde noire et que Fairy Tail ne sera plus incrusté en elle, elle ira torturer l'écarlate, mais pas d'une torture physique...non...une torture plus personnelle, plus intime, cette femme, Titania, La Reine des fées allait devenir son esclave, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire souffrir de la même douleur cette personne qui n'avait plus le droit à une place dans son cœur.

oOo

Choc, surprise et peur faisait battre le cœur de la chevalière, Jellal, un homme qu'elle croyait très puissant c'était fait battre en un claquement de doigt par Midnight.

"Aurais-tu oublié d'utiliser la magie ainsi que tout le reste, Jellal ?" Un sourire malsain se plaça sur le visage de Midnight.

 _Il a vaincu Jellal aussi facilement ?...Non Jellal était déjà à court de magie avant de commencer ce combat._

"T'es encore en vie toi? Tch, j'aimerais te voir, encre plus terrorisée." Mais le visage de la chevalière ne montrait plus de la peur, non la détermination avait pris place, prête à vaincre l'un des six généraux.

L'écarlate s'élança vers son adversaire tout en invoquant une épée pour frapper le mage mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce...non, ce fut l'épée d'Erza qui rata sa cible, ce qui fit apparaître le choc dans le regard d'Erza.

"C'est déjà l'heure de sortir l'atout ? Erza Scarlet..." _Il a dévié mon épée ?_

"Va-t'en vite, Erza ! Il est trop dangereux !" Jellal lui cria, toujours étendu sur le sol. La chevalière renvoya un coup pour à nouveau être dévié, puis le jeune homme leva sa main l'envoyant reculait avant que son armure Heart Kreuz ne s'entoure autour d'elle, bloquant ses mouvements et la serrant à chaque seconde plus fort. "Erza..." Jellal regarda depuis le sol le combat entre la chevalière et son ancien allié. Mais à la surprise des deux mages, Erza déséquipa soudainement armure avant de se rééquiper dans Tenrin no Yoroi.

"J'ai compris, je vois maintenant quel genre de magie tu utilises." Une épée apparut dans sa main.

"Ma 'Réflexion' peut absolument tout courber." Midnight avoua à l'écarlate. "Ce qui signifie que je peux renvoyer chacune de tes attaques, et je peux même courber la lumière, pour faire des illusions." Un sourire supérieur se dressa sur son visage. _Courber la lumière ? Lucy est-elle capable aussi de faire cela ? Avec sa téléportation elle déplace la lumière mais la courber ? Lucy..._

Erza s'élança avec quelques pensées pour la blonde, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve au plus vite.

"Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Ta magie ne pourra jamais me toucher." Rajouta Midnight.

"Dansez mes épées !" Erza envoya ses armes en direction de Midnight, qui se courbèrent toutes avant de revenir vers elle.

"Même si tu y mets le nombre aucune de tes épées ne pourra me toucher, et je peux même te les renvoyer." Les épées revinrent vers l'écarlate qui para chacune des épées avant que son adversaire n'utilise à nouveau sa magie pour tordre une seconde fois son armure, elle poussa un cri de douleur tandis que Jellal continua de l'appelait tout en paniquant. "Encore un peu, je veux voir plus de douleur sur ton visage !" Sa douleur s'augmenta tout comme les commentaires sadiques de Midnight. Elle arriva juste à jeter l'une de ses épées mais il esquiva automatiquement. **"** Bien essayé." _C'est donc ça...sa magie._

" _Supairaru Pein_." Une spirale entoura la chevalière créant une explosion et un grand nuage de fumée. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Erza tomba au sol, dans ses vêtements originels, du sang sortant de sa bouche.

"C'est déjà fini ?" Midnight se moqua de la chevalière au sol. "Ne meurs pas tout de suite, Erza. Amuse-moi encore jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Caitshelter."

"C'est votre objectif ?" Jellal demanda regardant Midnight de dos.

"Oui, c'est cela."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il y a très longtemps, une famille célèbre a créé Nirvana lors d'une guerre pour mettre fin au combat. Les Nirvits, mais ils ont jugé cette magie trop dangereuse alors ils l'ont scellé et leurs descendants font partie de cette guilde, Caitshelter. Ils pourraient à nouveau scellés cette magnifique magie alors pourquoi les laisser faire ?" Midnight finit d'expliquer. "Nous allons amener le chaos à ce monde, ils aimaient la paix, ils finiront par avoir la guerre, n'est pas parfait ?"

"Tu me dégoûtes !" Jellal lui cria.

"Te dégoûter ? Ne te la joue pas trop, n'est-ce pas toi qui as fait travailler des enfants, tué un de tes plus proches amis et même essayés de tuer Erza ?" Les remords remplirent à nouveau la tête de Jellal. " Mais je vais finir ce que tu à commencer !" Il envoya à nouveau une spirale de douleur vers Erza pour continuer à la faire souffrir. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ce ne fut pas à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un mur noir était dressé avant de s'éteindre révélant Erza à genoux et une Lucy, loin d'être de bonne humeur. La blonde baissa les yeux sur l'écarlate, la jugeant du regard.

"C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour perdre, Scarlet ?" La blonde s'agenouilla avant de saisir le menton de cette dernière pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Écoute-moi bien, si tu laisses encore une fois cet homme profitait de tes cris de douleurs, tu le regretteras car...uniquement moi ai le droit d'entendre cette douce symphonie...quand tout sera fini...tu m'appartiendras Ti-ta-nia." Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la chevalière, mais elle n'en savait pas la nature. " _Kuroi_ _Hikari no Nadare._ " L'attaque toucha de plein fouet son ennemi.

"Comment ?! Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me toucher !" Midnight se releva avec difficulté.

"Tu peux tout courber certes, y compris la lumière mais tu ne peux courber ce qui provient du corps, ma lumière provient de moi-même, elle vit à l'intérieur de moi alors tu ne peux la courber mais je vais laisser Titania s'occuper de toi." Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres avant que la blonde n'aille s'appuyer contre un mur pour observer le combat qui allait se dérouler. _Je comprends pourquoi il n'est pas facile de la faire revenir dans la lumière, ce n'est pas que sa magie c'est toute son âme qui à sombrer, toute la lumière qui vit à l'intérieur d'elle à basculer vers les ténèbres...tout ça à cause de moi...mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener à mes côtés Lucy...absolument tout même si cela inclut de ne devenir qu'un simple jouet pour toi...je dois me rattraper pour mes erreurs._ Erza se releva avant de se rééquiper dans Yūen no Koromo.

"Je sais qu'il reste encore de la lumière en toi Lucy, tout comme Jellal tu as était possédé par les ténèbres mais toute la lumière ne peut avoir disparu, j'en suis certaine. Je sais qu'il reste une once de lumière dans ton cœur et je te promets de la ramener." Erza regarda la blonde dans les yeux ce qui ne fait que rire ladite mage.

"Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer mais je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance." Un rire sorti des lèvres de la blonde. _À quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle veut me ramener ? Et pourquoi cela ?_ La blonde soupira fortement. _**Parce qu'elle t'aime.**_ Lucy releva soudainement la tête. _Pardon ?_

 _ **Elle ne t'abandonnera pas, jamais, c'est toi qui t'obstines à croire qu'elle t'a trahi...**_ Lucy ne se concentrer plus sur le combat d'Erza qui réussissait à vaincre Midnight en lui contant ses points faibles, non cette voix l'en empêcher.

 _La ferme ! Elle m'a abandonné et trahis pour lui ! Un homme ! Elle n'est qu'une traîtresse !_

 _ **Mais pourtant tu t'obstines à la garder dans ta vie...La faire souffrir ? Voilà bien une pitoyable excuse pour la garder à tes côtés, et la faire devenir ton jouet ? Je suis certaine que tu veux juste continuer à l'aimer mais que tu n'as pas le courage de dire le mot amour...**_

 _Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! Qui es-tu ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Je n'aime pas cette femme, elle n'a plus aucune place dans mon cœur ! Plus aucune ! JE LA HAIS !_

 _ **Lucy...cesse de te cacher la vérité, tu l'aimes toujours...peu importe ce que tu diras, tu ne pourras le cacher longtemps mais dans les ténèbres on peut aimer mais la lumière t'apportera plus de bonheur, la vengeance n'est pas la solution, écoute là, regarde là, regarde comment elle se bat pour toi, comment elle est prête à devenir ton jouet par amour et par regret d'avoir échoué, observe là, cette femme que tu aimes tant...encore aujourd'hui ton cœur ne peut la détester.**_ Lucy regarda l'écarlate combattre et vaincre Midnight malgré l'hallucination de ce dernier. Des larmes se formant dans ces yeux, mais pourquoi ?

 _Mais...mais...qui es-tu ? Comment une partie si pure peut encore exister en moi ?! Comment ?! Toute ma magie est devenue ténèbres ! Il ne peut encore avoir de la lumière, je ne peux qu'être le mal ou la lumière... !_

 _ **La lumière et les ténèbres cohabitent dans ce monde, l'un ne peut faire sans l'autre, c'est pour cela que même dans les plus profondes ténèbres tu trouveras de la lumière, et même dans la plus pure des lumière résidera toujours une once de ténèbres car c'est ainsi que notre monde fonctionne.**_

La blonde tomba à genoux, ses mains tenant sa tête, n'arrivant pas à faire disparaître cette vois si pure, chaleureuse, familière et ouverte.

"Lucy, tu vas bien ?" La blonde releva la tête pour apercevoir l'écarlate, toujours dans sa précédente armure, lui faire face.

"Éloignes-toi de moi !" Un tir transperça l'épaule gauche de la chevalière qui gémit de douleur mais ne s'effondra pas au sol, tandis que la blonde s'appuyait contre le mur derrière elle avant de poser une main sur son front laissant les larmes coulaient. "Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'aider ?! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Tu m'as...abandonné..." La voix de la blonde se fit encore plus faible.

 _ **Laisse là t'aider, elle ne te veut pas de mal...elle veut t'aider...elle peut t'aider à retourner vers la lumière Lucy.**_

 _Comment sais-tu que je ne souffrirais plus après ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas m'abandonnai à nouveau ! Je...ne...veux plus...être seule...je ne veux plus souffrir._ La blonde lâcha un râle de douleur face au conflit qui se déroulait en elle.

"Lucy, je sais que j'ai faits des erreurs impardonnables, mais je ne peux t'abandonner, je sais que la femme que j'aime est encore là...quelque part au plus profond de ton cœur...je sais que tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner et que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais...Lucy...je t'en prie reste avec moi...sans toi je…ne suis rien." Erza entoura la blonde de ses bras et à sa grande surprise elle ne fut pas repoussée.

 _Quelle est cette chaleur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je si bien ?_

 _ **Car elle t'a libéré de cette noirceur Lucy...accepte là...laisse-toi revenir dans la lumière...**_

 _Je…Je l'aime...j'aime cette chaleur, cette douceur...Merci à toi Erza, mais aussi à toi..._

 _Merci..._

Un soupir de soulagement, un sourire, la blonde passa ses bras autour de la chevalière. "Tout est fini Luce, tu n'es pas seul." Erza se détendit quand elle remarqua les ténèbres s'évaporer autour de la blonde. "Je t'aime, Lucy. Plus que tout."

"Je t'aime aussi, Erza."

.

.

.

.

.

… _.Maman_

oOo

 **ET BOUM ! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendez pas ! Allez ! Hihi ! Ha je suis si heureuse de vous republier des chapitres si vous savez ! Même si celui-ci n'est pas très long, il est intense en émotion et EXTREMMMENT important pour leur relation. Voilà comment Lucy revient dans la lumière !**

 **Lucy étant à nouveau dans la lumière peut à nouveau croire en l'espoir et continuer d'aimer Erza...elle n'est plus seule et qui sait...peut-être arrivera telle à maîtriser cette partie ténèbres en elle pour augmenter sa puissance ? Pour devenir encore une meilleure mage ? Pour l'aider dans les difficultés à suivre ? Car après tout il n'y a pas de lumière sans ténèbres**

 **/!\QUESTION : VOULEZ-VOUS QUE CE SOIT LUCY QUI AFFRONTE BRAIN OU NATSU ? CAR JE DOUTE ET J'AIMERAIS VOTRE AVIS MES CHERS LECTEURS ET LECTRICES./!\**

 **A dans deux semaines! =)**


	22. Entre Lumière et Ténèbres

**Et oui un chapitre est posté cette semaine car la semaine dernière ma connexion internet à décider de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne revenir que la semaine d'après, génial non ? Donc je poste ce chapitre une semaine après mais ne vous enfaîte pas il y aura un autre chapitre dimanche prochain pour continuer sur le rythme de base alors pas d'inquiétude ! Je suis très heureuse des retours que j'ai eus du dernier chapitre et sur notre couple préférée et je compte continuait à vous faire aimer cette fanfic ! Allez je vous laisse !**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 21 : Entre Lumière et Ténèbres_

Six lacrimas, six objectifs, six mages déterminés à vaincre Zero, la double personnalité de Brain, son côté qui aimait la destruction, au début cela était impossible car il n'y avait pas assez de personnes, mais avec un peu de courage et de l'espoir, leurs forces s'étaient combinés pour vaincre les ténèbres et sauver Caitshelter. Jellal et Wendy étaient partis d'un côté tandis que Lucy et Erza avaient décidé de suivre un autre chemin, il avait vingt minutes et pas plus, les efforts de leurs amies n'allaient pas être en vain. Lucy s'était juré de ne pas échouer et de détruire ce lacrima pour le bien de tous, après avoir fait tout ce mal, elle-même ne savait si elle ne sombrerait pas à nouveau mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Le moment fatidique arriva, elle et Erza allait arrivait à l'intersection et aller devoir se séparer, encore une fois Lucy allait devoir ne pas paniquait ou perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

"Nous y sommes, il faut nous dépêcher et détruire ces lacrimas." Erza se tourna vers la blonde qui semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, elle plaça une main sur son épaule, "Lucy ? Tu vas bien ?" Elle se tourna après quelques secondes.

"Oui, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir...ne t'en fais pas...vas-y." Le sourire de la mage de lumière ressemblait à ceux habituel mais Erza put y remarquer une certaine peur.

"Ne me ment pas, Lucy. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, parle-moi. S'il te plaît." La communication entre les deux filles était devenue difficile ce qui embêtait l'écarlate, elle qui avait l'habitude de voir une Lucy toujours déterminé à ses côtés au combat.

"Je-je...tout va bien. Je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc après tout ce que j'ai faits, voilà tout." Lucy soupira ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée d'avouer ce fardeau-là.

"Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne t'accuse Lucy, et surtout pas moi. Tu es revenue à toi-même c'est tout ce compte." Elle attrapa les deux épaules de la blonde avant de lui donner une étreinte rassurante. "Tout va bien se passait."

"Malgré tes mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de doutait, Erza. Je suis encore instable, il...se pourrait bien que je bascule à nouveau...j'ai peur, Erza, de ne plus être capable d'utiliser ma magie correctement." Des larmes vinrent obstruait la vision de la jeune femme faisait automatiquement réagir la chevalière.

"Lucy, de tous les mages que je connais, tu es la seule à connaître autant de chose à propos de ta magie, tu es forte et tu es capable de tout surmonter, j'en suis certaine." Sa main vint encadrait une joue opaline avant de continuait. "Et même si tu bascules à nouveau, je serais derrière toi pour te rattraper et de redonner espoir, je te le promets. Si un jour tu penses que l'espoir a disparu de ta vie alors je saurais là pour te soutenir parce que...je t'aime." Les larmes, la joie, l'amour l'obligèrent à se réfugiait dans le cou de l'écarlate.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire." Lucy se recula pour faire face à la chevalière, un sourire sur le visage avant de dérober les lèvres de son amante. "Merci Erza, je te revaudrai ça." La blonde s'en alla dans sa direction laissant Erza légèrement désorienté après ce baiser. Un sourire toucha ses lèvres. _Elle est vraiment une lumière, comment vais-je faire pour lui résiste...alala Erza tu es totalement perdu maintenant. Cette fille est vraiment trop addictive._ Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de continuer son chemin.

oOo

"Jellal, que fais-tu là ?" La blonde ayant choisi de partir sur le chemin de Natsu pour affronter ses peurs, venait justement de croiser le bleuté.

"Je vais allait aider Natsu, il le faut." Mais la blonde l'arrêta.

"Laisse-moi m'en occupait, je combattrais Zero, retourne auprès de Wendy, elle aura besoin de ton soutien." Jellal sembla retissant mais après avoir mieux regardé le regard de la blonde il y discerna une détermination sans failles et décida de reculer avant de sourire.

"Je comprends pourquoi Erza t'apprécie autant, tu es aussi talentueuse qu'elle et tu aimes tout autant ta famille, je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids." Un sourire triste toucha ses lèvres avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

"Il reste une chance..." Jellal releva soudainement la tête. "Elle ne te pardonnera pas tout de suite mais...il reste un espoir qu'elle t'accepte encore dans sa vie...je ne suis pas encore certaine du lien qu'il y a entre vous mais je présume que même aujourd'hui encore, il est puissant." La blonde plongea son regard dans celui du bleuté avant qu'une larme ne coule le long de sa joue. "Tant qu'Erza est heureuse alors je le suis moi aussi. Mon amour pour elle m'a fait comprendre que quoi qu'il arrivait je devais lui faire confiance alors je lui laisse le choix." Jellal comprit la douce tristesse de la blonde.

"Je ne pense pas que notre relation puisse surpasser la vôtre, j'ai moi-même du mal à encore me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai faits alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Avoir Erza à nouveau dans ma vie me suffit largement." Il lui sourit avant de faire demi-tour. "Je suis heureux qu'Erza est enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a enfin réussi à passer au-delà de l'armure qu'elle s'était créé. Merci Lucy." Le bleuté se dirigea alors vers le sens opposé pour rejoindre Wendy.

"Jellal ?" Il se retourna pour faire face au dos de la mage de lumière.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour avoir fait pleurer Erza. " Un sourire nostalgique et triste se dressa sur ses lèvres.

"Je le sais, et j'en assumerais les conséquences." Il se retourna et partit laissant seul la blonde et ses pensées.

oOo

 _Il faut que je rejoigne Natsu au plus vite._ Lucy arriva à la fin du couloir pour trouvait Natsu et Zero en plein combat, le Dragon Slayer semblait bien amoché.

 _"_ _Hikari no Kusari !_ _" Les chaînes de lumière entourèrent le mage noir et le Dragon Slayer._

 _"Oi Lucy ! Tu fous quoi ?!" Natsu tenta de se défaire des chaînes mais son énervement ne fit que resserrer ces dernières_

"Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas toi ? Celle qui a sombré dans les ténèbres ?" Brain se moqua avant de détruire les chaînes avec aisance.

"Natsu..." La blonde se tourna vers son ami. "Laisse-moi gérer ce combat, je t'en prie." La blonde déplaça habilement, les chaînes de lumières pour le mettre au début du couloir. "Va au troisième lacrima et détruit le pour moi."

"Non ! C'est mon combat ! J'ai le dr-"

"Natsu !" Lucy se tourna rageusement vers lui. "Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre !" Le rose écarquilla les yeux de choc, c'était bien la première fois que la blonde lui donnait un ordre, elle qui était toujours si douce et attentionnée envers tout le monde.

"L-Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive..." Un certain tremblement pouvait s'entendre dans la voix du Dragon Slayer.

"S'il te plaît Natsu, ne pose pas de question." Ce fut autour de la blonde de trembler par le poids de la tristesse et de la culpabilité.

"Aye...t'a intérêt à survivre, je ne veux pas voir Erza triste." Il fit volte-face pour partir dans le couloir.

"Je te le promets." Fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit.

Lucy se tourna vers l'autre mage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer fortement avant de les rouvrir soudainement et de se jeter sur Zero. Malgré ses bonnes compétences au combat, le maître d'Oracion Seis semblait tout évitait avec un sourire supérieur gravait sur le visage.

" _Hikari no Yajirushi !_ " Lucy invoqua son arc puis tira ses trois flèches de lumière en direction du mage noir.

" _Dark Caprico !_ " La magie perforatrice de Zero transperça sa lumière et Lucy esquiva de peu le tir avant de se faire frapper dans l'épaule. Elle hurla de douleur face à la brûlure de la magie de son adversaire. "Je ne pensais pas un jour me battre à nouveau contre un mage de la lumière. Le dernier que j'ai combattu a fini avalé par les ténèbres alors n'attend pas ta victoire !" Il se mit à rigolait tout en se moquant de la blonde.

"Avalé par les ténèbres ? Comment est-ce possible ?" Murmura la blonde se tenant toujours l'épaule.

"Si nous continuons se combat plus loin je te montrerais." Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

La blonde s'élança nouveau sur son adversaire, elle lança son coude dans l'estomac du mage noir avant de se prendre un coup dans l'épaule la faisant tomber à genoux, elle esquiva le poing qui arriva dans sa direction en roulant sur le côté.

" _Kōsen !_ " Un cercle doré se forma devant sa main puis plusieurs tirs lumineux frappèrent Zero en plein visage l'envoya volait dans un mur. " _Hikari no Hashira !_ " La colonne perfora le sol faisant tomber Zero. Lucy suivit automatiquement. _Plus que cinq minutes. Vite..._

Elle tomba sur le sol et regarda, Zero se relevait avec amusement. "Bien je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais te montrer le même enfer que le dernier mage de lumière qui ma affrontait."

Le maître d'Oracion Seis plaça ses bras, prêt à lançait son sort. _Qu'est-ce que c'est, je sens une horrible magie noire._ "Que cesse l'histoire, et que se lève le voile sur la fin annoncée. _Genesis Zero!_ " Une magie sombre se forma dans ses mains comme un tourbillon noir. "Ouverture de la porte de la terreur !" Un amas d'âmes noires sortit alors de cette magie sombre. "Voyageurs du néant, dévorez son esprit, son âme et ses souvenirs ! Et son existence !"

 _Quoi ?! Cette magie est affreuse, tout mon être tremble, je suis comme paralysée par la peur._

"Qu'elle disparaisse en mon nom !"

"Argh !" Les âmes l'engouffrèrent petit à petit la submergeant dans les ténèbres. Lucy sombra plus profondément n'apercevant plus aucune lumière, tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir fut le noir _absolu._

 _Alors, c'est la fin ? Je ne vais plus pourvoir tous les revoir ? Mais d'un côté je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre...Maman..._

 _ **Lucy...ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, relèves-toi !**_

La blonde rouvrait soudainement les yeux. _Maman ?_ Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres. _Mais comment me relevé ? Je n'ai plus aucune force._

 _ **En acceptant les ténèbres et en les synchronisant à ta magie.**_

 _Synchroniser ma magie ? Mais comment ?_

 _ **Accepte les ténèbres et tu verras par toi-même. Courage Lucy, je veillerai toujours sur toi.**_

Lucy chercha au plus profond de son être les traces de ténèbres qui résidaient encore en elle, _dans chaque lumière, il y a une partie ténèbres, en les faisant s'accorder que se passera-t-il ?_ Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux puis se retrouva dans un abysse de lumière, _Ici !_ Elle souleva son regard autour d'elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau, une étrange lumière noire sortit de son cœur avant de se former en une forme de boule noire, vacillant entre lumière et ténèbres, la boule passait d'une lumière pure à une noirceur des plus sombres. _Te voilà enfin..._ Elle leva ses bras en direction de la boule puis la captura entre ses mains pour provoquer une explosion gigantesque qui l'aveugla.

Une fois la lumière évanouit la blonde se trouvait devant son adversaire, le regard perplexe, un rire moqueur souleva les lèvres de la blonde, sa tenue était différente, des bottes blanches lui arrivant aux genoux, un pantalon lui aussi blanc, une ceinture noire accompagnée de ses clés, un T-shirt d'un noir profond sans manches, une veste ,sans manches elle aussi, blanche aux bords noirs lui arrivant aux côtes, ses cheveux attachés sur le côté comme à son habitude mais le plus gros changement était présent sur ses bras, de longues écritures anciennes avaient pris place sur toute la longueur. Puis une marque sur chacune de ses mains, sur la gauche 暗黒 et sur la droite 光. Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres avant que Lucy ne relève fièrement le visage, ses yeux brûlants d'un sentiment incompris par Zero.

"I-Impossible, t-tu ne peux pas être… **Hikari no Senshi**...c'est i-impossible ! La dernière vivante remonte à des siècles !" Zero semblait commençait à comprendre qu'elle adversaire se dressait devant lui. " _Dark Caprico !_ " Le tir vert se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la blonde qui contra avec un revers de main le tir, un sourire toujours plâtrait sur le visage.

" _Kuroi no Hikari :_ _É_ _toile ultime ! Nagareboshi !_ " Un immense amas de lumière noire se forma avant de s'écraser sur le maître d'Oracion Seis, le faisant criait de douleur, la blonde se téléporta devant lui, puis envoya un puissant coup dans l'estomac le faisant traverser le plafond, elle s'appuya sur ses pieds pour s'élancer à sa poursuite. " _Hikari no Supia !_ " Un immense cercle de magie dorée se forma dans sa main droite et une lumière éclatante en sortie ressemblant à une immense lance se dirigeant vers Zero. _Le coup final…vingt secondes..._ Lucy souleva le mage noir par le bras avant de l'envoyé volait dans le lacrima.

"La prochaine fois choisit quelqu'un qui est capable de sombrer dans les ténèbres...car moi...j'ai beaucoup de personnes qui veulent que je reste dans la lumière." Un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil pris place et la blonde plaça ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre avant de les rouvrir formant une lumière aveuglante... _dix secondes..._ elle colla la base de ses mains ensemble et un immense cercle à moitié dorée et noire se forma.

" _Unison Raid ! Zettai Hikari : Kōgōshī Hokoyari !_ " Une immense hallebarde de lumière blanche sortie du cercle magique, transperçant le lacrima et Zero en même temps. Lucy entendit les explosions en simultané et sourit d'autant plus. "Yatta !" La blonde sauta de joie mais sa joie se stoppa quand le bâtiment entier se mit à tremblait. "Oups...peut-être je devrais partir !" La blonde tourna les talons pour s'enfuir au plus vite de Nirvana qui allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

oOo

Plusieurs membres de l'alliance se retrouvèrent non loin de la dépouille de Nirvana. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Chalulu, Happy et Jura. Il ne manquait plus que quelques-uns.

"Ou sont les autres ?" Demanda Wendy encore un peu surprise.

Ichiya débarqua dans une forme très musclée ce qui fit posait beaucoup de questions sur son identité. Natsu et Jellal débarquèrent de la terre avec HotEye.

"N'est-il pas notre ennemi ?" Demanda à nouveau la jeune Dragon Slayer, effrayé.

"Non il ne l'est plus c'est un allié désormais." Cela sembla aidait Wendy à se calmer.

"Attends ! Elle ou Lucy ?!" Natsu hurla soudainement, alertant un peu tout le monde mais surtout Erza. Un flash de lumière apparut derrière la chevalière sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

"Pas besoin de crier comme ça Natsu !" Une voix derrière Erza exclama.

"Lucy ! J'ai cru que t-" Ses paroles furent arrêtées net.

"Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" La blonde souleva l'un de ses bras en direction de son visage, curieuse du regard des autres qui semblait tous choquer.

"Um...Lucy...tes bras et tes vêtements...enfin surtout tes bras, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" La chevalière s'avança en direction de son amante pour regardait d'un peu plus près son corps. La mage de lumière compris enfin de quoi ils parlaient.

"Ah ça !" La blonde leva ses bras et agita ses mains. "Euuh...je sais pas." Elle gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête puis rigola, faisant rire les autres.

"Tout le monde est là donc ? Mais qui est-il ?" Gray pointa en direction du bleuté appuyé contre l'un des rochers.

"C'est Jellal." Annonça Erza, choquant plusieurs personnes mais surtout son équipe à part Lucy. "Mais il n'est plus le même, il a perdu la mémoire..." Erza se dirigea vers lui pour s'appuyait sur le rocher à son tour tandis que Lucy se faisait inspecter par Gray et Natsu. "Que comptes-tu faire désormais ?"

"Je...n'en sais rien..."

"Je vois, il n'y a pas de solution simple..." Erza soupira.

"J'ai peur de retrouvait la mémoire..." Le bleuté avoua ses peurs à son amie d'enfance.

"J'ai de la chance..." Cette phrase fit relevée la tête de Jellal. "Une fois encore c'est la haine qui nous réunis...mais cette fois-ci je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je-"

"Men !" Le cri d'Ichiya fit tourner soudainement les regards de tout le monde, il semblait qu'un mur de runes se soit dressé. Entre lui et le reste de la forêt. Erza se releva et d'autres se préparèrent au combat.

"Ne comptez pas faire usage de la violence car vous risqueriez de ne plus pouvoir bouger." Un homme vêtu des habits du conseil se dressa devant la barrière magique avec plusieurs soldats et une carriole. "Je suis le capitaine de la 4ème unité des forces d'interception du nouveau conseil. Appelez-moi Lahar."

"Le nouveau conseil ? Il est déjà reformé ?!" Natsu s'exclama, repensant à tous ce qu'il avait détruits depuis le dernier conseil.

"Nous sommes ici pour protéger la loi et arrêter tout criminels. Par conséquent vous devez nous livrer Hot Eye d'Oracion Seis."

"C'est hors de question !" Jura se dressa devant leur nouvel allié Richard.

"Ce n'est pas grave Jura. Je me suis ouvert à la bonté. Mes mauvaise intentions font parties du passé mais je veux prendre un nouveau départ." Il arrêta Jura.

"Alors je chercherais ton frère à ta place !" Jura sourit face à la joie de l'ancien mage noir. "Comment s'appelles-t 'il ?"

"Wally Buchanan."

"Je le connais." Erza les interpella. Un sourire passa alors sur ses lèvres. "Il va bien, la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il voyageait à travers le pays."

Richard s'effondra au sol en larmes. "C'est un miracle...Dieu merci. Merci !" Après les avoir remerciés il se dirigea vers la carriole pour expier ses péchés. Ichiya les supplia à nouveau d'abaisser la barrière magique pour aller aux WC.

"Non...car notre véritable cible n'est pas Oracion Seis." Il souleva son bras pour pointer en direction de Jellal, un regard accusatoire. "Il a infiltré le conseil, la détruit, fait usage de l'Ethérion et commit d'innombrables atrocités." Le regard d'Erza s'agrandit en comprenant ce qui se passer. "Vous, Jellal ! Rendez-vous sans résistance ou nous ferons usage de la force et vous éliminerons !"

"Attendez deux secondes !", "Mais !" Les protestations se firent entendre du côté de Natsu et Wendy.

"Cet homme est dangereux ! Plus jamais vous n'arpenterez le monde librement. **Jamais !** " Cette révélation fut comme un choc pour tout le monde. Jellal n'était plus hostile et les avait aidés à vaincre Nirvana.

"Jellal Fernandez vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison !" Des menottes magiques entourèrent ses poignets.

"Attendez ! Il a perdu la mémoire ! Il ne souvient d'absolument rien !" Wendy protesta refusant de les laissez l'emmener.

"Ce n'est pas un prétexte valable." Lahar fit signe à ses hommes d'enlever le mur, les protestations de Wendy continuèrent mais Jellal l'arrêta s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu se souvenir d'elle.

"Elle dit que tu l'as sauvé quand elle était plus jeune." Chalulu expliqua.

"Je vois...je suis heureux d'avoir pu au moins sauver une personne après tout le mal que j'ai fait." Jellal échangea quelques mots silencieux avec Lahar avant de se diriger vers la carriole.

Mais le conseil ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Natsu explose de rage et leur hurle de de leur rendre Jellal, et cela sembla réveiller tout le monde, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Ichiya et même Jura se mettait à combattre les Runes Knights tandis que Lucy serrait les poings en regardant trembler Erza.

 _ **Tant qu'Erza est heureuse alors je le suis moi aussi.**_ Cette phrase lui revint en tête, Lucy emboîta le pas prête elle aussi à en découdre avec l'injustice du conseil. Mais elle s'arrêta quand Erza lui fit non de la tête avec une grande douleur dans le regard.

"Mettez-les tous aux arrêts ! Pour obstruction à agent en cours d'exercice et pour tentatives d'évasion d'un prisonnier !" Lahar ordonna.

"ÇA SUFFIT ! ASSEZ !" Erza hurla soudainement levant son bras droit et surprenant tout le monde. "Je m'excuse pour cela, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité...vous pouvez emmener...Jellal." Le cœur d'Erza se serra fortement suite à ses mots interdits.

"ERZA !" Natsu se tourna vers elle avant que Jellal ne semble sourire et relève la tête. Il se tourna légèrement pour que l'écarlate puisse voir son visage.

"Je me souviens... _ **c'était la couleur de tes cheveux.**_ Adieu Erza **"** Jellal se tourna pour enfin partir dans la carriole.

 _Adieu...Jellal._

oOo

 _ **"Jellal Fernandez ? Whoa quel nom difficile à prononcer !" Wally rigola.**_

 _ **"Et toi tu t'appelles Wally Buchanan, c'est pas facile non plus à dire." Jellal rigola à son tour.**_

 _ **"Et toi Erza ?" Jellal se tourna vers la petite fille.**_

 _ **"Erza, juste Erza." L'écarlate répondit tristement.**_

 _ **"C'est triste." Jellal marcha vers elle puis regarda ses cheveux avec précision malgré les protestations de cette dernière. "Je sais et si on te nommait Erza Scarlet ?" Jellal proposa, Wally lui fit la reproche qu'il ne devrait pas nommait quelqu'un aussi facilement.**_

 _ **"Erza...Scarlet..." La petite fille caressa ses cheveux.**_

 _ **"Oui, c'est la couleur de tes cheveux, comme ça je ne t'oublierais jamais !"**_

"Jellal..." Les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage de Scarlet, son cœur était serré pas la douleur de la perte d'un ami cher.

Une main se posa au-dessus de ses cheveux et elle leva le regard et la jeune femme qui venait de la rejoindre, le visage tout aussi triste qu'elle.

"Si un jour tu penses que l'espoir a disparu de ta vie alors je saurais là pour te soutenir parce que...je t'aime. C'est à mon tour de te dire ces mots Erza...ne perd pas espoir maintenant car de nombreuses choses nous attendent." Erza écarquilla les yeux, tout en regardant la blonde s'installait à côté d'elle. "Il ne veut pas que tu sois triste, mais ton cœur ne peut plus résister à tous ces coups alors laisse le s'exprimait." Erza n'en pouvait plus son cœur battait furieusement de douleur, elle avait besoin de lâcher prise, de laisser pour une fois son cœur sortir de son armure. Lucy passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle déposa son visage dans le creux du cou de la blonde et enroula ses bras autour de ce dernier.

 _Ce jour-là, un magnifique lever de soleil avait des teintes écarlates, des teintes que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant... comme la couleur d'Erza...c'était chaud et passionné..._ " Si seulement tu pouvez lever les yeux au ciel, tu verrais cette splendeur...si seulement tu pouvais..." Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

.

.

.

"...Tu verrais alors une magnifique **Lumière Écarlate**..."

.

.

.

 _Une Lumière Écarlate représentant la couleur de notre amour..._

oOo

 **Ça sonne un peu comme une fin d'histoire mais ce n'en est pas un haha ! Un vrai délice à écrire ce chapitre ! Pour Lucy et ses nouveaux pouvoirs mais aussi pour le Erlu ! Donnez-moi votre avis il est TRES important !**

 **Note pour les traductions du chapitre :** -暗黒 : Ténèbres

-光 : Lumière

-Hikari no Senshi : Guerrier de la lumière

-Hikari no Supia : Lance de Lumière

\- Unison Raid ! Zettai Hikari : Kōgōshī Hokoyari : Unison Raid ! Lumière Absolue : Hallebarde Divine !

 **Lucy à découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs mais elle ne sait pas encore l'importance qu'ils ont. Erza, elle, ouvre son cœur de plus en plus et malgré la douleur leur amour continue à briller d'une magnifique Lumière Écarlate...**

 **À la semaine prochaine ! 3**


	23. Avançons ensemble

**Et nous voilà pour un autre chapitre, j'espère que le précédent vous aura plu ! Ça fait du bien d'écrire quand je sais que dès lundi je commence mes examens ! J'espère continuer à vous faire plaisir en postant des chapitres de cette histoire ! Et attention...Lemon ! Cachez vos yeux les enfants ! Non je plaisante bien sûr j'espère que vous verrez une amélioration comparée au dernier.**

 **Enjoy !**

oOo

 _Chapitre 22 : Avançons ensemble_

Le jour s'était levé mais malgré cela Lucy et Erza restaient assise sur cette colline, la blonde attendant que l'écarlate se calme, une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire car malgré les caresses et les mots doux, Erza n'arrivait pas à s'arrêtait. Lucy quant à elle comprenait les douleurs de son amante et n'en était pas énervé, elle se tenait à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans son chagrin, car seul le bonheur de la chevalière lui était important. Son cœur se serrait face à la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage d'Erza à chaque fois qu'elle baissé son regard sur la jeune femme enfouit dans son cou. L'une de ses mains vint caressait les mèches écarlates, un soupir se fit entendre et la blonde baissa le regard vers son aînée.

"On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, ils font finir par s'inquiétait." Un sourire toucha les lèvres de l'écarlate avant qu'un autre soupir d'affirmation se fasse entendre.

"Tu as raison..."

"Alors c'est réglé !" La blonde souleva la chevalière avec aisance.

"Lucy ! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Bégaya la jeune chevalière tout en rigolant légèrement.

"Je te porte jusqu'à CaitShelter ! Et pas de mais !" La blonde se mit en marche confirmant ses propos faisant rire Erza, ce rire apporta un sourire sur son visage, Erza commençait petit à petit à revenir à elle-même.

oOo

Elle était arrivé après tous les autres à la guilde de Wendy et avait rejoint les autres filles pour changeait de tenue.

"Lucy-san, Erza-san ! Venait essayait les tenues de notre guilde." Wendy les regarda entrait tout en souriant. _Quelle jeune fille pleine d'énergie._ À cette pensée la blonde rigola légèrement. "D'ailleurs Lucy-san tu as une tenue différente de la première fois qu'on s'est vus, non ?"

La remarque sembla faire réagir la blonde. "J'ai changé tout à l'heure quand j'ai combattu Zero, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais je pense avoir débloqué un mode secret de ma magie." La blonde passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. _Il va falloir que je demande au maître s'il sait quelque chose à propos de ça._

Erza se rapprocha de la blonde pour venir murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. "Moi je trouve que cette tenue te va très bien." Le souffle de l'écarlate lui chatouilla l'oreille, Erza commença à repartir mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

"Et moi j'adore te voir en armure, tu as toujours l'air si...héroïquement sexy..." Les derniers firent vibrer l'estomac d'Erza d'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà : Le désir.

"Moi je trouve que n'importe quelle tenue m'irait mieux qu'as toi." Sherry ricana, se moquant ouvertement de la blonde.

"Tu veux que j'te rappelle comment je t'ai massacré sur Galuna ?!" _Et c'est reparti..._ Erza roula ses yeux avant de soupirer.

"Sur Galuna, l'a où tu n'aurais pas dû aller, je te rappelle." Erza pris place dans le dos de la blonde, faisant légèrement tremblait Lucy par son aura effrayante.

"A-Aye..." Lucy tenta de se déculpabiliser mais malheureusement Erza ne semblait pas prête à lui pardonner totalement. "Allons-nous changer, vous n'avez qu'à prévenir les autres qu'on arrive." Lucy se dirigea vers une autre pièce pour allait se changeait suivait de près par Erza.

oOo

"Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir désobéi aux règles ce jour-là, hein ?" La blonde commença à retiraient sa veste et son t-shirt.

"Un peu oui, même si tu avais une raison valable, tu aurais pu me demander de la faire pour toi quand Natsu et Happy t'en ont parlé." Erza se déséquipa de ses vêtements, ne réapparaissant que dans ses sous-vêtements.

"Hum, mais avoue que tu avais plus peur pour moi, que tu n'étais en colère..." Lucy se dirigea lentement vers la chevalière qui se tendit soudainement au changement dans la voix de son amante et au sourire sensuel qu'elle affichait.

"N-Non, j-j'étais vraiment en colère." Ses joues rougir quand la blonde s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Tu es une terrible menteuse, E-r-z-a." Chaque lettre une tonalité plus sensuelle.

"L-Luce ?" Avant de pourvoir continuait sa phrase, Erza fut poussé contre le mur, ses lèvres collaient à celle de la mage de lumière. La blonde mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche d'Erza, explorant chaque recoin. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Lucy s'écarta. Les lèvres de l'élue de la voûte céleste se dirigèrent dans son cou avant d'y déposer plusieurs marques. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, la faisant frissonnait.

"Tu es tellement belle...Erza..." Ses mots murmuraient contre la peau sensible de son cou la firent vibrer de désir. Avant même de le remarquer, Lucy décrocha le soutien-gorge de l'écarlate puis descendit ses lèvres pour continuer ses baisers fiévreux le long du corps de la chevalière, elle arriva à sa poitrine puis déposa plusieurs baisers dans la vallée de ses seins, faisant gémir la grande Titania. Elle continua à caressait de ses mains l'écarlate avant que ses lèvres ne happent un téton durci par le désir. Plusieurs halètements s'échappèrent de la bouche de la chevalière offrant à la blonde un spectacle des plus sublimes. L'une de ses mains se perdit sur l'autre sein de l'écarlate tandis que l'autre descendait plus bas, vers le sous-vêtement qui retenait la nudité complète d'Erza. Sa bouche dériva plus bas et Lucy finit par se mettre à genoux devant sa reine qui se mordillait ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Elle embrassa délicatement le sexe couvert de Titania obtenant plusieurs protestations de la jeune chevalière dû au manque de contact, un sourire carnassier toucha ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne laissent ses mains venir caresser les hanches de son amante, tandis que ses lèvres vinrent embrassaient ses cuisses intérieures avec une douceur assassine, faisant de plus en plus haleter l'écarlate.

"L-Lucy !" Les protestations d'Erza se firent entendre et Lucy décida s'arrêtait sa douce torture. Elle retira le dernier rempart entre elle et la féminité d'Erza, elle embrassa avec passion les lèvres roses de sa belle obtenant un cri étouffé qui l'encouragea à continuait, sa langue se dirigea vers son clitoris, qu'elle embrassa à plusieurs reprises puis ses doigts pénétrèrent son intimité trempée. Elle accéléra son rythme, voulant entendre plus des doux cris de la Reine des Fées. _Ma Reine._

Le corps de l'écarlate se crispa soudainement et les premières vagues de son orgasme l'emportèrent, elle se sentit glissait contre le mur derrière elle mais la blonde la rattrapa, tout en déposant de doux baisers dans son cou.

Étrangement, cette session d'amour semblait plus intense que les autres pour l'écarlate comme si la blonde avait quelque chose à se faire pardonnait et elle comprit vite que Lucy s'en voulait encore.

"Tu es déjà pardonné, Lucy..." Les bras de la constellationiste se resserrent plus autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne se sente soulevée pour être assise sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce.

"J'ai pourtant fait et dis des choses horribles envers toi..." La blonde tomba à genoux avant de déposer sa tête sur les genoux de l'écarlate.

"Et moi je t'ai abandonné au pire moment alors je n'ai rien à dire...tu es déjà pardonnée, ma belle, j'aurais assumé mes crimes et fait ce que tu voudrais..."

"Idiote...je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire ces choses !" Un rire arriva à ses oreilles.

"Et à quoi tu pensais, hein ?" La blonde releva la tête pour apercevoir un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

"À rien !" Un rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclatait de rire ensemble.

"Je ne te quitterai jamais, Luce...je te le promets...à partir d'aujourd'hui nous avançons ensemble et nous combattons ensemble..."

"...pour l'éternité..."

oOo

 **Un chapitre bien plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse mais dès demain c'est le début de mes examens et j'ai passé la semaine à réviser mais j'espère au moins que ce moment intime entre nos deux héroïnes vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis dans les reviews.**

 **Il n'y a plus de rancœur entre nous deux protagonistes, elles pourront désormais avancer sans repenser aux erreurs qu'elles ont faite en vers l'autre mais le futur pourrait leur montrer quelque chose au qu'elle elle ne s'attendait pas**

 **À dans deux semaines !**


End file.
